Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Rebirth of the Phoenix
Summary: "You may find yourself capturing hearts that you are forbidden to keep." She is a servant. He is a Prince. Together they are about to go against everything that keeps the world at peace. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter One **

* * *

_Water. Water everywhere. In my eyes and in my mouth. Help! Father help me! I don't want to die. Bitter water in my mouth, not good, not good! Roaring in my ears and pounding in my head. Which way is up? Have to find the surface, I will not die here!_

_Darkness._

_Utter bliss. No noise, no pounding and no more water. Just darkness and I'm sinking. Slowly sinking into cold arms. No more pain and no more fear. No more…_

Blue eyes snapped open. A girl, no older than twelve, lay still, taking in deep, steadying breaths. Her long brown hair was plastered to her forehead. Pushing herself up with unsteady arms she looked around the stuffy room she slept in.

Around fifty other women slept there with her, ranging from five year old children, to old women who spent their days mending clothes.

All of them different to the one person in the room who wasn't sleeping. All of them had lighter skin than she did. It ranged from the pale tone of the Fire Nation, to the tanned tint of the Earth Kingdom. But she was the only person who had the dark skin of the Water Tribes, and she alone had eyes so blue, they rivalled the ocean.

It was no great surprise that she was the only one of her kind in this room. The Water Tribes kept themselves to themselves usually, and they seldom ventured to other nations, unless they were of a high social standing. As such, Water Tribe slaves were hard to come by.

Slave. How she hated that word. One word could belittle you in the eyes of the world and see you committed to a life of servitude.

The girl raked her fingers through her elbow length hair. She wasn't just a slave. She knew that she had value, she was person. She had a birthday (exactly thirty days after the winter solstice), she had an age (twelve years and five months) and she had a name, although nobody cared about that anymore, but it was hers and it made her who she was.

Katara.

A name given to her by her parents. She closed her eyes and thought back to the dream. The same dream that had been tormenting her for seven years. It was not so much a dream, as a memory. She could remember when it actually happened.

"_Katara, come away from the edge."_

"_But I want to see the fishes!"_

"_Alright, Sokka watch your sister."_

Katara sighed, caught up in memories of voices. She wished that she had faces to go with the voices, but they were blurred in her mind. She had been away from her family for too long.

The dream told her that she had a father and a brother, she had no idea whether she had a mother or not, she only knew what her dreams could tell her.

_The violent waves hammered against the side of the ship. I was flung from my bed and onto the rocking floor. I could hear the thunder crashing outside. I looked around the room for my brother. All alone._

_Scrambling from the room I made my way to the deck, cold water sloshing around my ankles. Up on deck it was chaos. The rain pelted my head and blinded my vision, and the floor beneath my feet was slippery. Men were running everywhere, trying to control the ship's movement through the tempest tossed waters._

_Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around._

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to picture the face in her mind, but it was no use. Everyone around her remained faceless.

"_Katara get back down below deck!"_

She knew this was her brother.

_I latched onto his arm as the boat heaved to the right. I wanted to see my father, I needed him to tell me it was going to be alright._

_A towering figure came up to my brother and I. "Children, get below deck now!"_

_I heard my brother's affronted voice as my eyes continually searched the deck. "I'm not a child Bato! Katara's a kid, she's only five -"_

_The rest of my brother's voice was lost to me as the ship was battered by another wave. His lax grip on my arm slipped and I found my small body hurtling towards the railing of the ship. I felt the impact on my back and heard muted shouts of my name. _

_I pulled myself to my feet using the soaked railing and hung on for dear life. That was my mistake._

Katara sighed and opened her eyes. The next part of the dream was as clear as day; the ship had pitched to the side, throwing her into the water. It was also the only time she could remember anyone's face. When she had begun to sink into the water, she caught a glimpse of many men holding back someone else.

The man who was being restrained from jumping into the water after her was not faceless to her. Katara could vaguely recall terrified blue eyes, black hair and a strong jaw. It wasn't much but Katara knew that that man was her father. Her heart told her so, and the man's eyes were forever in her memory; Katara practically saw his heart break as she was lost over the side of the boat. They were the eyes of a parent who had lost a child.

Katara sighed and stretched her arms above her head, before standing up and making her way over to the door. She carefully toed around the sleeping women and expelled a sigh of relief when she managed to make it to the door without waking anyone.

She knew it was coming close to dawn. She had had the same nightmare for seven years, and she only escaped it when dawn was close. She decided that the mistress would not mind if she used the washroom early, it would help her avoid being crushed by the larger women at any rate.

The hallway she emerged in was plain, smudged white walls accompanied a hard wooden floor. The corridor was long, with the women's quarters on one side and the men's on the other. There was a sliding screen on the opposite wall from the sleeping quarters, exactly half way between the men and women; it led to the rest of the building.

Katara started off towards the washroom at the end of the women's corridor, stopping at a narrow door adjacent to the washroom. She knocked gently and entered.

She was greeted by a burst of warm steam. Before she could clear her vision a pair of arms enveloped her and she was pulled close to Senjou, the woman who was in charge of the laundry. Katara giggled at the woman's show of affection and waited patiently for Senjou to release her.

Senjou held Katara out at arm length and eyed her critically. "You are getting more beautiful by the day Katara. Be careful."

Katara nodded, understanding her perfectly, next door to the slave house was a brothel. Katara sometimes saw the painted women when she was beating rugs in the back courtyard. They would walk past the courtyard fence, sometimes accompanied by men, and make their way inside or to town.

Often, the master of the brothel would come to the slave house and buy some women to be employed by him. Whenever this happened Katara would find herself ushered into hiding spots by the other women or Senjou, and sometimes even the mistress herself.

Katara was one of few young girls in the slave house; the others were over twenty or too young to be of any use in a brothel. Also, she was the only girl of Water Tribe descent, and many of the male slaves had approached her, telling her that her looks were attractively 'exotic'.

Whenever this happened, the man (or boy) that had said this would be delivered a quick slap by one of the older women.

Katara understood what they meant perfectly, and it scared her. She knew the mistress could get a good price if she sold a young Water Tribe girl to the brothel, but she never did, and for this Katara was grateful.

_The mistress summoned me on my twelfth birthday, not that birthdays were celebrated of course, and had studied me quietly before speaking._

"_Katara, the next time the master of the brothel comes to this place, I want you to go and assist Senjou with the washing."_

_I nodded and waited obediently._

"_Katara, you do know what happens next door, do you not?" _

"_Yes ma'am." I was young but not foolish._

_The mistress had settled herself on a cushion across from me. "I do not want that for you Katara."_

_I merely stared. I knew that the mistress was not a cruel woman, but the reason we were slaves was so we could be sold and make her money._

"_Katara, I have watched you grow up. I can remember that little urchin they brought to my doorstep, bedraggled and barely alive. They told me they had found you washed up at this town's port after a storm. It was odd how a little Water Tribe girl had ended up on the western banks of the Earth Kingdom, but I took you in anyway._

"_I watched as you were taught to read and write by the older women, although it was obvious that you had already had some schooling. I have watched for seven years and lately I have also watched as you blossomed into a young woman. Your beauty will only increase with age Katara, everyone can see your potential._

"_That is why I have protected you from the scoundrel next door. You are far too smart and kind hearted to live your life as a painted woman. Have you not also wondered why you have not been sold into servitude yet?"_

_I did wonder. I had seen women older than me and girls younger than me leave the slave house, and boys my own age were sold to the wealthy too._

_I nodded._

"_I can see your potential. You will do something great Katara, you will live a life of adventure, I can tell. I will not let you leave this place until I am sure the right time has come. For now be careful of the people in this place and I will let you know when the time is right._

Katara smiled as she came out of her memories. She longed to have an adventure, to break away from this bustling trade port in the Earth Kingdom. What she wouldn't give to travel to the Water Tribes and find her family. However, it was all a dream. It was hard to break out of your caste and Katara held little hope that she would be anything more than a slave.

Senjou was bustling around the room again and ambled back up to Katara with a bundle of clothes in her arms. The first day of the week always meant they got clean work clothes and an abundant supply of water in the washroom.

"Now go get washed before everyone else gets up, and for the sake of my old heart, get changed before you catch your death in that." Senjou gestured at Katara's long white night dress. "I'll have a fresh one for you this evening , come to me after your work is done."

"Of course Senjou, I will see you later on."

One brief hug later, and Katara was in the washroom. She wasn't quite sure as to why it was called a room when it had no roof. It was more of an enclosed courtyard, with high walls to deter prying eyes.

Katara walked over to the spout that stood across the courtyard and placed her clothes on a flat rock a little way away from the spout itself. A wooden bucket stood beneath the spout and a few pumps later, it was full.

Katara, not removing her night dress lest someone woke early too, braced herself for the inevitable cold. The water was rarely warmed, especially this early in the morning, and a vigorous wash promised to wake you up.

Indeed, when she tipped the water over her head she had to hold back a yelp of surprise. She quickly scrubbed her body down, thinking longingly of the first day of every month, when the mistress allowed the extra furnace to be lit so they could have warm water.

When she was clean, she quickly ridded herself of her wet dress and reached for her clothes. She put on her white under dress, her teeth chattering all the while, before tugging the long brown skirt over her hips and tucking her brown tunic into the waistline of the skirt. The material of both garments was stiff and itchy, but Katara was too used to it to care.

She twisted her hair to rid it of excess water and tucked it behind her ears. She looked down at the rest of the clothes Senjou had given her and smiled. Along with the soft leather and cloth shoes that all servants wore and the white sash, which had an extra front section to act as a sort of apron, Senjou had thoughtfully placed a strip of white cloth for Katara to tie her hair back with.

Katara could never remember ever having her hair cut properly. The older women would take the ends off every now and again, they told Katara that her hair would be in a better state if she did; but she had never allowed anyone to make it drastically shorter.

One of the Earth Nation women told her that the Water Tribe women she had met kept their hair long until they were married, and even then some refused to cut it. This only strengthened Katara's resolve to keep her hair uncut. She may not have been with her people for seven years but she still held her heritage dear.

After securing her hair and slipping her shoes on, Katara made her way back to the sleeping quarters, tying the sash around her waist as she went.

When she was halfway down the corridor the first gong of the day rang out. Katara winced slightly at the sudden noise and stepped into the room. The sleeping women were rousing, well used to the daily routine. Some of them eyed Katara in wonder when they saw that she was already dressed but said nothing. Everyone in the room was well aware that Katara rarely slept until the first gong, and they followed her lead by not asking her if something was wrong.

As Katara made her way to her sleeping mat she noticed one person who was stubbornly clinging to their dreams. Amai was a seven year old girl who looked to be of Fire Nation heritage. She had been in the slave house for little less than two weeks and she was still unused to the early waking times.

Katara smiled fondly and knelt next to the child. Amai awoke after a few seconds of Katara shaking her shoulder. Her walnut eyes stared blearily at Katara for a moment before she realised who it was and she grinned.

Katara helped the child sit up and allowed the girl's small arms to wrap around her waist. Katara sent Amai off to get her clothes and wash, and moved straighten up Amai's mat and her own.

When Amai returned she sat herself in Katara's lap and waited for the older girl to tie her hair back. Katara obliged and secured the girl's raven hair with a strip of cloth that the small girl handed her.

"Katara? Will you tell me a story?"

Katara smiled and allowed the girl to remain in her lap. "Sure. What would you like to hear about?"

"The Avatar."

"Again?" Katara sighed. "I must have told you that story dozens of times already!"

"I know but you tell it really good."

Katara smiled. She had hear the story of the Avatar from one of the older women when she was ten years old and had told Amai when the girl had arrived alone and scared almost two weeks ago. Amai insisted that Katara told the best stories, and Katara found herself telling stories to Amai and the other younger girls on a regular basis.

"Fine. Long ago there was a person who was called the Avatar. The Avatar was the only person who could control all four of the elements through bending. Each time the Avatar died they were born again into another Nation. The Avatar Cycle was Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Just over one hundred years ago the last Avatar of Fire, Avatar Roku, died.

"The Avatar was reborn into the Air Nomads. But when Avatar Roku died, trouble was brewing between the Fire Nation and the other nations. There was a war going on, and while the next Avatar was growing up, the war got worse."

Katara paused and smiled as Amai gasped, as if this was her first time hearing the story.

"Twelve years after Roku died, the Avatar was identified as a boy named Aang. The Avatar should have had years to learn how to bend all of the elements but something… bad happened."

Katara paused . How do you tell a seven year old that one hundred years ago, the ruler of the Fire Nation, her country, ordered the genocide of the Airbenders?

"Well anyway, Aang went to the Fire Nation, but he hadn't mastered Earth, Water or Firebending. He faced the Fire Lord to try and stop the war. He did very well, he managed to use the power of something called the Avatar State. It allowed him to use the skills and knowledge of all his past lives, but there was a problem.

"While Aang was in the Avatar State, he was… killed. There was never an Avatar after Aang. He was the last Avatar and the last Airbender. The sages tell us that the cycle was broken when Aang was killed, because he was in the Avatar state.

"Aang didn't manage to finish the war, but he did help a lot. The Fire Lord and his army was weakened and it gave the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom the chance to drive Fire Nation back. After any more years of fighting the leaders of every nation decided enough was enough. No one was winning, but there were losses on every side. Since then the world has been quite peaceful. There still is some fighting between rebels, but Fire Lord Ozai has not waged war again. People are happy with the peace we have and a good ruler knows how to keep his people happy."

Katara conveniently left out the things she heard from gossip when she went into town. Everyone agreed that Ozai was by far the cruellest Fire Lord since Sozen himself, and there would be little surprise if he tried to stir trouble between the nations again. Apparently this was working to the Fire Lord's advantage; because people were so eager to avoid conflict they were much more willing to give into Ozai's requests.

People wished that Iroh, the famous Dragon of the West, had taken his rightful place as heir to the throne. Iroh and his son, Lu Ten, had been in the Earth Kingdom at the Capital of Ba Sing Se to meet with the King in order to discuss the problem of warmongering rebels.

In a cruel twist of irony Lu Ten had been shot dead by the arrow of a rebel, on the way back to the Fire Nation. It had almost sparked another war, but the late Fire Lord Azulon had calmed things. Iroh returned home, broken hearted and without an heir, and had stepped aside for his younger brother to take crown.

With Ozai on the throne of the Fire Nation, it was an extremely lucky thing that the nations were not at war once again.

"Katara, why was Aang the last Airbender?"

Katara looked at the child in her lap, she had almost forgot she was there. "I'll tell you another time."

Amai sighed frustration, having received the same answer every time she asked. Katara was saved any other questions by the second gong of the day; it was time for breakfast.

Amai hopped off Katara's lap and rushed out of the room; Katara was a little more relaxed in making her way to the smell of breakfast. She passed through the sliding screen and joined the mass of people making their way through the corridors towards the rectory.

Katara had barely stepped foot in the room, when the mistress was at her side.

"Come along Katara. It is time."

Katara knew what she meant straight away. She was being sold.

Katara followed the mistress from the refectory and into a more appealing part of the house. Katara had been here before on her twelfth birthday, and she knew they were heading to the mistress' tearoom.

The mistress opened up an intricately painted paper screen door and ushered Katara inside. It was the same as Katara remembered it. The candles provided a warm glow and the thick cushions on the floor looked inviting.

However, Katara did not remember seeing a Fire Nation man sat at the small table. The man looked to be around forty, he had deep creases in his forehead but his brown hair was still present and he had a beard to match. He was dressed in the red robes of Fire Nation nobility and had the formal top knot of the Fire Nation too.

Katara remained standing next to the mistress and the man at the table stood as well.

"Sir, this is Katara. She is a diligent worker and completely literate and I am actually wary to let her go.

"Katara, this is Governor Ontai. He is a valued member of Fire Lord Ozai's court and lives in the Fire Palace with his wife and thirteen year old daughter."

Ontai nodded "Yes, in fact it was my daughter's thirteenth birthday two days ago, and I missed it because I was visiting Omashu."

The mistress spoke again. "Governor Ontai is the ambassador to Omashu, and is on his way back to the Fire Nation. He decided that a servant for his daughter would be a nice way to make it up to her."

Katara nodded mutely. She understood that this man wanted a present for his, no doubt, spoiled daughter and Katara just happened to be it. She also knew why she was the one who was being sent to the Fire Palace. The fact that she was Water Tribe made her elite in the world of servitude. She had not seen another Water Tribe member in all her time in the slave house, and no doubt there were none whatsoever in the Fire Palace, if indeed the Fire Nation.

Ontai cleared his throat. "Well we must be getting along, can't keep the ship waiting forever you know."

"Yes of course. Please if I cold have a quick word with Katara?"

Ontai left and Katara listened to his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Katara, this is the best time for you to go, I feel it in my heart. I always wanted something better for you than merely becoming a slave or working in a brothel."

Katara couldn't help it, she scoffed. "You mean you felt it in your pocket more like," she pointed at he mound of gold on the table. "You didn't want something better for me, you wanted a better price for the only Water Tribe girl outside of the poles -"

Katara was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. Clutching her right cheek, she stared wide eyed at the mistress.

"Do not ever say that! Yes you are a rarity, the only people who generally travel from the Water Tribes are the leaders, the nobility and the soldiers. Have you not realised that you could be someone very important to your Nation? I had always hoped someone would come to town looking for a Water Tribe girl, and take you home!"

Katara lowered her hand slowly. "Why give me away now? Water and Fire are complete opposites, I'll be lucky if I survive out there."

"No Katara, that is why I have sold you to a member of the Fire Court. You will not be mere slave in the Palace, you will be the personal servant to Governor Ontai's daughter. It will be a better life than you would ever get here. I will miss you but I can feel it in my bones; something great is going to happen to you when you get to the Fire Nation. Things will work out in the end."

Katara said nothing and allowed the mistress to lead her from the tearoom and out of the slave house.

"Everything you need will be provided. I remember telling you this before but you are going to be a beauty when you grow up, so be careful; you may find yourself capturing hearts that you are forbidden to keep."

_The early morning sun dazzled me slightly as I was led into the carriage that waited, Governor Ontai already inside. I watched with a terrible sadness as the only home I could remember disappeared from view, along with the woman who seemed to know so much about my future._

_And so began the greatest adventure of my life._

* * *

**Welcome to my new story. I have high hopes for this one and I hope you will all enjoy it as well.**

**From reading the first chapter I think you can gather a few things:**

**- Aang died one hundred years ago.**

**- There is no Avatar.**

**- There is no war, although peace is fragile with Ozai on the throne.**

**- Katara has not seen her family since she was five years old.**

**- Currently everyone is two years younger than in the show.**

**- Water Tribe citizens are hard to come by outside of the poles.**

**I think that is everything of importance right now. Any other differences between this story and the show will be explained later, and are all intentional!**

**Oh, and this is a Zutara.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Two **

* * *

_The voyage to the Fire Nation was new to me in everyway possible. I had travelled by water in my dreams and memories, but the physical act of it was quite different. The tossing and swaying of the ship was damnable in my opinion, and my stomach agreed. I found it quite ironic that I, an apparent member of the Water Tribe, succumbed to seasickness so easily._

_Another thing that I was thrown by was that I was not required to serve the superiors on the ship. Instead I was given a small room close to Governor Ontai's and I received training in how to be an 'acceptable' personal servant._

"Katara are you listening?"

Katara turned her eyes away from the sliver of sky that was visible through the high set window, and focused her attentions on the woman before her. Lei had a deeply lined face and yet few grey hairs, and Katara could tell she was younger than her appearance would have anyone believe.

Lei had worked in servitude for as long as she cared to remember and knew the dealings of the Fire Palace like the back of her knotted hand. She was Katara's tutor and mentor, but the young girl cared not for any of her teachings. Katara could tell already that life in the Palace was going to be riddled with rules and limitations, and it did little to stoke her optimism.

She already felt like a prisoner, trapped in the middle of the ocean with no way back to everything she ever knew; and it would be worse once they reached the Fire Nation and its grand palace. She would just be a dull, unhappy bird locked in a gilded cage.

"Katara!"

The girl jumped at Lei's harsh tone. The older woman sighed and softened her face slightly. "You must stop falling into these daydreams Katara. A good servant is always alert to the needs of their master and -"

"If I wish to escape punishment I will never appear to be focused on anything other than my master. I know."

Lei sighed heavily. "I know you know, but you must put it into practice. Life is going to be very different from now on Katara, times are changing for you."

"Not for the better," Katara spat out bitterly.

"They'll have you lashed for speaking like that you know."

Katara didn't even bother looking at Lei directly. She was well aware of the possible punishments that could befall her. Lashings, beatings, deprivation of sleep, not to mention the withdrawal of food privileges. Nothing too drastic that would keep her out of action of course; where would her use be then? She had to make sure she kept an acceptable front up at all times; subservient, respectful, agreeable and privileged. Disgusting.

Katara knew all of what was to be expected of her. She had memorised her daily duties (not counting any errands her 'mistress' would have her perform) and she knew the main traditions that the Fire Nation held stock by, after all it was important that a good servant could fit neatly into place.

Katara was forced to sit through several more hours of Lei's teachings before the woman left her for the night; she moved around her room, changing out of her new Fire Nation clothes (red, as foreign on her skin as the people around her). The young girl sighed and fell onto her bed, turning her head to look once more at the star speckled sky that was visible from her small window. Everything that Lei told her was carefully stored in her mind, even if she seemed uninterested in any of the woman's words.

She searched the night sky for familiar stars and constellations, imagining that she was viewing them from the home she could not remember. Soon she would start a new life in the Fire Nation, but for now she would make believe.

--------------------------------------

"Prince Zuko, you must concentrate on your breathing."

The young Firebender gritted his teeth at his mentor's words. He was breathing damn it! What wasn't helping his concentration was the girlish giggling that echoed around the room. He cast a surly glance towards the balcony that overhung the training arena.

Sure enough he was greeted by his sister's smirking face as she casually leaned against the balcony railing. Zuko also had no trouble identifying the source of the giggling. It could only come from Azula's pink clad friend, Ty Lee. Azula's final friend was nowhere to be seen; Zuko would bet that Mai was sulking in the shadows, after all the girl was certainly creepy enough. He never saw the girl smile and she hardly ever talked, she had turned thirteen almost a week ago and Zuko knew that her parents would be arranging her a betrothal soon enough.

He snorted, what a fun marriage that would be.

"Prince Zuko, run the set again."

He shifted his attention back to his mentor, Uncle Iroh. Ever since he had returned from Ba Sing Se without his son, his passion for the workings of war had died out completely. Zuko could not help but feel it was a shame; Fire Nation military had lost a great General.

Inhaling deeply the Prince lost himself in his native bending.

----------------------------------

_A pair of golden eyes stared back at me from the liquid mirror, but they became nothing more than blurs as I plunged my hands into the wash basin in the corner of the arena. Bringing the water up to my face, I sighed in relief as the droplets cooled my flushed cheeks._

_Uncle Iroh had left the room moments earlier and I planned to follow his lead, that was until a grating voice bore into my skull._

"Why hello brother."

Zuko groaned and snatched up the scarlet towel that lay next to the wash basin. Drying his face quickly he discarded the towel and turned to face his sister, as per usual she was flanked by Mai and Ty Lee.

"What do want Azula?"

The thirteen year old princess pouted. "What, no hello for your baby sister?"

"I am in no mood for your games Azula." Zuko snapped and turned to leave the arena.

"No, I suppose you aren't after the shambles that was your training session."

So easily baited, the Prince froze and tensed his shoulders. Azula smirked and Ty Lee tittered while Mai appeared bored by the whole event.

"Aw, don't feel bad brother, after all not all of us can be prodigies. I'm sure you'll find something you're good at soon enough Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!" Zuko angrily faced his sister. "My Firebending is coming along just fine, great in fact! I'd be careful Azula, if you're ego inflates any more you won't be able to get that head of yours out of the door."

Ty Lee snorted behind her hand and Azula's eyes narrowed. "I was just expressing my concerns that Father will be most unimpressed by your progress Zuko."

The Prince's eyebrows un-creased slightly. "What does Father have to do with this?"

"Didn't you know? He wants both of us to give him a performance of our bending skills a week from now. He wants to see proof that we are working to uphold his good name. You'd better put some extra work in Zuko or you'll never catch up."

Zuko sent a withering glare in his sister's direction and stormed towards the arena doors. He paused to allow Mai's mother to pass him before heading in the direction of his chambers.

From within the training arena he heard Mai's mother address her daughter. "Mai, you're father's back and he's brought you a present!"

----------------------------------

_The Fire Nation capital, Roiyaru-Tokai was a complete culture shock to me. I had spent my childhood in a bustling port town, but nothing could have prepared me for the world I looked upon now. There was red and gold pressing on me from all sides as Governor Ontai's carriage led us towards the palace overlooking the town. _

_The palace itself was as imposing as the man who lived there, a high wall circled its perimeter and the central pagoda like tower leered over the whole city. The buildings all around me were constructed similarly to the palace, with sandy coloured walls and blood red roofs._

_We trundled down the central market street, making a straight line from the docks to the palace gates. Market stalls were propped up on the length of the street and Fire Nation citizens meandered between other shoppers and cleared a path for our procession._

_I focused on the people outside the carriage, not even glimpsing anyone who had the distinctive dark skin of the Water Tribes. I did however, see some Earth Kingdom citizens, and from their Fire Nation garb I gathered that they too were slaves or servants._

_The whole city seemed to run as one smooth machine and it scared me. This new world was drenched in silks and riches I had only ever heard of in stories and everyone seemed to have no trouble taking such perfection in their stride._

_I was not fitted for life here. I had been drilled on proper etiquette and how to best serve my betters, and I knew I would have little trouble doing what was asked of me. My discomfort came from the fact I was never going to be able to fall neatly into place like the people outside the carriage. They were all well bred clones, pale skinned and draped in silk. Even those from the Earth Kingdom could disappear into the crowd, there were many of them and I was sure they were not even sparred a second glance from the natives. _

_I would be the only Water Tribe member for miles around, a rarity, an oddity, a freak. I looked down at my hands folded neatly in my lap and grimaced. The short, red cotton cheongsam that I wore over brown cotton breeches could not hide who I was. Even the flat black boots that came over my trousers were standard issue for all servants, and yet I knew that I would fool no one, whether I was wearing Fire Nation colours or not. _

The carriage came to a jolting stop as the gilded gates of the palace came into view. After a moments pause, the gates swung inwards and the carriage resumed on its journey to the ever closer palace. Katara twisted around in the plush seat and looked at the city once more.

The whole capital was built on a slope, with the palace overlooking the city and its citizens; Katara could still see the docks in the distance and if she looked hard enough she could just make out the shape of one the many islands that made up the Fire Nation lands.

A footman opened the door next to Ontai and he climbed out gracefully, leaving Katara to stumble after him. The tropical climate rushed to meet her and she narrowed her eyes at the glaring sun overhead.

Staying a few steps behind the Governor, Katara kept her eyes to the floor and followed the man who had bought her. The high ponytail that Lei had fixed her hair into fell over her left shoulder and it was all Katara could do not to fiddle with her hair.

Glancing up Katara saw that they were walking through the outer gardens. Lei had explained the palace briefly to Katara; once inside the outer wall there was a large expanse of gardens that ringed the palace, on special occasions or celebrations, these gardens were open to the public, a show of goodwill from the Fire Lord.

After the outer gardens came the main palace itself, where most of the royal proceedings took place, and where aristocrats like the Governor and his family were housed. Within the main palace lay the royal gardens; a large courtyard only looked upon by the epitome of class. Finally, in the midst of the highly maintained gardens lay the royal tower. Katara had no trouble visualising the Fire Lord's home as it loomed overhead even as she recalled Lei's words. The tower was where Lord Ozai concocted his plans to make or break peace with his most trusted advisors and generals; it was also where the royal family slept and spent most of their time.

Lei had told Katara that most of her time would be spent within the main palace, unless of course her mistress (who was apparently good friends with the Princess) wanted her to accompany her to the royal gardens or into the royal tower itself.

Arriving, finally, at the main palace, Katara saw Lei, who had apparently been walking somewhere behind her, depart from the procession and head to a well concealed door a small distance away from the main doors.

Katara could only guess that that was the servant's entrance and led down to the kitchens, she wondered briefly whether she should be following Lei, but General Ontai paused in from of her and turned his head.

"Katara, I think it would be best for you to meet my daughter. You will after all, be under her command."

-----------------------------------

_I stormed from the direction of the training arena and weaved my way through the palace. I could distinctly feel a headache forming between my eyes and I grimaced. Uncle often told me that I was for too young to get so stressed. I suppose he had a point, most fourteen year olds didn't reach breaking point as easily as I did, but then again most fourteen year olds did not have a sister like Azula to contend with._

_I breathed in a sigh of relief as I stepped out into the royal gardens, my mother's gardens. She had truly relished sitting by one of the numerous streams under the shade of a sakura tree. It was for this very reason that I kept my eyes turned from the many bridges and small streams and ignored the sounds of the turtle-ducks as I strode towards the inner tower._

_I navigated the stone cloisters, passing the long fountain where Azula and her friends would often make terror, and soon entered the tower. I glanced carelessly around the room where my mother and I would read letters from Uncle Iroh when he was away from home, and slipped through a side door, heading up the many stairs that would take me to my room._

_Azula and I both had rooms on the floor third from the very top of the tower, my father's war room laying above us, and my father's living chambers above that. Needless to say, I was feeling the effects of such a climb by the time I reached my room and I fell gratefully onto my bed. I rolled myself over and stared up at the gilded wooden canopy that surrounded my bed. Sighing I sat up and stared out of the door that I had left open, letting my eyes follow the narrow blood red carpet that ran from the door to the platform on which my bed was raised; the only break in the mass of peach marble that paved the expansive room. _

_I clambered over the length of my bed and glanced to the large window on my left. The sun was still rather high in the sky, meaning I still had a reasonable amount of time before dinner. Finally getting off the bed, I headed for the washroom concealed by a large paper screen and began purging the after effects of a day of training from my skin._

Zuko sighed in relief and comfort as he returned to his sleeping chamber, and promptly grimaced when he saw Azula leaning against the doorframe, looking rather small in the large space left by the open door.

"What do you want?"

Azula grinned and turned her head to face her brother. "Really Zuzu, you could do with a lesson in manners."

Zuko growled lowly in his throat and stalked closer to the younger girl. "I swear to Agni, if you call me that name once more I'll-"

"Relax," Azula smirked and turned her head away again. "I just came to give you a bit of gossip."

Zuko snorted derisively and marched past Azula. "What makes you think I care about your mindless gossip?"

He was slightly irked when she made no move to move from his bedroom when he was so obviously leaving.

"I suppose you're right." That stopped Zuko dead in his tracks. Azula, admitting he was right? "I just don't think you are going to believe what Mai's father has bought her for her birthday."

-----------------------------------

**I apologise for the lapse of time between updates but I've been rather busy. I got my final high school exams back and I am extremely pleased with the results, in fact I have never been happier in all my sixteen years! I am also preparing to begin my first year at college, but I have another week and a half before that so I will try to update again before school work is once again forced upon me.**

**I'm sure you'll forgive my interpretations of the Fire Lord's palace, I was just going with my imagination and the small amount we have seen of the gardens in the show. However, the description of Zuko's bedroom was aided by the flashbacks in 'Zuko Alone'. That child seriously had a nice bedroom!**

**I really appreciated the encouraging reviews from last time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_The room I had been brought to was a wash of reds and dark wood. I stood in silence behind Governor Ontai's chair, whilst he sat at his desk reading through a long scroll of parchment. He would occasionally pause in his readings to jot a note down on the parchment or rub his temples, perhaps in pursuit of his memory. _

_Behind me a window was open ever so slightly and I delighted in the infrequent breezes that played across the back of my neck. My first few hours in the Fire Nation had been rather uneventful, and I had seen no part of the palace other than Ontai's office._

_The silk screen that served the purpose of a door was pushed aside and a willowy woman rushed into the room; from the way Ontai had jumped up to embrace her, I could only assume that she was his wife. The woman in question studied me closely before enquiring as to my purpose. The Governor explained to his wife that I was now in the possession of their daughter and the lady immediately perked up._

"_Oh good, she has been rather depressed lately. A nice present might be the thing to cheer her up."_

_I bit the inside of my cheek, not so much as to stop myself talking, but from annoyance that I was being talked about like an item._

_Governor Ontai's wife (whom he introduced as Jiao) left the room in search of her daughter, leaving silence to cover the room once more._

_Glancing behind me I saw that the sun had passed the midway point in its path through the sky. I turned my gaze from the window and tried not to fidget too much, focusing on watching the flames in the fireplace across the room; why the fire was lit on such a fine day I would never know but it was far from my place to question it. The leaping and ebbing tongues of light held my interest and my eyelids began to feel heavy._

_Just when I was sure I could have slept where I stood, the silk curtain hanging in the doorframe was pulled aside and Jiao entered the room. Behind her followed a girl around my age (thirteen as I already knew). She was pale skinned and her ebony hair was pinned into two buns, one on either side of her head. I could see the resemblance between mother and daughter._

_The girl's eyes flicked from her father to me and I was met with nothing other than a black expression._

Ontai rose from his chair and joined his wife and daughter on the other side of he desk.

"Mai! Thirteen years old already? You are becoming a woman indeed."

Mai's expression remained unchanged but she moved her gaze to rest on her father, leaving Katara feeling more at ease.

"I am sorry about missing your birthday, but I have brought you a present back."

At this he gestured for Katara to step forward and the Water Tribe girl had no choice but to comply. Mai's eyes returned to Katara, giving the younger (and slightly shorter) girl a piercing look.

Ontai explained to his daughter that, as a young woman it seemed appropriate for her to have her own personal servant. All the while Mai's eyes remained on Katara. The Governor trailed off, waiting for his daughter's response.

Mai looked between her parents and the new girl and frowned. "She looks different."

Katara inwardly flinched. The stigma of the long ago war still held firm in the place and her 'mistress' was quick to find a fault in her outward appearance.

"Yes Mai. Katara here was born in the Water Tribes. She has been schooled so I don't think you will have much trouble with her."

Mai shrugged and nodded. "Thank you Father."

There was a moment of silence before Mai spoke again. "Can I be excused please? Azula and Ty Lee are waiting outside."

Her parents dismissed her and, after a signal from Governor Ontai, Katara was left to follow in her wake.

* * *

Azula trailed her finger lazily through the water collected in the pool of the fountain and watched the ripples spread across the surface. 

After she had finished tormenting her brother, and Mai had been summoned by her mother, she and Ty Lee had situated themselves in the royal gardens. The princess watched as her pink clad friend cart-wheeled a short distance away and decided that today was a very boring day.

She had already had her Firebending instruction for the day and Zuko had barricaded himself in his room. She had no real desire to be outperformed by Ty Lee at cart-wheeling and even if Mai was present, her sullen friend seldom brought excitement with her.

Azula heard the faint noise of the heavy doors of the main palace opening onto the inner gardens and she stood up. She stretched languidly and waited for the approaching person to come into view, guessing that it was Mai.

Sure enough the expressionless teen came into view and Azula's golden eyes narrowed in confusion, and then widened in delight as she saw what her friend had brought with her. She watched closely as her companion lead the dark skinned girl towards herself and Ty Lee, who now stood on two feet.

"Mai, I see that your parents didn't keep you long, and I also see that they gave you a rather unusual present." The princess' gaze studied Katara closely, causing the girl to squirm in discomfort; she knew who the smirking girl before her was and Princess Azula's reputation preceded her.

Mai nodded and lowered herself to sit in the grass. "My dad bought her in the Earth Kingdom but apparently she's from the Water Tribes. She's my personal servant." She finished off her drawl with an indifferent shrug and shifted her position slightly so she could rest in the shadows cast by a nearby tree.

Azula's malicious grin dropped from her face. "You get a servant from the Water Tribes? But I don't think that there is a Water Tribe servant in the whole palace, even I don't have one!"

Ty Lee yawned and dropped into the grass next to Mai. "Don't you have like a dozen servants Azula?"

Mai nodded. "You can have her if you want, my dad couldn't have paid much money for her."

Katara frowned fleetingly. She felt like a piece of livestock open for auction, or a toy that no one really wanted.

Azula scowled, angry that Mai had something she didn't and annoyed at her foolishness. "Did you not just hear me say that there is not another slave like this girl in the palace? Water Tribe people stay near the poles. I would bet that your dad paid a lot for this girl."

Mai and Ty Lee turned there gazes on Katara who stood a few feet away, desperately wishing to be anywhere else but standing in front of the three girls.

Mai tilted her head to the side and looked at Azula. "So do you want her?"

Azula's pride kicked in and she immediately bristled. "I do not take charity! Besides, if I wanted a Water Tribe slave I could get Daddy to buy me dozens." The princess huffed and sat down n the low wall of the fountain, splashing water aside angrily.

Ty Lee stood up and circled Katara, scrutinizing her closely. "Hmm, her hair is really long isn't it?" Neither of her friends answered her. "And her eyes are… blue? Wow you don't see that often."

Azula grumbled under her breath, wondering at the fact that neither of her companions knew nothing about the Water Tribes. Mai didn't even seem to realise she had something that Azula had never had (and would likely never have) in her possession.

Mai also stood up. "Well I suppose we should go get ready for dinner." Her eyes flicked to Katara. "What am I meant to do with her?"

Azula gave the water one last glare and approached the trio of girls. "Whatever you would have her do. She could help you get ready for dinner." Seeing the sneer of Mai's lip, she scowled. "Well if you don't want to make use of her you should just send her down to the slaves' quarters. Whenever you need her you just get someone to fetch her for you."

Mai shrugged. "Fine. Girl, Katara or whatever your name was, go to the slaves quarters."

Mai and Ty Lee both headed for the main palace, whilst Azula departed for the royal tower. Glancing back at the Water Tribe girl once more she decided to pay a visit to her brother before dinner.

* * *

Katara bit her lip in confusion. After the extremely uncomfortable minutes she had spent with Mai and her friends, she was glad to be alone but now had no idea where to go. Deciding she might as well return to the main palace in search of the slaves' quarters, she walked briskly through the wooden cloisters surrounding the royal gardens and slipped through the tall doors into the palace. 

Having no clue where to go Katara opted for wandering aimlessly whilst looking for a fellow servant. Her thoughts moved to the people she had encountered so far. The Governor was nice enough, he didn't go out of his way to make Katara feel comfortable but he didn't make her uncomfortable either. Her first impressions of Jiao were that she was slightly ignorant to the political implications Katara's presence had, but she seemed to care for her family and hadn't yet acted offensively towards the young girl.

Ty Lee didn't seem particularly horrible. She had merely been curious and Katara knew that it was just the way she had been brought up.

Then there was Mai. She wasn't mean per say, she just seemed indifferent and slightly annoyed with Katara. Maybe she didn't like change or maybe she was actually annoyed at her father for missing her birthday and then appearing to buy her affections. At any rate, Katara thought that she could have had a worse owner, for Mai didn't seem to be cruel or indeed, interested in her new present at all.

Katara silently thanked the stars that she had not been presented as a gift for Azula. The princess did nothing short of terrify her. Her eyes were cunning and Katara knew she fully grasped how strange it was for a Water Tribe girl to be in the Fire Nation. For the short time she had seen her, Katara knew that Azula was the type of person who always got what she wanted. Back in the Earth Kingdom Katara had heard stories of Princess Azula, pride of the Fire Lord and prodigy of Firebending.

Coming from her thoughts Katara emerged into a long corridor hung with a large tapestry on one side and several narrow windows on the other.

Her shoulders slumped as she realised that she couldn't traverse the palaces corridors successfully. It was in that moment that a soft voice sounded from behind her.

"Are you lost?"

* * *

Zuko sat between his Uncle and Ty Lee at dinner that night. 

After half an hour of listening to Azula chatter about Mai's 'present' and silently gloating as she griped about Mai having something she didn't, he had finally gotten rid of her and finished getting ready for dinner.

Across from him Azula played moodily with her food and next to her Mai chewed slowly, seemingly unaffected by her friend's rage.

Next to his Uncle sat Governor Ontai and his wife, Jiao. The three were discussing the new addition to the palace, and Zuko, with nothing better to do, listened. He discovered certain things that Azula had left out, like the fact the girl's name was Katara and she was twelve years old.

Iroh seemed rather reluctant to talk about the girl so flippantly, and Zuko knew his Uncle wasn't fond of keeping slaves, especially when they were children.

Zuko had to admit, he had been rather curious to see the girl. After all it wasn't everyday that Azula, who had dozens of servants, got so worked up about one. He had also never seen a member of the Water Tribes up close. Visits from the leaders of the Water Tribes were sparse, and short when they happened. He supposed he would see the girl soon enough, after all Azula and her two shadows could always seem to find him.

Zuko wondered what his father would have to say on the subject of Mai's personal servant. Fire Lord Ozai rarely ate with others, only when there was a festival or important banquet did he care to be sociable at meal times.

Zuko himself would prefer solitude for dinner, but Uncle Iroh insisted he join the others in the main palace, if only for a few hours.

After the last plate was cleared from the table Zuko retired to his chambers. His mind was no longer chasing thoughts of the Water Tribe, but fixed upon his Firebending lessons. If his father was going to demand to see both his children's bending abilities, then Zuko was going to have to work himself to the bone in order to prove himself next to his sister.

* * *

**I do apologise for the delay but my first two weeks at college have been hectic. The mornings have been early and the evenings have been late and I've been completely wiped. I have been writing in my spare time though, it's just that I can't find much time to type everything up, and it doesn't help that my laptop has been infected by spyware and adware.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, now that everything (and everyone) is in place, things should start to develop and speed up. Leave me a review and give me your thoughts, and if you find a mistake let me know because I haven't had time to check through this chapter (seriously I've never typed so fast in my life). I'm also not happy with the length of the chapter but I wanted to update; as soon as my time frees up I will get back to writing longer chapters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Four **

* * *

"_Are you lost?"_

_Surprised at the sudden voice, I turned around and felt my mouth go dry. Behind me stood another servant but it was clear that he was older than me by a few years; I would have probably placed him at around sixteen. He was dressed in much the same way as I was, although his crimson shirt hung loosely against his skin. It was clear that his origins were in the Earth Kingdom - his green eyes and tan skin were dead giveaways._

_I had never really noticed boys before, my life in the slave house didn't breed fleeting fancies. Perhaps it was the fact that I was indeed approaching my teen years, but for the first time I felt self-conscious in front of a member of the opposite sex. _

_The boy smiled and, upon realising I had not given him an answer, I nodded._

"_You're new, right?" Nod, "I thought so. It's alright, you'll get used to this place soon enough. I'm Renshu."_

_Clearing my throat I mumbled, "Katara."_

_Renshu's grin widened. "So Katara has a voice then?" Laughing at my, apparently, affronted look he walked past me and stopped a little ways away. "Are you heading for the kitchens?"_

_I nodded and Renshu cocked his head to his right, motioning me to follow him. We walked the remaining length of the corridor and near the end, Renshu stopped in front of a rather plain looking tapestry; it really showed nothing more than a black insignia of the Fire Nation on a scarlet background._

"_If you ever get lost around the palace just look for one of these tapestries." Seeing my raised eyebrow he smiled. "The sign of a good servant lies within the fact that you are not seen when it is not necessary. There are passages just for us… don't we feel special?"_

_I couldn't help but return his wry grin. Renshu pulled back the tapestry, revealing a very plain wooden door. He opened the door and ushered me through and I found myself emerging into a dim stone passageway, the only light coming from flaming torches placed at regular intervals along the rough walls._

_Renshu entered the passage behind me, closing the door and shutting out the light from the palace. I blinked to adjust to the sheer dimness of the place._

_Renshu motioned to his left. "The kitchens are down this way. You'll notice that the ground slopes downwards slightly." We began to walk and indeed the flagged flooring rested on a barely noticeable slant. "The kitchens are actually beneath the palace. It leaves more floor space for those aristocrats up there to prance around."_

_I raised my eyebrows, torn between amusement and wonder. Renshu spoke so openly about his dislike for the residents of the palace, although I had a feeling he would never speak so boldly in their presence. I glanced behind, towards the stretch of passageway that we were moving away from._

"_What is that way?" I questioned Renshu._

_My companion turned briefly before sighing. "The passageways that run straight and upwards lead to the royal tower. If you go far enough you'll reach the stairs, many flights of them in fact. These corridors run throughout the whole palace, even up to the royal family's chambers. The stairs will take you up the tower but end before the top floor." Renshu shrugged and muttered, "Like we even want to go that far."_

_I peered at him curiously and carried on walking. "Why? What's at the top?"_

_Renshu glanced at me and sent me a small smile. "The Fire Lord."_

* * *

Katara waited patiently as Renshu stopped in front of another wooden door. Though completely unremarkable, this particular door was set apart from all the others they has passed for several reasons. For one, the wall that the door was set within was a dead end, leaving no other place to go than forward. For another, Katara could hear a great deal of noise through the wood. 

Renshu looked back at the younger girl and grinned at her apprehensive look. "Welcome to bedlam," he declared before pulling the door open with a flourish.

Katara was immediately assaulted by a medley of noise and instinctively took a step back. The wide grin was still on Renshu's face and he gestured for the girl to come forward. Nervously Katara did so and stepped into the kitchen.

Bedlam was an understatement.

The kitchen was cavernous and alive with movement. From the back of the room Katara could see the amber glow of fire and billows of smoke and steam, although the size of the room and thickness of the steam didn't allow her much of a view.

Closer to where she was standing lay many low wooden tables. Around these sat a multitude of people, all servants and all diverse in nationalities. There were boys around Renshu's age competing in arm wrestling matches and telling jokes. Towards the middle of the room Katara spied several mounds of rolled up material, and upon closer inspection saw that they were sleeping mats.

"Yep, this is the kitchen and we all eat, drink, sleep and generally rot away in here." Renshu was at her side again surveying the room with a tired eye. Katara turned back to the room, amazed at the amount of servants that one palace could hold. "Come on, you should meet the captain of this chaos."

Katara followed behind Renshu, tying to take everything in at once. She passed more teenage boys talking to teenage girls and slightly older men and women chiding them to get on with their work. Katara also noticed smaller children, around Amai's age, being instructed on how to fold napkins and polish gilded plates.

They were heading closer to the smoky rear of the room and Katara was struck by how warm it was getting. She was a quick witted girl and gathered she was approaching the most important part of the kitchen; the range.

The closer to the ovens she got the older the servants became. Women well past their fifties were expertly preparing dishes and chopping ingredients and despite the smoke the process was letting off, the smell of the food was wonderful.

Along the opposite wall from the stoves was a long basin of water, more like a trough than anything. About half a dozen servants stood washing dishes while a further six dried the porcelain and silver, placing them neatly on a long table at the side of the basin when they were done.

Renshu paused and turned to face Katara, watching her eyes study the older women cooking. "This is Jiaying's domain, she runs this whole palace from behind the scenes. She only lets the most experienced cooks help her make the food, which is good news for those of us who can't cook, we get off easier."

Suddenly, Renshu yelped and grabbed his head in his hands after receiving a heavy blow to the head by a flour caked hand. "Jiaying!" He protested whilst rubbing his head tenderly.

From the hazy steam surrounding the many fiery stoves a woman emerged. Katara was forcibly reminded of Senjou; Jiaying was quite a robust woman with an ample bosom and a greying mop of black hair, pulled tightly away from her face. Her folded down apron, like her hands, were covered in flour and several different things that Katara couldn't identify.

"Keep that cheek to yourself Renshu, or you might just find a little present in tomorrow's breakfast." The matriarch of the kitchen flicked the boy's ear before turning her attention towards the young girl trying desperately trying not to be noticed. The stern look painting the woman's face softened and she held out a white peppered hand to Katara.

Hesitantly, Katara took it and found herself pulled close to Jiaying. The cook studied her intently before releasing her hold and smiling at Katara.

"Don't listen to anything Renshu tells you, his big mouth gets him in trouble much of the time." Renshu puffed himself up and Katara couldn't help but smile. "Now Lei told me all about you, Katara isn't it?" Katara nodded, still feeling rather intimidated. "So Governor Ontai has introduced you to Mai has he?"

Before Katara could nod again, Renshu groaned. "Wow that sucks, being a servant to Mai."

"Well she didn't seem too happy to have me," Katara shrugged. It was true, the girl had remained apathetic to the whole incident.

"Yeah," Renshu continued. "But she's always with Azula isn't she? That is going to be hard work."

Jiaying raised a threatening hand and Renshu promptly snapped his mouth closed. "Don't you go frightening the girl! She looks like a tough little thing, and I'm sure she'll have no problem with Azula."

Pleased that she had found a place where the servants could gripe and moan without fear of punishment, Katara smiled at Jiaying and sat down on a nearby stool as the older woman instructed.

"Here, you can go up and help set up the dining table for tomorrow's breakfast. The others have just finished clearing away the dinner." Jiaying handed Renshu a pile of clean dishes. "Maybe that will teach you to keep your sense of humour to yourself."

Grumbling and pouting all the way Renshu left the kitchen via a door to the right of the long oven range.

"That way will take him straight up to the dining room," Jiaying told Katara as she sat down opposite her. "He'd better not break any of those dishes though."

Katara smiled, this woman really was like Senjou.

"Now Lei told me that you are twelve years old, is that correct?" Katara nodded. "Well seeing as you are Mai's personal servant you will not be required to take any demands from anyone other than Mai herself. If you need any help finding things, ask me or anyone else, you'll know your way around soon enough."

Katara nodded and waited for further instruction while Jiaying cast her copper eyes around the expanse of the kitchen. The cook wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a white strip painted across her face, and stood from her seat.

"Feng!" her voice, no doubt from many years of practice, reached to the other side of the kitchen startling a woman who had just entered the room.

Katara watched as the woman approached, dumping a pile of white linen on an empty table as she came. It was clear to Katara that like Jiaying, this woman was native to the Fire Nation. Unlike the matron of the household however, Feng appeared to only be in her twenties.

"Yes, Jiaying?" Her voice was rather drawling, as if she had had enough of her life below the palace. Katara, having been in captivity for most of her life, couldn't blame her.

"Are you busy at the moment?" Jiaying asked.

"No more than usual, there is always laundry to be done after all. Why?"

Jiaying motioned for the young water girl to join them. "This is Katara, new here today and I need someone to show her the important places down here. You know, show her the laundry and how to get to the outer gardens through the passages."

Feng looked down at Katara with sharp eyes. "No problem. Where is she being allocated? In here with you or-"

"Oh nowhere," Jiaying cut her off. "Governor Ontai brought her for Mai. I just need someone to help her get her bearings, I'm sure she will learn enough of the upper floors while she's at Mai's call."

Feng's eyes once again swept over the younger girl before her mouth tightened slightly. "Fine. Come on you, I want to get finished sometime before midnight." With that the woman swept from the room leaving a disgruntled and confused Katara to follow in her wake.

* * *

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on the flames within. Let your breaths feed those flames and reach outwards from your centre._

_I move across the training room floor with practiced steps, eyes closed recalling the words drilled into my head by countless, nameless instructors over the years since I was able to harness my inner flame. As Azula delights in reminding me, she was able to Firebend much earlier than I. My little sister was always sneezing fire as a baby and singeing her nursemaids when she threw a tantrum._

_Concentrate!_

_Now is not the time to be thinking of Azula. If that prodigious cretin shows me up in font of father yet again…_

"A little late to be practicing your form isn't it, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko faltered in his next step, coming close to losing his balance. Whipping his head up he was not surprised to find his uncle standing at the edge of the room holding a towel in one hand. Grunting a vague answer the teen made his way towards Iroh, taking the towel with a nod of thanks and wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

Iroh yawned widely and gave Zuko a pointed look. "I thought that you had retired to bed after dinner."

"I did. I couldn't sleep," the prince said shortly.

"Is there any particular why you cannot sleep?"

Zuko threw the towel on the floor and headed for the exit. "Of course not. Goodnight Uncle."

Iroh watched with concern in his eyes as his nephew headed back towards his room. "Oh Zuko, your mother would have never wanted you to let Ozai do this to you."

Shaking his head sadly, retired General Iroh extinguished the lamps with a wave of his hand, plunging the room into darkness and followed in Zuko's heavy footsteps.

* * *

_Feng showed me the laundry first, a huge room not far from the kitchen. Unlike the slave house where I had been raised, this room was not run by one smiling woman. There were people all over cleaning all types of fabric._

_I followed Feng through the humid room and she pointed out where I should come to collect clean clothes for myself and also showed me what section of the laundry would clean Mai's clothes should I ever need to drop them off or pick them up._

_I was ushered from the room quickly and Feng pushed me into a room a little further down the corridor. She opened the door but did not enter and I peered under her arm to see what the room contained._

"_This is the boiler room. You won't need to come in here but I thought I'd better show you anyway." I had one last glimpse of the shirtless men manning the furnaces before Feng closed the door with a snap and continued striding down the corridor, not even checking to see if I was following._

_It was not hard for me to figure out that Feng disliked me. Really she made it quite obvious, although I had to wonder why a woman would hate a girl half her age for no apparent reason. The corridor was sloping upwards again and I knew that we were heading back towards the level of the palace._

_The journey wasn't very ling although the passage remained very straight and once again I was faced with a dead end and a door. Feng gripped the iron ring on the door and yanked it open. I noticed that the wood was very thick, not like the door to the kitchen or laundry at all, and I found myself looking at the night sky._

"_This door leads straight out onto the outer gardens as I'm sure you can see. If you ever need to get in or out of the palace you come this way. Under no circumstances must you ever use the main doors unless you are accompanied by your master or mistress."_

_The door was pushed closed again, cutting off the pleasant night breeze I had been enjoying. Feng led me back to the kitchen but paused at the door. _

"_You might be in time for dinner but if not you should just go to sleep and wait for breakfast. The cooks don't have time to cater for your individual needs little one."_

_I furrowed my brow as Feng headed back up the passageway. "Aren't you going to have dinner?" The question left my mouth unbidden._

_Feng paused and turned her head towards me, a sneer playing around her mouth. "Unlike you I still have much work to do before I can retire for the night."_

_Sticking my tongue out at her retreating back (childish, I know) I turned and entered the kitchen. I saw that most of its occupants were pulling sleeping mats from the piles near the centre of the room. Figuring I had indeed missed dinner I looked around for a familiar face._

"_Katara!"_

_I smiled when I noticed Renshu beckoning me from the middle of the room. When I reached him he handed me a plate of food._

"_Jiaying saved you dinner seeing as it's your first night and I went and got you a sleeping mat from the laundry." He nudged a rolled up bundle at his feet and I thanked him._

_Dinner was really nothing more than a few slices of cold meat and a thick slice of bread but it was filling and the bread was deliciously warm. When my plate was clear I declined Renshu's offer to clean it away from me and instead took it to the long wash basin myself._

_The previous group that had been cleaning the palace dinner dishes were finishing up with the servants' dishes. Placing my plate with the few remaining I headed back to where I had left Renshu but couldn't see him anywhere. Sighing I picked up my sleeping mat and looked around for a spot to lay down in._

_I heard my name called again and whipped around, recognising the voice. Renshu was sitting on his mat near the edge of the room with a group of other people who looked to be his age. Seeing that they had left a spot clear for me eased my nervousness and I settled down for the night amongst strangers but feeling safe nonetheless._

* * *

Katara, who had always been roused by her dreams before sunrise, was severely startled when she was ripped from sleep by a most unholy noise. 

"Up! Get up! All of you! Now!"

Through her sleep-drenched and shock-addled mind, Katara recognised Jiaying as the one shouting, but that still did not explain the racket that was accompanying her voice. Pushing herself upright on her sleeping mat she saw that the head cook was holding a larger metal pot in one hand and a metal ladle in her other hand. Oh, Katara thought dumbly as she watched Jiaying use her pot as a drum.

Turning to the group that she had fallen asleep amongst, Katara saw that although they looked tired they were unfazed by the musical interlude still echoing through the kitchen. Renshu grinned at her confused face and helped her stand.

"I keep asking Jiaying if we can get a cow-cockerel to wake us up in the morning but she won't let a live animal in her kitchen." He stifled a yawn and shook his head. "If you want a wash you'd better be quick. There's two hours before breakfast and Jiaying will want everyone working and the kitchen cleaned by then. Of course you don't have to do anything unless Mai calls you so I guess you could go back to sleep."

Katara shook her head. "No, I'm usually up by sunrise anyway. Besides I would like to get cleaned up."

"Alright then. Luli can show you where to go, she's never been one to miss her chance in the washrooms."

One of the girls whom I had slept close to glared at Renshu. "Very funny. Come on Katara, we'd better leave Renshu alone so he can come up with some more 'jokes'."

Smiling Katara followed Luli out of the kitchens and towards the laundry and boiler room. There were many people walking with them and a low hum of chatter hovered over the group as they all headed for the washrooms.

Luli and Katara came to two wooden doors and the men headed through one while the women through the other. The washroom was nothing like the open courtyard Katara had been used to in the Earth Kingdom. Set along the far wall were high spouts that were pouring out water which then disappeared down iron grates set in the stone floors.

Katara turned her eyes away in modesty when she saw that there were several women stood under the spouts completely disrobed. It wasn't that she had never bathed with other women, it was just that in the slave house the water had usually been much too cold to bathe without your undergarments.

Luli tugged Katara over to the other wall and a long basin much like the one in the kitchen. This too had spouts (much smaller than the others) pouring out water in a tenuous stream. Putting her hands beneath one of the spouts Katara was pleasantly surprised to find the fabulously warm.

While the two girls washed Luli kept up a steady stream of talk and Katara replied to her enthusiastically. When the Water Tribe girl had joined the group the night before the others had been curious about Katara, but in a friendly way. In turn Katara had learnt a lot about Renshu's friends.

Luli herself was like the mother of the group and made it her personal mission to keep her younger brother, Xiu, out of trouble. Xiu was only a few minutes younger than Luli but it was clear that the Earth Kingdom twins were as different as light and dark. Xiu had a wicked sense of humour and had made Katara feel instantly accepted to the group. That and his (apparently) insatiable hunger had reminded Katara strongly someone but she could not remember who it was.

The other member of the group was Rou, a Fire Nation girl ser to Katara's age than the other three who were each sixteen. Rou was quiet and only two years older than Katara. She was the one that Katara had yet to figure out but she could tell that the fourteen year old had a sharp wit underneath her demure exterior.

Finishing their cleansing, Katara and Luli headed back to the kitchen and put their sleeping mats away with the others. Breakfast was a hectic affair, pots and tureens had been left on a large table near the range and it was survival of the fittest to get a share.

While she sipped at her porridge Katara surveyed the cooks at the range. No doubt they had been up hours before any of the others preparing breakfast for the occupants of the palace and its servants. She had barely finished her meal when Jiaying was calling a list of name out to serve breakfast upstairs.

Luli's name was among them and she watched her friend step forward and receive a tray holding a covered dish upon it. She disappeared through the door at the side of the range with other servants and their trays. Jiaying handed the last few people their dishes and paused when she realised that she had one more platter left and no one else to deliver it.

She scanned her rota for the day and scowled when she worked out who was missing. "Daiyu? Daiyu! Has anyone seen that girl?" Several people shook their heads. "She knew she was on breakfast duty!"

Katara watched as Jiaying's face steadily turned red ad smiled slightly. Putting down her empty bowl she approached the disgruntled cook and placed a small hand on her arm cautiously. "I'll take it if you've no one else."

Jiaying looked down at the girl in surprise and the angry lour receded from her face. "You don't have to Katara."

"I know but I'd rather make myself useful."

Jiaying smiled wryly and lifted the tray into Katara's hands. "I wouldn't usually make one so small serve but I see you are made of stronger stuff than people would think." The tray (surprisingly heavily) was given completely to the young girl and Jiaying pointed towards the door Luli had departed through. "Take the stairs straight up and the door in front of you will put you in the dining room. The diners will already be seated so just place the dish on the table an uncover it. You'll see the other's standing at the edge of the room. Join them and wait until the others finish eating."

Nodding in understanding Katara left the kitchen and entered a small chamber containing nothing but a spiralling staircase. Keeping the tray a steady as possible Katara climbed it to the top and stood facing the entrance to the dining room. The door was just a silk panel (tied back to allow the servants to enter) and Katara stepped through it.

She had no time to be awed by the opulence of the dining room; she had a task to do. Walking forward with the last dish for the table, she was acutely aware of all the eyes trained upon her.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologise for the wait but college has been a bigger change than I expected. I will try to keep updates more regular but I can't make any promises as I have my first set of exams coming up. 

Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm glad people are taking an interest in the story.

I also thought that it might be beneficial if I put a glossary of the names I use to provide further insight into the characters. I'll just put up the ones for this chapter and add others as I mention them in the story.

_Glossary of Names:_

_Renshu:_ benevolent forbearance

_Jiaying:_ household flourishing

_Luli: _dewy jasmine

_Xiu: _cultivated

_Feng:_ phoenix

_Daiyu:_ black jade

_Rou:_ gentle; mild


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_I was vaguely aware of the last dish being placed on the table in front of me and the silver cover being removed from it. Looking up I noticed all eyes were fixed on a point behind me. Glancing over my shoulder quickly I caught sight of dark skin. Oh, Mai's servant._

_I looked forward quickly, so as not to be caught staring and realised it wouldn't have mattered if I had turned my seat around and gaped openly at the girl; everyone else practically was. Those facing me were peering past myself and my Uncle and hissing whispers had started all around the table. I looked up into Uncle's face and saw him frown while the woman sitting next to him used one of the serving spoons as a mirror to look at the girl._

_What was her name again?_

_I had been curious to see her but if I remembered correctly, she was younger than me and I doubted she wanted to be gawped at. _

_Uncle reached forward and picked up the nearest teapot, signalling to the others that they should begin breakfast. It was well known to everyone that Uncle despised the entire concept of children that were forced out of their childhood in order to serve others._

_Somewhere to my right I could hear Jiao, Mai's mother, talking. "Mai, why is your servant serving breakfast?"_

"_I sent her down to the kitchens last night. I suppose she wanted to make herself useful, isn't that what servants are supposed to do?"_

_Looking over at them I saw Jiao frown slightly but she let the subject drop. Azula whispered something into Mai's ear and then into Ty Lee's and I returned my attention back to my food._

* * *

Katara fought not to fidget under the multiple eyes fixed upon her. After she had placed her burden on the only clear spot she could find (in front of a distracted boy) she had retreated to stand next to Luli. She wasn't scared of the curious eyes following her every move, she was just uncomfortable. Who would ever choose to be the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons? 

Luli nudged her in the side gently and turning towards her, Katara saw her new friend give her a comforting smile. Katara returned the gesture and clutched the ornate silver cover closer to her chest.

For the next hour the young girl could do nothing except stand and watch as the nobility ate their first meal of the day. Really, she thought, the amount of food laid out for just one meal was ridiculous.

When the last person pushed their bowl away and put their chopsticks back on the table, the waiting servants all moved forwards to remove the dirty dishes and retreat once more to the kitchens. The table's occupants remained seated, striking up several conversations and a few more glances were sent Katara's way. Katara reached forward to pick up the platter she had arrived with when a pale hand shot out and grasped her wrist.

Barely holding in a gasp her blue eyes met gold and she cleared her throat.

"Is there something your require, Princess?"

Azula released her arm and moved back to sit straight, ignoring the fact that she had just pushed Mai out of the way to reach the Water Tribe girl. "Yes, leave the dishes. Mai, Ty Lee and I would like you to accompany us around the palace today."

Katara nodded and straightened up. "Yes Princess." Stepping away from the table slightly, the dish she had reached for was taken by another servant. She looked around swiftly and saw Luli just about to head down to the kitchens. The older girl nodded to Katara and mouthed a quick 'goodbye' before disappearing from sight.

Soon after the people at the table began to rise and leave the room. Katara was a little surprised when a man, grey-haired and still clutching a teacup in his hand, smiled at her as he passed.

Soon the dining room was empty except for the four young girls. Katara looked down at the floor, remembering to appear subservient.

"So," Ty Lee began, stretching her arms above her head. "What are we doing today?"

Azula tapped her chin in thought before grinning slightly. "We're going to pay a little visit to the training arena."

* * *

Zuko was once again focused purely on executing his Firebending sets without hesitation or mistake. His uncle had offered to take him through some of the more advanced moves, but he had declined. It was just going to be him out there in front of his father, and he was going to succeed on his own. 

For once his mind seemed settled enough to allow his concentration to focus primarily on his breathing, as Uncle Iroh was always telling him.

Just when he thought that he may have actually made a lot of progress that day an infernal and Agni-be-damned noise reached his ears.

Giggling.

* * *

_I had to forcibly close my mouth when I saw the training arena. It was huge! The ceiling was a patchwork of glass held by golden panes, allowing the sun to pour onto the smooth, flat floor._

_We had emerged onto a long balcony. White marble railings lined the overhang, ensuring there were no unfortunate accidents. The three girls immediately made for the railings, peering into the room below. Well, Mai leaned against a marble pillar in the corner, the shadows enveloping her upper body. Unsure of what to do, I moved away from the girls slightly but close enough to be at their beck and call._

_I glanced around in interest. The palace truly was magnificent, everything was so deliberately perfect and in place. There were pots filled with fiery red lilies next to white marble benches on the balcony, and really it was probably one of the nicest places I had seen in my life. It was quite ridiculous as I thought about it._

_I heard Ty Lee laugh at something and I turned my head towards her. She and Azula were still staring at something on the training room floor and I moved forward slightly to see what they were looking at._

_It was a boy, I was pretty sure that I had seen him at breakfast but I couldn't be sure. He glared up the balcony for a second before he turned around, his raven ponytail swishing behind him. I watched in slight interest as he moved across the floor with sure steps, occasionally kicking or punching out. I nearly jumped backwards when a stream of fire burst from one of his fists._

_I chided myself at getting so jumpy but I had never really seen much Bending before. There had been a few Earthbenders in the slave house but they were often sold relatively quickly, they were useful in the fields and for construction. _

"_I don't know Azula, he's looking pretty good."_

_I looked back towards Ty Lee as she spoke once more. Azula however, seemed unimpressed._

"_Oh, please. Zuzu has a long way to go before he can impress father."_

_I creased my brow in thought. 'Zuzu' was obviously not the boy's real name and it sounded as if they had the same father. A niggling voice at the back of my head was reciting my knowledge of the royal family and it dawned on me._

_Prince Zuko._

_Azula's older brother, although there were not many stories about him spread through other nations. It was Azula, after all, who was the prodigy._

_I turned my gaze back to the prince and I thought that I would have to disagree with Azula. To me his Firebending seemed very impressive. It was graceful and fierce at the same time and he seemed to be in control all the while as he danced across the room._

_I found myself swaying with his movements, my fingers twitching every time he threw his arms out in a offensive manoeuvre. This was the first chance I had ever had to watch any serious Bending and I was enthralled._

_The prince continued his sets for several more minutes before finishing with a sharp arc of his leg. Suddenly there was no more fire and nothing else to keep my attention. I blinked and shook my head, jumping forward suddenly when I heard a noise behind me._

_I whipped around, vaguely noticing the other thee girls following my lead, and saw a large puddle on the floor a few feet away from me. The antique urn that the water had apparently been contained within was still upright and intact._

"_What did you do?"_

_I turned quickly at Azula's voice and gaped wordlessly for a moment. Surely she didn't think I had done anything? I had been no where near it!_

_Surprisingly it was Ty Lee that answered for me. "Come on Azula, she wasn't even close to it. Besides didn't you want to practice? Zuko just left."_

_Azula nodded in response to her friend's words but narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. "Yes. You," she said pointing at me. "Will be serving breakfast to the dining room every morning from now on, that way Mai doesn't have to have someone else summon you."_

_I looked at Mai for confirmation and the gloomy girl nodded shortly, she and Ty Lee exiting the balcony. I hurried to catch up, not wanting to be left alone with Azula. I realised suddenly that Ty Lee was speaking to me._

"_Azula doesn't let anyone in on her training sessions." She paused and I noticed Mai had already slipped further down the corridor. "Um, I guess that means you should go back to the kitchens."_

_With that the very pink girl hurried after her friend and I was left to search for one of the tapestries that would lead me back down to the kitchens._

* * *

"_Remember your breathing, Prince Zuko and you will perform excellently."_

_I nodded in response to Uncle's words. The past week I had worked myself to the bone in order to improve my skills. Although I had improved, I knew that Azula would manage to out perform me, like she always did. I bid Uncle farewell and entered the training arena. My eyes immediately fell upon my father, he was sat on a large cushion at the far end of the arena, Azula was stood before him._

_I made my way to stand next to Azula and giving my father a respectful bow._

* * *

Katara found herself once more standing on the balcony overlooking the training arena. She had been forced to trail behind Mai, the princess and Ty Lee for the rest of the week and today was the day the royal siblings were going to give a Firebending performance to the Fire Lord. 

She stood a little further away from the edge of the balcony than she had a few days prior for one simple reason: Fire Lord Ozai was currently in the room below her. She wasn't afraid of him per say, she just had no desire to be noticed.

Mai and Ty Lee were leaning over the railing, Mai seemed interested for once as Azula refused to let anyone see her Bending practice.

"Azula said she's mastered a new technique. Zuko's got no chance." Ty Lee chirped to her friend. Mai said nothing.

Katara watched as Prince Zuko entered the room and stood before his father. Soon after, an elderly man emerged onto the balcony. Katara recognised him as the man who always smiled at her when she delivered breakfast. He moved to the far end of the balcony and fixed his eyes on the figures below.

Turning her attention to the same point, Katara saw that Azula had moved to the edge of the room whilst Zuko positioned himself in the centre of the floor.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Katara moved closer to the railing and watched as the Prince began his demonstration. She was once more enthralled by the way the teenager could perform such well-maintained moves and use deadly streams of fire at the same time. By the time the prince had finished Katara was sure that Ty Lee would have to eat her words. Glancing to her left she saw that the kindly old man also seemed impressed and somewhat relieved.

There was silence as the siblings changed places. The Fire Lord nodded once to his daughter and Azula launched into her own performance.

Katara felt her jaw hit the floor. The prince may have impressed her, but the girl below _astounded_ her. Her steps barely touched the floor as she flitted around the room and her flames were _blue_. Katara looked around at the balcony's occupants and saw that they didn't seem surprised at all. Obviously the princess had been spewing blue fire from her fists for quite a while.

It became obvious what the princess' new trick was when she planted her feet firmly on the ground in the centre of the training room floor. She dragged her arms through the air with deliberate purpose and Katara swore that she saw something appear between her fingertips.

Hearing a groan from the side, the Water Tribe girl turned her head slightly and saw the grey-haired man shaking his head slightly. Fixing her eyes back on Azula she saw trails of blue light following her fingers. Suddenly, the princess' hand shot upwards and expelled a brilliant stream of… lightening?

The beam of electricity fell just short of striking the glass set high above her head and she lowered her arms and faced her father.

There were a few quiet moments while the Fire Lord beckoned his son towards him and talked to both his children. Zuko nodded and bowed once more to his father before storming from the room. Katara saw the man beside her turn and hurry from the balcony.

She could hear Ty Lee chattering excitedly and watched as the Fire Lord led his daughter from the arena.

* * *

The door to Zuko's chambers rebounded from the wall behind it with startling force. The teenager stormed past his bed and disappeared behind the screen and into his bathroom, ripping his shirt over his head on the way. 

Taking some time to calm himself down, he chased mutinous thoughts around his mind.

'_Where does she get off! It's not enough that she has perfected a higher level flame than I have. Oh no, she had to go and learn how to harness lightening too!'_

After several minutes of splashing old water on his face and torso, the furious young man headed into his bedroom, only to find someone else there.

"Uncle, I just want to be alone."

Heading over to his armoire he yanked out another shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up as he headed towards his uncle.

"I thought you performed brilliantly, Prince Zuko." Iroh tucked his hands into his wide sleeves. "What did you father say."

Zuko scowled and dropped heavily onto his bed. "That I have obviously not been working as hard as I could and that next time I should consider putting some real work into my Bending."

Iroh frowned and sighed heavily. "You performed your bet, and you cannot hope for anything more."

"Father obviously can. Azula was right, I'll never catch up."

"Come, Zuko, you must be hungry."

The prince shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow Uncle."

Casting his nephew one more solemn look, the retired general left him alone to brood.

* * *

**I bet you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw that I had updated, lol. Yes I have excuses, many of them but I doubt you want to hear them. I'm sorry for the wait but the good news is that I have managed to get a good solid plan written down for the next lot of chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to get updates up at a quicker pace than I have been doing.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's not as long as I would have liked but there was only so much I could put in this chapter as things really start to pick up from now on. I'm sorry if it's riddled with mistakes, I haven't had time to proof-read it… I really could do with a beta, I'm too lazy!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A few days had passed since the Firebending performance and Katara couldn't help but notice that the Prince had been absent from all mealtimes since. Azula was openly gloating about her spectacular performance and beamed beneath all of the praise directed her way.

The beginning of the new week found Katara stood in the corner of Governor Ontai's office once more. Mai's parents had summoned their daughter and Katara had been bound to follow her. Mai was currently sat before her mother and father who both wore wide smiles.

"Mai," Jiao began. "Your father and I have two pieces of brilliant news for you."

Mai, impassive as ever, said nothing and waited to hear the supposedly good news.

"Darling, soon you'll have a new brother or sister." The governor beamed at his daughter.

Katara had to smile at the happiness radiating off the couple, they seemed overjoyed. She saw the back of Mai's head nod in understanding.

"So, what's the second bit of news?"

Jiao nodded to her husband and Ontai stood from his chair. "Mai, I have been meeting with Fire Lord Ozai for a few weeks now and we have both come to an agreement. You are now of betrothal age and the Fire Lord has agreed that you are to be married to Prince Zuko."

That caught Mai's attention. She sat a little straighter in her seat and coughed quietly. "Does Zuko know?"

Jiao smiled warmly. "I believe the Fire Lord is telling him right about now. We thought it might be a good idea for you and Zuko to spend some time to get to know each other properly, we've organised lunch for just the two of you. Katara," the woman glanced at the younger girl in the shadows. "Will serve food to you. I don't want a great swarm of servants in there with you."

Mai nodded and waited to be dismissed, Katara slipping from the room and heading straight to the kitchens.

* * *

_Did I just hear him right? For a crazy moment there I thought my father had said I was going to be getting married… to Mai._

"_Of course it will not happen until you are eighteen and therefore would be of legal age to take the throne and a wife. I have agreed with Governor Ontai to announce it now so that you and Mai can get used to the idea." Father paused and waited for me to say something; I remained silent. "That is all. You are expected at the governor's quarters for lunch with your intended."_

_My father fell silent and I knew it was a dismissal. Turning on my heel I moved swiftly from the room, heading down two flights of stairs to reach my room._

_I was expected to marry Mai, a girl who I had known for my entire life, and had accompanied Azula in making my life a misery? Marriage would not take place for me for another four years, traditionally that was the age I would become eligible for the throne; not that I had any allusions of my father giving up his position until he was old and withered._

_My bed welcomed me like a mother's arms and I closed my eyes briefly, wondering how long I had until lunch. Would it be awkward? I saw Mai everyday, but she had always just been a fixture of the place; something I saw everyday, Azula's shadow. _

_There was a knock on my door. Sitting up I bid the person enter and watched as a boy, older than I by a couple of years or so, bowed towards me briefly._

"_Lunch is ready Sire, Lady Mai is awaiting your company."_

_Standing from the bed I nodded to the servant and allowed him to lead me from my room and towards the main palace._

* * *

_I was to serve lunch to Mai and Prince Zuko in a small, yet comfortable, dining room attached to her family's quarters. The food and tea had already been brought up to the room and was laid out ready upon the low table. My only real duty was to serve tea to the dining pair and get them anything they may have needed._

_Mai was already seated before the covered dishes, her fingers drumming on the table rhythmically. I couldn't help but feel that she was nervous. I supposed it would feel odd to eat with a boy who was to one day become your husband, especially when that boy is your best friend's brother._

_I heard a soft knock from the main room of the governor's quarters and hurried to the other room to open the door. I blinked when I came face with a familiar pair of emerald eyes._

_Renshu grinned briefly before coughing pointedly and stepping aside. Emerald green was replaced with a foreign gold. Remembering myself, I respectfully bowed to the prince, straightening up when he had passed me as he entered the suite._

_Looking back to Renshu he whispered, "I'll be stood out here in case you need someone to bring something."_

_Nodding I gave him a small smile before closing the door and turning around. I was a little surprised to find Prince Zuko stood in the middle of the room, I thought he would have proceeded into the dining room. Slowly I moved towards him, staying a few steps behind him, and his eyes shifted in my direction. Lowering my eyes I gestured to the dining room._

"_Sire."_

_He caught on and moved towards the silk curtain separating us from the other occupant in the suite. He entered the dining room and I followed dutifully. Mai stopped tapping her fingers on the table when we entered and she sat up a little straighter on her cushion._

"_Prince Zuko," she mumbled. I noticed a subtle colour rise to her normally pallid cheeks._

"_Mai," the prince replied with a nod of his head before taking a seat opposite her._

_There was a prolonged silence between the two teens and I cautiously approached the table. Uncovering their plates I placed the ornate lids at the side of the room of the room before returning and pouring tea into each of the small cups in front of them._

_I stood in a shadowed corner of the room, discretely observing my mistress and her betrothed. They ate in complete silence, the seasoned fish slowly disappearing from each of their plates. My fingers twitched slightly, the lack of noise was annoying me and the tension in the air was tangible._

_Prince Zuko cleared his throat and I perked up slightly, sure he was about to speak, but it soon became apparent that he merely had a piece of fish stuck in his throat. He reached forward and drank his tea back in one mouthful._

_Mai uttered the first full sentence of the lunch date. "Are you okay?"_

"_Fine thank you."_

"_Would you care for some more tea?"_

_The prince nodded and I recognised my cue. My feet carried me to the table once more and I raised the heavy teapot in my hands. I chanced a quick glance between Mai and Prince Zuko and saw they were both determinedly avoiding eye contact._

_I sighed heavily over the pot in my hands and refilled both cups on the table. The ornate ceramic contained resumed its position in the middle of the table. Once I was back in my vantage point I saw that both teens had continued eating, the 'excitement' of the prince almost choking wearing off quite quickly._

_Mai reached forward for her tea and raised the cup to her lips. The liquid had barely passed her lips when she pulled a face and placed her cup back on the wooden tabletop._

"_Katara, that tea is freezing!"_

_I blinked in confusion. When I had held the pot not two minutes earlier, I could feel the heat radiating from within it._

_Mai frowned at my stationary form. "Go and bring us another pot."_

_I nodded and made to leave the room when the prince's voice sopped me. "That won't be necessary."_

_Turing back towards the table I watched as Prince Zuko rested the teapot on an open palm. I was confused for a moment before I saw a few wisps of steam issue from the spout. Of course - Firebending._

_Hurrying forward I lifted the pot from his hands. "Thank you, Prince Zuko." I uttered as I poured the tea into fresh, empty cups._

_I caught Mai's narrowed look as I lifted my head. I stared at her as her mouth curled downwards into a grimace. "Really, you should have made sure that everything was fit for consumption before we sat down."_

_My eyes narrowed in return as she continued._

"_First Prince Zuko almost chokes on a piece of fish," I was pretty sure that the prince was about to interject at this point, but Mai continued. "And then you can't even keep the tea warm and leave Prince Zuko to correct your mistakes."_

_I opened my mouth in outrage and immediately saw Mai's eyebrows rise. _

"_Going to say something?"_

_I checked myself quickly. I couldn't speak back to her, no matter how justified I may be. This had to be the most words I had heard issued from her mouth in one go and they were directed towards me with malice. I had no idea why she had suddenly decided to take a leaf out of Azula's book but I had never before placed her as being so scathing._

_I closed my mouth and Mai nodded slightly._

"_I didn't think so. Now maybe they like cold tea in the Water Tribes, but here we prefer things warm."_

_The jibe at the home I couldn't remember pulled at something inside me and I felt a slight prickling rise behind my eyes. Horrified that I had let mere words affect me I turned my eyes away quickly, catching a glimpse of gold as I did so._

"_Could you start clearing away here? I believe we are finished."_

_Keeping my eyes on the ceiling I nodded in response to my mistress' words. After bowing politely I straightened up, my long ponytail flicking over my shoulder. I grasped the nearest two pates in my hands and moved rapidly out of the dining room. Knowing I should have just piled up the used dining ware and called for someone to clear it away, I opened the heavier outer door with my elbow and made a beeline for the kitchens, my vision slowly but surely blurring._

_I had barely taken three steps when a strong arm caught me around my waist and paused my retreat, the plates clattering noisily to the floor._

"_Hey there, what's wrong."_

_I closed my eyes and turned away from Renshu's voice, I had forgotten he was waiting outside the room._

"_Katara, what happened?"_

_I shook my head fiercely and kept my eyes screwed shut. "Nothing, it was stupid really."_

"_Well how about you tell me about this stupid thing so I have something to tease you about later."_

_I let a smile break through and sighed. "Mai blamed me for the tea going cold and the prince almost choking. Then she said something about the Water Tribes."_

"_She insulted your home?"_

_I shrugged slightly. "I know it's not my home really, I can't remember anything about my childhood. I told you it was stupid."_

_I opened my eyes when I felt Renshu's hand wipe away a tear that had managed to escape from beneath my lids._

"_It's not stupid. Home is where the heart is, after all."_

_I smiled a true smile at my friend. "Thanks Renshu. I need to go and clear up." I looked down at the mess on the floor and frowned. _

_Renshu caught my hand and pulled me away from the governor's quarters. "Leave it, we'll have Jiaying send someone up to get them. I think you deserve some lunch for yourself."_

_I allowed the older boy to tug me along, suddenly feeling very, very content._

* * *

Zuko blinked when he saw the tears shining in those blue eyes. The girl, Katara, had come across as a strong willed girl in the brief periods of time he had spent in her presence - she had seemed ready to bite back at Mai just a moment ago - and yet a well-aimed barb from Mai had brought tears to her eyes. 

When the girl hurried from the room, plates in hand, a thick silence settled once more over Mai and himself.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean it was hardly her fault that I got clumsy when I was eating." He was unsure why he was talking about this to Mai, he supposed that it was the easiest thing to make conversation about.

Mai was silent for a moment. She had no true idea as to why she had been so acerbic towards the girl, the tension that had filled the room since Zuko had walked through the door might have had something to do with it.

"Perhaps, but as everyone keeps reminding me, she is made of stronger stuff that one might think."

There was a small crash from the corridor and Zuko started slightly. "I have to go Mai, I'm training with Uncle Iroh this afternoon." Standing up he remembered his manners and bowed. "It was a pleasure dining with you."

Heading from the room he saw that the main door to the suite had been left open and he slipped into the corridor silently. To his left he saw the girl - Katara - and the older boy who had escorted him to lunch. It appeared the boy was comforting her and he distinctly heard something along the lines of, "home is where the heart is".

Heading in the opposite direction he heard two sets of feet moving from the corridor behind him and he shook his head. Life was unfair to many people.

* * *

**Would you look at that, it didn't take me months to update!**

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter but I am looking forward to writing the next chapter, I feel it should be much longer.**

**Thank you for reading and to all of those of you who review, you got me past 100 reviews so quickly compared to my other stories. Many thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Katara was relieved to find that, when she was summoned to her mistress' quarters the next morning, Mai did not mention their little spat from the previous afternoon. Katara was a little surprised at being called so early, usually she would just serve breakfast to the dining room and accompany Mai from there. As it turned out, Princess Azula had decided that it was a nice day and that she would prefer to eat out in the royal gardens.

Katara followed Mai from her quarters and into the gardens, finding Azula and Ty Lee at the long fountain that much of their time was spent at. A large, comfortable looking blanket had been placed on the neatly-trimmed grass and Katara raised an eyebrow at the food already placed upon it. As if the kitchen staff didn't have enough to do first thing in the morning, they also had to put on a picnic based on the princess' whims.

When Mai reached her friends, she sat on the blanket and reached for a piece of fruit. Ty Lee was balancing a grape on the tip of her nose, and seemed unable to focus her concentration on anything else. Azula however sent a ill-disguised glance at Katara. The problem with the girl, she decided, was that she was much too quiet. She didn't respond to any of Azula's acidic remarks or goading sneers. She seemed impervious to them, and Azula did not like the idea of being ignored.

Katara had situated herself a little ways away from the group in the shade of a mimosa tree, she still found it terrible warm in the sunshine. The three young nobles ate and conversed for a while, before deciding that they had eaten enough and reclining on the grass.

"It is such a lovely day," Azula mentioned casually, looking towards the bright morning sky. "It would be even better with a nice pitcher of ice water."

She looked at Katara pointedly and the younger girl bowed. "Allow me Princess."

* * *

_I noticed that Azula had not been at breakfast, and neither had her two shadows. Not that I minded, I finally got to eat in peace. Immediately after eating I had been accompanied to the training arena by Uncle Iroh._

_Whenever I trained with Uncle, the 'training' part seemed to take a backseat. He made me meditate for a long time, instructed me to focus on my breathing, and when he was satisfied he would run through the sets with me._

_He was a much more understanding teacher than the palace instructors. When I made a mistake (which I inevitably did) he would use requests and suggestions not demands or scorn. His methods of teaching were much preferred and I found that I always performed better after a training session with him._

_A few hours after entering the arena I left it again, intending to head to my room and take a nice cool bath before lunch. The main palace was rather empty and I made it to the royal gardens quickly and without incident._

* * *

_I walked carefully back from the kitchen a heavy pewter pitcher held in my hands. The cool water sloshed about it and it took all my self-control not to pour the inviting liquid straight over my head._

_Picking my way through the meandering pathways and across small bridges, I made it back to the trio of girls and approached them slowly._

_The princess looked up as I approached and motioned for me to pour the water into her now-empty teacup. I did so for Mai and Ty Lee also, then stood back with the still half-full pitcher in my grip. Before I could retreat too far, Azula beckoned me._

"_Wait a moment, Katara." I raised my eyebrows, she actually used my name, but did as she bid. "It's just that you are from the Water Tribes and I'm interested in how life is there."_

_I rolled my eyes inwardly, it was obvious that this was one her many tricks for getting into people's minds and under their skin, but I was forced to indulge her._

"_I'm sorry Princess, but I do not remember the Tribes, I grew up in an Earth Kingdom town."_

_Azula smirked openly. "What about your family?"_

_I wished that I could have glared at her, she obviously knew that I was apparently an orphan or else she would not have asked._

"_I'm afraid I don't have any memories about my family either."_

"_That's a shame, I am sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. "It's just interesting, the Water Tribes keep themselves to themselves, it's odd that you would be abandoned so far away from home."_

"_I wasn't abandoned," I bit out before I could stop myself. I saw Azula's eyes narrow in delight at my reaction._

"_I wasn't saying that you were, just suggesting it. What makes you so certain that you were not?"_

_I did not want to tell her about my dreams, but she had hit a sore spot. I didn't like anyone insinuating that I was unwanted, because deep down in my heart I knew I had a family out there that missed me. "I can remember my father and brother, Your Highness, and the storm which snatched me from the deck of our ship."_

"_How do you know you didn't make it up. Mai's father said that you've been in the Earth Kingdom since you were a small child. Maybe you just made things up to make yourself feel better." Azula paused and looked at me, awaiting a response._

_I was focusing so desperately on Renshu's words, "home is where the heart is". But right now, in that sense, I didn't have a home. My heart didn't belong in that far away tribe that I couldn't remember, it didn't belong in this horrible palace and it didn't even have a place in the slave house where I had grown up._

"_I know that is not the case, Princess." I replied levelly._

_Azula knew that her words stung, I knew that she knew, and she enjoyed it. "Well as long as you know then it doesn't matter. Others may say that you were abandoned, left because you were unwanted. Out of curiosity, don't the Water Tribes favour sons? There have been many tales about Water Tribe girls being abandoned, disowned, killed…"_

_I tuned her words out, focusing on the grass at my feet. It wasn't true. It wasn't! My people were not like that and I knew that my family had loved me - still loved me! My breathing was growing ragged with my barely contained anger and I tightened my grip on the pitcher in my hands. Azula was still droning on, insulting my culture and creed._

_The water inside the pitcher gave a sudden, churning lurch and flew from its container, soaking the princess. Mai and Ty Lee, who had been watching my interaction with Azula in interest, shot to their feet as the cold water cascaded over Azula's head._

_I gaped in shock and blinked down at the empty pitcher. It was still upright and whole, and I not tipped it towards the now sodden Firebender. So how - ?_

"_You peasant!"_

_I snapped my gaze back to Azula, now on her feet and literally steaming with anger._

"_Princess Azula, I didn't-"_

_I was cut off as she darted forward and grabbed onto my ponytail. I winced in pain as she gave it a sharp tug and dropped the metal container on to the grass._

"_What makes you think you have the right to do something like this to me?" She seethed, her yellow eyes glaring straight through me. "We have ways to deal with ingrates like you."_

_I staggered after the teenager, slightly bent over, as she yanked me towards the royal tower. I heard Mai and Ty Lee follow behind us and my eyes watered from the sharp pain in my scalp. _

_I had no time to wonder at the majesty of the royal dwellings, Azula pulled me up countless flights of stairs and every new landing we came to we received strange looks from the stationed guards. Finally we came to a small circular room, the stairs towards my back and two long corridors breaching off from either side. The room itself was empty save for a few small divans and multiple cushions on the floor. There was one silent guard stood opposite us and he bowed when he saw Azula._

_Azula pushed me towards the man, who instinctively grasped my arms, although he was much more gentle than the princess had been. Finally with my hair free I was able to see Azula. She was completely dry, her fury having gotten rid of the water and a dangerous scowl played around her lips._

_Without another word she stormed down the corridor to the right and out of sight. There were a few tense moments of silence during which my eyes flickered desperately around the room. Mai's eyes were fixed on the floor and a slight frown was on her face while Ty Lee shifted nervously from foot to foot._

_I heard approaching footsteps and turned my eyes to see Azula stomping back to us. When I saw what she had in her hands I closed my eyes in realisation. A riding whip. Surely she wouldn't be so cruel?_

_She tapped the stiff, short braid of leather on an open palm and looked at me with malicious intent._

"_If there is one thing my father has taught me," she began. "It is that punishment should be given to those who do something wrong." She paused and took in my appearance. "Take off your boots."_

_The guard behind me released his soft grip and I reached down with shaking hands to unbuckle the knee-high bots I wore. Once they were removed I was instructed to roll my trousers up to my knees and I did so, knowing what was coming and being completely unable to prevent it._

_Azula pushed me forward and I landed with my face pressed into a divan. I heard her address me._

"_I usually reserve this whip for my riding practice, but if you insist on acting so barbarically…" She left the threat - the promise - hanging. "You!" I heard her bark and heard the guard answer._

"_Me, Your Highness?"_

"_Yes, this girl needs to learn respect, and my father said suffering is the only way one will learn such a thing. You are to lash her until I say you can stop. Understood?"_

"_But Princess, she is just a child!"_

"_Understood?" Azula's voice growled ._

"_Yes Your Highness."_

_I heard movement behind me and I buried my fingers into the thick cushions I was pressed into. I heard it before I felt it; the air being cut and then the sharp crack as it landed upon my skin. The pain was delayed for a second but when it hit I couldn't resist letting out a pained whimper._

_Each time the leather landed on my flesh, my cries got louder and longer and soon I had soaked the pillow my face was buried into. It became too much and I reached my hands back intent on wrenching the whip from the guard's hands, only to scream when two lashes appeared on my palms._

"_That will be enough." The guard quickly scrambled backwards. "I hope you've learnt a lesson Katara. You can go back to the kitchens now."_

_I pushed myself up on shaky arms and prayed my trembling legs to support my weight. My tear-filled eyes flicked around the room. Mai's eyes were still turned to the ground, the frown on her face even more prominent. Ty Lee had turned her face completely away and she seemed rather upset. I did not dare look at Azula and instead reached for my discarded boots, knowing I would not be able to put them on._

_I could barely move with the pain and I was surprised when the guard who had just been forced to lash me reached forward and picked them up, placing them in my hands gently._

_I turned my back on them, feeling four pairs of eyes fixed upon the scarlet lines spanning my calves. I headed for the stairs, focused only on reaching the kitchens and getting someone's help. All of a sudden the kitchens seemed miles away._

_Every step I took sent arcs of fire lancing through the bleeding wounds on my legs and I clutched the boots tighter in my hands in an attempt to relieve the pain slightly, loosening my grip with a pained yelp as the cuts on my palms burned. I tiptoed down the stairs, trying to be as light on my feet as possible._

_I ignored the whispers and stares from the guards I passed, pushing my way through the door and out of the tower. As soon as the heat of the day touched my bare skin my wounds gave a throb and I had to stifle a sob._

_I sniffed pathetically and limped towards the main palace._

* * *

Prince Zuko tended to stay off the paths in the garden, as the garden had been his mother's and the sights and sounds of the small piece of nature tended to bring about painful memories. Instead he usually frequented the cloisters, it wasn't as scenic but it got him to the royal tower twice as quickly as he avoided the winding paths. 

He was nearing the tower, his eyes fixed on his boots when a slight sniffling noise caught his attention. Looking up he saw Mai's servant, Katara, limping towards him. Her feet were bare and her face was streaked with tears, her eyes too were fixed on the floor.

It had been the second time in two days that he had saw her with tears in her eyes and he couldn't help but speak to her.

"Katara?"

The girl looked up in surprise but lowered them respectfully when she saw who had addressed her. "Prince Zuko."

She seemed intent on reaching her destination and carried on past him. Zuko looked around at her as she moved behind him and almost exclaimed in shock.

Her legs were a bloody mess. It was obvious that she had been lashed, the crimson lines stood out vividly on her tan skin, and small trails of red wound themselves down to her ankles where gravity had pulled the blood from her body.

It did not take a genius to figure out what had happened and for some reason he was not surprised, which was quite disturbing. Tearing his eyes away from the wounded girl, he carried on towards the tower, although now he had dozens of questions hanging from his lips.

* * *

When Katara saw the door to the kitchen she let out an actual cry of relief. It took some time to open the door with her injured hands but when she did she almost fell into the stuffy room. She was unsure of what to do, she had no idea where her friends may be, but her problems were answered when she heard an incredulous voice to her right. 

"Katara?"

Turning her pained eyes she saw Luli and Xiu sat at a low table apparently enjoying some free time. She watched as their eyes drifted down to her legs and the twins jumped to their feet immediately. Luli put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her over to a clear spot of floor, where Xiu was laying out a sleeping mat.

Luli helped Katara to lie on her front and turned to her brother. "Go and get Jiaying." She turned back to her friend and stroked her messy hair gently. "Oh Katara, what happened?"

Katara didn't reply, just buried her fact into the coarse material beneath her. She hissed slightly when she felt Luli pick on of her bleeding hands up carefully and felt her turn it over, examining it.

"Oh my Agni!" Jiaying's voice boomed from above her. "What happened to the child?"

Katara couldn't bring herself to lift her head let alone speak and she heard Jiaying muttering darkly.

"Never mind, I think I have a pretty good idea. Xiu, will you go and get a dish of water please?"

Katara heard him move off quickly and felt Jiaying kneel in front of her. The older woman lifted her head in her hands gently and peered into her face. She offered a smile which Katara couldn't bring herself to return and Jiaying startled everyone present when she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her sweaty brow.

"You're a brave one alright Katara, a little thing like this won't break you. Was it Azula?" She added lowly.

Katara nodded and Jiaying frowned grimly. "She'll get what she deserves one day, don't you worry."

"Hey look Rou, they're having a party without us!"

Katara very nearly rolled her eyes at Renshu's exuberant voice. Apparently he and Rou, the quiet fourteen year old, had returned from whatever task they had previously been doing. The crowd of servants that had gathered around Katara's prone form parted to allow the two new arrivals through.

There was silence for a moment while Rou and Renshu surveyed Katara's bleeding marks and then Renshu's voice cut the air once again.

"Holy shi-!"

"I've got the water Jiaying!" Xiu's voice cut across the other boy's words as he arrived with a large bowl of water and a few cloths.

Jiaying gently released Katara's head and moved to begin cleaning the blood from her legs. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to have her face pressed into anything else today, and blinked as Renshu crouched by her side.

"Bloody hell, that looks painful."

Katara narrowed her eyes at his lame jokes and Renshu smiled weakly.

"I know, not the time, right?"

Katara nodded and gasped as she felt Jiaying wipe a cloth over her cuts.

It carried on in much the same way for several minutes. Katara would cry out every time more blood was washed from her legs and Renshu continued prattling on about everything from the weather to how they should get revenge on Azula.

She heard Luli and Xiu ushering the crowd of people away from them and felt a careful hand (she thought it might be Rou) take her right hand in hers. Rou held her palm upwards and brought a dripping cloth over the long, straight cut.

Several things happened in quick succession. Water from the cloth dripped onto the bleeding line on Katara's hand and a startling blue glow replaced the vivid scarlet. Rou yelped in surprise and dropped Katara's hand, which in turn caused Katara to scream in pain as her hand made contact with the floor.

"Did you see that?" Rou exclaimed looking at Jiaying. The head cook nodded and paused for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Renshu, get Katara on her feet. I think I've just realised something."

Renshu sprang up and gingerly looped his arms around Katara's middle. With a gentle heave she was on her feet, groaning in protest as her tender skin flexed.

Jiaying motioned them over to a stool on which Katara was sat, he legs carefully kept away from the wooden legs and Renshu behind her, making sure she didn't topple backwards. Jiaying held the bowl of now slightly red water in front of Katara.

"Katara, put your hands in the water for me."

Looking dubious she did as she was told, wincing as her hands were submerged. She let out a sigh as the stinging pain lessened and her eyes widened. A tingling sensation shot from her stomach, straight down her arms and across the cuts on her palms. A bright blue light engulfed her hands and the water and Katara pulled her hands out of the bowl in shock, only to find the water had moulded to her hands. The glow soon passed and the water dripped back into the bowl, leaving behind a pair of perfectly smooth, completely uninjured hands.

"I knew it," Jiaying breathed. Everyone turned their wide eyes to her. "You can heal. Katara, you're a Waterbender."

* * *

When Zuko made it up to the floor his bedroom was located on he saw that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were sat in the circular sitting room from which both his and Azula's rooms stemmed from. 

"I don't know Azula," her pink friend mumbled. "Don't you think it was pretty mean to do that to her?"

"I'll say." He muttered as he made for his room.

"What was that, oh brother of mine?" Azula simpered.

Zuko turned and faced her. "I just saw what you did to that girl and it was sick. She's just a child."

"She's only a year younger than I am you know," the princess scoffed. "Besides she shouldn't have thought she could get away with drenching me with water."

"I don't think she did." Ty Lee piped up.

"Did you not see the water dripping from my clothes?"

Ty Lee squirmed under her friend's gaze and fell silent. Zuko shook his head and turned once more for his room.

"Whatever Azula, but you're right, she's only one year younger than you and that makes you a child too. Do you think it's normal for a child to inflict torture onto another child?"

Azula sneered at her brother's retreating back. "Weak words from a weak mind."

Zuko ignored her and continued down the long corridor to his room. After lunch he was going to talk to Uncle Iroh about all of this. Agni knew he needed some confirmation that there was at least one person in his family with a set of morals.

* * *

Late into the night one pair of blue eyes remained open. After Jiaying's shocking revelation Katara had healed the backs of her legs with water. It had taken many goes and a lot of painful mistakes but in the end she had been successful and her legs now looked as they did before Azula's punishment. 

A Waterbender? She was astounded. She knew that children tended to show Bending abilities at a much younger age than twelve, but Jiaying said that it may have been because she had grown up in an environment sheltered from Bending, especially Waterbending.

Slowly she was beginning to piece together the incidents from the past few days. Cooling the tea during lunch yesterday and calling the water from the pitcher just that morning. She could trace the first 'accident' back to when she had been watching Prince Zuko Firebend. Had being in close proximity to another Bender called her own long-hidden abilities to the surface? She had no idea but she had agreed with Jiaying when the older woman had told her it would be best if her abilities remained hidden. The Fire Lord did not permit Benders to work as servants in his palace, especially if they Bended an element other than fire.

Katara was itching to try some Waterbending for herself, but knew that it would have to wait. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Wow, I'm on a roll. I just wrote this in one sitting but I was looking forward to writing this chapter. I'm looking forward to writing the next one too but it may take a little longer to update, I have a pile of deadlines to meet at college.**

**So more problems for Katara, but now the good stuff can start!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Upon Jiaying's advice, Katara kept her healed hands bandaged with white cotton and gauze to keep Azula and her gathering unawares of Katara's healing abilities. Whenever the princess saw the younger girl, her eyes would automatically slide to her hands; the bandage there seemed to bring her some sort of sick pleasure. 

Katara could not help but notice that several other people seemed to be taking an interest in her (now imaginary) wounds. Several times at breakfast, which she still served per Mai's (Azula's) request, Katara would notice the hawk-like eyes of the prince fix upon her working hands. It did not escape her notice that Iroh also seemed to pick up on the bandages that covered her palms.

That was why, less than a week later, Katara was not altogether shocked when retired-General Iroh specifically requested that she collect some laundry from his chambers.

She had thought that, as the older brother to the Fire Lord, Iroh would live in the royal tower. However Xiu showed her to the rooms in the main palace occupied by the genial old man. Bidding farewell to her friend Katara raised a fist and rapped neatly on the heavy outer door of Iroh's chambers.

Hearing nothing for a few moments, the young girl began to wonder if she was permitted to just enter. She was pulled from her musings when the darkly polished door swung inwards noiselessly and she was met with the smiling face of the great Dragon of the West.

"Ah, Miss Katara isn't it? Come in please, I will be just a moment."

Katara found herself gently ushered in and blinked in confusion as the old man disappeared from her side and from sight. Looking around the sunlit room she came to the conclusion that Iroh had a love for tidbits and trinkets. The room she stood in was obviously just the reception room and the only feature of the room was a low, square table surrounded by overstuffed, crimson cushions. In one corner, however, she spotted a large blue and white porcelain vase and against the opposite wall stood a long cherry wood shelf case. Amongst the scattered scrolls that littered various shelves Katara spotted more treasures. A grinning monkey statuette leered back at her, several teacups stood in small clusters and along the lowest shelf she spied a delicately carved flute. The large wooden case was a beauty to observe in itself. She was tempted to approach the dark shelves and take a closer look when Iroh entered the room once more, although this time he held a large, dragon-spouted teapot in his hands.

He set the pot down on the table and turned to Katara with a friendly smile. "Please, take a seat."

Katara was about to protest when Iroh cut her off.

"Please, on my request. I have been in this palace so long that new company is always appreciated."

Agreeing to his wishes with slight reluctance, Katara moved from her position next to the door and sat upon one of the extremely soft pillows. She watched as her host (what a strange concept) shuffled over to the shelves and plucked two teacups from amongst their companions. Returning to the table Iroh lowered himself to sit opposite Katara and set a deep blue teacup in front of her.

Katara admired the ivory birds etched onto the cup while Iroh filled it with a light golden liquid. She murmured a thank you and lifted the cup to her lips. She sighed as the soft taste washed over her tongue and down her throat. She had never really had the luxury of tea and the tea that she had tried had never been as fine a quality as this.

Iroh smiled knowingly and lowered his own cup. "Ginseng, my favourite infusion you know." He placed the cup on the table and let out a heavy sigh. "I understand my niece has not shown you the greatest courtesy lately, my dear."

Katara glanced at her hands and could not resist a smile at the apologetic tone in the man's voice. He was different from most of the other nobles she had encountered. "It doesn't matter Sir, really what's done is done."

"You are a kind person, Miss Katara, I can tell. Although sometimes it is wise to remember the previous deeds of others as they can become indications for future actions." Iroh smiled into his teacup and lifted his crinkled, tawny eyes to meet her wide blue ones. "But enough of that. Tell me, do you know how to play Pai-sho?"

_It was a strange afternoon to say the least. Iroh had managed to dispel my qualms about returning to work and had produced a circular gaming board and a bag of tiles. After showing me the basic moves and explaining the rules we had proceeded to play._

_I wasn't very good, but Iroh didn't seem to mind. He punctuated the silences between moves with questions about my life before coming to the palace. He seemed genuinely interested and I felt that had I had a grandfather (or indeed remember my own), he would be like Iroh._

_By the end of our third game he assured me that I was improving greatly and began to set up for a new game. As he reached across the board to gather his misplaced tiles, his eyes flicked to the window where the sun had travelled past its midpoint by a few hours._

"_Good grief, is it that late already? I'm sorry Katara dear, but I'm due in the Fire Lord's council in less than an hour. It has been a pleasure getting to know you, perhaps we could do it again soon?"_

_I nodded in agreement and rose to leave the room before I recalled something. _

"_Excuse me Sir, but where is the laundry you requested me to take?"_

_Iroh smiled and moved to see me out. "Oh, I had someone pick that up early this morning."_

_With a twinkle in his eyes, Iroh bid me goodbye once more and closed the door behind me. I smiled wryly and made for the kitchens._

* * *

Dressed in his armour, Prince Zuko strode purposely down the wide passageway, his eyes fixed upon the red silk separating him from his father's war room. 

As he moved to enter the chamber the two guards posted at the door moved to block his path. Bristling in annoyance, the young heir squared his shoulders and took a step forward, ignoring the curious eyes of the other nobles in the corridor.

"Let me in!"

Before he could utter another word Zuko felt two large hands come own upon his shoulders. Turning his head slightly he saw that it was his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" His older relative asked.

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let me pass!" Zuko cringed inwardly as his voice broke on the last word. He allowed Iroh to put an arm around his shoulders and lead his a short way fromt eh door and silent guards.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Iroh smiled down at his nephew.

Zuko returned the smile slightly but was undeterred. "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

Iroh sighed lightly in defeat. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know."

"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko said, bowing.

Iroh once more placed an arm around the prince's shoulders, steering him past the guards, who made no move to stop them, and into the chamber beyond the silk door.

_I rested one elbow on my knee as I studied the map before me. It was an area map of the northern-west Fire Nation. The surface of the map was littered with small flags of varying colours. A general whose name I did not know was stood and addressing the assembled men as he pointed to the map with a long stick._

_My father was in the room, of course. He was seated upon his throne and hidden from sight by a curtain of flickering flames. I lifted my eyes as the general spoke once more._

"_There is a concentrated mass of criminals and thieves in this valley. They have been intercepting most of our imports that come from the northern ports." He tapped the map to indicate the ports he meant. "So far they have ignored civilians and have instead focused their attentions on the military, ambushing and stealing patrols and envoys heading towards the Capital."_

_An older man raised his greying eyebrows. "What do you suggest we do?"_

_The general on his feet smirked coldly. "I'm glad you asked." He trailed his stick along the map to a lager red flag. "There is a relatively small town located towards this end of the valley. My theory is that if the bandits are targeting goods heading towards this city, then they will do the same to goods heading from the Capital. Assuming of course that the items are carried by Fire Nation soldiers and stamped with the royal seal."_

"_And where does the town come into this?" A brown haired man opposite from me asked._

"_If we have a small envoy of soldiers escort the 'goods' to the northern ports but stop off in this town on their way, the bandits will undoubtedly converge upon the town."_

"_But," the brown haired man began. " If the thieves all swarm upon the town the soldiers and civilians there will be trapped." He gestured to the map and I saw that, indeed, the town was blocked off from the back by the walls of the valley._

"_Exactly," the general muttered. "That is why I suggest sending a selection of recruits from the forty-first division. They can carry the empty packages with them to the town and lure the groups out of hiding."_

"_The forty-first is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to be able to fight skilled fighters in such an enclosed space?" A new voice spoke out._

"_I don't," the general said coldly. He tapped the stick to a patch of blue just above the flag marking the town. "They'll be a distraction while we send a small group of experts to blow this dam little further up from the town. The water will fill the valley and soon enough there will be no more bandits to worry about."_

"_You can't sacrifice men like that!" Before I realised it I was on my feet and glaring at the cruel general. "Those soldiers love and protect our nation! How can you betray them?" I ignored the disapproving looks I was receiving from most of the men in the room. "And those innocent civilians! There are families living there who look to the men in this room to protect them. You can't use them as bait!"_

_There was a sudden flare of heat at my back and I turned to see the fire in font of my father's throne flaring to new heights. I cringed as I realised what I had just done; it was terribly disrespectful to speak to an esteemed elder the way I had just done and I knew I would have to suffer some sort of consequence._

"_Prince Zuko." The menacing hiss of my father's voice seeped into my ears, filling me with dread. "Your challenge against this man is act of complete disrespect. In accordance of my forefathers' laws an Agni Kai will take place tomorrow at high noon to resolve this matter." There was silence from everyone in the room as my father issued his orders. "You are dismissed."_

_Turning on my heel I stormed from the cavernous room and marched down the corridor and towards the stairs. I travelled down one floor and veered to the right, storming past posted guards and emerging in the room between mine and Azula's chambers. _

_I heard hurried footfalls behind me and knew who it was without looking. "Before you say anything Uncle, I am not afraid. That old general was wrong and the person guilty of being dishonourable is him."_

_I felt Uncle's hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. His brow was creased in worry and there were too many emotions flickering through his eyes to take note of. "I am proud that you defended your people, Zuko. You will make a fair and just ruler one day." He paused and sighed heavily. "Zuko, there may be repercussions to this incident that will be impossible to foresee."_

_I inhaled deeply and stared my uncle straight in the eye. "I am prepared, Uncle. I am not afraid."_

* * *

Katara smiled at Xiu's joke as she ate dinner with him, Luli and Rou. She had been in a good mood ever since she left Iroh. Mai had not called for her at all that day and she had had time to talk with her friends while helping out with odds and ends in the kitchen. 

Renshu was off somewhere in the palace doing an errand for Jiaying and had yet to return for his food. Just as the thought entered her mind, the door to the kitchen swung open and Renshu appeared, his face flushed and his feet scrambling over to them. He skidded to a halt next to where they sat and fell gratefully onto the floor between Katara and Xiu.

"What's got you so worked up?" Luli asked with a raised brow.

Renshu raised a finger to indicate that he would speak when he got his breath back. When his wheezing subsided he looked between the four sat before him and widened his eyes dramatically.

"I was up by the front gates of the palace helping unload Jiaying's new food supply when this carriage pulled up to leave. Nothing wrong with that right? We all know that today Lord Ozai had his little get together for all the snobs on his council. I thought it was just one of them heading back off to their country estates until he was needed next."

He moved forward conspiratorially and Katara resisted rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I was there minding my own business and unloading bags and crates off of the cart when I hear voices from inside the carriage. Turns out that Prince Zuko spoke out of turn or something in the council and insulted some general. Now he's got to do an Agni Kai tomorrow at noon."

Rou, Xiu and Luli all took sharp intakes of breath at that but Katara sat there clueless.

"A what?"

Renshu looked at her like she was crazy. "An Agni Kai! A fire duel! A battle between two Firebenders to protect their honour."

Katara blinked in comprehension. "Oh, a fight."

"Not just a fight Katara! It's -" Renshu paused and tilted his head to the side. "Actually, you'll probably get to see it. They do ceremonies like this in the stadium in the southern section of the main gardens. That bit's closed off from the public at all times. You can bet all the upper crust is going to be there, and you'll probably get dragged along by Azula, she seems to like dragging you around after her."

* * *

_Sure enough, by noon the next day I found myself stood amongst a large crowd in a roofless, rectangular arena. Everywhere was polished stone that gleamed brightly in the sun overhead and reflected the burning torches on the platform below perfectly._

_A lone figure was crouched upon the platform, a ceremonial cloak covering his shoulders. I wondered vaguely if Prince Zuko was scared. It must have been horrible to have to wait there in front of more than a hundred people._

_I turned my eyes to the people around me and noticed with a start that Mai and Ty Lee had disappeared. I spotted them a few feet away where they had apparently moved to be closer to Mai's parents. I turned my eyes back to the front and discretely grimaced. I was stood just behind Azula, I could just make out the terrible grin curling the corner of her mouth as she gazed upon her brother. To her right stood Iroh, I could not see his face at all but I knew he must have been immensely worried for his nephew, I gathered that he cared deeply for the prince when we had spoke the day before. On Iroh's other side stood a man I had not seen before. His face too was hidden but I took note of the large brown sideburns that bordered his face._

_Hearing a collective murmur from the crowd I craned my neck to see over Azula's shoulder and watched as the events of the duel unfolded._

* * *

Hearing the sudden outbreak of noise from the crowd, Zuko took his cue. Standing swiftly and turning, he felt the silk cloth fall from his bare shoulders as he faced his opponent. 

Wait. Surely there was some mistake? Before him was not the general but, his father.

_No, this is wrong._

He was barely aware of the swish of silk against his feet as the cloth landed. His arms dropped from their Firebending position as he watched the man who had sired him stalk slowly towards him.

* * *

The prince's face was horrified as Katara watched the much larger opponent advance on him. As Zuko got down on his knees, his next words shocked her beyond belief. 

"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

_His father?_

* * *

"You will fight for your honour." 

Prince Zuko shook his head and pressed himself closer to the marble underneath his body."I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

He heard the padding of his father's bare feet pause a short distance away. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko felt no shame in the tears winding their way down his cheeks. He had told his uncle that he was not afraid of fighting the general, and it was the truth. Fighting his father, however? It was not possible, he could find no gain in doing so.

He was trembling. He did not care. His only thought was on the fist coming towards him, wreathed in a glove of scarlet and gold.

* * *

Katara's eyes widened in horror as the Fire Lord thrust his fist towards his child's face. It seemed to take a lifetime for the blow to fall, and when it did the cry of anguish and pain from the prince filled the whole arena. 

Her stomach twisting horribly, Katara turned her eyes from the sight of Prince Zuko writhing at his father's feet.

She saw that Iroh had looked away too, his face crumpled into a look of intense pain and sorrow. Conversely, Azula and the other man both seemed delighted by the disgrace that had befallen Zuko.

The Fire Lord spared his son one last glance before turning and leaving the platform and the arena.

Over the course of the next hour, Katara watched as the arena emptied. Azula left in high spirits, seemingly not noticing the smaller servant girl standing behind her. All the while the shaking form of the prince lay upon the platform, a pool of vivid crimson slowly spreading from beneath his hidden face.

Eventually the arena had emptied completely save Iroh and Katara. She had been on her way to the exit when sudden movement caught her eye. Turning she watched as Iroh moved from the stands and onto the platform.

She couldn't help but think, as she watched Iroh gather the stricken boy into his arms, that Zuko would have been more fortunate to have been fathered by the not-so-fearsome Dragon of the West, as opposed to the beast who had hurt his own flesh and blood.

Suddenly she had the urge to approach the prince and heal the gruesome wound that covered the left side of his face with her newfound abilities. Although even if she had been brave enough to come clan about her Bending abilities, she knew she was in no way skilled enough to repair the damage that had been inflicted.

The terrible thing was that the pain was sure to run deeper than any healer could ever reach.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Azula's upper lip curled distastefully at Mai's words. 

"Like I said, my dad has to go back to Omashu but he's taking me and my mom with him. He doesn't want to be away from my mother while she's pregnant." Mai shrugged and moved further into the shade that the tree provided. "We're leaving this evening."

Katara stood a little ways off and watched as Ty Lee flung herself at Mai while Azula scowled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you!" The pink clad girl said with a trace of sadness behind her words.

Mai frowned slightly but waited until her friend moved away.

"Mai," Azula broke in. "What about your betrothal to Zuzu?"

Katara frowned at the princess' insensitivity. It had only been a day since her own brother had been burned horrifically and yet she could tease him with no remorse.

Mai shrugged once more. "Lord Ozai asked to see my father yesterday after the duel and told him that he was needed in Omashu. They both agreed that it was better to call of the arrangements."

Azula grinned wickedly. "Are you disappointed?"

Mai stiffened slightly and moved away from the tree. "I need to go and finish gathering my things. I'll see you before I leave."

In a swish of black hair, Mai had turned around and headed for the palace. Katara hurried to keep up with her purposeful strides and almost fell backwards when Mai whipped around suddenly.

"You're not coming to Omashu with us."

The Water Tribe girl blinked in confusion and Mai sighed in apparent boredom.

"I've told my parents that I don't want you to come. I suppose you've made friends here and we both know that we don't like each other. You can look at it as a blessing, a favour, whatever you want but you're just a regular servant now. You only answer to whoever is the head of the household."

With no further words the dark, brooding girl had turned back towards her destination and left Katara standing stupefied in her wake.

* * *

_The room is dark, which is good. After the Agni Kai Uncle had carried me up to my room and called for a doctor. While we waited I was in a daze of pain and horror. How could things have gone so wrong?_

_The doctor had arrived and spoke quietly to my uncle. I couldn't hear them. I didn't want to. I had let the doctor clean the wound on my face. I hadn't even realised that the vision in my left eye had turned a startling red until the blood was cleared away. The red had been replaced by a fuzzy grey and then nothing at all as the man wrapped my head in stiff white bandages._

_He had left after speaking to Uncle for a while longer and silence had enveloped us._

"_Zuko."_

_I hadn't acknowledged Uncle's words as they seeped into my numb mind._

"_Things will get better and I will be here until they do."_

_I would have laughed had I been capable of uttering a sound. _

_Uncle had stayed with me that night. He dozed at the side of my bed, never truly asleep in case I needed him. I had stared up at the canopy of my bed for most of the night, thinking distantly that is was strange to only have half my sight. I had listened to a servant in the corridor outside of my room grumbling as he cleaned the dried blood from the marble. Whenever my mind had lulled into unconsciousness I had swiftly reawakened, chased from blissful blackness by flaming fists._

_This morning Uncle had left me, promising to return soon. The doctor had come back while he had been absent and I had winced as he uncovered my burn and tended to it. I had refused to let him open the heavy curtains. _

_The dark is a welcome companion._

_It's been a while since Uncle left, I muse to myself. The left side of my face seems tight. It throbs occasionally, I can't decide if that is better than the scalding knives that had ripped through it mere hours before._

_I hear the door open but can't muster up the energy to turn my head and see who it is. I wait and Uncle's form comes into my vision._

"_Prince Zuko."_

_I turn my right eye to look at him. He sounds grave._

"_I have been to see your father."_

_I swiftly turn my eye away. My father has not been to see me yet. I don't want him to see me in such a state and yet it hurts to know that he will not even come to gaze upon his own doing._

"_Fire Nation protocol deems that in situations such as these the…" He trails off and I know what he stopped himself from saying._

"_The dishonoured," I mumble. "You can say it."_

_Uncle coughs and continues. "Usually banishment and a quest would be issued in order for the person to prove himself. Something like this happened many generations ago and that person was instructed to find the last clan of dragons."_

_I would have snorted in derision. The last of the dragons died out more than a hundred years ago._

"_Other tasks," Uncle carries on. "Have included searching for the Avatar's next reincarnation, but that is also impossible now."_

"_So what of me? What must I do to prove myself to my father?"_

_Uncle grips my hand and I let it be. "Your father is going to let you remain in the palace and in the Fire Nation. Although he has made it clear that you are no longer in his good graces. For proprieties sake he will let you carry on living your life the way you have been but you must know that he may call upon you in the future with a task for you to redeem yourself. He also says it would be best if you did not see him for a while, not until he calls upon you."_

_I feel Uncle's hand tighten around my own. "I know it may not be worth much now Zuko, but I personally think that you did the most honourable thing I have ever seen and there is no shame in that."_

_We sit in silence and I begin to feel a new emotion arise beneath my numbness. Anger. _

_Was it not enough that my own father burnt me in front of the most important people in the nation? Was it not enough that I would bear a mark of shame for the rest of my life? I now had to live my life as a prince in the eyes of others and yet scum in the eyes of my father? I would be walking on eggshells until my father decide upon a use for me and openly be a disgrace to him until then._

_Uncle says something about getting food and reluctantly leaves my side. I sit alone in the dark, seething and bitter. My eyes dart to the teacup that Uncle had been drinking from last night and I seize it. With a yell of fury I hurl it against the far wall finding no satisfaction in the way the once whole cup shatters into a thousand tiny pieces and falls to the floor._

_The pain has left me weak and I fall backwards into my pillows once more._

_I have never felt anger like it before and it is almost suffocating in its intensity. I glare into the darkness above me and feel I will never forgive my father, never forgive the world, for what has happened to me._

* * *

**I know, I know, why do I bother promising to update soon when I never do? Honestly I have wanted to write this chapter for so long but I have had the worst case of writers block and so many other things happened to me over the past two months, but hey you don't care right (and I don't blame you)? You just wanted the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you all for your fabulous reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_It had been two days since I had watched Fire Lord Ozai burn his own son. The day after the terrible Agni Kai, Iroh had surprised all the kitchen staff by turning up and asking for a plate of food for the young prince. I had stood in the shadows of the room with Renshu and some of the other servants as I noted how tired and worn the man had looked. Iroh had left with the food and the occupants of the kitchen had launched into a frenzy of talk and gossip._

_They were still at it today. Jiaying had received word that Prince Zuko's meals were to be delivered to his chambers until further notice. She currently had a large crowd milling around her while she attempted to decide who was to deliver the prince's lunch to him. The boy who had taken breakfast to him absolutely refused to go back with lunch after he had returned with a hole burned in the seat of his trousers._

_I sat and watched the arguing crowd dully. Ever since Mai had departed for Omashu with her family I had spent my time milling around the kitchens. Much of my time had been spent looking back on the fight between the Fire Lord and his son and wondering how such a thing could ever happen._

_"Well someone has to go!" Jiaying's exasperated voice cut through my hazy thoughts._

_Her words only served to send the others into another debate on who should and shouldn't go. Sighing heavily, I stood from my seat on the floor and made my way over to the chattering crowd._

_"I'll go," I offered as I pushed free of the crowd._

_The talking around me instantly stopped and Jiaying tilted her head to the side, studying me._

_"Katara, you really don't have to go. I wasn't intending to give this task to someone so young."_

_"I know but really I don't mind. I've been sat around doing nothing ever since Mai left and I'd rather do something to help."_

_Jiaying stared at me for a moment longer before sighing and nodding. She shooed the gathering around us away and beckoned me over to the range. She lifted a large, silver tray into her hands and passed it to me. I flexed my grip slightly, getting a better hold on the cool handles._

_"Just take this up to Prince Zuko's room and bring the breakfast tray back down with you."_

_I nodded and made to move towards the door a the side of the range when a voice made me pause._

_"Jiaying!" It was Feng, the woman from the laundry rooms who blatantly disliked me. "While she's taking the food up to Prince Zuko, could she also bring down any dirty laundry? I'd send one of my girls but they're all too frightened."_

_I narrowed my eyes at Feng, who apparently couldn't remember my name and nodded to Jiaying to let her know I'd return with any washing as well as the breakfast tray."_

* * *

The curtains in Zuko's room were still drawn shut and the prince intended to keep them that way. Zuko was still unable to move from his bed, the doctor had forcibly suggested that he not rise from his bed until he got his strength back.

Iroh was becoming increasingly worried at his nephew's unresponsiveness, and he didn't count burning a servant's trousers as a good sign. Sighing inwardly, he raised from his seat next to Zuko's bed and assured his nephew that he would return shortly, that he was just going to fetch some scrolls from his chambers.

His answer came in the form of silence, as Zuko merely rolled onto his side and faced away from the door. Iroh silently exited the room, all the while cursing his brother in his mind.

* * *

Katara emerged onto the floor where Prince Zuko's chambers were located and paused to regain her breath. She had taken the servant's corridors all the way up through the royal tower and had lost count of the number of steps she had just climbed. She moved into the circular room where Azula had whipped her legs and sent a wary glance to the guard stood at the back of the room.

When the man averted his eyes to the ground, it confirmed Katara's suspicions that he was the one who had been forced to lash her. Taking the corridor on the left, which she was pretty sure was the direction of the prince's room, Katara took a deep breath and moved forward.

Reaching the tall door, she took great care in balancing the tray along the length of her arm and pushed the heavy door open carefully. Once more gripping the tray in two hands, Katara took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room and let her gaze slip to the figure in the large bed.

* * *

_  
_

_I heard the door open and the slight rattle of what sounded like dishes on a tray. Uncle Iroh, I thought, returning with tea rather than scrolls. However, when I didn't hear Uncle's greeting or offer of tea, I began to think that someone else had entered my room without my permission._

_How foolish._

_I lay still and listened as somebody picked up my untouched breakfast tray from the floor beside my bed and put down what I guessed was the lunch tray. _

_When I did not hear the door shut again I allowed myself to roll over and see who was still pottering around my room. The long hair and dark hands immediately identified themselves as the girl who had served Mai before she left: Katara._

_I watched as she balanced the tray against her hip and stooped to pick up a bundle of cloth from the end of the bed. I realised that they were the blood-stained trousers I had worn at the Agni Kai and my stomach dropped. _

_Suddenly I felt a boiling wave of anger wash over me as I was reminded of what had happened. Deeming it improper to ignite a girl's clothes I moved my eyes to the food she had delivered to me, along with a pitcher full of water._

* * *

Hearing a sudden clatter, Katara straightened up and whipped around. The metal pitcher that had a moment ago been stood upright on the tray was now on its side, the water it had once held slowly spreading across the marble floor.

Her eyes automatically slipped to the bed and her breath caught at the sight of the prince sat upright in his bed. Her gaze was drawn to the thick, white wrapping across the left side of his face and suddenly she couldn't look away.

It was a curious feeling, knowing that you shouldn't stare and yet being unable to tear your eyes away. However, when Zuko's right eye narrowed dangerously, Katara averted her sight to the floor underfoot.

Approaching the bed with an increasing sense of dread, she knelt next to the bed, acutely aware of the burning gaze trained upon her. Katara reached out to pick up the pitcher, and barely contained a yelp of surprise as long, pale fingers wrapped around her wrist.

_My eyes immediately widened and I looked quickly to Prince Zuko._

_His right eye was no longer narrowed but instead I saw such a whirlwind of emotions in it that I did not know what to do. All at once I felt that he wanted to hit me, talk to me, yell at me. I swallowed thickly and remained deadly still._

_"Katara?"_

_My head turned to the door and I was rather relieved to see Iroh stood there, scrolls tucked under his arm and a puzzled look on his face._

_The warm grasp on my arm released itself and I hurried to pick up the pitcher and regain my footing. Hurrying over to the door without a backwards glance, I smiled at Iroh and was gone before I could be called back._

* * *

_I ignored Uncle as he once more sat next to the bed, instead I once more rolled onto my side and closed my uninjured eye._

_By grabbing the girl's wrist I had intended to scare her. I was not a cruel person but it made me feel better to know that, if others could not respect me since the Agni Kai, they could still fear me. In some absurd way it reassured me that I had the ability to connect with people; since the fight I felt like my very being had been erased from the face of the planet._

_But when I had her fragile wrist in my grip and had seen the surprise and fear in her wide blue eyes, I had wanted more._

_I wanted my mother to be by my side, as she had been when I was young. I wanted somebody else apart from Uncle to willingly care for me. I wanted my father to love me, to revoke his judgement and give me back my honour._

_Though I was dishonoured, it did not mean I was not honourable; I wouldn't have hurt her and yet I saw that she thought I might when she stared at me. For some reason the thought of such power brought to mind my father and the feeling was not something I enjoyed._

* * *

Upon returning to the kitchens, Katara gave the tray to the people on washing duty and the blood-splattered trousers to an impatiently waiting Feng.

After that she had retreated gratefully to a quiet corner of the room and slumped against the wall as she sat on the floor. She was slightly shaken by what had happened; she had been extremely aware of the bandaged wound on his face, and when she had felt the warm grip on her arm, she had thought the prince would burn her.

She remained trapped in her thoughts until Renshu and Xiu turned up, laughing loudly together. She smiled as Renshu flopped down beside her complaining that Jiaying seemed to enjoy torturing him and that he and Xiu had been forced to clean the floor in the entrance hall. She spent the next hour or so laughing along with the two boys before a boy she had never seen before turned up with a message for her.

Katara took the scroll from him and opened it with some confusion.

_Katara,_

_I am unsure as to what happened while you were delivering lunch to my nephew earlier today but I apologise on his behalf._

_I would also like to ask a favour of you. I am aware that Prince Zuko had already managed to chase off the first person who brought him food, and I would ask that you do not allow yourself to be scared off too. This is a difficult time for my nephew, and I feel it would be a good experience for him to be served by one who is not fearful of him._

_Therefore I beseech you to carry on binging him his meals, if only to provide him with a familiar face and the knowledge that he has not become a terrible monster._

_I trust that you will not disclose anything that I have mentioned in this letter to the prince and if you do not wish to return to my nephew's chambers I quite understand._

_Iroh_

"So what happened in Zuko's room?" 

Katara quickly pushed the letter out of sight when she realised that Renshu had been reading over her shoulder.

"Nothing!" She replied quickly and looked away when he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then why did General Iroh apologise?"

Katara stood up quickly and frowned slightly. "It was just a misunderstanding. And you're getting awfully nosey aren't you?" She added lightly.

Renshu grinned and shrugged. "Just checking he wasn't giving you hassle, because then I'd have to go and show him what happens when you mess with one of my friends."

Katara felt herself flush slightly as Xiu sniggered and hoisted a grin of her own onto her face. "Yeah, that'd be the day. Renshu, I'm sure you've beaten many Firebenders before, but it doesn't count unless you're awake."

"Oh, that hurts Katara," Renshu laughed as she walked away.

Smiling once more, Katara informed Jiaying that she'd be happy to deliver all of Prince Zuko's meals to him in future and assured the older woman that it was not a problem at all.

* * *

True to Iroh's wishes, Katara continued to deliver breakfast, lunch and dinner to Prince Zuko over the next week. She was immeasurably grateful that the prince had taken to ignoring her presence instead of throwing his food around and playing mind games.

Everything had become very routine. Katara would arrive in silence and go about her duties in silence before leaving in silence. Zuko, on his part, would either lay with his back to her or sit up against his pillows and stare wordlessly at her. Sometimes Iroh was in the room when Katara arrived, and he would engage the young girl in conversation and it made her visits all the more bearable as she found the silence otherwise suffocating.

At the start of Katara's second week delivering food to the prince, the doctor decided that Zuko was well enough to move about his room. This served to prove a problem for Katara, as she could no loner be sure of Zuko's whereabouts when she entered his chambers.

Sometimes he would be sat on his bed, other times he would be brooding at the curtained window, but mostly he could be found sulking in the shadowy corners of his room. And since his nephew had been able to rise from his bed, Iroh had brought a low tea table into the room, thinking it would do Zuko some good to actually sit down and have a proper conversation at least once a day.

So far his efforts proved futile and Katara could honestly say that she had not heard the injured boy utter a single sound since she had been coming to his room. Not that she blamed him.

On Katara's seventeenth day of duty she arrived with breakfast to find that Iroh had brought Zuko a gift; a pair of finely crafted broadswords, brand new and with the promise that once he was back on his feet, Iroh would arrange for a teacher to instruct him.

When she arrived with lunch, Iroh had left and Zuko was sat at the low table, turning the twin swords over in his hands, apparently lost in thought. Katara had quietly deposited the food in front of him and left the room without incident.

Had she had the gift of foresight however, she would have begged Renshu, Luli or another of her friends to take dinner to the prince.

Arriving in the room, she saw that Zuko had moved to sit at the base of his bed, his golden gaze fixed on the door and yet unfocused. Quickly averting her eyes, lest he saw her staring, Katara focused on making it to the table to deposit her burden and then making it back to the kitchens as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, with her eyes fixed on the bowl of soup she carried, making sure she did not spill any, she was not watching where her feet stepped. The thin, leather sole of her boot made contact with something smooth and slippery and, just as she identified the object on the floor as one of Zuko's new swords, Katara suddenly found her right leg yanked from under her.

Her knee collided painfully with the marble floor and the heavy tray in her hands tipped forward, free of her grasp. Throwing her hands up instinctively, there was a moment that seemed to last for ever as a chilling feeling of dread spread through Katara's body.

The water pitcher she had been carrying clattered to the floor with the rest of Prince Zuko's dinner. However it's contents remained floating in midair, just above Katara's palms.

Her wide blue eyes automatically flicked to Zuko's, now equally wide, gold eye and Katara regained her sense. Too late she threw down her hands, the water splashing uselessly to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, bowed and muttered an apology to the prince and limped put of the room as quickly as her battered knee would allow her.

* * *

**Oh silly Katara, I wonder what Zuko will have to say about that little debacle. Yes, Zuko is currently very emo, but you can't really blame him.**

**As for the wait, I have exams looming over me, which I need to pass to get into my A2 year at college. I have eight more to do between now and my birthday (17 years old - I'll be able to start driving lessons!), and after that I have eleven extra days of study leave with no studying to do. So the next chapter probably won't be up until after June 7th.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they are what makes writing this story worthwhile.**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" Katara exclaimed while she healed the emerging bruise on her knee. She glared at the bowl of water before her as though it was the cause of all her problems; which technically it was. 

Renshu patted her shoulder lightly and could not help but notice that she was shaking slightly. "It'll be alright Katara. In times like this my advice is to deny everything."

"Yeah, but against Prince Zuko? I think he may have he upper hand here." Luli sighed heavily and moved to sit next to Katara. "How did it happen, Katara?"

"I don't know," the younger girl moaned. "Up until a few days ago I had no idea I could Waterbend and suddenly I'm doing it without even meaning to."

"It's your chi."

The youths all looked towards Jiaying's voice. The matron of the kitchen gestured for Renshu to move over, and she sat next to Katara.

"Bending is fuelled by chi, your inner spiritual energy. Everyone, regardless of whether they are a Bender or not, has a flow of chi in their bodies. A Bender is distinguished by their ability to tap into that energy and harness it in the form of control over a particular element."

The teenagers before Jiaying stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah, but how does that explain Katara's little problem?" Renshu asked bluntly.

Jiaying sighed tiredly at the boy but continued nonetheless. "When Katara finally discovered her Waterbending was the moment that her subconscious managed to grasp the energy of the chi inside her body. I think that because Katara was so sheltered from any form of Bending, and because it took so long for her chi to find an escape route, when she finally did learn how to let out that energy through her Bending it caused a sort of… flood of chi to rush from her body."

"So," Katara began uncertainly. "Because it took me a long time to discover my Bending, it means that I'm now more prone to releasing my chi?"

Jiaying nodded slowly. "It's just a theory but yes, I believe that your chi had become quite potent how that you have learnt how to release it. You're quite lucky, your chi could have very well depleted after such a long time of it laying dormant."

Katara sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I still have a bit of a problem if I'm going to be Waterbending without even realising it!"

"It will get easier," Jiaying smiled. "You just need to practice keeping your Bending under control." She rose from her seat and patted Katara on the shoulder before moving back over to the range.

Katara sighed and watched Jiaying return to her position of managing the kitchen.

'I hope you're right, Jiaying.'

* * *

Katara awoke to the usual ruckus of Jiaying banging a ladle on a large metal pot. Groaning, she rolled from her mat and stumbled to find her feet. She went through her usual morning routine of following Luli and Rou to the washroom and chasing her fatigue away with a vigorous wash. Only after the sleep had been scrubbed from her eyes and her hair was neatly tied back did Katara's memories catch up with her. 

"Oh no," she muttered, her feet freezing as she walked back to the kitchen.

Luli bumped lightly into her back and raised an eyebrow at the sudden hold up. "Katara?"

Shaking her head, Katara began shuffling back to the kitchen.

Making her way slowly over to Jiaying, Katara tried to come up with good excuses for the 'accident' yesterday. She had completely forgotten that she still had to deliver food to Prince Zuko, and he would undoubtedly interrogate her about the debacle that was yesterday's dinner.

It took a moment for Jiaying to notice Katara. She was having a rather stressful time ensuring that breakfast was sent to where and who it should be. When she finally realised Katara was stood behind her (almost trampling her in the process) Jiaying finally took a moment to catch her breath.

"What can I do for you, Katara?"

The young girl sighed heavily. "I'm here to take Prince Zuko's breakfast."

Jiaying smiled grimly and motioned Katara to follow her to the row of breakfast trays resting on a long table. Renshu was nearby, sorting cups and dishes onto their respective trays; while most of the palace's occupants ate in the dining room others, such as the Fire Lord, chose to eat in their quarters.

'Some have no choice' Katara though grimly, her mind on the impending meeting with Prince Zuko.

"Hey Katara," Renshu greeted cheerfully as he neatly placed chopsticks next to the empty bowls.

Katara waved back half-heartedly and took the heavy silver tray from Jiaying's hands.

"Well," she said, trying and failing to inject some humour into her voice. "Wish me luck."

She turned and had barely taken two steps when the tray was lifted from her hands. Blinking in surprise, Katara looked up to see Renshu blocking her path.

"Wha-?"

Renshu grinned slightly and adjusted his grip on the confiscated tray. "I'll take this up to Prince Zuko and you can finish off laying the breakfast trays out."

Katara blinked several times before shaking her head and attempting to take the tray back. "Really, Renshu you don't have to."

Renshu shifted out of reach and stuck his tongue out childishly. "I know I don't have to, and that's why you'll owe me for this."

Katara noted that there would be no changing his mind and consented to Renshu's wishes, giving him grateful smile in thanks. After he disappeared from sight Katara took up the position recently vacated by Renshu and sighed in relief, maybe she could avoid Prince Zuko after all.

* * *

"It's no good, you won't be able to avoid him." 

Katara frowned at Renshu's news. He had returned from delivering breakfast to Zuko with explicit orders from the prince that Katara was to deliver lunch to his room.

"He seemed pretty annoyed that I'd brought him food rather than you to be honest." Renshu mused.

Katara grimaced and resigned herself to a confrontation about her Bending abilities…she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

_I paced my room slowly, caught up in my thoughts. I knew that lunch was approaching, I had peered through a slit in the curtains long enough to see the sun was at its zenith. I was rather anxious to speak with Katara, the girl had shocked me when she had revealed her Waterbending abilities, and I had a feeling she had shocked herself._

_I had never witnessed any form of Bending other than that of my native element, and it was no surprise. I had never stepped foot outside of the palace walls (my father frowned upon the idea of such nobility mixing with the common filth on the streets), and it was forbidden for anyone employed within the palace to wield any element other than fire._

_Which made the current situation all the more interesting._

_A soft knock on the door drew my attention and I stopped pacing. I remained unmoved as the door swung slowly inwards and Katara entered, my lunch balanced carefully on the tray in her arms._

_She froze when her gaze landed on my still figure. Her eyes flicked downwards as she made her way to the low table to deposit her burden. I noted that her whole body seemed to be shaking, her entire being screaming of fragility and vulnerability._

_As soon as she placed the tray down, she immediately turned around and headed for the door, obviously desperate to escape._

_"Wait, girl." I uttered sharply._

_Katara froze instantly, her shoulders tense and her fists balled; I was forcibly reminded of a cornered animal ready to pounce._

_"Turn around."_

_She did so, although her eyes stayed glued to the marble floor. Had I been in a better mood I may have found the whole situation amusing._

_"Look at me."_

_It took her a while but she finally shifted her cobalt gaze to my face. It was with some admiration I noted the fact that there were no tears in her eyes, only slight defiance._

_"So, you're a Waterbender." It was not a question._

_She nodded mutely and I frowned, beginning to feel annoyed at her silence._

_"So why were you employed in the palace when it is against the rules set down by the Fire Lord?"_

_"I… I was not aware of it when Governor Ontai purchased me." She mumbled._

_"When did you become aware of it?"_

_Her expression darkened slightly and she almost gritted her answer out. "The day Princess Azula lashed me."_

_I thought back. It wasn't long ago at all. "Who is teaching you?"_

_"Nobody, Your Highness. There are no other Benders in the kitchen that I know of, and I doubt there would be any Waterbenders at any rate."_

_"I see. Who knows about this?"_

_She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before answering. "Some of the other servants, and now you."_

_My gaze stayed trained on her face while I thought. Her features told me clearly that she was afraid that I would spread the news of her Waterbending, we both knew of the consequences. However, my mind was taking a different route._

_I could keep this a secret and my father would never know. There was something definitely gratifying in the knowledge that I could keep the man who had burnt me in the dark about such a rare occurrence. It infuriated my father when his rules were not adhered to and ye here I had the chance to blatantly rebel against him and suffer no repercussions._

_Although it was meagre in comparison to what he had done to me, it was payback nonetheless and it was most definitely sweet._

_"I won't tell anyone."_

_Katara's eyes, which had drifted back to the floor, snapped back up to my face. "Pardon?"_

_I raised my eyebrow at her shocked expression. "I said your secret is safe with me… unless you would prefer that I spread the news?"_

_She shook her head rapidly and bowed hastily. "Thank you Prince Zuko… but why?"_

_"…I'm hardly on speaking terms with my father at the moment, and since he is the only person I am required to report to, I find the idea troublesome and pointless."_

_She straightened up slowly and I watch her gaze automatically slip to the bandage covering the left side of my face. An icy shot of remembrance coursed through me and I gritted my teeth tightly._

_"You can leave now. Return with dinner, don't send the idiot that came at breakfast."_

_She nodded quickly and wasted no time in exiting the room._

_When the door closed with a loud 'click' I sighed heavily and sat at the table in front of my food. I turned my gaze to the ceiling and I glared at the knowledge that my father's domain lay above me. If being a loyal son earned me the blemish splashed across my eye, then I would learn from my mistakes and take the opposite route._

_'The gloves are off Father.'_

* * *

Zuko was as good as his word and did not tell anyone about Katara's Waterbending, not even his Uncle. In return Katara continued to deliver him three meals a day and things had returned to normal; meaning that her task was carried out in complete silence. 

Soon though, the time came for the bandages to be removed from his face. The doctor arrived just after lunch and Uncle Iroh was present. Zuko sat at the foot of his bed and allowed the doctor to carefully unwrap the gauze and cotton from his eye.

Zuko immediately knew something was wrong when the sight in his left eye remained hazy. He gazed up at his uncle and the doctor through mismatched vision and registered the expressions on their faces; a mixture of horror and pity.

_Pushing myself from the bed and past the two men I moved quickly over to the ornately gilded mirror that hung at the back of the room. I had avoided going near it while my face had been bandaged but now I wanted to see what my father had done to me._

_The first thing I registered was red. Glaring, violent red covering most of the left side of my face. Around my eye the colour deepened into a sort of wine hue, the eye itself was permanently narrowed behind slightly closed lids. The stain spread across to my ear, shrivelling the delicate shell but when Uncle called out to me I felt little relief in the realisation that my hearing had not been damaged… at least not much._

"Prince Zuko?" 

Zuko tensed slightly at his uncle's voice and refused to turned back to face the men still stood by his bed.

"Leave."

Iroh and the doctor immediately acquiesced and hurried from the room, leaving the young man inside to stare at the testament of his father's cruelty.

* * *

Katara made the now familiar journey up to Prince Zuko's chambers to deliver dinner. The relief she felt in the knowledge that Prince Zuko would not impart her secret was too vast to express and the morbid silence of his room no longer bothered her. 

Entering his room, Katara made her way to the tea table and gently placed the silver tray upon it. She allowed her eyes to slip across the room, looking for Zuko and when she found him her stomach gave an unpleasant jerk.

She immediately took note of the crimson scar on his face and quickly averted her eyes lest she be caught staring. Hurrying to gather the empty lunch tray, Katara straightened out and made for the door.

"Waterbender."

The low hiss caused her to freeze. Turning around slowly, Katara watched with mounting trepidation as Zuko stood from his bed and approached her, the scar becoming more vibrant as he left the shadows caused by the canopy of the large bed.

Katara instinctively averted her eyes to her feet and realised her mistake soon after.

"What? Can you not bare to look at the monstrosity before you? Not even a lowly servant's eyes will gaze upon it?"

His words were acerbic but Katara reminded herself that he was obviously hurt and distressed. She forced her eyes to meet his, thinking that that was what he wanted, but it only made things worse.

Prince Zuko's golden eyes pierced her own wide, blue ones and he snarled fiercely. "Why do you face me? Is it out of pity? Pity because you know that no one else will?"

He suddenly snatched a ceramic bowl from the tray in her hands and whipped around, hurling the dish at the mirror on the other side of the room. Both the dish and the mirror broke apart, and Katara flinched as thousands of shards of silver cascaded to the floor, glistening like freshly fallen rain on the marble.

Zuko turned back to Katara, his chest heaving with rage and threw a hand down, knocking the tray straight out of her hands. The metal clattered as it hit the floor and the fragile crockery shattered. Katara began walking backwards as Prince Zuko advanced on her, all the while hissing angrily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out! Go tell all the other pathetic slaves what you've seen. Warn them about the monster that the Fire Lord has created!"

Katara stumbled backwards from the room, tripping on her feet and landing on the floor, staring up at the distraught boy.

He scowled down at her for a few more seconds before swiftly slamming the door with a thunderous bang.

Katara lifted herself up from the floor and looked at her trembling hands. Bringing a hand up to catch a sob she raced from the tower and back down to the kitchens. When she got there she ignored the questions of her friends and instead collapsed onto her sleeping mat, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to forget the tortured look she had seen in a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

After a night's sleep and much deliberation, Katara had steeled herself to take breakfast up to Zuko. 

The room was still in a state of shadowed darkness when she arrived, as Zuko was adamantly refusing to open the curtains. Katara was disappointed when she saw that Iroh was not in the room, she would have felt much better about facing Prince Zuko if the kindly man was around.

She looked carefully around for the prince as she moved further into the room. She found him sitting once more on the foot of his bed, his dangerous gaze levelled on her. Katara put the tray down in its usual place and stepped back. She noticed that the room was still a mess; the pieces of the obliterated mirror remained pooled on the floor and the various pieces of the dishes that Prince Zuko had knocked from her hand the previous night were still strewn carelessly on the floor.

Katara got to her knees and began gathering the shattered ceramics from the marble when Prince Zuko decided to speak once more.

"So they sent you back?"

Katara chose not to respond and focused on her current task.

"Do they see you as a scapegoat? The other servants send you to do the jobs that they don't want to do?"

Katara remained silent still.

"You've had a rough time here really haven't you, Waterbender? First Azula takes pleasure in torturing you and then you get burdened with the task of cleaning up after me. Though I suppose you're used to it, your life is obviously full of rejection."

The reference to her previous life triggered warning bells in Katara's mind. Prince Zuko was overstepping the mark.

"Is that how you ended up in a slave house? Were you dumped there like broken goods? Did the other Waterbenders decide they didn't want you?"

"Shut up!" Katara gritted her teeth tightly. Azula had not gotten away with insulting Katara's lost family and neither would Zuko, no matter how angry he was.

"Excuse me?" Zuko sounded rather incredulous.

Katara stood from the floor and let loose all that was on her mind. "No matter what you think Prince Zuko, you are not the only person in the world to suffer a great grievance. If you do not wish judgement from other people then not pass it yourself."

Prince Zuko stood from his bed and glared at her. "How dare you? You have no idea-"

Katara cut him off. "Oh I have every idea. You're feeling sorry for yourself and taking it out on other people. Let me tell you that a scar does not take away from your humanity and it does not mean that you have to lock yourself away from the rest of the world."

She stormed over to the window and pulled on a thick, braided cord. The curtains flew apart, flooding the room with bright sunlight. "So stop hiding in the dark and start acting like Prince of the Fire Nation."

Katara stared at Zuko, who seemed slightly dazed by the sudden blaze of light. He half expected him to fry her then and there, but curiously his eyes seemed less hostile than before.

"She's right, Prince Zuko."

Katara and Zuko looked to the door and saw Iroh standing there with a slight smile on his face. He walked further into the room and let his eyes trail over the shattered glass and ceramics. Turning his softened gaze to his nephew he smiled gently.

"You have every right to be angry Prince Zuko, and yet you must take care not to turn that anger towards those who do not deserve it." His eyes flicked briefly to Katara before turning back to the scarred boy. "What you did in the war chamber was one of the most honourable things I have ever seen, do not taint such honour with the bitterness caused by your father."

Zuko seemed rather mollified while Iroh turned his attention to Katara.

"It is nice to see you again my dear, and I have a favour to ask of you."

_And so my life got even stranger…_

* * *

**So we finally see some interaction between Katara and Zuko… although it's rather hostile. Personally, if I was Katara I would have snapped long before she did in this chapter, I just needed someone to put emo!Zuko in his place.**

**I'll apologise for the wait but the last few weeks of college have been hectic and my social life suddenly received a burst of adrenaline. The good news is that I have one more day at college and then eight weeks off, and although I will be quite busy during those two months, I'm going to force myself to give some attention to this story.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they really give me the motivation to (eventually) get off my lazy butt and write.**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

When Katara returned to the kitchens after her confrontation with Prince Zuko, she was immediately pounced upon by Luli and Rou.

"Katara! You look a little shaken, are you alright?" Luli placed her hand on the younger girl's forehead.

Katara nodded absently. "I'm fine, really."

Luli and Rou exchanged a look before pulling Katara over to a nearby table to sit down.

"Sure, and I'm the Fire Lord," Luli scoffed. "What happened?"

Katara looked at her two friends distant eyes. "I just shouted at Prince Zuko and basically called him a petulant child."

Luli gaped at her while Rou looked as though she might faint. "What happened then?"

Katara closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I've been invited to play pai-sho with General Iroh."

* * *

"Uncle, why did you ask that girl to come and play foolish games with you?"

Iroh entered the large sitting room of his chambers with a pai-sho game tucked underneath him arm. Moving to the low table in the centre of the room he placed the board down and answered Zuko's question.

"Because you don't like playing pai-sho, Nephew, and it gets dreadfully boring being an old man without anyone to keep me company." Zuko rolled his eyes at that. "Besides, I feel that we need to make amends for how dreadfully you treated Katara yesterday."

Zuko closed his eyes in annoyance. "I still don't see why I have to be here."

Iroh chuckled inwardly at his nephew's brooding tone and began removing game tiles from the velvet bag in his hand. "Well, seeing as how it was your temper that I am apologising for, I deemed it suitable for you to be present. Besides you haven't left your room in a ridiculous amount of time, it was about time you got some fresh air."

"Oh yes, because sitting in my Uncle's sitting room is synonymous to taking a walk through the gardens." Zuko made no effort to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Iroh merely chuckled to himself again and finished placing the tiles on their corresponding game squares. "It's nice to see you've taken to talking again, if I'd have known that a good tongue lashing was all it took to break you out of one of your moods, I would have asked Katara to yell at you weeks ago."

Zuko made no reply to that and sat in silence as his uncle bustled in and out of the room. Iroh brought over three tea cups and a large teapot and placed them off to the side of the table. Moving over to the largely cluttered bookshelf on the opposite side of the room, Iroh picked up a rather handsome gilded box, inlaid with iridescent mother of pearl.

Flipping the silver latch on the box open, Iroh began to muse outwardly. "What tea to have… I would brew some ginseng but I'm running low. What do you think of orange and lotus flower, Zuko?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed. "I think your tea obsession requires professional help Uncle."

"Orange and lotus flower it is then!" Iroh said brightly, apparently ignoring Zuko's less than cheerful response. Removing the packet of leaves from the box, Iroh placed the gilded container back on the shelf and moved back over to the table. Taking the lid off of his favourite dragon-spouted teapot, Iroh deposited the fragrant leaves in the water and lit a small flame beneath the pot to brew the concoction.

"Now," Iroh began. "Why don't you come and sit over here and be sociable?"

Zuko shook his head lightly and fought against the urge to sigh again. "I'm perfectly comfortable sitting here, Uncle."

"Well, if you'd rather sit in the corner on your own…"

"I would actually." Zuko sniffed.

A soft knock sounded on the outer doors and Iroh smiled widely as he moved to answer it. "Ah! Miss Katara, I'm so pleased you could make it."

The young girl at the door smiled weakly in response and tentatively stepped into the room upon Iroh's instruction.

* * *

_I breathed deeply as I heard the heavy door close behind me. Although I found Iroh to be a very kind and benevolent person, I couldn't help but feel as though I was overstepping the line between servant and master._

_A gentle hand on my shoulder steered me toward the table in the centre of the room. Before I sat down however, I noticed Prince Zuko's seated form in the corner of the room. I was rather surprised that he had ventured from the solitude of his room and I supposed that Iroh had something to do with it._

_Taking a seat on one of the plush cushions, Prince Zuko to my back, I thanked Iroh as he poured me a cup of fragrant smelling tea. The scent of oranges calmed my nerves slightly and I sipped slowly at the drink._

_Silence circulated through the room for a while before Iroh smiled at me once more._

"_Miss Katara -"_

"_Please," I interrupted quietly. "Just Katara is fine, sir."_

_Iroh beamed even brighter. "Very well, but in that case just call me Iroh, none of this 'Sir' or 'Your Highness' business."_

_I nodded in agreement and allowed Iroh to continue._

"_Well Katara, I was just wondering how such a lovely girl as yourself came to be in such a position as you are now."_

_I froze suddenly and almost tipped my tea out of shock. Iroh noticed my response and hurried to rectify his words._

"_Oh! I apologise if I was out of line, Katara. Forgive me."_

_I shook my head rapidly. "It's not that… it's just that no one has asked me that before, except for my friends."_

_Iroh smiled knowingly. "I fear that many people forget that every person has a past and as a result they do not look past status and stations. I would like to know about you as a person, Katara."_

"_Why?" I breathed, absolutely astounded that royalty such as Iroh should care to get to know me._

"_Because you seem brilliantly interesting. I've briefly witnessed the strong spirit you possess when you stand up for what you believe in. In my books, that makes your worth absolutely priceless."_

_As he finished his speech I noticed his eyes flick over my shoulder to Prince Zuko. I was rather touched by his words and I knew that he wasn't being nosy, rather he was taking a genuine interest in my life and circumstances; and for that reason I decided to tell him._

"_I don't know where to start." I told him honestly._

_Iroh laughed good-naturedly and patted my hand across the table. "Start from the beginning my dear." _

* * *

Zuko watched from his corner as his uncle spoke to the girl. He had not missed the pointed look that Iroh had sent him during his little speech on self-worth.

When Katara had actually agreed to share her past with Iroh, Zuko had found himself listening that little bit harder. Even he couldn't deny that the girl was an enigma and he was curious about her.

"The beginning?" Katara sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that I can't start from the beginning Iroh."

There was silence for a moment as Iroh (and Zuko) waited for Katara to continue at her own pace.

"You see, I don't remember much of anything until I was five years old. That was when they found me washed up in an Earth Kingdom port and took me to the slave house where Governor Ontai purchased me from."

Iroh frowned slightly. "'Washed-up'?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. Some merchants on the dock found me in the shallows after a storm and took me to the mistress of the slave house. I spent the next seven years there and then I was brought here."

"Why were you in the water?"

Zuko watched as Katara fell silent and stared intently at her hands. "I'm not sure. I have a… I think it's a memory but I've only ever relived it in my dreams… I can't even be sure if it's real or not." She looked up at Iroh. "But it's all I have. It's how I know my age and name and so many other things."

Iroh nodded solemnly. "Will you share it?"

Katara nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "It always starts on a boat… no a ship, it's beautiful and made of wood, it's not like Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation ships. There's someone there telling my brother to look after me… his name is Sokka."

"Your brother?" Iroh interjected.

"Yes. The dream changes after that, there's a storm. I wake up and I'm alone. I'm scared so I run up to the deck to find my dad. It's chaotic up there and my brother grabs me but I can barely stand up against the storm. Someone else comes and tells us to get below deck… I think his name is Bato. Another wave hits the boat and I slip out of my brother's grip. Everything goes quickly after that but suddenly I'm in the water."

Zuko was, surprisingly, hanging onto Katara's every word. Although she wasn't embellishing the events of her story, indeed she was only imparting the bare minimum, Zuko was struck by the emotion coming through her voice; she sounded like the lost five year old of her memories.

"You fell overboard?"

Katara nodded to Iroh's question. "Yes. Everything is pretty much blank after that but I do remember a face… the only one I can remember. I think it was my father's face."

There was another bout of silence in which Katara kept her eyes fixed to the table before her.

"I suppose it comforts you to know that you have a family out there that cares for you?" Iroh tried to comfort the suddenly disheartened girl.

"Yes, but I also wonder if they ever looked for me… it also makes me wonder all the more about my mother… if she was alive when I was lost or-"

She cut off suddenly and Zuko chanced a look at the two seated in the middle of the room. Iroh was casting a gentle look at Katara who had her head bent low, shadowing her face.

"I… I appreciate your interest Iroh, but may I be excused now?"

"Yes, of course and thank you for sharing that with me Katara."

The words had barely left his mouth before Katara had stood up and exited the room as quickly as she could without running.

When the door had shut softy behind her Iroh had caught Zuko's gaze from across the room.

"It is amazing, Nephew, at how much someone has to say if others will only listen."

* * *

Really, Katara could not figure out why there were trails of tears running down her face. As soon as she had exited Iroh's chambers, a veritable waterfall of tears had poured from her eyes. Truthfully, she had never imparted that much of her past to one person, at least not all at once. But she couldn't deny that there was something liberating in having someone actually sit back and listen.

It was almost like having a healing wound uncovered; yes there was a primary sting but actually acknowledging it rather than ignoring it alleviated the pain and lessened the heavy burden of hiding it.

However, Iroh's questions had reminded her of one of the most painful things in her life; she did not know her mother. She did not know her name, or her face or even if she was alive. From her dreams and memories Katara could assume that her father and brother loved and cared for her, and she knew they were once a part of her life, but to have no recollection whatsoever about her mother cut deeply.

With her eyes blurred with tears, Katara did not even see the body before her until she had bumped into it.

"Watch where you are going!"

Katara cringed inwardly as she recognised the haughty voice of Princess Azula. Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear them, Katara hesitantly met the wicked yellow gaze of the thirteen year old.

"Well if it isn't Mai's little cast-off. It's been a while since I've seen you about." She paused and took in the sight of Katara's puffy eyes. "It doesn't seem like you're enjoying life as a regular servant… perhaps you'd prefer to be my personal servant instead?"

"That won't be necessary." A new voice joined the conversation and Katara couldn't have thanked Renshu more for his timely intervention.

Azula glared at the intrusion. "I was merely suggesting it, after all she can't be happy if she's in tears all the time."

Renshu also took in Katara's tearful face before frowning slightly. "That? Oh that's just because we were chopping onions earlier."

"Chopping onions?" Azula sneered. "On the upper levels of the main palace?"

Renshu rolled his eyes and grinned winningly. "Of course not. We were down in the kitchens but Katara here had to come and get some fresh air to clear her head. Poor dear still gets a little lost, so I came to look for her, you know how it is."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Quite." She swept her gaze over the two servants before her before leaving in the direction she was headed before Katara had interrupted her.

Renshu watched the princess' retreating back until it disappeared around a corner and then turned his attention to the sniffling girl before him.

"Right you, what's got you all teary?"

Katara shook her head and sighed. "Nostalgia I suppose." Seeing Renshu's confused look she smiled as best she could. "It's nothing, just me being an emotional sap."

Renshu squinted one of his chartreuse eyes. "So you're sure it wasn't General Iroh or Prince Zuko that made you cry? Luli told me that you'd been invited to Iroh's chambers and I saw Prince Zuko with him this morning so I assumed -"

"Renshu stop," Katara cut in. "It wasn't anyone else, I just faced some ghosts… that's all."

He looked suspicious for a moment more before grinning suddenly. "Well in that case come on, Jiaying's asked me to pick something up from the city for her. You may as well come along, it'll do you some good to get out of the palace walls for a while."

He linked his arm through Katara's as though they were eight year old girls and began tugging her back towards the servants' passages.

Katara found herself laughing silently at Renshu's efforts to cheer her up, but could not deny that they were working.

"Anyway," Her escort began. "What did you think about my brilliant on-the-spot excuse conjuring? Do you think I had Azula fooled with the whole onion thing?"

"Renshu… it sucked." Katara laughed outright at his affronted expression.

* * *

**So summer came and went and I never updated… I'm sorry! Honestly I find it ironic that I find time to update as soon as college has started and not before.**

**I wasn't completely idle though, I planned a good majority of the story out and I now have a rough estimate of how long the story is going to be… and I predict it will be quite long. I have no idea if that is good news to you or not but I see the story as being two arcs, being separated by a brief intermission; and the first arc is probably going to be around twenty chapters alone… but don't quote me on that! **

**It's really anyone's guess at the final number of chapters but I hope you're in it for the long haul! **

**As for this chapter, I didn't enjoy it because I know that the next few chapters are much more eventful but it had to be done. I was going to include Katara and Renshu's trip into the city but I changed my mind and thusly the chapter is embarrassingly short… ah well.**

**Thanks to all those who leave me lovely reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Katara had imparted the story of her past to Iroh, and indirectly to Zuko too, and in that brief period of time a lot had changed. Katara had been introduced to the city of Roiyaru-Tokai by Renshu and she had enjoyed her time in the city immensely. While they had only ventured into the city to collect some things for Jiaying (items that had not turned up with the regular delivery), Renshu had taken her on a whirlwind tour of the city. Katara had seen a very brief glimpse of the sprawling city when she had first arrived in the Fire Nation, but Renshu showed her where the real action was.

The side streets and back alleys were full of interesting characters; people selling a mismatch of curios, vendors shouting the price of their wares and street performers made traversing the streets an absolute obstacle course. Katara found that she preferred the bustling, thriving menagerie of the capital to the wide, orderly roads that the nobles travelled along.

Things with the palace had also changed. Ever since she had told Iroh about her past, Katara found that Prince Zuko was much more… civil towards her. Not that he was treating her differently per say, it was more the fact that her refrained from baiting her. It was almost as if he was ashamed of the fact that he had teased her about her past and family, now that he knew the truth.

Zuko had also taken to moving around the palace more freely. Though he restricted his excursions to the royal gardens, he was no longer brewing in is room in solitude. Iroh was ecstatic about this fact, and so was Katara to some degree.

Having Prince Zuko's chambers void of the prince himself gave Katara the opportunity to do her job in peace. She could actually take the time to clean and organise Zuko's rooms without having to worry about angering the boy or performing any illicit Waterbending moves.

Even nature seemed to be changing. The dreadful heat of summer seemed to be diminishing slightly, ushering in balmy mornings and breezy nights. Katara found it pleasant to walk through the royal gardens at a relaxed pace and watch the life there slowly change. There were a few trees that were already changing; their dragging limbs covered in scarlet leaves and dipping into the water of the streams and ponds. Katara entertained the idea that the colour could simply dilute into the water below and dye everything red.

New people also arrived in the palace during that time, most of whom did not affect Katara in the slightest, but there were some who Katara would have rather not met.

* * *

The hours between sunrise and midday had become Katara's favourite. It was virtually the only part of the day that she got to herself. It was a time to think about whatever she wished, a time to work at the pace she pleased and a time to forget about the world around her. She paid no mind the fact that these hours were usually spent in Prince Zuko's chambers cleaning, it was her time and that was enough for her. 

Naturally, Katara made the most of the moments of peace and found little ways to amuse herself.

One morning Katara found herself carrying a load of fresh bedding towards the tower to replace the sheets in Zuko's room. She took her time in crossing the gardens, finding the weather very agreeable. There was a slight pressure in the air, not enough to give her a headache, but enough to promise rain. Katara looked forward to the idea of a storm, not having seen a good downpour since she came to the Fire Nation.

It would have been more acceptable for her to take the servants' passageways up to Prince Zuko's room, rather than walk through the gardens, but Katara enjoyed the fresh air after spending a night of sleeping in the stuffy kitchens.

She skirted as close to the gardens as she dared, not actually stepping away from the cloisters lest she be accused of neglecting her duties, and meandered towards the tower. The smell of the dew-laden grass filled her nostrils and Katara felt a lot more positive about the day ahead already.

An odd noise reached her ears as her path took her close to one of the many streams in the garden. Looking down she saw a small turtle-duck struggling in vain to free itself from some reeds that it had gotten tangled in. Sighing softly, Katara placed her bundle on the floor and vaulted over the stone railings, landing softly on the grassy bank of the stream. Squatting down, she reached carefully for the young turtle-duck who stilled and snapped at her fingers.

"Hey now," Katara chided softly. "None of that. I'm only trying to help."

Once the animal was free from the reeds it immediately made for the water. Katara frowned as it gave an ungainly wobble and tumbled down the bank. Catching it before it splashed into the water, Katara held the turtle-duck in her hands, ignoring it's struggling. She noticed it was kicking only one of it's webbed feet, the other was held tenderly to it's underside.

Carefully placing the injured animal in the water, she waited for it to swim away. The turtle-duck however did not move, instead it looked up at Katara curiously.

She smiled. "So now you want to stay? Go on, get going."

It wasn't until there was a loud squawking from further along the steam that the baby turtle-duck moved, paddling furiously to move towards the noise. Looking up Katara saw a family of turtle-ducks floating in the water, the apparent mother calling frantically for her lost child.

Katara watched happily as the reunited brood swam away, her new friend struggling along at the back.

Jumping back onto the covered walkway, she picked up the wicker basket and balanced it against her hip, moving towards the tower once more.

The large wooden doors were already open to the morning air and Katara stepped into the cool entrance hall, her boots making soft padding sounds on the marble. She briefly glanced at the half a dozen guards stationed at the back of the large hall before moving towards the left of the room, intending to bypass the public staircase in favour of the servant's passages; she would rather not be caught wandering around the royal dwellings by a certain princess.

Before she could pull aside the now familiar tapestry, a door a few feet to the right opened and a rather imposing figure emerged.

He was tall, his posture immediately demanding respect. His brown hair was pulled into the uniform style of Firebending soldiers but his uniform was much more decorated than any of the guards in the palace. He was carrying a neatly folded red cloth in his arms almost reverently and a very smug look adorned his face.

The door behind the stranger closed and Katara saw the public staircases disappear from view. Having come from the upper floors of the tower and obviously being of a high rank in the army, Katara would not have been surprised if the man had been talking with the Fire Lord himself.

He man looked up to carry on his way but paused as he saw Katara frozen next to the servants' entrance. His light brown eyes shone with shrewd intelligence and Katara wrinkled her nose at the voluminous sideburns that framed his face. He looked vaguely familiar to Katara.

"Ah, perfect." His voice though carefully neutral, filled Katara with an odd sense of foreboding. "Just what I needed. Come here girl."

Katara looked behind her, hoping that he was addressing someone else, but there was no such luck.

"Well?" The man's voice was tinged with impatience.

Lowering her burden to the floor, Katara approached the man despite her reservations. Her eyebrows drew together as she watched his eyes skim her figure, his gaze lingering on her eyes.

"Here," he said thrusting the crimson cloth into her arms. "Attach this to my uniform like a good servant will you?"

_As soon as the material touched my fingers I could tell that it was silk of the highest quality, although I was a little thrown at the man's request. I saw that there was already a piece of red material draped over the man's left shoulder, but it was not silk._

_Not wanting to get on the bad side of this man, I stepped closer and saw that there were small gold clasps near the belt on his uniform to which the existing red sash was already attached. Unfolding the silk in my hands I quickly found the minutely tailored holes along one edge and set about fitting them to the amour as quickly as I could._

_I could feel the stifling breath of the man brush against the top of my head as he watched me fumble in my haste and I knew immediately that he was a Firebender. I gathered the other end of the cloth in my hands and pulled it up to the Firebender's left shoulder, quickly finding an ornate golden flame there, to which I attempted to attach the silk._

_The man was a lot taller than me, and he made no attempt to bend down to my height. As such I was forced to stand disturbingly close to him and tiptoe just to properly attach the sash. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirking with apparent satisfaction and I almost jumped away from him in disgust when I had finished my task._

"_You're not from around here are you?"_

_Keeping my eyes level with his boots I forced my voice steady. "No sir, I am not."_

"_You look like you're Water Nation."_

"_Yes sir."_

_He snorted almost too quietly to hear. "I have just recently returned from the Northern Water Tribe but I did not hear any news of a lost girl. I am assuming that you are lost? It is very odd to have Water Tribe slaves after all."_

_I nodded stiffly. "Yes sir, I am lost but not from the Northern Tribe."_

"_Oh a Southern Tribesperson then? That is very unusual indeed. How did you come to be in the palace?"_

"_I was bought from an Earth Kingdom slave house by Governor Ontai for his daughter and left in the palace when the moved to Omashu."_

_I watched his eyes slip behind me to the basket full of linen before moving back to my face. I quickly averted my eyes again. "Where are you taking those sheets to? Did Ontai's daughter give you to Princess Azula?"_

_I frowned inwardly at the use of the words 'give to', I was not a hand-me-down toy. "No sir. I have been serving Prince Zuko."_

_Hearing no response from the Firebender, I risked a look up and was surprised to see a sudden frown on the man's severe face._

"_Oh really? How is Prince Zuko doing these days? I'm afraid I haven't seen him since that unfortunate Agni Kai."_

_Suddenly I knew why this man was slightly familiar. He had been stood in front of me during the Agni Kai in which Zuko had received his scar and if I remembered correctly, he had seemed pretty pleased about the outcome of the match._

_Now I knew that the man before me was not a pleasant person and the urge I felt to run away grew stronger._

"_He's doing much better sir." I mumbled._

"_I'm glad."_

_He didn't sound it._

_Before I could comprehend what had happened, the horrid man's hand had reached out and gripped my chin, forcing my face up and my gaze to lock onto his. He turned my head to the side slightly and smiled disturbingly._

"_You know I pity you my dear. Here you are serving a shamed prince when you could be more… so much more to some people."_

_My breath was caught painfully in my chest as he examined me, my mind screaming in protest. I was half hoping that the guards at the back of the room would step in and rescue me, but I knew there was no chance that they would cross someone of a higher rank._

"_Indeed, people in this city will pay obscene amounts for the exotic and unusual. In fact I know many men who would just love the chance to… employ you. Men of power and decorum. Men like me."_

_I knew just the type of men he was alluding to… and what he was suggesting. He opened his mouth to say something else before someone cut across him._

"_Zhao!"_

* * *

Zuko had been most surprised to find Zhao in the royal tower, the last he had heard Zhao was part of an envoy to the Northern Water Tribe. What added to his surprise was the fact that he was holding Katara's face and the girl looked ready to bolt. 

After hearing his name called out, Zhao had looked up for the source of the noise and smirked upon seeing Zuko, but he still did not release the frightened girl in his grip.

"Prince Zuko, what a pleasant surprise. I did not think I would be seeing you around, especially after the little accident a while back. I had to leave straight after the Agni Kai and have only just returned."

Zuko gritted his teeth tightly and narrowed his gaze. "Pleasant indeed. Do you think you could let go of Katara, I believe she has things to be getting on with."

Zhao chuckled lowly before removing his hand from Katara's chin. "It was a pleasure… Katara."

The girl merely bowed and hurried back to pick up the clean sheets, keeping her head lowered the whole way, before disappearing into the servants' passageways.

There was silence between the two males for a moment during which time Zhao took in the sight of Zuko's scar, and Zuko took in the sight of Zhao's new silk adornment.

'_So it's Admiral Zhao now is it? I wonder what he had to do to get in Father's good books this time?'_

"No matter how much you rise through the ranks, Zhao, you still retain traits of a common thug don't you?"

"Why_Your Highness_ whatever do you mean?" His simpering voice grated on Zuko's last nerves.

"I don't even want to know what you were saying to the girl, but I should warn you she is still a child."

Zhao raised an eyebrow. "Really? She must be close to leaving childhood behind though. At any rate I was merely suggesting the other career routes she might take. It is a shame for such a young thing to waste away amidst dust and dirt after all."

"I'm sure you were," Zuko drawled. "But just so you know, she was purchased by Governor Ontai, and that means she is not my fathers to give away… just in case you were thinking of asking for a reward for your promotion."

Zhao straightened slightly. "So you noticed? I'm flattered that His Majesty would pay attention to my achievements." Smirking at Zuko's steely gaze, Zhao bowed slightly. "If you will excuse me, Prince Zuko, I must be going. I have an important task to complete for your father."

And with that he was gone, Zuko's gaze burning in his wake.

* * *

Katara smoothed down the fresh silk sheets onto Zuko's bed and rearranged the numerous feathered cushions. 

She shuddered and rubbed her arms furiously, trying to get rid of the disgusting feeling of that man's breath ghosting across her cheeks. It was not the first time in her young life that a man had suggesting something obscene to her but she had never been so repulsed by a man before _Zhao_ had come into her presence.

Katara had no idea if she looked older than twelve (heaven knows that she acted it) but it never quite sat well with her when she received 'compliments' from men old enough to be her father. She supposed she wouldn't have minded as much if she had been just a few years older, a lot of girls in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were married by fourteen after all, but she wasn't sure what was custom in the Water Tribes. In any case she did not like the idea of making a living by lying down, and she doubted she ever would.

She could just tell that Zhao was a horrible person, he emitted something distinctly… dark, and Katara doubted that he held a lot of morals.

Sighing heavily, she turned around to gather the old sheets just in time to see Prince Zuko walk through the open door of his room. Her gaze followed his figure as he moved to stand at the open widow, the breeze that came with the changing seasons playing with his dark hair.

As she bent once more, she was startled to hear Zuko's voice.

"So I see you met Commander… sorry _Admiral_ Zhao."

Cautiously, Katara looked up but the prince's back was still to her. "Yes." Feeling a little brave she added, "I would rather have not though."

There was a small exhale of air through Prince Zuko's nose and Katara deliberated inwardly on whether or not it was a sound of amusement. She couldn't decide.

"That is the sentiment of most people who meet him."

Not knowing how to reply, Katara returned to her task of placing the used silk in her basket and stood up, making quietly for the door. Just before she exited she paused and turned to look at Zuko over her shoulder.

"I… I would like to thank you for stepping in back there. It wasn't the most pleasant experience."

Prince Zuko turned his head slightly and made eye contact with the younger girl. He nodded once to show he acknowledged her thanks and Katara inclined her head gently, closing the heavy door behind her as she left.

She decided to take the servants' passageways straight down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Over a month again between updates? Not the longest I've left it I'll admit but I'll still apologise for the wait. I've been bogged down with university applications and A2 college work but the good news is I've got a week off college and I'll try my hardest to update within that time, and if not it shouldn't be too long as the next chapter is already in the works.**

**As for this chapter I have one thing to say… Zhao! I love writing villains so I had to introduce Zhao here because he is a deliciously dark character but in a different way to Azula. I hope I didn't make him too… creepy but I wanted to set things up for future chapters and we all know that Zhao was a twisted fruitloop anyway. (Also I was completely making up the bit about a silk sash as a sign of promotion but Zhao was the only character I can remember seeing wear one so I took a little poetic licence.)**

**Thank you to all of those readers who review and let me know what I'm doing right and point out the mistakes I overlook. Also thank you to the people who just review to let me know they like the story and guilt me into updating!**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The summer heat was well and truly gone from the Fire Lands, and while the Fire Nation could never be described as cold, the warmth that now surrounded its occupants was like a gentle caress and the growing winds like soft kisses. The rainy season would soon arrive, but before that there were still a few weeks of mild and pleasant weather in which farmers all over the Fire Nation began to harvest their crops. 

Within the palace gardens almost every leaf had turned the colour of blood, and many trees were heavy with fruit. Katara decided that she liked the Fire Nation in this way, the colours and smells of the harvest season were beautiful. Incense was burned every day from sunrise to sunset while the food was reaped, as a plea for Agni to provide a successful harvest. The heady smells of sandalwood and white musk permeated every inch of the palace, whether it be indoors or out, and Katara found that she was often lulled into a feeling of comfort.

There was one other change that Katara noticed about the Fire nation, and she was sure that no one else felt it like she did. As summer became more distant, so did the sun, and in its place the moon became a fantastical object. The milky disk was large and heavy in the night sky and outshone all the stars, enjoying the time it had being greater than the sun.

Though it made night times beautiful, the enlarged moon had a somewhat… adverse effect on Katara. Over time she had gotten better at controlling her Waterbending, getting in a little practice whenever she made a trip to the washroom and had developed a basic grasp over her skills. However, since the lunar activity had become more prominent, she had noticed that several accidents seemed to happen whenever she was around water. In fact it had become so dire that Jiaying had banned Katara from doing the washing-up after she somehow managed to freeze the water solid, along with the dishes.

Renshu found the little episode hilarious, and Luli and Rou had stifled giggles of their own. Xiu had even joked that she had done it on purpose to get out of dish duty. But Katara could not help but feel a little miffed. She had gathered that the moon was directly involved, after all the sun increased a Firebender's power, but it still posed a big problem; how could she hide her illicit Bending when the moon made her extra perceptive to water?

Her solution was simple.

Practice.

So practice she did. She would sit in the kitchens with a bowl of water before her and discreetly move the water to and fro, she would freeze it and melt it, lower it and raise it, and slowly she began to get used to her increased sensitivity. But no amount of practice could dispel the fact that she could not sleep at night, especially when the moon was full or close to it.

Many nights she would sneak from her place between Luli and Rou and head out of the kitchens and into the royal gardens. She was always thankful that there were no guards stationed outside, for she was pretty certain that it was not allowed for her to idly sit next to the delicately crafted streams… especially as she also Waterbended during this time.

She would sit on her knees next to the serene ponds and push the water back and forth, bringing it back to her before letting it lap against the opposite banks. It felt wonderful to Waterbend with a larger amount of water, and though her skills were not great, it still expelled some of the agitation she felt due to the moon.

Some nights, when she was feeling brave enough, Katara would let her guard down just enough to allow herself to lie back in the soft, cool grass and stare up at the stars. Trailing a hand in the calm water next to her, she entertained the idea that she was watching the sky from the Water Tribes, and that it was snow beneath her, not dew-kissed grass. Closing her eyes she tried to turn her surroundings into white. She breathed deeply imagining the cold sting of air so fresh that it almost hurt as it flowed down her chest. But the air remained stubbornly balmy, still carrying a hint of burned incense and her surroundings were as vivid as ever, the regular brightly coloured Fire Nation Autumn.

Sighing heavily, Katara pushed herself onto her knees and resigned herself to returning to reality. The cold gust of air that passed by her lips as she exhaled caught Katara off guard and got her thinking. Sure she had played around with the liquid in her tea cups at dinner, melting it and thawing it, but it had never occurred to her to try and freeze the pond.

Casting a quick look around her, and deciding that she may as well take advantage of the chance, Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly and steadily. She watched in interest as her breath came sprawling out of her mouth as a silver mist, curling its way to the water as something even less substantial than smoke.

The water crackled as spindly fingers of ice began to spread across the surface, and soon the width and breadth of the pond was covered in a glittering spider web of frost.

Katara pouted slightly. The sight was pretty but it wasn't what she was aiming for.

Tapping her chin idly with a finger, she wondered where she gone wrong and almost pitched forward into the frostbitten water when a flat voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Zuko yawned and trudged quietly through the wide corridors of the main palace. His Uncle Iroh had insisted he play a game of mah-jong with him (after Zuko had profusely refused to play pai-sho) and somehow that one game had lasted until past midnight. Secretly Zuko suspected that his uncle's wide sleeves hid more than just his hands, but let the matter slide. 

Coming to the large wooden that led to the inner gardens, Zuko was somewhat relieved to see that they were slightly ajar; he did not feel that he had the energy to wrestle with the palace itself just to get to bed. Strolling through the royal gardens, Zuko breathed in the perfumed air deeply. If he were to be honest, he would have to admit that he enjoyed the end of summer the most. Not because of the loss of the sun (actually, he hated that part), but because it reminded him of his mother.

The perfumed air brought to mind memories of being a child, wrapped in his mother's robes as he sat on her lap and was lulled to sleep by the soft scent of her robes. The gardens themselves were special at this time of year. His fondest memories of the harvest season included sitting in the garden with Princess Ursa, watching the glowing insects flit past in the dusk.

Pulled by something inside, Zuko decided to throw caution to the winds and walk along the winding paths instead of making a straight line to the palace, regardless of how tired he was.

It was quiet for the most part, save for the occasional chirp of crickets and the low call of a sleeping turtle-duck. Zuko's eyes kept drifting up to the starry sky above his head and he was lost in his thoughts. It therefore came as some surprise when, instead of his foot making a soft padding sound on the paved walkway, his boot made an odd crunching noise.

Lowering his head in confusion, Zuko was thrown to see that his foot was planted in a patch of ground frost. Now, it was very odd to see any form of ice, snow or frost in the Fire Nation… for obvious reasons, and especially not when Summer had only recently drawn to a close.

With narrowed golden eyes, Zuko followed the frost beneath his foot and saw its trail led over the downy grass, spreading from one of the numerous ponds in the garden. What got his attention however, was the fact that Katara was knelt before the pond, apparently none the wiser of the mysterious weather conditions occurring behind her back.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Zuko stepped off the path and, making sure to avoid the frozen grass, approached the girl stealthily from behind. She seemed not to notice him hovering just next to her shoulder and was instead contemplating the patchwork of ice that had appeared on the surface of the pond.

"What are you doing?"

He supposed it was rather amusing, the way she almost launched herself head first into the water, before springing to her feet and whirling around to face him.

"P-prince Zuko, I erm…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes hastily to the floor.

"A little foolish, wouldn't you agree?"

Katara looked up cautiously. "Sir-?"

Zuko looked up at the dark sky once more, his eyes tracing the slightly waning moon. "Waterbending in public. Most people wouldn't hesitate to report you."

It occurred to him that he was being rather talkative, but he could not deny the interest he found in another form of Bending.

"Will you?" Katara's cobalt eyes were dimmed and lowered to the ground once more.

"I thought we'd already established that I wouldn't," Zuko stated coolly. "But you must surely know that what you're doing is still illegal."

Katara hesitated, digging the toe of her boot into the ground before her. "Yes… I know, it's just the moon… I can't sleep since the Summer passed."

Zuko turned his eyes skyward once again and took note of the engorged moon… interesting.

"You lack focus." He said abruptly.

Katara's head snapped up. "Wha-?"

Zuko gestured to the ground behind him. "I doubt you intended to do that and I'm sure miniature icebergs were not what you set out to create in the pond either."

The girl before him shook her head in embarrassment. Zuko eyed her a moment longer before turning wordlessly and heading for the royal tower.

"How-!" Katara's sudden outburst made him pause and turn back to face her. The younger girl had her hands clamped over her mouth, apparently she had not intended to talk. "I mean, how would I go about fixing my Waterbending?"

"I'm a Firebender." He told her bluntly.

"Yes," Katara was obviously set on getting these words off her chest. "But you have a better knowledge of Bending than I do, you've had proper instruction." She paused and weighed her next words carefully. "I've seen you Firebend… you have focus."

Her words made Zuko pause. Not one to be taken in by idle praise, Zuko was nonetheless surprised to hear some form of compliment come from someone else other than Uncle Iroh; most people were too busy raving about Azula.

There was a long moment of silence in which Katara began to fidget nervously, clutching the hem of her shirt in her fingers tightly.

"Water," Zuko began. "Is not like earth. It is not solidly there, it moves of its own volition. You have to remember this when you're trying to manipulate it. It is similar to fire, both elements can change with just the slightest external influence and you have to be prepared to accommodate this."

Katara stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before opening her mouth. "So I shouldn't force the water, I should let it guide me?" She mumbled so lowly Zuko could not be sure whether the words were directed at him. He merely settled for a brief nod and turned on his heel, determined to make it to his room with no further interruptions.

* * *

When breakfast arrived the next morning Zuko was in his bathroom, drying his face as he heard the familiar rattle of Katara placing the tray on the table. He was not annoyed with himself for providing the girl with some insight on how to control her Bending, he was just curious as to why he had done so. He attributed it to the fact that he was all too aware of the frustration that came with unrefined Bending skills, and it was also another way to defy the man who had scarred him. 

Deftly tying his hair into its usual topknot, Zuko made his way into his bedroom, expecting to find it empty. He had the grace, however, to blink and pause as he saw Katara lingering near the door. Her eyes lit up momentarily when she saw him before casting themselves in the direction of the marbled floor.

Zuko slowly approached his meal and sat down, keeping a curious eye on the abashed girl at the edge of the room. Deciding that she was not about to talk, Zuko reached for the water pitcher on his tray…

"Will you teach me how to Bend?"

… and promptly knocked it to the floor in surprise.

* * *

**Aha, interaction between Zuko and Katara, and more to come in the future apparently. Not much to say about this chapter actually, except that it was originally planned to include the next chapter, however, I've decided I like the note I've left it on and I wanted to post tonight - and I've go enough time to get a few hours sleep before college… joy.**

**I'm glad you all liked Zhao's appearance in the last chapter - and he wasn't deliberately coming onto Katara, he just saw it as a way to be his usual creepy self and get under Zuko's skin in the process. Also, someone asked if there will be a time skip in the story and the answer is yes, because the teenage years provide a cornucopia of writing material.**

**On a lighter note, thank you all so much for almost 300 reviews. I'm contemplating offering a request fic to the reviewer who hits that magic number because I love you all (and having a prompt may help rid me of this horrible writer's block)!**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, you make this process worthwhile.**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Katara jumped as the pewter jug clattered across the floor. She immediately rushed to Zuko's bathroom and returned with a large red towel. Getting to her knees in front of the prince, she began mopping up the freshly appeared puddle.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered nervously. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Then why did you?"

Katara chanced a look up when she did not hear any anger in Prince Zuko's tone; indeed he sounded rather intrigued.

She carried on wiping up the water whilst pondering her answer. "Well," she began. "I thought a lot on what you said yesterday and you were right, I do lack focus." She sighed, sitting back on her heels but keeping her eyes to the floor. "I have only recently discovered my Bending and yet its already gotten me into a lot of trouble because I can't control it."

Zuko stared at her prostrate form for a moment before reaching out and taking a pomegranate from his breakfast tray. "Why come to me?"

"There are no Benders amongst my friends. I don't think it would be wise to ask around the other servants for help either, my secret would probably get out."

"And yet you would ask for help from someone who could take you straight to the Fire Lord?"

Katara finally allowed her eyes to meet those of the boy across from her. "I trust your word."

Zuko's gaze was hard and unyielding, apparently weighing up the value of her word. After a moment's silence he sighed.

"You will have to let me think about this. What you are asking carries great risks."

The blue-eyed girl nodded quickly and stood from her kneeling position. Katara bowed respectfully and rushed from, the sodden towel held between her hands.

Prince Zuko stared at her retreating form curiously. He placed the untouched fruit in his hand on the table before him and rested his elbow on his thigh.

What to do?

* * *

"_Uncle," I murmured, keeping my eyes shut and focusing on my breathing. "Could I talk to you?"_

_I heard Uncle chuckle slightly. "I believe you just did, Prince Zuko. However, meditation is not usually the best time for talk."_

_I opened my eyes, staring across the table at him. I had been doing some meditation in Uncle's sitting room while he sipped quietly at his tea. "Fine, then meditation can wait, but my question cannot."_

"_Oh?" Uncle looked intrigued. "You had best tell me then."_

_I deliberated over my words for moment before meeting his eyes. "If you were the only person who could help someone, would you do it?"_

"_I suppose it depends on what the request is and the person themselves. Tell me, are they a good person?"_

_I was slightly amazed at how Uncle Iroh could ask such awkward questions when he did not even know he was doing so. "I suppose so. I mean, I do not know them very well but they seem… nice enough."_

_Uncle placed his teacup down. "And what of this request they have made? Is it unreasonable?"_

"_I don't know," I sighed. "If it was discovered then there would be hell to pay, but if I was in their position I would probably make the same request."_

_Uncle Iroh nodded and smiled. "Prince Zuko, let us leave the hypothetical situation behind and tell me the real story."_

_I nodded tiredly, Uncle was one person I could count on to keep a secret. "I am presuming you remember Katara?"_

"_Oh! That lovely young girl? Of course I do, she seems to be the only person left in the palace that will play pai-sho with me anymore."_

_I shook my head in exasperation. "Yes, her. Well you see, she's a Waterbender."_

_Uncle seemed to choke on something. "What?"_

"_Yes," I nodded. "She discovered her Bending after Azula lashed her and she accidentally Waterbended in front of me not too long ago and last night I caught her Bending in the royal gardens. This morning she asked if I could teach her how to control her Bending."_

_Uncle looked rather grave. "That poor girl."_

"_What?"_

_He looked at me. "She is already at a disadvantage by being of Water Tribe descent; she stands out too much. With this added on top she'll be luck to remain in the palace. Surely I do not need to remind you of your father's les than accommodating approach when it comes to other forms of Bending?"_

_I sighed. "So what do I do?"_

"_Let me ask you this, Prince Zuko. If I were to refuse to direct you in Firebending and there was no other person in the palace that you could ask for help from, what would you say?"_

"_I would say that it was unfair." I frowned._

_Uncle nodded. "And why would you say that?"_

"_Well… Firebending is in my blood and is a gift. It's only right that someone teaches me-" I stopped abruptly. "So you are saying I should help her?"_

"_I am saying it is your choice, but whatever you choose to do, I will help you." He grinned suddenly. "Quite a conundrum you have on your hands, Prince Zuko!"_

* * *

"So, the harvest festival is this weekend."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Luli. "Harvest festival, what's that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, of course!" Luli grinned. "There's a huge celebration that runs down the main street in the city, straight from the palace gates to the harbour. It's to give thanks to Agni for a successful harvest."

"Oh," Katara paused. "And we're actually allowed to go?"

Luli shrugged. "Jiaying usually lets the younger servants have the evening off because most of the nobles go out to celebrate. Besides, we mingle in really well with the other '_commoners'_."

Katara giggled at Luli's (rather terrible) attempt to sound like an aristocrat. "It sounds fun. It's just for the one night?"

"Not really. The festivities go on all weekend but the opening night is by far the best, you'll see what I mean when you come along."

Katara sighed and went back to scrubbing the floor. She and Luli were in a quiet hallway of the main palace, cleaning the marble floor with buckets of water. Though she was tempted, Katara didn't dare use water bending, she was in enough trouble as it was. She settled for good old fashioned elbow grease and submerged herself in her thoughts.

She wondered whether Prince Zuko had thought about her request. More importantly she wondered whether he had come to a decision yet. In retrospect she had no idea what she had been thinking when she had asked him to help her. The prince, while not cruel, was certainly not sociable, especially not since his scarring.

Katara sighed while dipping the soft-bristled brush in her hands back into the bucket of soapy water. Surely things couldn't get any worse? The way her life had been going so far since her arrival in the Fire Nation, they could only pick up… but then again fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

Katara and Luli worked in silence for a while longer before heavy footsteps reached their ears. Katara sat up on her knee while Luli pushed her dark hair from her eyes, apparently not realising there were now soap suds in her choppy fringe.

An unmasked Fire Nation guard was approaching them, surprisingly being led by a sullen looking Renshu.

"There you guys are! Do you know what it's like to trek around this place with a piece of driftwood for company?"

The guard behind the teenager looked as though he would like nothing better than to fry him on the spot, but instead settled for pushing him to the side before directing his attention to the crouched girls.

"You are to come with me to the training arena. Prince Zuko requires your services."

Katara exchanged a confused look with Luli. The older girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure he means you."

Katara rolled her eyes before heaving herself to her feet and following after the already retreating guard. Behind her she could already hear Luli demanding that Renshu stick around and help her finish cleaning the floor. She also heard Luli's annoyed shout as Renshu apparently made a run for it.

* * *

The walk through the palace was very quiet, the guard obviously wasn't much of a talker, but then again what would he and Katara have to talk about? She felt some relief when they reached the large doors to the indoor arena, and was slightly surprised when the man did not follow her through the entrance. He merely shut the doors behind her with an audible thump, drawing the attention of the two people already in the room.

Prince Zuko and General Iroh paused in their training to gaze at the young girl;. Katara supposed she looked oddly diminished standing in the hulking doorframe. Iroh's face split into a wide grin and he beckoned her over jovially.

"Katara! Please come closer, there is much to discuss."

Letting her feet carry her towards the centre of the room, she offered a bow to the two royals. "Prince Zuko, General Iroh."

"Ah ah! Just Iroh, remember?"

Katara smiled and nodded, already feeling more relaxed.

"Now," Iroh began, leading them over to the edge of the room where a cluster of low cushions lay. "Prince Zuko tells me that your Water Tribe heritage has bestowed a great gift upon you."

Katara's head automatically shot up, surveying the room for any stationed Fire Nation guards, before her wide-eyed stare came to rest on Iroh. The old man laughed lightly at her expression, reaching out to pat her hand gently.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me, and you do not need to worry about any eavesdroppers, the doors are locked from the inside." Katara relaxed slightly at his words. "Now then, you do face quite a problem, but I believe help is at hand."

Katara's mouth went dry. Did that mean-?

"Prince Zuko has decided to try and help you grasp the universal basis of Bending. Of course I will be around to help too, Prince Zuko is still a student himself after all."

Katara chanced a look at the scarred boy and saw he looked rather disgruntled about this fact.

"It will not be an easy task on any of our parts, but I'm sure you appreciate that."

Katara nodded eagerly at Iroh and the Firebending Master smiled. "I would also like to ask a favour of you, if I may Katara?"

"Of course," she replied, sitting up a little straighter.

"Would you be so kind as to answer any questions that I may have about Waterbending? Other forms of Bending are always fascinating, and new secrets will reveal themselves to you over time."

Katara, who had been expecting a much more strenuous request, blinked in slight surprise. She saw that Iroh looked positively jubilant at the idea of learning about Waterbending firsthand, and she couldn't suppress a smile. "It would be my honour."

Iroh merely beamed and Prince Zuko abruptly stood up, moving away from the cushions and into the middle of the vast room. Katara also stood at the wave of his hand and approached him, rather apprehensively, until she stood a few feet away from him.

She felt absurd, standing in the middle of that huge room, with two members of Fire Nation royalty about to try and teach her Waterbending… she also felt further away from home than every before.

"Well," Zuko began. "Are you ready for your first lesson in Bending?"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, and I am sorry for not updating this sooner. I was away for Christmas and I was going to update this as soon as I got back but January has turned out to be the worst month ever. I've received some upsetting news from the hospital in regards to my health and I just couldn't settle down to write anything. Added on top of that I've had important exams and a family death this week.**

**Enough about that. This chapter was intended to be much longer but I've decided to add it into the next chapter , so expect a nice long read for Chapter Fifteen.**

**I actually managed to catch up with all the Avatar episodes, because I am a bad, bad Avatard and I found myself getting sucked into other fandoms. While the new episodes are great, they've kind of blown out my ideas of how the Fire Nation Palace looks… but we can all deal with that right?**

**Not much to say about this chapter, it was more of a prelude to the next few so I think it's a bit… _blah_, but I am just happy to update!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and all the lovely reviews I get make me smile without fail.**


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"No, that's not right. You have to work _with_ the water, not against it."

Katara huffed at Prince Zuko's words. "I'm trying! I'm doing everything you are but it isn't working!"

Sure enough, no matter how precisely Katara followed the Prince's instructions, the water she was trying to manipulate would just not follow her command. Iroh had decided it would be best to start with the simple task of controlling the water, but even that was posing a lot of problems.

Zuko sighed in aggravation. "Let's just try it again."

The young Firebender released a stream of fire from his clenched fist and maintained it, drawing it up and over his head in a long, burning rope. Katara stood beside him, shadowing his movements diligently, drawing up a stream of water from the basin at the edge of the room and moving it around her body slowly. When she tried to mimic Zuko's aggressive over-the-head flourish however, the trail of liquid merely quivered and burst apart, drenching her head and shoulders.

The room suddenly became still as the two Firebenders stared at the sodden girl. Zuko coughed into his fist and Katara would have bet her life that he found the situation amusing. Childish though it may have been, Katara settled on pouting and sitting on the marble tiles, resolutely crossing her arms and glaring at the arena floor.

Iroh let out a loud chuckle. "Well that didn't go too well did it?" The Waterbender twitched slightly and Iroh laughed again. "Not to fear, I think I see the problem."

Both Zuko and Katara turned their attention to him. 

"You see, Zuko is giving you a perfect example of how to control fire, his movements are faultless."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why doesn't it work when I copy him?"

"Ah, my dear, I said he was showing you how to control _fire_, but that isn't much help to a Waterbender is it? I feel that most Firebending is much too aggressive to be utilised as a form of Waterbending."

"But," Zuko interrupted, "I can't exactly show her how to control water can I? I have no idea of how to Waterbend."

Iroh nodded and smiled. "Leave it with me, I think I'll have a lesson for both of you next time." He cast his eyes to the glass ceiling and saw that the sun was steadily approaching the west. "It will be time for dinner soon. I suggest we all take a break for today."

The two younger Benders nodded and Katara bowed to the men, excusing herself and heading towards the kitchens, definitely not satisfied with how her first official training session had gone.

She could only hope that things got easier.

* * *

The sun had started to set as Katara made her way up to the royal tower. The first night of the harvest festival had arrived and already she could hear the joyful shouts of the children in the palace as they pulled their parents and guardians out into the city. She was feeing rather excited herself. As soon as she dropped Prince Zuko's dinner off, she was leaving to meet up with her friends, and they were going to show her the wonders of a Fire Nation festival.

She was caught in her thoughts all the way up to the Prince's room, and she blinked as she arrived at the now-familiar door. Balancing the tray along the length of her arm, she used her free hand to push the heavy door open. At first glance the room appeared empty, and she thought that perhaps Prince Zuko had already left to enjoy the festival. That idea was squashed however, when she heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. Moving to set down her burden, Katara caught sight of the city from Prince Zuko's grand window.

The whole city was alight with coloured lanterns, reds and yellows and oranges, all glowing softly in the gathering dusk. Vendors had set up their stalls along the wide road that led from the ort to the palace gates, and the whole procession looked like a great, fiery serpent. The people too, although miniscule from this distance, were bedecked in bright gowns, and even the poorer citizens had dressed in their best attire.

Katara smiled softy in anticipation, eager to be down there joining in the celebration.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Katara tuned to see Prince Zuko emerging from his bathroom, dabbing at his face with a towel. She was a little surprised to see him still in his training clothes and couldn't hold her tongue.

"You aren't dressed for the festival yet, Prince Zuko?"

The teenager raised his lone eyebrow. "Why would I be dressed when I'm not going?"

Katara blinked. "You aren't? It may be an enjoyable evening you know."

Zuko merely reached for his chopsticks. "I'm sure it would be, but I'm not allowed to go."

"Not allowed? But you're the Prince!" Katara was shocked. She had always thought that Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were allowed to go wherever they liked. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen either of them leave the palace.

"I am aware of that fact," Prince Zuko said stiffly, "but my Father is the Fire Lord and his word is law." Sensing that she would just ask another question, Zuko beat her to it. "Lord Ozai does not wish for his children to associate with the 'common filth' of the city."

Katara could tell that they were not his own words. "So you've never left the palace?"

There were a few moments of silence before Zuko answered. "When my mother was alive she would take Azula and I on trips to beaches, but no, I have never left the palace on foot and I have never seen the city."

"But- but that's terrible!"

Zuko's eyebrow rose again and Katara continued.

"Even the servants are let out to celebrate the festival, but you can't even enjoy it!"

"Thank you for rubbing my face in it," Zuko deadpanned. When the girl didn't leave he sighed and stopped eating. "What now?"

Katara seemed to battle with herself for a moment before she straightened up in determination.

"If… if I proposed, hypothetically speaking of course, that you come to the festival with me, what would you say?"

"I would say, hypothetically speaking of course," Prince Zuko mocked, "that you need your ears cleaned. I told you, my father will not let me leave the palace."

"What if he didn't know?" Katara's voice was quiet and serious.

I was Zuko's turn to blink. "You mean sneak out?"

He pondered on the thought for a moment. He could sneak out, disobey the man who had scarred him, gloat at the fact that Azula was stuck in the palace, and finally see the city he lived in. Or he could sit in his room all night and watch the festival from his window, as he done all the previous years of his life…

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

_Really what was I doing? If I was caught trying to smuggle the Crown Prince from the palace I would be in a mountain of trouble. It just didn't seem fair though, that Prince Zuko missed out on all the fn just because he was… well, a prince._

_It became clear immediately that the guards wouldn't let Zuko walk straight out of the palace, and he was easy to spot in his vivid silks of red and gold. Leaving Prince Zuko to wait in his room I began a quick dash down to the kitchens. I ran through a mental checklist in my mind: get Zuko new clothes, sneak said prince out of the heavily guarded palace, escort kidnapped prince round a busy city without anyone recognising him._

_Piece of cake._

_The kitchens were as quiet as I had ever known them to be - I could not hear any noise from behind the door. There was only a skeleton crew on duty to serve any demands that may come from the few people left in the palace._

_I bypassed the door to the kitchens however, and recalled the route I had taken on my first day in the palace. Just as I was about to turn the corner to the laundry room, a shout from behind me caught my attention._

"_Katara!" Renshu, Luli, Xiu and Rou stood at the end of the corridor, evidently ready to go to the festival._

"_Are you ready yet?" Renshu whined. I smiled, while inwardly I struggled to make up an excuse._

"_You know, you should just go on without me, I'll catch up in a bit."_

"_Why?" Luli frowned, while the others imitated her expression._

"_Well you see," I began, trying to sound confident. "Prince Zuko isn't feeling too good so I need to make sure he's settled before I leave."_

_Renshu's frown deepened. "It isn't your duty to baby-sit him, Katara."_

"_I know, I know!" I fumbled. "But his Uncle is a great person and he's worry if Prince Zuko got too sick."_

_The others looked doubtful but after a few moments of me grinning idiotically at them, they murmured their assent and shuffled off._

As soon as they disappeared from sight, Katara turned the corner and slipped into the laundry room. the humidity stung her eyes and she blinked to return the moisture to them. there were still people busy in here, washing and drying, piling and folding and in the midst of it al stood Feng. Her black hair was tied beneath a grey kerchief and her copper eyes were narrowed against the heat of the room.

Katara recalled how unpleasant the woman was and made sure to keep out of her sight as she skirted around the room, pausing occasionally to rummage through piles of clean fabric. She finally came upon a pile of clothes that were similar to what Renshu and Xiu wore on a daily basis.

Katara shook out a crimson shirt and judged it to be about Zuko's size. Just as she was about to grab a pair of brown trousers, her wrist as caught by a pale hand.

"What are you doing?"

Katara's wide blue eyes stared into Feng's disparaging face. "Oh… um… I…"

Feng applied a little more pressure to her grip. "Lost your voice?"

"I was getting some clothes for my friend. You see he had an… accident so he asked me to come and grab him some spare clothes."

"What sort of accident?"

Katara could tell Feng didn't believe her and narrowed her gaze in annoyance. "He'd be much too embarrassed if I told you. I mean teenagers should leave _those_ types of problems behind as a child."

Feng made a noise of disgust and let go of Katara before storming away. Katara let a wide grin break out over her face and she scurried from the steamy room.

When she arrived back at Zuko's room, Katara was distinctly out of breath. She handed the Prince the stolen clothes and he retreated into his bathroom to change.

Katara took the few minutes of solitude to regain her breath and moved over to the vast windows. The festival was already in full swing and Katara bounced up and down on her feet, eager to be down there.

She turned around as she heard Prince Zuko emerge from the bathroom. She tilted her head to the side and pondered on how odd it was to see him dressed in cheap cottons rather than rich silks.

Zuko meanwhile busied himself with pulling on the simplest pair of boots he owned and tucking the long trousers into them. Once he was fully dressed he stood up from the bed and stared at himself in the reflection from the window. Katara wondered if he also found his appearance strange, but had to admit she was shocked at what he said next.

"The guards will notice my scar."

Katara gaped slightly for a moment. Honestly she had not thought of that fact. She rarely noticed the blemish on his face, it was just there and it was something she had accepted.

Snapping herself from her thoughts she cleared her throat and tapped her chin. "Well suppose a cloak and hood would work."

Zuko moved over to his wardrobe. "You don't think it will be suspicious?"

"Nope. My friends were telling me all sorts of stories about the festival. I don't think a cloak will standout at all."

Zuko looked less than convinced as he withdrew a nondescript scarlet cloak from his possessions. "Alright, I'll trust you."

The duo departed from the royal tower, choosing to use the servants' passages to avoid any unwanted notice. Zuko, having never travelled through the palace this way before found the experience to be a little odd. Then again, allowing himself to essentially be smuggled from under the watchful eyes of his father by a twelve-year old servant was also new to him.

They followed the dim hallways through the length of the palace and finally emerged in the outer gardens. Zuko took in a deep breath of perfumed air and eyed his surroundings. He could see the outer wall and the wide gap left by the open front gates and he also spied the stationed guards.

"What's the plan then?" He asked, turning towards his shorter companion.

"We walk out the gates."

""_What_?"

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Zuko grumbled as he and Katara found themselves on the path from the palace to the city. Although there were lanterns strung from the palace onwards, the festival really picked up in the centre of the city.

"Well," Katara mused, "I don't think the guards have to worry about anyone trying to sneak _out_ of the palace."

Zuko inwardly agreed with her but remained silent until they reached the buildings that signified the start of the city.

The pair paused and he heard a low "Wow," from beside him. He would have to agree with Katara's feelings. As soon as they had stepped foot within the city the world had turned into a great mix of colour and sounds.

Children ran in groups, screaming with laughter as street performers dressed as dragons chased after them. The rich and poor alike perused the market stalls that had appeared along the streets and a myriad of scents and sounds assaulted their senses.

Prince Zuko and Katara, different in so many ways but sharing their first true experience of freedom together at that moment, were rather at a loss of what to do.

Katara looked up towards her companion, only being able to make out his nose and chin beneath the hood he wore, and waited for his cue. In turn, the Prince looked down at the cobalt-eyed girl and shrugged.

Katara let a laugh bubble inside her throat as her mind grasped the concept that she was _free_. If only for a night she could do what she wanted and she intended to take full advantage of that fact.

Reaching out, she grabbed Zuko at the elbow and began tugging him along.

"Come on! We've got a lot of things to see."

* * *

_Girls are crazy._

_I've said it once and I'll say it again._

_I was completely thrown for a loop at how carefree this girl was all of a sudden. I'd seen her in tears on numerous occasions and watched her struggle through her life in the palace, and yet this was the first time I'd ever seen such unbridled happiness on her face._

_I understood what she was feeling. Suddenly there was no one to tell either of us what to do or how to behave, and obviously Katara was grasping this chance by the horns. I wished I could express myself as openly as she did but it was ingrained in my very being to keep at least some decorum._

_I let the fact that she was pulling me by my arm slide, just this once, because tonight was a night where I wasn't a prince and I didn't have to keep up my usual walls that kept others away._

_It was amazing that all this existed just outside the palace and yet I'd never seen it. To me, it wasn't right for my father to isolate himself from the common people, the people who relied on and trusted in him and I swore to myself that when I was Fire Lord I would do things _my_ way._

_With the thought in mind that tomorrow I would be back in the palace, I resolved to enjoy myself. I picked up my strides to match up with Katara's and gripped her wrist in my hand, dragging her along instead._

_I heard another laugh come from the girl behind me and I smirked._

_In your face, Azula._

* * *

The further into the town the two Benders got, the wilder the celebrations became. Katara noticed that the crowd was made up of mostly teenagers and young adults, there were very few children in sight and there was virtually no sign of any nobles.

The merchants selling their wares were comprised widely of those selling trinkets and novelty items and a great number of food stalls were scattered around. At the very centre of the city stood a great fountain, the water it spewed forth was a spectrum of colours, reflecting the luminescent glow of the lanterns sprung around it.

Katara and Zuko took a seat on the edge of the fountain, watching as couples and groups of friends danced past, spinning to the fast beat of the musicians playing on the other side of the fountain.

Katara smiled and dipped her hands into the cool water, turning her body to look at her reflection. The atmosphere was electric and she was glad she had come out to join in. It was glorious just to be outside of the palace and expressing herself, she was always more at ease out in the open.

She twirled her hand back and forth through the water, watching as the ripples she made distorted her view of the sky above. Once the water calmed she saw that Prince Zuko had also turned around to look at the water. Katara could make out is golden eyes through the shadows the hood cast over his face, and thought that it would be nice if he didn't have to hide his face from the brimming crowd. She watched as the corners of his lips seemed to turn upwards.

"Don't get any ideas now."

Katara glanced between Zuko and the hand that she had in the water and smiled.

"I think I can contain myself."

Zuko took out a coin from the pouch on his side and flicked it into the still water where it came to rest with the collection of gold, silver and bronze that was already on the bottom of the pool.

"Why," he began, "were you so determined to get me out of the palace?"

Katara avoided his gaze in the water and instead cupped some liquid in her hand before letting it drop back into the fountain. "Well, I suppose it's because -"

"Katara!"

Zuko and Katara turned themselves away from the water and looked around the crowd for the source of the noise.

Katara spotted Renshu and Xiu making their way towards her and she waved. Zuko stiffened beside her and it did not go unnoticed.

"Relax, they don't know it's you under there."

Zuko was not very reassured.

"Katara! You made it!" Renshu sat down next to her and grinned widely.

"Yep. Where are Rou and Luli?"

Xiu shrugged and sat on the floor in front of them, ignoring the disgruntled stares he received when people almost tripped on him. "They're doing girly things somewhere, looking at clothes or jewellery or something."

"Hey, who's he?" Renshu was peering around Katara, staring straight at Zuko.

"Oh, this is…" Katara's mind drew a blank and she mentally begged Zuko to help her out.

"Li." His voice, clear and confident, cut her off. "I'm a stable hand, I look after Prince Zuko's Komodo Rhino."

Renshu blinked then grinned. "Why haven't I seen you around the kitchens?"

"I mostly stay in the stables. The Prince's Rhino is a bit temperamental so I stay within earshot in case it acts up."

"So how do you know Katara?"

Katara was willing to bet that Zuko was getting annoyed by the barrage of questions he was receiving and answered for him.

"We don't. I mean I just met him on my way down to the festival and we started talking."

"Ah," Renshu nodded while Xiu watched the dancers.

"Yeah," Katara stood up. "Well Li and I were just going to go and get something to eat. I'll probably catch up with you two later."

Renshu stood up as well. "We'll come with you, I'm starving! Besides, we need to find Luli and Rou."

Katara battled with herself for a moment. Renshu was her friend and she cared for him deeply, but she knew for a fact that his personality would grate on Zuko's already frayed nerves, and she would bet anything that he'd eventually try and pull off Zuko's hood as a joke.

That would not end well.

"Hey look!" She exclaimed, pointing behind Renshu. "Luli and Rou are over there!"

Both Renshu and Xiu turned to look in the direction that she was pointing and Katara took the opportunity to escape, grabbing Zuko as she ran. The two took refuge in an small alleyway between two buildings, still in sight of the fountain, where they watched Renshu and Xiu try to work out what had just occurred.

"I though they were your friends?" Zuko's voice was laced with amusement.

"Yes they are. And as I care for their wellbeing I thought I had better put some distance between them and us because I had a feeling you were about to fry Renshu."

Zuko made a noncommittal grunt and turned to rest his back against the wall of the building. "He _does_ talk a lot."

Katara laughed. "I'd have to agree but I don't think that's a bad thing."

Zuko looked towards the other end of the alleyway. "Want to explore some more?"

Katara nodded and the two took off once again. They emerged into some side streets, the decorations were equally as festive as everywhere else but the roads were a lot less crowded. The pair shared a curious look as they trudged on, the music from the adjacent square very muffled. Katara soon realised why there was a suspicious lack of people around when loud, raucous singing drifted into her ears.

They were probably near some taverns and pubs.

"Come on, we should probably go back."

"Why?"

Katara raised an eyebrow "Do you want to deal with drunken idiots?"

Zuko was unmoved, he was certain he could deal with a little trouble, and carried on his path. He heard Katara let out an exasperated sigh as she jogged to catch up with him. They turned a corner, and sure enough a trio of inebriated older teenagers were making fools of themselves.

Katara concluded that the probably hadn't ever drunk much before and they didn't know how to handle their alcohol.

"Hey, hey!" Katara sighed as the tallest of the bunch spotted them. "Little kiddies like you shouldn't be around these parts!"

His companions, one short and one wide, laughed wildly at his words, and yet Zuko continued with his sure stride.

Katara meanwhile, was feeling less than confident and kept as close to the cloaked boy as she could. Jut as she thought they would make it through the boys moved to block their path. The girl sighed and stopped just behind Zuko.

"Ah look lads," Tall said. "Ickle babies are lost."

Wide and Short guffawed stupidly while Tall smirked and raised a hand towards Zuko's hood.

"I wonder why this one's wearing a cloak though? Is your face that ugly?" 

His fingertips had barely brushed the red material however, when Zuko's hand shot out like a cobra and seized Tall's wrist. The drunken boy only had enough time to squeal before Zuko had twisted his arm around and thrown him onto his back, where he lay winded and dazed.

Wide and Short both backed up immediately, apparently they didn't have enough liquid courage to follow in their friend's footsteps.

Katara was just contemplating on how easily the situation was handled when a shout behind them made her rethink her conclusion.

"Hey!" All heads (those on the floor excepted) turned towards the voice and saw a Fire Nation guard standing in the direction that Zuko and Katara had been heading. "No fighting allowed on festival days! You'll have to spend the rest of the night under guard for that."

Wide and Short were apparently too intoxicated to register the man's words, but Katara and Zuko were not, and neither were very eager to do as he said.

Zuko gave a snort before grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her in the direction they came from. There was an irritated shout from behind them as the guard took up the chase, apparently satisfied that the three drunken louts would not be moving anytime soon.

As Zuko pulled her through the twisting side streets, Katara found herself laughing in exhilaration, her footsteps faltering occasionally as the Firebender holding her hand gave her arm an extra hard tug. The two soon emerged back in the central square, and the party around the fountain seemed to have gotten even wilder than before. Katara followed Prince Zuko into the teeming crowd of dancers, where the two blended in easily.

Zuko kept his trained eyes on the guard and, when he was satisfied the obtuse soldier had given up, he turned his eyes to the girl before him. Katara was in hysterics, her laughter becoming so hard that she clung to the front of Zuko's cloak to keep herself upright.

He titled his head to the side in confusion. "Was it really that funny?"

Katara merely nodded, tears of mirth pouring down her cheeks. "Yes!" She gasped out. "I haven't had that much fun _ever_! Could you imagine his face if he found out he'd caught the Crown Pr-"

Zuko slapped a hand over her mouth as she laughter was attracting them some attention. The action only served to amuse the girl more and it was several more moments before she calmed herself completely, minus the wide smile that remained glued to her face.

She didn't seem to notice that she was sill clinging to his cloak, and Zuko dared not remove her lest her legs completely collapse from beneath her.

A sudden wailing drew the attention of all those on around the fountain, and all eyes turned upwards. An explosion of vibrant red, blue and purple erupted over the city and it's inhabitants and both Zuko and Katara felt their breaths catch in their throats. Zuko, unlike Katara, had seen a Fire Nation fireworks display before, but he had never been this close to the display. The effect wasn't quite the same from the palace.

"You know," Zuko mumbled as the crowd gasped and cheered at the spectacle above their heads. "You didn't tell me why you wouldn't give up on me coming with you tonight."

Katara was silent for a while, the rainbow of colours reflecting in her sapphire eyes, and Zuko wondered whether she had heard him or not. Just as he was about to repeat his question, she spoke.

"You decided to help me take control of my Bending, so I decided to help you take control of your life."

She turned her gaze to meet his and she knew Zuko understood what she meant.

Another flash of light drew her eyes upwards again but she heard Zuko's next two words clearly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Does the length make up for the wait?**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter but I've spent the whole evening and night writing it and now I'm off to bed before I turn into a pumpkin. I haven't had chance to proofread it thoroughly so please, if you see a mistake don't hesitate to inform me and I'll change it as soon as I'm awake.**

**All of your reviews are wonderful, and I know a lot of you were waiting for some interaction between Zuko and Katara. While I'm not promising the romance will be appearing out of thin air, at least they are establishing bonds, right?**

**I've got the rest of Arc One planned, which is five more chapters and yes, there will be a time skip, as I know some of you were asking whether there would be one. Hold onto your hats as things are going to pick up speed.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you brighten up a stressed student's life!**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Katara tapped her foot impatiently and cast her eyes out of Prince Zuko's window. "The festival will be finished by the time we get there!"

"Give me a moment!"

Katara smiled wryly and thought about how much things had changed in the twelve months. It had been a year since she and Zuko had first sneaked out of the palace, and the harvest festival was once more injecting life into the city. True to her word, Katara had been helping Zuko live his life as his own (which involved many more secret trips out of the palace), and in return the prince had helped Katara nurture her Bending. Though she was nowhere near a master Bender yet, she had improved immensely.

Katara felt her face heat up at the memory of her second Bending lesson. Iroh had seemed particularly gleeful when he arrived at the training arena, and had presented his solution to the problem they had encountered the lesson before.

* * *

"_Dancing?"_

_I was sure my expression mirrored the dumbfounded look plastered to Prince Zuko's face._

"_Uncle, that is a preposterous idea."_

"_Ah not so Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled benignly and settled on an overstuffed cushion, placing the guqin he had brought with him on to his lap. "Dancing is all about finding a rhythm which is neither too slow nor too fast. Unless a happy medium is found then the dance will unravel and nothing will be gained. Sound familiar?"_

_Zuko looked distinctly unimpressed. "I still don't see how dancing is going to help our Bending."_

"_Such young eyes and yet so blind," Iroh sighed. "This exercise will help you and Katara find the speed which works best for the both of you. If I'm correct then you should be able to discover the key which will allow your Bending forms to work together."_

_I shifted uncomfortably; this was not what I had in mind when I had asked for Bending lessons._

_Iroh plucked one of the guqin's silk strings experimentally and smiled up at us. "We'll start at Zuko's normal Firebending pace and slow it down until you can keep control of the water, Katara. I think it would be best if you try and bend a trail of water to follow you and if you can't keep a hold of it then we know we are going too fast."_

_The wide grin on Iroh's face brightened as Zuko grudgingly moved to the centre of the room. I dug my foot nervously into the ground and Iroh looked at me with visible concern._

"_Is something wrong my dear?"_

_I worried my lip between my teeth before sighing in embarrassment. "I… don't know how to dance."_

"_It's no problem Katara," Iroh chuckled. "It's probably very beneficial to us that you don't. We can start afresh eh? Besides, the dancing is purely secondary, we won't need it once we find the correct speed."_

_I nodded reluctantly and took my place opposite Prince Zuko. I gathered a thick cord of water from the nearby wash basin and it hovered delicately between my outstretched hands. I watched as Zuko made to move towards me but he paused suddenly and tilted his head in confusion._

"_Uncle, how am I supposed to dance with Katara if her hands are Bending the water?"_

_Iroh seemed to ponder on the problem for a moment before he smiled once more. "I suppose you'll just have to dance the 'Firefly' then, won't you Prince Zuko?"_

_Zuko huffed in apparent displeasure and muttered something about "hating that dance", before he walked around me and stood with his chest lightly brushing my back. His arms stretched out on either side of me and his palms came to lightly rest on the back of my hands._

_Iroh picked up a fast paced tune, the guqin's ethereal sound echoing around the arena. The song was rather cheerful I thought, and very fast paced. I knew before I even beckoned the water to me, that I would not be able to bend at such a speed._

_Nonetheless I followed Prince Zuko's lead and allowed him to guide me around the arena. It was little surprise to me when the water trembled and splashed to the floor within seconds. Iroh, not one to give up so easily, merely slowed the tune down a notch and we began again._

_It took the best part of an hour until the three of us found a speed that suited us all. I could keep my trail of water intact and Zuko could maintain his Firebending, although he was moving much slower than he usually did whilst Bending._

_Iroh seemed positively giddy that his plan had worked and beamed widely at the sulking prince and myself. "Ah it is always lovely when things work out, isn't it? Though I must say the pair of you danced like a dream."_

_I felt myself flush in embarrassment and hurriedly took my leave, using the excuse of having to help prepare dinner._

* * *

Smiling slightly at the memory, Katara was glad that they had encountered few problems ever since they had solved the speed issue - she doubted her nerves could take another 'dancing lesson'.

"Okay, let's go."

Katara turned around in time to see Zuko adjusting the hood on his head, making sure his face was cast in shadow.

"About time, you take longer than a girl to get ready."

She was hardly surprised when the prince rolled his eyes and it made her pause. Had she really spent so much time with the heir to the Fire Nation throne that she could anticipate his actions? If she was perfectly honest with herself, Katara knew that a line had been crossed. She seldom thought of Zuko as Prince Zuko, instead she saw him as the person she had slowly gotten to know over the past year, and she hoped that he saw her as Katara the person, and not Katara the servant.

"Katara?"

Snapping from her reverie, Katara noticed that Zuko had moved to the door and was waiting for her to exit before he did.

"Ah, sorry."

The pair traced the now-familiar path from Zuko's room to the side entrance via the servants' passages and both breathed a sigh of relief when the emerged into the fresh air of the outer gardens.

The walk down to the city was largely silent as the duo took in the ambiance of the festival. As they made it to the fountain in the central square, Katara finally spoke.

"I can't believe it's already been a year since we were here last."

Zuko hummed in agreement whilst casting his eyes about the crowd.

"What are you looking for?" Katara queried as she waved to a fellow servant.

"You're crazy friend," Zuko replied bluntly.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't worry Renshu hasn't been very well the past few days so I doubt you'll see him about tonight."

Zuko sighed in apparent relief and sat down on the edge of the fountain. "It saves me from frying the twit's head I suppose."

Katara tutted. "He isn't _that_ bad. You've had it out for him ever since he talked your ear off at last year's festival."

"And I suppose him kicking me last month counts for nothing?"

"You are the one that wanted to see the servants' quarters." Katara pointed out dryly.

Zuko sniffed. "I obviously did not know your friend liked to pick fights."

"Actually you were the one that started the whole thing." It was a rare occurrence for Zuko to be speechless but Katara managed to achieve the feat and she sighed. "You slapped his hand, remember?"

"Because he tried to pull my hood off!"

"Well what normal person wears a full cloak and hood indoors?"

Finding that he had no answer to that Zuko reverted to his old standby of brooding.

Had the prince been facing Katara he would have noticed the wicked grin that had appeared on her face, the tip of her tongue protruding between her teeth as her eyes glinted with mischief. As it was, Zuko saw none of these things and was quite surprised when he ended up on his backside in the fountain.

By the time he had regained his bearings he managed to catch a glimpse of a long brunette ponytail disappearing around a nearby building. It was amazing that his hood had stayed on and Zuko had to fight down the urge to let flames erupt from his fists.

Clambering out of the ankle-deep water, Zuko stalked after the troublesome girl, barely noticing that the people around him were openly gaping.

It didn't take long to find Katara; she had barely made it around the corner before apparently collapsing in a fit of laughter. She paid no mind to the fuming prince next to her and continued to laugh openly.

"You had better have a good explanation."

Even the bite in Zuko's words failed to sober her, Katara knew that he was probably more perplexed than angry. Nonetheless she calmed herself enough to stand up straight and address her companion.

"You deserved it for sulking. We are supposed to have fun."

"Oh, and I was supposed to find being humiliated in front of half the city funny?"

A most undignified snort escaped Katara and she nodded. "I did."

A brief silence passed before Zuko addressed the grinning girl before him. "You're right you know."

"Hmm?"

Zuko sat down opposite Katara, leaning against the grimy wall of a tavern. "It is hard to believe a year as passed already. If you had pushed me in a fountain just a year a go you would have been begging for your life."

The blue-eyed teen frowned, "You would have killed me back then?"

"No," Zuko scoffed. "But you were so frightened of people back then you would have probably caught the next boat to the Earth Kingdom."

Katara smiled wistfully. "You think it would be that simple? Last time I checked you need a Fire Nation passport to get a boat to take you anywhere."

"Where would you go… if you had the choice I mean?"

It was surprising that the Water Tribe girl had no definite answer. She always thought that she would be able to give that answer without thinking about it - the Southern Water Tribe. After all that was home wasn't it?

"I'm not sure. I would like to find my family… actually find if I have a place in the South Pole, but I can't remember it at all. I'm not certain that I would have the courage to just up and leave and hope that there was someone on the other end waiting for me."

Zuko's golden gaze stayed fixed on her for a good while all the while thinking about what she had said. "You have to take a leap of faith sometimes… at least that's what Uncle would say."

Katara tucked that piece of wisdom away in her mind for safe keeping before springing to her feet. "Enough with all the philosophy - we're burning starlight just sitting around doing nothing."

The black haired prince was very aware of the fact that she had just consciously dodged the conversation but got up regardless and followed in Katara's footsteps.

* * *

Azula was many things: a prodigy in Firebending, a genius in manipulation and, in some opinions, '_a vindictive girl teetering on the edge of becoming a fully-fledged sociopath_'. Amongst her many traits lay Azula's attentiveness to detail; there were very few things that managed to escape her notice. As such Azula had known that she would not find her brother in his bedroom on the night of the Harvest Festival.

She was aware of the fact that he had been sneaking out of the palace with the little Water Tribe runt for almost a year now and the fact irked her. She would have loved to tell her father about Zuko's disrespect and rebelliousness, but the simple fact was that she doubted Fire Lord Ozai would even care. Really what else was there for him to do? He had already melted half his son's face off and almost completely disowned the wretch after all.

Azula had decided soon after her discovery however, that she would keep this little piece of information to herself, there was a cornucopia of opportunities to be had from these events.

The first shard of gratification she felt came with her brother's arrival to his bedroom late into the night of the Harvest Festival. The look on his face had been priceless… or else it would have been had Zuko not had his hood still up.

"Ah Zuzu, trying to start a new fashion are we?"

She revelled in the fact that her sibling seemed frozen in shock for a moment before he ripped the cloak from his shoulders and glared fiercely and his younger sister.

"What are you doing in my room Azula?"

The princess moved from her spot by the window and slowly approached the angry male before her. "Is it that much of a big deal Zuzu? I mean you haven't been using your room tonight have you? I suppose you were too busy off gallivanting with that little Water Tribe peasant."

The second gratifying moment came directly after those words as Azula's keen eyes saw the minute narrowing of Zuko's eyes.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko ground out.

"Me? Oh I want nothing at all Zuzu. In fact I came to give you a message, seeing as you wouldn't have heard the news while you were out." Azula delighted in a fleeting moment of tense silence before continuing. "Mai and her family have returned from Omashu. You should really go and pay your respects to the new addition to their family. As I hear it Governor Ontai would apparently still be open to you marrying Mai, though I don't think Father will allow it so I doubt Ontai will push it too much."

Azula made to leave Zuko's chambers before she paused at the door. "Oh, before I forget Zuzu, you may want to say farewell to the Water Tribe girl. I think Ontai might want to give his gift back to Mai."

Then she was gone, a cold breeze following her and her third piece of gratification came with the echoing silence that she left in her wake.

* * *

Governor Ontai was sat in the early morning sunlight whilst shifting through numerous scrolls, attempting to sort out the reports the Fire Lord requested of his stay in Omashu.

"Could I talk to you, Governor?"

Ontai looked up at the intrusion and his eyes widened. "Ah! Prince Zuko, of course come in, come in."

Zuko made his way across the office and took a seat in the proffered chair. Ontai smiled benignly at him and took his own seat.

"If you were looking for Mai, I believe she is with your sister."

"Actually," Zuko began, "this has nothing to do with Mai at all."

"Oh?"

"No. In fact it concerns Katara."

Ontai looked puzzled for a moment. "Mai's servant?"

"Yes."

"I see. Is there a problem."

Zuko shook his head. "Not exactly. I was actually wondering if you would be willing to let me take her off your hands."

Ontai frowned minutely. "I paid a lot of money for her, you know, and Water Tribe-"

"Surely," Zuko cut him off, "you are not suggesting that Katara is merely a thing to flaunt? That surely sounds like a horrible thing to say."

Ontai shook his head rapidly.

"Good. If it's about the money I would be willing to pay you a fair sum to compensate your loss." His words were met with a fist-sized bag of gold that landed on Ontai's desk with a satisfying thud.

The Governor looked at a loss. He obviously did not want to argue with the Prince, and yet the whole situation confused him. "My liege, if I may be so bold, why does it matter if you have Katara as a servant or not? Surely there are plenty of other servants in the place that could serve you."

"I suppose." Zuko dismissed the question. "But these past two years or so, Katara has proved to be a dutiful and conscientious worker. As I'm sure you could understand, I would rather not be served by someone who is unused to my routine. My temper is rather short.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Ontai, seeing no other way to argue, nodded blankly and watched as the satisfied heir turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**The relief of actually being able to update! I've been beating my head against the wall for months now trying to find time to update, and when I did find time I just wasn't motivated.**

**I had A-Level exams to study for and then sleepless nights and lost appetite whilst waiting two months for the results to come back… and of course a lot of celebrating to do when I passed!**

**I really pushed myself to update today as I'm starting university in three weeks and moving into my student flat in two weeks so life will be pretty hectic from here on out.**

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait, though it is by no means my favourite chapter - it's shorter than I would hav liked but I couldn't push it any further than this. As I'm sure you picked up on, there was a year time skip since the last chapter and this one. I wanted to make this chapter a little more light-hearted as things are going to get more dramatic and a little darker from here on out.**

**The rest of this arc is already planned out with bits and pieces written, although I doubt it will do much for my updating!**

**Thank you for all the continuing support even though I am the world's worst updater!**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

  
**

Katara picked her way carefully through the still-slumbering bodies spread on the kitchen floor, eyes searching carefully for Renshu. Spotting him slumbering beneath one of the tables, Katara dropped to her knees and crawled under the table with him.

"Renshu," she gave his arm a good shove. "Hey, Renshu!"

The eighteen year old merely grunted and rolled over. Katara grimaced, fighting to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Get up!"

Though the words had little effect on the boy, the sharp smack to the back of his head had Renshu wide awake.

"Whazzit?" He peered at Katara through bleary green eyes and his dark hair was astoundingly messy.

"Why aren't you up? It's your turn to go and unload the food shipment at the side entrance."

He merely blinked sluggishly and Katara sighed.

"Renshu! The shipment is already here!"

"What?!" Renshu made to jump to his feet, and hit his head on the underside of the table. A violent stream of curses came from his mouth as he safely manoeuvred his way from underneath the table and hurried from the kitchen.

Katara followed him in a more reserved fashion, and allowed him to lead the way up to the side entrance. As they approached the door, Katara could hear muffled voices from outside, and none of them sounded happy.

Deeming it best to stand back and let Renshu deal with the merchants, Katara watched from the shadows as her friend opened the door. He was met with the sight of several dozen sacks of flour, oats and corn, numerous large baskets of eggs and large parcels which Katara knew contained preserved meat.

The merchant and his workers looked most displeased and Renshu attempted a winning smile.

"Oi, idiot! Do you know how long we've been waiting here?"

The smile slipped from Renshu's face and he hunched his shoulders over and let the irritable man berate him.

When he was done with the ear-lashing, the merchant turned to head back to his horse and cart waiting a short distance away, the young men he had brought with him following.

"H-hey!" Renshu took a step out of the door, his hands raised imploringly. "Aren't you going to help me get all this stuff inside?"

The merchant looked back over his shoulder and sneered. "We would have if you were here on time, but now we're running behind on our other deliveries. You'll have to do it yourself."

Renshu looked on helplessly as the three men clambered onto the cart and took off down the path, heading out of the palace gates. A great sigh came from the Earth Kingdom native as he slid down the door frame and stared at his burden.

Taking pity on him, Katara decided to come out of hiding. "I'll help you, you big dope."

Renshu craned his head back and smiled weakly. "You don't have to, it's my fault that I'm in this mess."

"I know," Katara replied dryly. "But I'm hardly going to let you shift all this on your own; you'd be here forever."

Renshu picked himself up off the floor and slung an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "I owe you one, Katara."

"Just remember that."

Laughing, Renshu heaved a sack of flour into his arms while Katara tried to gather as many of the large baskets as she could in one go. It took the pair the best part of an hour to move everything from outside down into the large pantry adjacent to the kitchen, and when the last parcel had been put away, the friends stood at the threshold of the side door, staring into the oncoming dawn. As Renshu looked at the rising sun, just a little higher than the palace walls, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Hm?" A pair of bright blue eyes peered up at him, the red sun reflected in them.

"What were you doing up an hour before sunrise?"

"Oh." Katara scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Actually I was just heading to bed."

"What?"

"Well Prince Zuko trained very late last night and I stuck around until he was finished." Katara peered up at Renshu and was confused at the dark scowl on his face. "Renshu? What's wrong?"

"Tell him where to stuff it next time, Katara."

"Excuse me?"

Renshu's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Don't let him keep you working like that all the time, you need to sleep."

Katara blinked. "Don't worry about me, I always find I'm more alert at night, especially considering it's almost a full moon. Besides, watching Firebending is quite soothing."

Renshu's whole body tensed immediately, his fists and jaw clenching. "'Soothing' isn't the word that I would use."

Katara took a step towards the older boy, concerned by his sudden shift in mood, but he quickly turned and headed back in the direction of the kitchens.

"Never mind, come on Katara, you should try and get a nap in while everyone is busy making breakfast. After all, you never know when the Prince will need help tying his boots."

Katara watched his back as he walked away, and almost flinched at the scathing tone he delivered his last sentence with. A large yawn broke her out of her thoughts as she was reminded of how tired she was. She had actually been up most of the night actively training with Zuko, which was infinitely more tiring than just watching him practice.

Stretching out her sore shoulders Katara followed languidly after Renshu, seriously considering taking up his spot underneath the table in the corner.

* * *

The low, soulful sounds of a shakuhachi drifted from the royal tower as the sun slowly dragged itself up into the dusky sky. Princess Azula sat at her window playing the instrument which had been the torment of her childhood. She was in no way denying that the flute did not sound beautiful, it was just something she believed she could have lived without learning.

Though Azula would have preferred to have spent the long hours used to learn the shakuhachi training instead, she was now rather pleased she had persevered. Anything she set out to do was accomplished to great perfection, and the instrument in her hands was no different.

She regarded the bamboo flute in her hands critically for a moment and smirked, pulling it away from her mouth. Those who were skilled enough could turn such a piece of bamboo into a truly beautiful piece of art, and it was the same for people. Just as Azula manipulated the flow of air through the flute with her fingers, a few well placed words in her brother's ear meant that he practically ran to do her bidding.

Honestly, Zuko was so predictable. Azula never doubted for a moment that he would go running to Mai's father with the intent to keep the Water Tribe girl with him; after all, it wouldn't do for poor little Zuzu to loose his link to the outside world. Her brother had failed to see that he was doing exactly as she wanted.

Azula brought the shakuhachi back up to her lips and started an old lullaby her mother used to play whilst sat beneath the trees in the garden. From her high perch she was the first to feel the sun's rays warm her skin.

* * *

Renshu grumbled as he piled the dirty plates up on the dining table. Apparently the damn merchant from that morning had come back to the palace after lunch and told Jiaying that he had slept in, and as punishment Jiaying had made him clear all the mess from dinner on his own.

Unfortunately there was no Katara to help him this time; she had once more taken dinner up to Prince Zuko, and Renshu would bet money on the fact that she came back in the early hours again.

His grouching increased in volume as he made to carry the pile of dirty dishes back down to the kitchens. Lifting the china carefully in his arms, Renshu turned around and almost dropped everything in his arms as he came face to face with Princess Azula.

Though she was quite a bit shorter than him (it was sometimes hard to remember that she was only fourteen) Renshu had difficulty in meeting her shrewd hawk-like eyes.

"Princess." Renshu inclined his head respectfully and made to step around the girl in front of him, but Azula merely sidestepped to remain in his way.

"It's very rude to attempt to leave before I finish my business with you, you know and besides, I haven't even _started_ my business with you, Renshu."

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What business? And I don't recall you ever inquiring as to my name, Princess."

Azula's mouth twisted up into a dangerous smile. "I'm rather perceptive, it doesn't take much to find out a person's name. As for our business I just wanted to ask you where the Water Tribe girl is?"

Renshu felt a great sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach and regarded Azula warily. "What do you want with her?"

"Oh, I should have phrased my question differently, what I wanted to ask was whether _you_ know where she is?"

"With Prince Zuko I suppose."

"Exactly."

Renshu frowned. "What do you mean 'exactly'?"

Azula circled around Renshu, apparently confident that she had his attention, and took a seat at the dining table. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed it too, but it seems to me that my brother doesn't let that poor girl out of his sight. It's such a shame for her really."

"What's a shame?"

Azula lowered her head in what seemed to be remorse and the hair that fell in from of her face hid the smirk which had spread across her face when she heard the anger in Renshu's voice.

"I can't even imagine what she has had to put up with being with my brother, he's not exactly the most gentle-mannered person in the world."

"Excuse me, Princess but I am needed in the kitchen. I don't have time to listen to your stories." Renshu turned, intent on getting as far away from Azula as possible, when her silky voice wove its way into his ears once more.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Azula drawled as Renshu walked away. "I know my brother and he's a typical teenage boy; he sees a pretty girl and… well you know. Besides, who's going to stop him doing _whatever_ he wants to a servant? He paid a lot of money to keep Katara under his possession, I wonder why he would do that?"

Renshu's back was stiff as Azula stalked away, a smirk present on her face.

* * *

Katara enjoyed the quiet walk back to the kitchens, occasionally passing through puddles of moonlight on the carpeted floor as she moved past one of the large windows.

The late night training sessions were going to catch up on her sooner or later, but Iroh and Zuko thought it would be a good idea to get as much training in as possible during the time surrounding the full moon, and Katara could hardly argue with such logic.

She was reluctant to leave the silver-dappled hallways in favour for the gloomy servant passageways, but there was little choice in the matter. Her pace sped up considerably once on the incline down to the kitchens – she would much rather be in bed than a torch-lit tunnel.

Reaching the kitchen in record time, Katara opened the door slightly and was about to slip into the room before her wrist was grasped. Wheeling around, Katara was surprised, yet relieved, to see that Renshu was the one who had grabbed her.

The boy put a finger to his lips and gestured back up the passageway. Katara nodded and let Renshu pull her back the way she had just walked from.

Renshu stopped far enough down the passageway so that the door to the kitchen wasn't in sight anymore, and the noise from the boiler room was little more than an almost inaudible humming.

A nearby torch in a bracket on the wall sent flickering shadows across Renshu's face and it struck Katara that he looked extremely tired, and somehow much older that his eighteen years.

"Renshu? What's wrong?"

He didn't reply straight away and Katara watched for a while as his face passed in and out of sharp relief.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

Katara looked up at Renshu, unsure of what to make of his question. "What's brought this on?" The normally cheerful boy looked direly serious.

"Just answer the question… please."

"Of course I would, but I still don't understand what you're asking."

Renshu paused for a while before stepping forwards and placing his large hands on Katara's shoulders. "If, when you were doing anything around the palace, someone was hurting you, you'd tell me right?"

Katara blinked. "Yes, I suppose so."

"If someone was making you do something… well, something you didn't want to do then you'd let me know?"

"Renshu! Can we stop with the questions here? Please, just tell me what you're trying to say."

The boy dragged his hand over his face, his mouth a grim line. "Does Prince Zuko hurt you?"

"What! No!" Katara was thrown. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Katara," Renshu began, "you don't need to be afraid to tell people what's going on. If there is anyone in the palace harming you, we can sort it out."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Prince Zuko has never hurt me, Renshu. The only person in the palace who has ever caused me any harm is Princess Azula."

The boy in front of her groaned. "I feel really weird asking this, but I mean… does Prince Zuko hurt you in a way that only men can?" Katara looked blank so Renshu continued. "You know does he try to-"

Suddenly Katara got it.

"What! No! I mean just _no_! Why would you think such a thing? Prince Zuko is a good person he would – he would _never_ do something like that. What possessed you to ask me something like that?"

Renshu seemed emboldened now that he had a response. "Somebody got me to thinking, and it's true that you've been being summoned by the Prince very frequently and now he's paid for you to remain in his service. He's a teenager Katara, there are things he's capable, and probably willing to-"

"No." Katara stated firmly. "_You_ listen here. You're a teenage boy, Renshu, and do you think about doing what you're suggesting?"

"Well of course _I_ don't!"

"Then why should Prince Zuko do it either?" She hissed. "Whoever gave you your '_information_' was either misinformed or just horrible to ever suggest such a thing. Prince Zuko is helping me more than you'll ever be able to appreciate, and I can't tell you what he's actually doing but I assure you that it is nothing like _that_!"

The angered girl brushed Renshu's hands from her shoulders and stormed in the direction of the kitchens.

Renshu stared at her retreating back and shook his head. "I don't think I believe you, Katara." Once Katara was out of sight Renshu did not follow her, instead he headed in the direction of the main palace, and the royal tower.

* * *

_I was most definitely exhausted. Training Katara at night until almost dawn may have been good for her progress but it was leaving me almost entirely depleted of energy; my power came from the sun after all._

_Uncle could barely keep his eyes open past midnight and he was merely observing so I had decided to call it a night. Katara accompanied me to my chambers in order to show the guards that she was acting as a normal servant should. The guards posted outside my room were dismissed and Katara and I had continued to train in my room, avoiding the more risky manoeuvres of course._

_It truly felt like heaven though, lying in my bed waiting for sleep to come and claim me. I would never really complain about the late nights either, because the progress Katara was making was very pleasing – not that her Bending was perfect yet._

_The best thing about such rigorous exercise is that it leaves you prone to drifting straight off to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. Personally I felt the most relaxed I had been in a long time._

_Not so relaxed however, that I wasn't on my feet in a second when someone burst uninvited into my room._

_The fire held ready in my hand lit up the face of the intruder and I was shocked to see that it was Renshu, Katara's annoying friend who constantly attempted to remove my hood whenever I was in disguise._

_I sent the fire from my palms into the lamps around the room, giving us light and leaving my hands free._

"_You had better have a good reason for bursting in here like this."_

_Renshu sneered at me. "Leave Katara alone."_

"_What?" I was completely nonplussed. The man before me seemed furious about something that was apparently my fault._

"_You heard me."_

"_Why would I leave her alone when she is my personal servant?"_

"_She's more than just that you stuck up brat! She's a person who doesn't deserve whatever it is you've been doing to her."_

_The situation wasn't getting any clearer. "And what, pray tell am I supposedly doing to her?"  
_

"_Why don't you ask your sister?" Renshu hissed._

_And suddenly everything makes so much more sense. Azula._

"_You've been listening to my sister?"_

"_What she says fits in with things I've noticed, so I don't see why I shouldn't listen to what she says."_

_I scowled at the idiot. "I'll tell you why. Three words: 'Azula always lies'."_

_Renshu wasn't put out. "Then why have you been keeping Katara here every night until dawn?"_

"_It's really none of your business," I said smoothly. "Now get out before I remove you myself."_

_Turning around, intent on finally getting back into my bed, I was totally taken for surprise when a heavy weight pressed down on my back, forcing me to the ground. It took me less than a second to figure out that Renshu had thrown himself at me and was attempting to strangle me to death._

_For a few furious moments we wrestled on the ground as I tried to pry his arms from around my neck, while the fool with a death wish got in a few good punches to my face._

_Finally getting my neck free I flipped him over onto his back and knelt on his chest, effectively keeping him pinned._

_My face was twisted in anger and I could feel the throbbing of my newly split lip. Using one hand to grip Renshu's collar, the other ignited a fire dagger._

"_Do you want to die you fool?"_

"_I'd just be glad that I stood up to a creep like you," he grinned._

_I growled low in my throat and pulled him closer to me and the fire in my hand._

"_Stop it!"_

_My eyes closed at the new voice and the flame I held flickered into nothing. I got off the first person who had ever openly attacked me (aside from my family) and looked at Katara._

_Her eyes were wide with horror as she looked between the two of us, taking in my cut face and Renshu's singed shirt. Said boy scrambled up from the floor and met disbelieving blue eyes._

"_Renshu," Katara began, her voice unsure and quiet. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you that you were chasing a lie and yet you still come looking for a fight?" When Renshu opened his mouth to reply, Katara held her hand up. "I really don't want to know right now."_

_There was silence as I watched the looks passed between Katara and Renshu, and eventually the idiot lowered his head and left my room._

_Katara followed him with her eyes before turning her questioning gaze on me._

"_Azula." I muttered._

_It seemed to be enough for her to understand as her shoulders slumped and she sighed wearily. Moving over to sit on my bed she summoned a stream of water from the basin in the next room and let it surround her hand like a glowing glove. She patted the bed next to her with her other hand and I frowned at her, not understanding._

"_You're bleeding. Let me heal you."_

_I brought my fingers to the cut on my lip and looked at the blood which stained my fingers. I stared at the crimson droplets for a moment before moving to sit next to her._

_The relief I felt as her fingers lightly brushed my lips was dampened by the knowledge that Azula was up to her old tricks again. I had the feeling that more problems were just around the corner.

* * *

  
_

…

**Yes it's been a while, I know, but that's how life goes. University is really more time-consuming than I would have expected, I can't believe it's already December!**

**I was surprised at how many people thought Zuko had outwitted Azula by buying Katara from Mai's father… come on now, we all know Azula is sneakier than that!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and it's going to have to last you for a while I'm afraid: I have a lot of work to do in the next two weeks and I'm having surgery the week before Christmas so I'll be out of commission for a while… but who knows, maybe inspiration will strike at a moment when I actually have free time.**

**Thank you for your continuing support and reviews, and just in case there is no other update before Christmas then I hope you all have a fabulous festive season!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

Time was an unusual thing, Zuko mused. It seemed like no time at all since he had agreed to train Katara and yet it was already winter; a month until the winter solstice to be exact. This seemed an ideal situation to the young prince – with the longest night of the year, Katara would be able to train for an extended amount or time and with less effort. That wasn't to say that the pair had been slacking off in their training by any means. They had been training every night while the rest of the palace slept and Zuko could almost _feel_ his sleep patterns changing to accommodate Katara's training. A few months ago he probably would have been extremely annoyed by the lack of rest he was getting, but time (such a funny thing that it was) changes things, and Zuko thought the changes were definitely for the better. He was less introverted; long hours in the training arena left plenty of time to talk, and he found that talking to Katara was… enjoyable. With such different pasts the young Benders found plenty of topics to keep themselves occupied. It was a novel experience to Zuko, having someone close to his own age to talk to and spend time with (because Azula and her friends did _not_ count).

Talking of his sister, all had been quiet on that front. Ever since that idiotic friend of Katara's had attacked him, it appeared that Azula had decided to take a break from causing trouble. Zuko wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and had decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted – even if he didn't believe that Azula was through causing problems.

Standing at his window, Zuko looked over at the city. It was midday and the markets were thriving, the people looking insignificant from his lofty perch. What had his attention however, was the many ships departing from port. Each ship had the Fire Nation insignia flying proudly against the blue sky. They were envoys to the other nations, inviting the world's leaders to the assembly at which the concerns of each nation could be addressed and peace kept in tact. Once every three years, representatives from across the Earth and Water Nations would flock to the Fire Nation capital and file into Ozai's chambers. The talks usually lasted roughly a week, with banquets and other meet-and-greet occasions arranged in order to encourage international bonding.

Zuko scoffed inwardly at the thought. Ozai very rarely left his chambers in order to partake in such frivolities. Usually it was up to his Uncle and other aides to the Fire Lord to act welcoming and sociable.

It would be around two months before the envoys returned to the Fire Nation, escorting the delegates from the other nations, and yet the palace was already getting ready for the new arrivals. Zuko knew from Katara that Jiaying was almost frantic trying to invent weeks worth of meals to appeal to three different nations. Elsewhere in the palace, tapestries were being restored and new artwork was being commissioned, and in the city itself, the public parks and main streets were being pruned and scrubbed clean. Far from being a sign of welcoming, Zuko knew that it was merely his father's attempt at letting the invited delegates know that the Fire Nation was more wealthy and thus better than they were.

The sound of his bedroom door opening drew Zuko's attention away from the window and he turned to see Katara entering with the lunch tray. She smiled at him when she spotted him and moved to set her burden on his tea table.

Zuko returned the smile and moved over to the table and sat, eager to eat his food so he could get to the training arena. He would spend the afternoon working on Firebending and then Katara, who would stay with him in the arena, would leave and fetch dinner for him. This would mark the point at which they would switch from Firebending to Waterbending. Though it may not be Winter Solstice yet, the influence of the moon on Katara's Bending was still greater than usual.

His lunch disappeared in record time and Katara seemed very amused with his lack of table manners. Once Katara had gathered up his empty dishes the pair left the room together and headed out of the royal tower. There was a guard who stood post at the small hall in between his and Azula's rooms and Zuko had noticed that the man could never seem to make eye contact with Katara. Zuko had asked the Water Tribe girl about this but Katara had refused to answer fully, merely saying that the man was forced to act in a way that he did not wish to.

Once they made it to the servants' passages, Katara split up from Zuko without a word, and Zuko knew that she would come to the training arena as soon as she had deposited his empty plates in the kitchen.

The arena was thankfully empty when Zuko arrived, as it usually was. Azula had taken to practising exclusively in the Agni Kai grounds, the open ceiling was perfect for her to train her lighting strikes. The guards on duty left without hesitation when they saw Prince Zuko enter the arena, knowing that he only ever practised in total isolation, or so they thought.

Zuko shed his outer shirt, leaving him in just his crimson training vest and began warming up. Usually his Uncle would be waiting for him at the arena but Iroh had decided to miss today's practice with the excuse that the diminished effect of the sun had left him feeling a little weak – Zuko had his doubts about the excuse.

The prince was well into his first set of katas before Katara joined him in the room. The girl sat quietly at the side of the room, watching the brilliant shapes that Zuko created with his hands and feet. Zuko found it a pleasant experience to have a spectator who was always enthralled with his Bending, and never had a judgemental word or criticism to offer.

The peaceful silence continued for the rest of the afternoon until, as sunset approached, Zuko finished his cool down and gasping for breath, asked Katara to go and bring his dinner tray to him.

As he watched the girl leave, Zuko considered how odd it was to ask Katara to do things for him now. He did not think of her as a servant in the slightest any more, in fact she was the closest thing he had to a friend. In fact friendship was probably a good title for their relationship – they shared personal stories and spent time enjoying each others' company and just talking at other times.

Zuko's heart rate had returned to normal by the time Katara returned with a steaming plate of traditional Fire Nation curry on a silver tray, and less spicy fare for herself. While the two ate, they discussed their plans for that evening's training session, and Katara mused that she would visit Iroh the next morning to see if he was feeling any more energetic. In return, Zuko told her that his Uncle has most likely just felt like playing pai-sho for the day rather than coming to the arena.

As the moon rose and became visible in the glass ceiling of the training grounds, both Zuko and Katara stood to their feet and stretched out.

"Instead of meditating, I thought we could jump straight into a spar." Zuko said whilst dragging a large urn of water to the edge of the arena. "It will help build up your stamina, you won't always have the chance to work with the water before getting needing to Bend."

Katara nodded and smiled. "Sounds good, just try not to singe me."

"If you're good enough then I won't have the chance," Zuko smirked back.

The teenagers took their places across from one another and the prince waited for Katara to gather a sizeable trail of water between her hands before summoning fire daggers into his own fists.

Zuko was pleased to see that Katara waited for him to make the first move – it was one of the first rules of battle that he taught her. Knowing that she wouldn't make to attack him first, he took the initiative.

Springing forward, his right leg whipped out in a downwards arc, sending a blast of fire towards his opponent. Katara leaped to the side, flicking out an ice-edged water whip as she did so, and rolling away from the answering fireball sent her way.

As the thirteen year old scrambled to her feet, she had no time to dodge the rapid volley of fire hurtling towards her, and so instead she formed a hasty shield of ice to protect her.

A good portion of her shield hissed into steam, and Katara grimaced as a droplet of boiling water landed on her cheek, but the ice did its job in halting Zuko's attacks.

Realising that Zuko was not holding back this time, Katara used her Bending to bend the contents of the urn of water splashing to the floor, where it rapidly spread across the floor, including under the feet of the approaching Prince.

A heavy sigh of air escaped Katara's lips and, instantaneously, the water on the floor froze solid. Prince Zuko skidded in an ungainly manner as he lost friction with the floor, and Katara took the chance to encase him an orb of water. Unfortunately, the casing around Zuko lasted merely seconds before it dissipated into steam.

Zuko jumped towards Katara, a whip of fire raised over his head in preparation. As his feet touched the still icy floor however, the prince suddenly found himself pitching forward, straight into Katara.

Zuko was rather tall for a boy approaching sixteen, and much heavier than Katara, so when he barrelled into the girl, she found herself flat on her back, head cracking painfully against the icy marble beneath her.

Once her world stopped spinning, Katara opened her eyes which had closed during the impact and found herself staring into a pair of surprised golden eyes. Suddenly, Katara was intensely aware of the larger, toned body of the Prince covering hers. Shifting her eyes downwards to avoid Zuko's piercing gaze, Katara was greeted to an impressive expanse of muscled torso visible beneath Zuko's loose training vest. Deciding that his eyes were safer, Katara's eyes snapped upwards, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Zuko, likewise, seemed to be seeing the girl beneath him in a different light and as Katara's wide cerulean gaze met his own once more, all thoughts of standing up flew from his mind. In an instant all he could think of was how his legs were tangled with hers and how her cool breath was passing rhythmically, yet rapidly, across his lips. Zuko could have sworn that his head was lowering towards Katara's...

The sudden screech of a messenger hawk flying over the glass ceiling snapped both teenagers from their stupor and Zuko scrambled to his feet quickly. Katara followed suit and, with shaking hands, lifted all the ice from the floor and deposited it as water back into the urn.

Several moments of uncomfortable silence followed before Katara bowed to Zuko and informed him she was heading to bed.

Zuko nodded to her without making eye contact, and allowed the red-faced girl to flee from the room.

It took many more minutes before Zuko himself was composed enough to leave the arena, and he found himself heading back to his chambers in great confusion. He had experienced many emotions that he had never felt before when he had been entangled with Katara, and he did not know how to feel about the fact.

It was halfway across the royal gardens when Zuko collided with another body. Raising his eyes swiftly, Zuko was rather surprised to see it was his Uncle.

The older man observed his nephew with shrewd eyes for a moment before a wide grin split his face.

"So," he began. "How was training, Prince Zuko?"

* * *

**No, your eyes are working perfectly fine, and yes, after a ridiculous amount of time I am updating this story (even if it is a bit short).**

**I don't know what to say other than I lot my mojo with this story, university was taking priority and that I fell in love with other fandoms.**

**The bright side is that the next three chapters of this story are either already written or extensively planned, and I promise to have all of them up before the beginning of October when I start my last year of my degree.**

**I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and this story, and the reviews and messages I receive letting me know that people are still interested are very much appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will finish the story, just bear with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

It had been exactly thirty days since the winter solstice, and to Katara that meant one thing – it was her fourteenth birthday. Of course there would be no great celebration, the palace still had to be run like clockwork, but it was enough to have her friends wish her all the best, and for Jiaying to slip her a little treat into her breakfast.

In fact the palace was even more hectic than usual. Delegates from around the globe were gathering at the palace for the scheduled conferences, where any worries or problems that had arisen in the past years could be brought up. The tri-annular process was supposed to be a show of good will, a chance for the nations to come face to face with one another and strengthen bonds.

Katara found it very hard to believe that the Fire Lord could be sociable in such a setting.

She was however, very curious to see who the delegates from the Water Tribes were. Perhaps they knew her family or had known her before she was lost. She very much doubted it. The envoy was most likely from the Northern Tribe; they were the peace-lovers after all.

The talks would take place through most of the week in the Fire Lord's tactician chamber. Katara knew that she had no chance of being granted admittance and just hoped she could see one of her kinsmen before they left, although being under Zuko's 'employment' did not leave her much time to trail about the place looking for Water Tribe members.

At the thought of the prince, Katara's face heated. It had been two months since their tumble on the training arena floor, and yet the memory was still amazingly fresh in Katara's mind. Neither she or Zuko had mentioned what had happened and they had continued their usual training throughout the afternoons and nights, making great progress across the period of the Winter Solstice. It seemed, however, that Katara was more sensitive to Zuko's presence – her heart would beat faster when Zuko moved her arms into the correct Bending position, and her breath would become short when she watched him Firebend.

Katara was feeling spectacularly confused.

The newly-turned fourteen year old was currently stood just at the side entrance of the slave quarters, enjoying the cooler winter air, and taking a break from Jiaying's stressed yelling as she tried to organise the welcoming feast for the delegates. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and Katara had had less than five hours sleep, but it was impossible to sleep in the kitchens at the moment. Some delegates had arrived in the night, and the rest would arrive through the day in time for the banquet that would open the summit.

"Happy birthday!"

Katara wheeled around and smiled when she saw that Renshu was heading up the corridor towards her.

"Decided to escape the madhouse too?"

Renshu grinned back at her. "Jiaying seems to like throwing dishes at me when she's panicked. It was imperative to my health that I get out of the kitchens."

"A likely story," Katara scoffed.

Renshu moved to lean up against the wall next to Katara and the pair remained in silence for a long while – Katara could tell that Renshu was holding something back. Sure enough, the eighteen year old finally plucked up the courage to say what he intended.

"Fourteen eh? You'll be an old maid soon Katara, most Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom girls are married or engaged by your age."

Katara elbowed him playfully. "Well I have no idea what the usual age of marrying is in the Water Tribes, so I may still have some time yet."

There was more silence from Renshu, and when he began to talk once more, his voice was lacking his usual playfulness.

"I've held this back for a while, Katara, but considering you're of age now I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Katara peered at her friend curiously.

"When I first met you I knew you were special, you were a skinny little runt of a thing but you seemed like one of the strongest girls that I had ever met. It's been two years since then, Katara. I've seen how you've grown and you're not a little girl any more."

A horrible sense of realisation dawned upon Katara and she inwardly begged Renshu to stop talking.

"I see you as a woman now, a woman who I have strong feelings for."

Renshu suddenly turned and grabbed her hands, pulling them tightly to his chest and looking intently into Katara's eyes, while she could do nothing but mouth wordlessly at him.

"I know this seems sudden, but surely you've noticed how I feel about you, Katara? I've tried to keep you safe from the Fire Nation scum and I know I've failed at times but just know that I have tried. I know I'm a joker most of the time but with you I always feel truly happy, no jokes needed."

_'Oh please, please be joking this time!'_ Katara thought frantically.

"I've been in this palace many years, Katara and I've saved as much money as I can. One day I'll buy my freedom and I want to take you away from here. I want to make a good husband for you and, if you want to, I'll take you to the Tribes to find your family.

"I feel right about telling you this now, at an age when girls from where I'm from would be taking suitors. I can make you happy, Katara. I love you."

Renshu's final three words felt like a lead weight settling in Katara's stomach. Never had anyone spoke to her with such devotion, and yet Katara wished that Renshu never had. She recalled the first time that she had seen him, and she would admit that she felt shy around him – the type of shyness brought on by a handsome boy, but things had changed for her. His words, while sweet and undoubtedly sincere, did not fill Katara with similar feelings; instead they (inexplicably) brought to mind a man with black hair and golden eyes – someone oh so forbidden.

Renshu's emerald gaze (_not golden_) was still beseeching Katara, and she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Renshu, you can't mean that."

"But I do!" The boy said passionately.

"I... I don't" Katara's breath caught in her chest and a sob escaped her lips. "I can't feel the same."

Renshu's face crumpled and Katara's heart broke along with his own. "But I can make you happy." He whispered.

"I know you can," Katara nodded, tears streaking down her face. "But I can't make _you_ happy... not that way. I'm sorry."

Her final words were meek and pathetic sounding to her own ears, and as soon as Renshu loosened his grip on her hands, Katara dashed back into the dimness of the passageways, almost blind from the tears. She wished, miserably, for the sight of Renshu's devastated face to become equally as blurry but it seemed emblazoned in her mind. She felt too young for this type of drama, no matter what age she would be expected to marry, fourteen did not seem nearly old enough.

Her feet ran without her guidance, and soon Katara found herself back in the early morning sunlight. The royal gardens were deserted at this hour, and Katara was thankful. She made her way over to a shadowed corner of the garden where a tree that was just sprouting new buds was nestled in close to a corner of the palace wall.

Katara collapsed against the tree, head buried in her knees as the sobs continued to rip through her chest. She hated herself for not being able to love Renshu back, and despised herself even more for thinking of another man while her friend was pouring his heart out to her.

She couldn't seem to get herself under control, every time her cries subsided, Katara would picture Renshu again the tears would start once more – she idly wondered if this is what hysterics were. As she tried to reign in her sobs, she failed to hear the footsteps approaching her hiding place.

"Katara?"

Her head snapped up and her bloodshot eyes met the concerned gaze of Prince Zuko... which brought more tears to her eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her face furiously with her arm.

"Prince Zuko. Good morning."

"I saw you from my window. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Zuko tutted and took a seat next to her, and Katara could feel his penetrating gaze on the side of her face. "Isn't it your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you crying?"

Katara grimaced and lowered her gaze to the grass. "Because I'm a horrible person."

"Tell me why you think that and I'll tell you if you're right."

There was silence between the two and Katara knew that Zuko wouldn't ask again but would rather wait until she felt ready to tell him. It took a long, tense time before Katara opened her mouth.

"I just broke Renshu's heart."

A sidewards glance let her know that Zuko was not expecting that answer.

"He promised to make my life as happy as he could and I rejected him."

"Why did you reject him?"

Katara looked at Zuko fiercely. "Because I can't be the girl he wants me to be, the girl who feels the same way."

Zuko looked a little thrown. "And why does that make you a horrible person? It would be worse to lead him on."

Katara fought to keep the tears down before screwing up her resolve. "I watched my friend stand there and spill his heart to me, and all I could think about was another person... someone that I wished was saying those words instead of Renshu."

Zuko studied her face intently and Katara realised how open she had just been. Her face flushed and she made to turn away before Zuko's hand reached out and grasped her chin lightly.

"There is another man who you carry feelings for." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He will never feel the same way."

"He does." Prince Zuko whispered.

Katara's heart froze and her eyes met Zuko's, and in that moment there was no doubt in her mind that the Prince knew what was causing her heartache.

She didn't protest as he lowered his face to hers and ghosted his lips gently across her own.

In her mind, Katara knew that she should be feeling disgusted with herself for kissing another man so soon after shattering Renshu's dreams, but this felt... right.

When Zuko pulled back she stared at him, eyes slightly closed and sighed.

"Why did you do that?"

Zuko's lips curled into a wry smile. "I thought it was quite obvious."

"No, I mean why a servant girl like me?" Katara lowered her eyes to the floor but Zuko nudged her chin lightly to get her to look back at him.

"You know that isn't how I see you, and I know things have been different between us lately. You are the first girl I've known who isn't crazy... well, not completely at least. It isn't your fault that Renshu carries feelings that you can't return. He will move on from this."

"I hope you're right." Katara sighed.

"I usually am." Zuko said smugly before standing. "Come on, you can hideout in my room if you would rather not go back to the kitchens, and I'll even forgo breakfast."

Katara managed a small smile and the two stole back to Zuko's room through the servant's passageways. Once back in the opulence of the prince's chambers, Katara realised how in over her head she was. She turned to face Zuko and saw him watching her carefully.

"This can never work, you know. The Fire Nation Prince can't be with a Water Tribe peasant. Lord Ozai would never allow it."

Zuko walked over to his bed, grasping Katara's wrist on the way and tugged her to sit next to him on the bed. Katara marvelled at how soft the mattress was and stared at Zuko curiously.

"You forget how little my father's opinion matters to me, Katara. Besides, both you and my Uncle have taught me that the person you are born as says nothing about the person you are, and the worth you hold."

Katara looked at Zuko for a moment before giving him a genuine smile. "Your Uncle rubs off on you more than you know."

The rest of the day was spent pleasantly, with the pair talking about things that were unimportant; like Katara telling Zuko that the turtle-duck that she had rescued from the reeds so long ago was now grown and had babies of its own (the limping leg gave it away), and Zuko bemoaning the fact that he had to attend the opening banquet of the peace talks.

When the sun had started to fall behind the city and the sky was shot through with crimson, Zuko and Katara emerged from their peaceful bubble and returned to the real world. Katara felt better about going back to the kitchens knowing that almost every servant (and most importantly, Renshu) would be staffing the banquet and preparing guest rooms. Before she left, Zuko stole another kiss from her and wished her a happy birthday once more.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara leave his chambers and felt lighter than he had for a long time. If Katara hadn't let slip that she had feelings for him (he was not, as one may have believed, a complete idiot and had noticed how her face flushed when he was near her) then he may never have dredged up the courage to admit his own attraction to her.

He understood why she felt nervous about a relationship between them, but it was just one extra thing that they would have to keep to themselves – they were doing well with the other dozen or so secrets.

Zuko was still feeling very happy as he dressed in his finest silks and headed out of his chambers and towards the main palace. He stopped by his Uncle's rooms first (and Iroh was very suspicious of Zuko's good mood) and the two princes headed towards the grandest banqueting hall in the palace.

The room was full of foreign dignitaries when they arrived, and Zuko spotted his father talking to Zhao across the room.

_'So much for mingling with the other nations.'_ He thought wryly.

The hall was decked out in Fire Nation colours, with red and gold silk panels draped across the ceiling. There were many large tables arranged further down the room, the golden cutlery gleaming under the candlelight. The guests were milling around the large, empty space between the doors and the tables, and Zuko and Iroh nodded to people as they passed.

Every now and then Iroh would pause to talk to someone and Zuko took the chance to study the guests around him. He noticed some people giving him curious looks, but most knew the story behind his scar and their gazes did not linger. Zuko saw a great abundance of representatives from the Earth Kingdom, their clothes of emerald green and ivory a stark contrast the mass of red and gold that clothed the Fire Nation. Once in a while, Zuko would catch rich hues of blue in the crowd, and would see the dark skin and blue eyes of the Water Nation, characteristics that he had only ever seen in Katara.

The Water Tribe consults had replaced the traditional white fur and sturdy cotton trimmings on their robes with shining silks and iridescent silver embroidery, a smart move considering the heat of the Fire Nation, even in the Winter.

As Iroh chatted with an old pai-sho opponent, a flash of black caught Zuko's eyes. Not too far from where he stood he spotted two men from the Water Tribes, but unlike their kinsmen, they were wearing black sashes around their waists. While the colour white was a symbol of mourning in the Fire Nation, he knew that in other countries black was the preferred sign of respect.

Iroh finished his conversation with his acquaintance and turned to find his nephew's focus fixed elsewhere. He followed Zuko's line of sight and smiled softly, tapping Zuko on the shoulder.

Zuko turned to his Uncle and watched as he inclined his head towards the men he had been watching. "That is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. It has been many years since I have seen him at one of these gatherings, before you were born even. Usually the Southern Tribe leaves these trips to its Northern cousins."

Zuko nodded at his Uncle's explanation and followed him over to the Chief.

"Chief Hakoda, how wonderful to see you here. May I introduce my nephew, Prince Zuko."

Hakoda smiled warmly at Iroh and bowed politely to Zuko, not fixing his eyes to his scar once. Zuko returned the bow, just as deeply, and nodded to the Chief.

"General Iroh, it has been many years, I hope you are well? This is my son, Sokka. He's here to get some experience on ruling the Tribe."

Sokka was a teen, probably right around Zuko's age or perhaps a little younger, who seemed very glum indeed.

Iroh seemed to notice this and looked at Hakoda politely.

"You will have to excuse my son," Hakoda smiled grimly, gesturing to the black sash around his waist. "It is a day of great sadness and remembrance to us."

"I am sorry to here that," Iroh said, offering a polite bow. "What troubles you?"

Hakoda's eyes held a profound sadness, such that Zuko was sure he had never seen such sorrow in a man's eyes before. "I lost my daughter almost nine years ago and today is her birthday. She would have been fourteen."

It hit Zuko like a sledgehammer. Katara.

He was staring Katara's father and brother in the eye, watching the men grieve and yet he knew that she was alive and well and within the same building as the people she had dreamed about since she was five years old.

"I am very sorry for your loss, I know what it is to lose a child." Iroh bowed his head respectfully.

Hakoda grasped Iroh's shoulder in a friendly manner. "I will never forget the day my child was snatched from our boat by the waves, and so we remember the day of Katara's birth as it was one of the most blessed days of my life."

Zuko could see the look of stupefied realisation on his Uncle's face and hurriedly interrupted.

"I am sorry for your loss also. Please excuse us."

Zuko gripped Iroh's elbow and tugged him away from Hakoda and Sokka as quickly as could be deemed polite. Iroh thankfully remained silent until they were in an empty corridor outside the banquet hall, the chatter of the guests a low hum in the background.

"What are you doing, Prince Zuko? Those men in there are Katara's family! She is, in effect, the Princess of the Southern Tribe!"

Zuko groaned in frustration. "I know, Uncle! I know!" The teen paced silently for a moment, his movements being watched by his confused uncle. Finally Zuko stopped and levelled Iroh with an intense stare. "They will take Katara back to the Water Tribes."

"Yes." Iroh nodded. "Would that be a bad thing? It would save her from a life of servitude."

Zuko knew that his Uncle could read between the lines but he also knew that Iroh was a stubborn old man who liked Zuko to express him feelings and so he took the plunge.

"They will take her away from me."

Iroh's face creased into a sad smile and he grasped his nephew gently by the shoulders. "I can tell there has been a shift in yours and Katara's relationship, and I also realise that the idea of keeping Katara here is appealing to you, Prince Zuko and I am going to leave this decision to you. I have just one piece of advice for you."

Zuko waited earnestly for his Uncle's next words – likely the first time he had ever truly wanted to listen to Iroh's advice.

"If you love someone then you must let them go. If the forces of the world truly intend for your love to exist then they will return eventually."

Iroh squeezed Zuko's shoulders before letting go and returning to the banqueting hall.

Zuko did not follow his Uncle, but instead made his way back to his room, the weight of his decision laying heavily upon his shoulders.

* * *

**Honestly, tell me, were you expecting the appearance of Hakoda and Sokka?**

**There's your fluff... and then some drama just as nature intended (I know, I'm a tease!). Things are moving along folks, one more chapter in this part of the story and then a brief intermission before we carry on.**

**Things are just getting started though, so don't worry that the story is coming to a close.**

**So, a very speedy update for you, helped along by the fact that I am suffering from a chest infection so I'm laid up for a while. **

**Added to this is the fact that while running away from a spider in my house yesterday (I'm a total arachnophobic) I kicked the wall and fractured my foot... not my finest hour, and the spider still got away and is undoubtedly still lurking around the house... boo.  
**

**Thank you for your positive reviews, they fuel my passion for continuing with this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

The week of the peace summit had passed almost unnaturally quickly in Zuko's opinion, and the final night of the talks were taking place in the Royal Palace. The next day the droves of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe dignitaries would leave Royai-Tokai and travel back to their own lands.

The safe keeping of world peace had been dealt with in seven days, and yet Zuko could not make up his mind on one matter in that time.

He knew what was right, of course – to send Katara home with her family... but the _right_ decision was not what he wanted.

Since the opening banquet, Katara had spent most of her free time in Zuko's room upon the Prince's request. Their usual Bending practice had been cancelled for the time being; Zuko did not want to take any chance that Katara would be spotted by Hakoda, Sokka or anyone else until he could make up his mind.

The Waterbender was perceptive enough to know that Zuko was struggling with something, but also knew instinctively that he would not tell her what was wrong. It had not escaped her notice either, that Zuko would spend long moments staring at her when he thought she was not looking. His face was always a picture of confusion and... sadness?

With the final night of the dignitaries' stay came another banquet, this time to celebrate successful talks and the hope for a peaceful future three years until the council would meet again. Zuko had declined the offer to accompany his Uncle to the festivities, his mind still a battleground of decisions.

What to do?

Zuko looked up from his position reclining on his bed. Katara was sat at his tea table, reading one of his scrolls (a traditional Fire Nation tale of a vicious dragon that threatened the livelihood of a peaceful town until a masked warrior arrived to liberate them,) and completely oblivious to how much her life would change depending on what he chose to do.

"Katara."

The girl looked up in surprise, so used to Zuko's particularly silent mood of the past week. The young prince stretched out an arm, inviting her to join him. Katara flushed an impressive shade of crimson but accepted the invite nonetheless. Once she was snuggled into Zuko's side the room fell into a deep silence, comfortable only to Katara.

"What do you remember of your home?"

Zuko's question startled her, and she peered up at him, but his eyes remained on the canopy of the bed and the unscarred side of his face gave away no clues to his mind.

"Well," Katara began. "Honestly, I remember nothing. The first memory I can recall with any clarity is falling from that boat. I remember my brother and some people's names but most clearly I can remember my father's face... but it could be just a dream for all I know." She finished in a whisper.

"What did he look like?"

Katara wondered about the sudden interest in her pre-Fire Nation life but answered regardless. "I don't know how to describe him... there was nothing really distinguishing except his eyes... the eyes of a father. I just knew it was him, he had brown hair and blue eyes like most other Water Tribe people, but he was undoubtedly my father."

She paused and pictured the face in her mind – the strong jaw, the refined face and... a beard?

Katara giggled. "For some reason I think he had a beard... a scrubby sort of thing that used to rub on my cheek when I hugged him." She sighed heavily. "But what do I know? I was a very little child back then, and I don't know if I can trust even my own memories."

Zuko had gone very still. "Would you go look for them, if you had the chance?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. "I would like to find them one day... I would like the holes in my past to be filled in. I want to know if I have more siblings or just the one brother I can remember. I want... I want to know about my mother. I have no memory of her."

Zuko suddenly sat upright, jostling Katara from her relaxed position. Once she had gathered her bearings however, she shifted to mimic Zuko's posture.

"Katara, I need to go find my Uncle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Zuko, is everything all right? You're scaring me."

The prince stood from his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Everything is fine, I promise. I just have something important to do."

Katara stood, uncertain about Zuko's sudden change of mood, and moved towards the door carrying the strange feeling that she had done something wrong. Just as she was about to cross the threshold she heard hurried footsteps and a pained voice.

"Wait."

Turning to face Zuko, Katara was surprised when she was swept up in a fierce kiss, nothing like the tender, shy ghosting of lips she had experienced with the prince in the past. Flailing slightly, Katara had no time to gather her wits before Zuko pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment before straightening up and smiling softly at her.

"I will see you for breakfast tomorrow."

Katara nodded, still speechless and turned, making her way to the kitchens on autopilot. She even paid no mind to the fact that Renshu was in the kitchen when she arrived, opting instead to bury herself in her bedroll, completely and deliciously confounded.

* * *

Zuko let himself into his Uncle's chambers, taking a seat on the many cushions in the reception room, awaiting Iroh's return. Lighting only a few of the candles, the room was still quite gloomy compared to the brightness of the hallway. As such, when Iroh opened the door to his suite, he did not spot his nephew sat before him and entered into his living quarters, singing softly under his breath.

Zuko was sure that he heard the words "secret tunnel" come from his Uncle's mouth, but refused to dwell on the fact. Inhaling sharply, the candles in the room swelled to greater heights and the light bathed him in its golden glow. Iroh started as Zuko materialised through the darkness, a grim expression on his face.

"I take it you have made a decision, Prince Zuko?" Iroh sat down across from his nephew, sobering immediately.

Zuko nodded lightly. "Yes, but I want your help explaining all of this to Chief Hakoda."

Uncle and nephew spent a good portion of the night deciding how best to approach the subject with the leader of the Southern Tribes and still maintain purchase of their heads. Zuko fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, halfway through his Uncle's reassurances that Hakoda seemed like a reasonable gentleman, and Iroh left him sleep, proud of the choices that Zuko had made.

* * *

"Zuko... Prince Zuko! Wake up!"

Zuko groaned, rolling over onto his back and peering up at the frantic face of his Uncle.

"Wha-?" He shook his head, trying to clear it of sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Prince Zuko, you must get up, the Southern Water Tribe envoy is leaving soon."

Zuko sat up sluggishly, turning his gaze to the window where the sun had not yet risen. "Uncle, Katara will bringing me breakfast and I'll explain everything to her then."

Iroh shook his head firmly. "You do not understand, Prince Zuko. Hakoda and his companions are leaving within the next hour. They wish to travel as far south as they can before nightfall."

Energy suddenly flooded through Zuko's veins. "But they will leave before I can get Katara to them."

"Not if you go get Katara, Zuko. And I suggest that you do it now, it will be harder to convince them of the truth without the evidence in front of them."

Understanding Iroh's words, Zuko leaped to his feet and out into the palace corridors. It didn't take him long to find one of the tapestries that hid the servant passageways and, thanks to his many illicit trips from the place with Katara, he was confident in manoeuvring himself towards the kitchens.

Although it was before dawn the lower levels of the palace were a hive of activity, and the kitchen seemed to be the hub of all of the action – no doubt Jiaying was preparing a top-notch farewell breakfast for the dignitaries.

Despite the sheer amount of people milling around the cavernous room, Prince Zuko's arrival was noticed by all and a hush fell about the crowd, starting from the door he entered through and rippling across to the range where Jiaying was supervising dozens of bubbling pots.

Many of the servants bowed to Zuko but he paid them no mind, his eyes searching for a familiar face. Before he spotted Katara however, Zuko did make eye contact with Renshu who glared at the prince with a considerable amount of venom.

"Zu-er Prince Zuko, sir."

Turning to the right slightly, Zuko saw Katara, bowing like the others around her, although her eyes were flicking up to meet his own in confusion.

Swiftly moving to her side (the crowd of workers parting before him), Zuko took Katara's wrist in a gentle grasp and tugged her back towards the door. "We need to go – now."

No one made to stop Prince Zuko from whisking Katara out of the kitchens, although Katara's closest friends looked less than pleased. Not bothering to close the door behind them, Zuko hurried a bewildered Katara back towards the upper palace, and he also paid little attention to Jiaying's yell which demanded that everyone got "their nosey behinds back to work! We've got breakfast to prepare here!".

* * *

_Zuko's grip on my arm was not painful but I still staggered as I tried to keep up with his long strides. Performing an odd little skip, I tried to get level with him, wanting answers as to his strange behaviour._

"_What is going on?"_

_Nothing._

"_Please, Zuko!"_

"_Just hurry, Katara. You'll see." _

_And with that I was almost pulled off my feet as Zuko made a sharp left, his destination apparently being the entrance hall._

_The room was empty when we arrived (Zuko thankfully stopping his manic pace but not releasing his hold from my wrist), and I looked up at Zuko in confusion. He said nothing to me at first, but looked into my eyes and let a sad expression take over his face._

"_I didn't think this would happen, Katara. Agni I've battled with what to do for a week but I know I'm doing the right thing."_

"_You aren't making any sense!" I scowled at him. What was going on?_

_As he opened his mouth to reply I heard the familiar voice of Iroh coming from a passageway on the opposite side of the hall. _

"_Please, won't you stay until at least after breakfast? Our cook makes splendid food you know."_

_A voice completely new to me answered. "I know, General Iroh, the food has been most enjoyable but unfortunately we have a long trip ahead of us."_

"_But if you would just oh-!"_

_Iroh emerged from the corridor, stopping in his tracks, and his company halted just behind him._

_I titled my head, realising they were from the Water Tribe... like me. It was an odd moment, the first time that I had really been able to observe my kinsmen. I wondered who they were. My gaze was interrupted by Zuko releasing his grip on me and moving into the centre of the entrance hall._

_He dipped onto one knee and held a clenched fist to his heart, bowing his head. "Chief Hakoda."_

_There was silence all around as a man broke away from Iroh and the crowd of Water Tribesmen, walking out to meet Zuko in the middle of the room._

_I observed the man from a distance; the shoulder-length hair, the prominent cheekbones, the beard and the... the eyes._

_It hit me like a Komodo Rhino. I had seen this man before. I had seen him in dreams and memories._

"_Prince Zuko, please rise. There is no need for such formality."_

"_I'm afraid there is Chief Hakoda." Zuko did not raise his bowed gaze. "I heard you speak of your lost daughter almost a week ago, and it has taken me so long to do the right thing."_

_The man he had called Hakoda looked nonplussed and yet I was beginning to understand – Zuko's words and the man's familiar face was all coming together before me._

_Zuko rose to his feet and offered Hakoda one last bow before he reached out an arm to beckon me towards him._

_My eyes were fixed on the Water Tribe Chief and, before I even knew for sure that which I expected, my eyes were filling with tears. I reached Zuko and he quirked his lips in what I supposed he intended to be a comforting gesture but I could see the pain behind it._

"_Chief Hakoda," he began. "This girl has been in the Fire Nation for two years, having been in the Earth Kingdom since she was five years old, washed up on shore." I watched as Hakoda's... my father's eyes widened in comprehension. "Her name is Katara." Zuko finished softly._

_There was a sudden muttering from the gathered Water Tribe people and Hakoda took a half-step forward._

"_Katara?"_

_My lower lip quivering, I nodded. "Yes."_

"_But I – how?"_

_I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought... I thought I had imagined everything, the boat, your face but –" The rest of my words caught in my throat and I covered my face with my hands, unwilling to believe that this was happening._

_Strong arms pulled me into an embrace, but for once they did not belong to Zuko. There was something familiar about this... the scent, the feel of a parent's protection and it was so overwhelming it almost hurt._

_I allowed myself to to relax into my father's arms, feeling a trickling of moisture fall onto the crown of my head. It occurred to me that I had made the Chief of a warrior tribe cry, but I was hardly in better shape._

"_Katara?"_

_I reluctantly pulled away from my father's embrace and searched for the voice that had called my name._

_A boy, not much older than myself, was stood just apart from the Iroh and the others, mouth hanging open. His face was rather unfamiliar, apparently halfway through the changes of manhood if his sharpening jaw was anything to go by, but the haircut and eyes were things that I had seen many times in sleep._

"_Sokka?"_

_The boy's face broke into a wide smile and he swept me up into a fierce hug, lifting me from the floor and swinging me about, a shout of joy escaping his mouth._

_I found myself smiling back as he lowered me to the floor, my father moving to rest his arm around my shoulders and my kinsmen applauding and grinning back just as enthusiastically. Iroh was smiling at me with sincerity, although his eyes held a sombre note that I had never seen from the man before._

_When I looked over my shoulder to see if Zuko shared in our joy, I was dismayed to find the the prince had disappeared from sight.

* * *

_

Katara sat wedged between her father and brother in Iroh's chambers, still amazed and confused about the sudden turn of events. Sokka would poke Katara every now and again, apparently checking that she was real and that she hadn't disappeared. Iroh had filled Hakoda in on Katara's life in the Fire Nation, with Katara herself filling in some blank areas herself.

"So will I need to inform this Governor Ontai that I am taking Katara home?"

Iroh smiled at the Water Tribe Chief. "No, that will not be necessary. My nephew gained... possession over Katara when the Governor and his family departed from the Fire Nation and holds that claim still, even though the family has returned from Omashu."

Katara felt Sokka bristle next to her. "Possession! My sister isn't some... some-"

Katara placed a hand on his arm. "Prince Zuko did me a favour. He made sure that I could carry on my life as usual and see my friends instead of having to serve Mai as she wished."

Sokka calmed immediately at his sisters touch and said no more on the subject.

Hakoda nodded at Iroh. "So I require Prince Zuko's permission?"

"No," Iroh shook his head grimly. "My nephew has already given his blessing for Katara to return home I feel. She has been a good friend to him these past years."

Katara flushed and looked at her lap as Iroh smiled at her. Hakoda stood from the floor and bowed deeply to Iroh.

"I thank you with more sincerity than I can say. I had never imagined seeing my daughter again, but you have made a man's dream reality."

Katara smiled up at her father, and accepted the hand he offered her to pull her to her feet. Sokka followed his father's cue and bowed and thanked Iroh, and the two men left the room, allowing Katara to speak to Iroh in private.

"Thank you for this Iroh... and for the rest – Waterbending and just being a friendly face."

The old man's face crinkled in a smile and he offered the girl a bow. "Thank _you_ Katara, for being a fantastic Pai-Sho opponent, and for all that you have given Zuko."

Katara's face fell a little at the Prince's name. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm afraid the case is the same for me." Iroh looked at Katara with serious eyes. "Although I think we both know where he could be found."

Katara smiled sadly at Iroh and stepped forward to hug him. "I know. Thank you Iroh, I hope I see you again soon."

Iroh pulled back and returned her smile. "I have every confidence that I will see you very soon indeed my dear."

Katara laughed, feeling a stinging behind her eyes. "Well in that case I will find out if the Water Tribes have any speciality teas that you might like."

Iroh laughed deeply and guided Katara to the door of his chambers. "I look forward to that day then."

Hakoda and Sokka looked up as Katara emerged with Iroh, her eyes a little red from the tears she held back but with a soft smile playing about her lips.

"Are you ready to go, Katara?" Hakoda's voice held a certain reverence when he said his daughter's name, as though he could still not find it in himself to believe that he had found her.

Katara hesitated, looking between her family and Iroh. "Actually, could I have a while? I need to go and say goodbye to people in the kitchens... my friends."

Hakoda nodded in understanding. "Would you like us to go with you?"

"Would you mind if I went alone? I think this is something I need to do by myself."

Her father nodded in understanding. "Of course, you take as long as you need, we will be with the others in the Entrance Hall."

Katara smiled and dashed down the corridor, her mind set on one destination, one destination that wasn't the kitchen. Oh, she did visit the kitchen first, of course. Luli, Rou and Xiu had stared at her with gaping mouths when she explained what had happened. The three had tackled Katara in a fierce hug and wished her all the best, while Katara tried desperately not to dissolve into tears. After her friends had crept away, also looking rather tearful, Katara picked her way over to Jiaying, intent on thanking the woman for all her help over the past couple of years. The robust woman had given her a brisk hug and wished her the best in her life (and Katara thought that Jiaying's eyes looked suspiciously bright).

Exiting the kitchen, Katara bumped in to a surprised Renshu who was apparently returning from the laundry.

Renshu blinked at Katara for a long moment, before ducking his head and making to move past her.

"Wait."

He paused at Katara's plea but did not turn around.

"I'm leaving, Renshu. I finally found my family... I'm going to the South Pole." When the young man made no move to acknowledge her words, Katara reached her own hand forward and placed it gently on Renshu's shoulder. "Please, you've been the best friend I've known... I want to know that we can part on good terms."

Renshu turned his head slightly and Katara saw a shadow of smile play about his lips. "I'm happy for you, really Katara. And we're still best friends right?"

Katara smiled back at him hesitantly. "Of course." Moving forward swiftly, she hugged Renshu from behind. "I'll see you again someday." She whispered as she pulled back.

* * *

Katara found Zuko in his room, seated at the table and his back to the door.

She had crept through the palace via the servants' passageways wanting no obstacles between herself and her destination. Zuko did not give any noticeable sign that he had heard her enter his room, but Katara knew better.

"How long have you known? How long have you known my family was in the Fire Nation?"

"Since the opening banquet."

Katara stared at Zuko's back in disbelief. "Why did it take you so long to tell me?"

"I was unsure whether to tell you or not."

"Unsure? You would have rather see me a slave for the rest of my life?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I would have rather you stay with me for the rest of _my_ life."

A deep, shuddering breathe escaped Katara. "I don't understand."

Zuko was on his feet and face to face with the girl in a flash. "Is it so hard to comprehend? After everything you've learned about my life here – about me as a person – you can't see why I would have liked you to stay with me?"

Katara swallowed and smiled sadly. "Spoilt Prince," she whispered affectionately. "Why did you decide to tell me in the end then?"

Zuko took her face between his hands gently and tilted her eyes up to meet his own. "Because I care."

_Those three little words_. Katara had heard the phrase from countless giggling women over the years and she knew that what Zuko had said would never count to those people... but to her, they spoke immeasurable volumes.

"I -" Katara found her mouth empty of words. What should she say? That a part of her wished that Zuko had never told her the truth so she could remain with him? It would be the truth, a part of her did wish that... but what good would it do to rub salt into fresh wounds?

"Shh." Zuko pacified. "I know Katara, believe me. Having to stand back and choose what is right rather than what is desirable is hard... but this is how things should be."

The molten sting of tears welled up in Katara's eyes and she mourned for the brave young Waterbender she once was; it felt as though she was being ripped from her home once more. "This isn't a goodbye though, right? I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Of course," Zuko's lips twitched, unable to smile. "I look forward to seeing how your Bending improves... you will have to spar with me in the future."

"In the future." Katara promised.

Zuko hesitated, tilting his lips downwards, but Katara's breath caught in her throat and the fire in her eyes spilled over as she pulled away.

"I can't, I'm sorry –" She paused only long enough to press her face into Zuko's chest before turning and fleeing the room.

Dusk came to the Prince's bedroom before he could will himself to move. Shuffling over to his window, Zuko gazed out at the darkening city. People moved about and headed home as the day drew to a close and, for the first time in his life, Zuko begrudged the common people their happiness. Unbidden, his eyes drifted to the port.

The docks were empty but in the distance, almost out of sight over the horizon, a small vessel pulled away from the Fire Nation, a glowing golden light swinging gently from the prow.

Prince Zuko stared after the light long after the glow had disappeared.

* * *

**Oh wow... I should not listen to the soundtracks to 'Hero' and 'Titanic' when I'm writing a sentimental scene... it makes me rather emotional! Coincidentally, there is an instrumental piece from 'Titanic' called 'Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave'... which sort of sums up this chapter perfectly.  
**

**Arc one of this story is complete! Whoo! It's been a long time coming but worth it. I'll do some reworking on the intermission chapter and post it within the next few days. Arc two is largely planned, my insomnia having worked wonders for my writing, and it is just a matter of finding time in between my final year of university to write.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they remind me why I love to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21 Intermission

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Intermission**

**There is a lot of switching back and forth in this chapter so keep on your toes!

* * *

**

_It was as though I was living my dream. The wooden deck underfoot, the clear blue waters; I had longed for it all for years on end. But this was real. I was going home, I was with my family._

_It had been a little over a week since I had departed from the Fire Nation and we were currently coasting along the western beaches of the Earth Kingdom. I stood at the railing of the ship, my eyes skimming the not-too-distant land. My father planned to stop at a few more ports before we took once more to open water and made a clean break towards the South Pole. Home._

_It had been bittersweet leaving the Fire Nation, my last words with Zuko were fresh in my memory. I understood why he did not come to see me off and I was thankful that he didn't; one goodbye was enough. Iroh on the other hand, did offer me another farewell as I entered a carriage with my father and brother. I would miss that sly old man._

"_Hey." A soft hand fell on my shoulder and I turned my head just enough to see Sokka - my brother. "How are you doing?"_

_I noticed he guided me away from the railing gently, as if he feared I would be lost to the waters once more._

"_I'm fine," I smiled up at him. Sokka had been my constant companion ever since I had stepped on the boat. There was so much to catch up on, nine empty years to fill and my big brother had made sure that I didn't feel like a stranger amongst my own people._

"_Good. Come on, my nose tells me it's time for dinner."_

_Smiling softly I allowed myself to be dragged into the depths of the swaying ship. Water Tribe décor was very different from what I had seen in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and I could see the differences even on the boat we were travelling on. There were colourful wall hangings, stitched by hand, depicting like in the Poles. Everywhere I looked there were thick fur blankets to rest on and beautifully beaded feathers that hung from the corners of cushions and from the rigging of the ship. I thought the style was rather lovely, the Water Tribes obviously found beauty in nature, rather than in the silk and gold I had seen in the Fire Nation._

_Such a short amount of time spent with my family has nonetheless answered some of my most burning questions. I knew that my family had always loved me and had searched for days and weeks after I had been lost. My father had sailed his boat up and down the Earth Kingdom coastline, looking for news of a girl washed to shore; unfortunately it appeared he never made it to the town where I did wash up. This news was a relief to me, the knowledge that I was part of a loving family was welcome._

_Other facts of life were not._

_My mother was dead. Six years prior, an illness had swept through much of the Southern Tribe, decimating the population. It was the elderly and the young that suffered the most but my mother had been one of the unlucky adults to also lose their life to the disease._

_When my father had told me that she was dead, I was unsure how to grieve for my mother. I could not remember her at all and though I was sad for her death, it hurt me more that I would never get the chance to know her, to build a relationship sacred between mother and child._

_My father had smiled softly at my fears and assured me that my mother was alive in my very image. "You look so much like Kya, and she is as much a part of you as I am, Katara."

* * *

_

"Katara! Come quickly!"

The teenager hurried towards her father's voice and found him standing with Sokka at the prow of the ship. The two men were looking into the distance as the ship weaved between icebergs. Katara joined them, her breath rising in misty clouds before her face. After so many years living in warm climes, the bitter air of the south had affected her quite severely. She tried not to show it but it was clear from her constant shivering that it would take some time before she felt comfortable in her native climate. The several weeks that they had spent at sea was a novel experience to her also, and she thought that she much have very wobbly sea-legs for a Waterbender.

"Look Katara," her father pointed into the distance. "The Southern Water Tribe."

Squinting she could just make out the pure white peaks of buildings.

Sokka grinned at her brightly. "It never used to look like that, it was never so grand. After the illness that swept through the tribe six years ago we were reduced to very small numbers. The Northern Tribe heard what had happened and a master Waterbender travelled here with some people from our sister tribe. They helped us rebuild our lives."

They steadily made their way closer to the waiting tribe when Katara registered Sokka's words fully.

"A master Waterbender?" She asked, turning to face her brother and father. "Do you think he could teach me?"

Hakoda smiled wryly at his daughter. "Well Pakku is quite stubborn, it may take some persuasion."

* * *

"Prince Zuko."

"Admiral Zhao," Zuko ground out, stiffly bowing in return. "Are you leaving so soon?"

The insufferable man nodded smugly. "Yes, Lord Ozai has entrusted me with a task, top priority you know. Or maybe you don't," he added, gloating openly to the prince that the Fire Lord confided in him and not his own son. "I didn't expect to see you out and about this early Prince Zuko."

Zuko narrowed his eyes; it was taking all his self-control to keep a civil tongue. He had once again been unable to sleep and had spent most of the night in the gardens. When the sun had crested the horizon he had decided to return to the palace. He had not expected to run into Zhao at the doors to the royal tower however.

"I just wanted some fresh air," he replied in clipped tones. "If you'll excuse me Admiral."

He made to head for the sanctuary of the palace when Zhao's voice stopped him.

"Once I return perhaps you would like to consider training in my regiment, my liege."

Keeping his back to Zhao, Zuko rose to the bait. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Well," the polished, poisoned voice slipped into his ears. "A military career is always looked upon kindly by the public. Maybe it would help you get back on level ground with your father too. It has been two years since that little 'incident' and the rift between Lord Ozai and yourself is still clear to see."

Zuko's shoulders stiffened but he refused to let the Admiral effect him so. "I thank you for your offer Zhao, but I must regretfully decline. I make my own way in the world and I do not need advice from others on how to live my life."

Without sparing a glance backwards the prince stormed towards the direction of his room. Halfway up the second flight of stairs however, he turned on his heel and made directly for the main palace instead.

* * *

_I knocked on the door with more force that was probably appropriate, but when my Uncle appeared from within his chambers he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest._

"_Ah Zuko, what brings you here?"_

"_I need to talk to you Uncle," I was still silently fuming after my encounter with Zhao._

_Uncle nodded and I entered into his warm sitting room. I watched as he sat down on a large crimson cushion and poured us each a cup of tea. I remained on my feet and paced a line in front of him._

"_My father is up to something, isn't he?"_

_Uncle seemed slightly surprised. "What makes you say that?"_

_I sighed heavily and fell onto a pillow across from him. "Zhao just passed me. He seemed cockier than usual and had just come from a meeting with my father. He had the gall to offer me a place his regiment. I know he's never respected me but he has never been so bold." I looked up into Uncle's face. "What is he up to?"_

"_Zuko you obviously don't know but I am no longer welcome in your father's war room."_

"_What?"_

_Uncle nodded and sipped at his tea. "My brother told me that he was 'reshuffling' his advisors. He offered me a break from politics and I couldn't refuse."_

_I frowned. "But you're the best advisor Father has got. Why did you agree with him?"_

"_I didn't. When I said I couldn't refuse I meant that your father ordered me to step back. Many other advisors were also dismissed, funnily enough they were all the men that I trusted to provide good judgement to your father."_

"_Well that proves it!" I exclaimed. "He's up to something and those in on it are extremely happy with him. Zhao's living proof of that."_

_Uncle smiled softly at me and refilled his cup. "I wouldn't worry yourself with your father's business. Over the years he has made several strange decisions." He placed the teapot on the table and chuckled suddenly. "I wonder how Katara is doing."_

_I blinked in surprise. "It's been three weeks, why did you bring that up?"_

"_Well, I would guess that they have reached the South Pole by now. I hope she's alright."_

"_She's with her family. Of course she's alright."_

_Uncle sighed thoughtfully. "I suppose, but really, she was away from home for so long her own flesh and blood will seem like strangers at first."_

_I lowered my eyes to the amber liquid in my cup. "Why are you talking about her anyway?"_

"_Because she was one of the best opponents I ever had at pai-sho, and she was a good friend to you also."_

_I scowled and met Uncle's eyes. "Servants don't usually make the best of friends to their masters, Uncle."_

"_Maybe not, but then again you were never her master."

* * *

_

For the next half a year, Zuko kept a close watch on his father.

Something extremely unusual happened as summer draw to a close – Fire Lord Ozai seemed positively giddy. Zuko saw his father several times, emerging from his secluded chambers and prowling the palace in a very smug mood indeed. Prince Zuko was very unnerved.

Summer's end however, brought all the answers.

The day had been at a close, the sun starting to dip below the horizon, large and glowing in the sky when Zuko, instead of feeling his energy lull, felt a surge of power flow through his veins. Stumbling to his window, disorientated and caught unawares, Zuko was shocked to see a ball of fire hurtling across the sky. The iridescent tail of dust and water vapour created a beautiful sight, but it was lost of Zuko whose mind was filled with the dull droning of his history tutor.

Sozin's comet.

The young prince could not understand why he had forgotten that the comet would be due to reappear across the Fire Nations' sky in its one hundred year-round trip, but he suddenly realised that this was what his father had been waiting for – but the reason why was still a mystery to him.

The power rushing through his body was a scary experience and Zuko stayed curled against the wall beneath his window, quite afraid to use his Firebending – he knew that it would be on a par which he had never experienced before.

The whole duration of the comet's pass went by with no apparent notice from the rest of the palace. Zuko wondered whether the rest of the Firebenders were as shocked as he was – too hesitant to move lest they unleash fire beyond their control.

Eventually the comet hurtled out of sight, and the sky darkened as the sun disappeared fully below the horizon. Zuko sat on the floor of his bedroom, slightly unsure as to what had just happened.

Is this truly what Ozai had been waiting for? If so, why had the Fire Lord taken no apparent action or even come out of his war room while the comet was overhead?

There were questions plaguing Zuko's mind that he was uncertain would ever be answered.

* * *

_It had been over two and a half years since I had arrived back home. I was used to the cold, I had been reintroduced to my grandmother and all in all it was like I had never left. The most startling change?_

_I was now a master Waterbender._

_It had been no easy feat. My first hurdle had been to 'persuade' Master Pakku to teach me. After that had been accomplished I had trained with every ounce of my being. It was startling how quickly I progressed, even Pakku was left speechless at times. That wasn't to say that there were never any setbacks._

"_Slower!" Pakku had snapped during my first month of training. "Waterbending is slower, more graceful. You're moving like a Firebender."_

"_That's because I was trained by a Firebender!" I shot back. "Miserable old goat." I added under my breath._

_I had not told anybody that it was the Prince of the Fire Nation who had provided me with training; they would probably think me delirious. _

_After all the problems had been resolved I had emerged as an excellent Bender. I had come a long way from those tricks that I managed to pull together from Zuko's instruction._

"_Katara!"_

_I was pulled from my daydreaming by the soft voice of Gran-Gran. I smiled up at her and put down the mending in my lap. "Sorry, what was that?"_

"_Your father wants to speak with you. He's in the temple."_

_I nodded and rose, leaving the small house. I had seen pictures of the Northern Water Tribe that Pakku and his settlers had brought with them. Though our tribe had not reached its splendour it was still a sight to behold. Sokka had told me about the animal hide tents and frozen igloos that had our village had been comprised of after the sickness. Now however, we had good solid houses built by the Waterbenders and even designated buildings like the temple and healing house._

_Every now and again more people would arrive from the Northern Tribe, those people who wanted to settle in a smaller place than the huge city in the north. Because of this our numbers were thriving and we were no longer that little unknown tribe we had once been._

_It didn't take me long to reach the temple at the centre of the village. Pushing past the fur hanging in the doorway I saw my father and Sokka in the centre of the room. They were sat upon thick furs across from two men I had seen before, although I had never really talked to them; they looked to be father and son and had come to our tribe from the north a few moths previously._

"_Katara," my father beckoned me to sit next to him. I did so, noting that Sokka did not seem happy for some reason. Once I was sat my father smiled down at me and began to talk. "Katara having you back in our tribe has been the best gift I could ever have received. I cannot believe you are past the age of sixteen already... almost seventeen in fact!. I never thought I would get to make these arrangements for you."_

_Suddenly my brain caught up with my father's words and I understood everything. My eyes automatically slipped to the young man sat across from me._

"_Katara," my father continued. "This is Zixin."_

* * *

It had been almost three years since Zuko's last encounter with Zhao, and he still remembered it as clear as day. The Admiral had been back to the palace several times since but the prince had always made sure to avoid him.

Zuko knew his father was up to something, even if it had been just years without anything happening. Many times he would awake in the night to voices in the corridors in the royal tower. It appeared his father was calling meetings in his war room in the dead of night.

His eighteenth birthday came and passed and he was officially a man. According to Fire Nation edict, a formal ceremony had to be held in which the Fire Lord was to recognise his son as a man and the future ruler of the country. Ozai had done so, having no choice in the matter, for his forefathers' words were law. Of course, that is not to say that Ozai passed any actual power over to Zuko when he turned eighteen (or when he turned nineteen either, for that matter), and Zuko had no illusions that his father ever would.

Weeks passed, summer gave way to the beginnings of winter, and Zuko watched silently from the shadows as his father carried out his meetings, still with the same sense of covertness. Therefore it shocked him when an announcement bearing Ozai's seal was sent out to the leaders of the other nations. The tri-annual peace talks were upon them once more, and Ozai was opening his palace up to the guests once again, as though everything were normal and he had not spent the last few years locked in his chambers, speaking in whispers with his council.

It would have appeared that whatever plan Fire Lord Ozai had been working on had been put on hold, but Zuko had his doubts... Ozai was as slippery as the most venomous Prickle Snake.

* * *

**Again, I'm very sorry about the switching back and forth but this is how I had always planned this transitional chapter, and I've tried to make the POV switches and time changes clear. The main thing to know is that it is just about three years since Katara left the Fire Nation and that we are set up nicely for the next arc.**

**I'm looking forward to the next chapters, I have my plan for the rest of the story and there are some chapters just begging me to write them!**

**Thank you for all you lovely reviews and for taking your time to read my story. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can find time!**

(Just in case you are very confused over the scene changes in this chapter I've numbered the sections and explained whose POV and when the action occurs in:

1) Katara 1st person POV - immediately after leaving Fire Nation.

2) Katara 3rd person POV - several weeks after departure.

3) Zuko 3rd person POV - as Katara arrives in South Pole and he meets Zhao.

4) Zuko 1st person POV - the same as above.

5)Zuko 3rd person POV - six months later. Summer's end.

6)Katara 1st person POV - two and a half years after arriving in South Pole.

7) Zuko 3rd person POV - roughly three years since Katara left. Next set of peace talks imminent.


	22. Chapter 22

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

The air got steadily warmer as the Water Nation ship made its way north.

Katara's eyes were fixed on the swaying lantern at the prow of the ship. She had never imagined that she would be heading back to the Fire Nation so soon after finding her family. It had only been three years since she had found her father and brother, her seventeenth birthday being their expected date of arrival in the Fire Nation.

Surprisingly, Katara had _wanted_ to accompany her father on the trip to the Fire Nation for the peace summit. She wanted to get out of the tribe for a little while and feel the warmth of the sun on her skin... most of all she wanted to get away from her _fiancé_. She grimaced to herself at the thought. She couldn't blame her father for arranging marriage for her, understanding that he just wanted her to be cared for but really, did he have pick a man so... so... _bleh_.

Sighing heavily and folding her arms on the rail of the prow, Katara muttered darkly to herself, unaware of her grinning brother approaching her from behind.

Sokka clasped her shoulders between his hands, chuckling when his baby sister jumped in fright. "Why the long face?" He moved to stand next to her, staring out at the endless expanse of water before them.

"Zixin." Katara mumbled simply.

Sokka shivered minutely at the name before laughing. "You picked a good one there, Katara."

"I didn't pick him!" Katara was affronted. "He's just so... old-fashioned and completely without a redeemable trait."

"Ah come on, at least he's good looking right?" Sokka wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah it would be perfect if he could keep his mouth shut for the next sixty years."

Sokka nudged her gently. "Why don't you tell Dad? He'll understand."

Katara looked over her shoulder at where her father stood talking with his friend Bato. "No he wouldn't... he just wants me to be happy but I don't want to hurt him by telling him I want to break the engagement."

"Think about it, Katara." Sokka said seriously. "Dad does want you to be happy and your opinion in this matter means more to him than anything Zixin's family could say."

Katara shook her head, dismissing the conversation and changed the subject. "I can't wait until we get to the Fire Nation."

Sokka laughed heartily at that. "Missed it that much?"

Katara smiled softly, turning her face from him. "I've missed some things."

* * *

Zuko watched his uncle potter about the room, humming lowly and adjusting his various knick-knacks.

"Is there a reason why you're so happy today?" Zuko asked, turning his eyes back to the scroll in his lap.

"Not really," Iroh smiled. "Although I did hear that the first delegates are due to be arriving in the Fire Nation later today."

"And that makes you happy?"

Iroh eyed his nephew speculatively for a moment before shrugging lightly. "It's always nice to have fresh faces around the palace."

Zuko wasn't sure he liked the much-too-innocent tone of his Uncle's voice but let it go. Between worrying about his father's shadowy behaviour and trying to keep away from Azula, Prince Zuko really didn't want to have to worry about anything else.

Zuko whiled away the rest of the day in Iroh's tea room, keeping his mind occupied with old scrolls and was therefore surprised when his uncle touched his arm softly. It had gotten dark while Zuko read and Iroh had lit the lamps around the room.

"Forgive me Prince Zuko but the delegates have started to arrive and I was about to go down and greet them at dinner. Do you wish to join me?"

Zuko shook his head and stood up. "No, I think I will just go back to my chambers, Uncle. Do you mind if I borrow this scroll?"

Iroh gestured at him to continue and bid him goodnight, watching as his nephew left.

* * *

It was most peculiar, Katara thought, to be sat at the grand dining table instead of serving it. The Fire Lord was not joining the delegates for dinner and despite this, or perhaps because of it, the chatter around the table was light and happy. Not everyone had arrived yet but the room was still full of laughter and talk.

Katara cast her eyes around the room looking for familiar faces and was therefore the first to notice when Iroh stepped into the room. Unable to contain herself, Katara excused herself from her seat between her father and brother, hurrying over to where the retired General stood, chatting lightly with someone from the Earth Kingdom.

Waiting politely until the conversation had finished, Katara placed her hand on Iroh's shoulder and offered him a bow when he turned to face her. Iroh smiled brightly and, throwing all decorum to the wind, engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Katara my dear, you look magnificent. You have truly bloomed into a woman." Iroh appraised her in much the way that a friendly grandfather would and Katara blushed.

"Thank you, Iroh. It is wonderful to see you, I've missed you."

"I have missed you too my dear, as has Prince Zuko."

Katara looked at Iroh shyly through her eyelashes. "Is he not joining the feast tonight?"

"No, you know how he is. I believe that he has retired to his rooms for the night." Iroh offered Katara an exaggerated wink before moving over to the table.

Katara smiled at the man's back and returned to her father's side, informing him that she was feeling sleepy and would like to lay down. Hakoda had barely given his daughter permission to leave before she was slipping out of the room.

* * *

Katara's feet led her on the still-familiar route through the servants' passages and up to the Royal Tower. There was a storm raging in her stomach, nervousness creeping through her veins. If there was a single person that she had thought of every day since her departure from the place, it was definitely Prince Zuko. The memories of their last days together still made her blush and sigh wistfully and yet she was unsure if he had held onto those memories as she had. The possibility that Zuko wouldn't even remember her almost had Katara turning tail and actually going to her room. She steeled her resolve however, and emerged from the servants' passages and onto Prince Zuko's floor of the royal tower. She was relieved to see there was no guard stationed in the hallway and she was free to approach Zuko's door.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Katara raised her hand and knocked.

* * *

Zuko's eyes were growing tired from reading when a knock sounded throughout his room. Not sure of who would be bothering him, and therefore assuming it was a servant sent to bring him dinner, the prince called for the visitor to enter.

His eyes stayed glued to the scroll as he listened to the person enter his room. He became confused however when he did not hear a tray being placed on his table. Looking up with the intention to berate the intruder, Zuko found his breath knocked from his chest.

"Katara?"

The girl before him was... a woman. Her face still held the kindness he remembered but had lost his young roundness. Though still petite and slight, her body had developed curves and softness where before there were only straight lines. The eyes... well they were exactly the same.

Katara smiled shyly at Prince Zuko. "Hello."

Getting up from his bed, Zuko walked over to where Katara stood just inside the door. Completely confused, and rather disbelieving, Zuko stared down at his old friend noting how the top of her head barely brushed his chin.

"You weren't expecting to see me?" Katara asked, craning her neck to look him in the eye.

Zuko shook his head minutely. "No. What are you doing here?"

Katara's smile faltered. "The peace summit. I came with my father and brother. If I'm interrupting I can leave -"

"No!" Zuko's voice was louder than he had meant it to be and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just didn't think that you'd come back so soon."

"Well," Katara shrugged. "I wanted a change of scenery... I missed the warmth of the Fire Nation."

There was an awkward silence as the two teenagers looked at everything apart from each other.

"Erm... maybe we could sit down and talk?"

Zuko nodded at Katara's suggestion and gestured for her to take a seat at the tea table. He moved to shut the door before joining her.

"So," he said quietly. "What has life been like in the South Pole. I imagine it's cold there?"

Zuko almost kicked himself for saying something so stupid, but hearing Katara laugh softly made him less annoyed with himself.

"Yes, it is." Katara smiled widely. "I had so much trouble adjusting to the climate. I stayed hidden under piles of furs for days refusing to venture outside. I'm used to it now I suppose, but it is nice to feel the sun on my face again."

Zuko remained quiet as he looked her over again. Katara seemed a lot more confident than three years ago; she seemed more at ease with herself. It was odd seeing her dressed in shades of blue rather than red. He imagined that she must wear warmer clothing in the Pole than the sleeveless blue dress and light cotton trousers that she currently wore.

"Three years seems like a long time to fill all of a sudden," Zuko mused. "A lot of things must have happened to us both in that time. Lots of stories to tell."

Katara nodded. "Well we'd best get started on telling some of them then. Let's start with you, Prince Zuko. What have you been up to since we last spoke?"

"I'm ashamed to say not much." Zuko shrugged. "I've been training of course, other than that I've been spending time with Uncle, trying to avoid my sister. How is your Waterbending coming along?"

Katara tried to hide a proud smile. "I'm actually a Master Waterbender now." She laughed at Zuko's shocked expression. "I know, I would have never expected it either but there was a Master in the South Pole who eventually agreed to train me."

She laughed suddenly and smiled at Zuko. "Master Pakku and I fought so often over my technique; he almost passed out when I told him I'd been learning from a Firebender. I was so angry with him for trying to undo all my hard work."

Zuko huffed softly, unwilling to admit that he was amused – he remembered quite clearly the difficulties they faced while Bending together.

More silence stretched between the two young adults, years worth of absence and isolation laid out on the table before them. Katara reached out and poured them both some tea, a cover for her lack of words, and Zuko watched her delicate hands intently.

"So," Katara drew the word out, placing her teacup down after sipping at its contents for a while. "I see Iroh is still slipping speciality brews into your room."

It was with that that the pair found the footing to begin talking once more. There was a conscious avoidance of any 'heavy' topic – politics, families, or heaven forbid the kisses they shared years ago – but it was _nice_ nonetheless... more than nice actually.

* * *

The darkness had fallen over the palace completely, ushering its occupants to bed with it, as Katara stole from Zuko's room. There was a smile playing about the corners of her lips, hidden as she padded silently through the royal tower, completely forgetting to slip into the servants' passageways. Her mind was replaying the hours spent talking with Zuko, the memories filling her with a warmth quite separate from the balmy night air. So immersed in thought was she, Katara did not see the Fire Nation guard stood before her until she bumped into his back.

The man grunted in surprise, wheeling around with an angry look on his face. Katara blinked up at him in shock, spluttered apologies falling from her mouth. She was nonplussed however, when the man lowered his eyes in apparent shame.

"Don't apologise. Please." The man murmured. "I take it you don't recognise me."

Looking carefully at the man's face, Katara did not see anything familiar until she saw the remorse in his eyes.

"Oh." She breathed, suddenly recalling the bite of the riding crop against her legs.

"Yes," the man soldier bowed his head further. "I wish to apologise to you this time. I should never have done such a thing to you."

Katara couldn't look him in the eye, feeling very vulnerable herself. "There is no need. You couldn't disobey your Princess."

The soldier clearly did not agree but cleared his throat, gesturing to the familiar tapestry across the room. "May I suggest taking the servants' way back to the main palace? You will meet less people on your way."

Offering him a tentative smile, Katara nodded and hurried over to the passageway, not trusting herself to look back.

* * *

Katara did not sleep as well as she would have hoped.

Her mind raced with thoughts of her reunion with Zuko, and of the familiar faces she had seen so far. It made her all the more aware of the people she had not seen. Katara decided that a trip down to the kitchens was needed... there were some faces that she had missed terribly.

With that decided, Katara rolled over and let her eyes drift shut, thinking how strange it was to sleep in a bed in the palace, rather than a thin bedroll in the crowded kitchen.

* * *

"Katara, is something wrong? You keep looking over your shoulder."

Katara paused in her fidgeting, looking up at her father sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hakoda smiled and shook his head, the two Water Tribe members ignoring the elderly Fire Nation councillor at the front of the room who was droning on about the Fire Nation's lush harvests.

"It's fine. But what is wrong?"

Katara sighed heavily and played with the hem of her dress. "I realised last night that there are people I still haven't seen. People who were my friends here." Katara met her father's eye. "I was hoping that I could sneak away to the kitchens and see them."

It was Hakoda's turn to sigh. "Are you sure that you want to go back down there? I can't imagine that the place holds good memories for you."

"It wasn't all bad. I did make some great friends... and I took off rather suddenly, I didn't have a chance to say a true goodbye."

Hakoda studied his daughter for a long moment, before finally smiling. "Go on then, leave me and Sokka here to wallow in boredom. Just try not to get caught sneaking around."

Katara flung her arms around her father's shoulders and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "Thank you! I'll see you at dinner."

Hakoda watched his daughter practically skip from the room and smiled sadly. He would never truly know how much of her heart lay in the Fire Nation.

* * *

The once-familiar sounds of the kitchens were muted to Katara's ears as she stood on one side of the heavy door. She couldn't quite bring herself to push the door open and face the people who were working on the other side. Three years suddenly seemed like a wide gap to bridge. Would it be fair to look her friends in the eyes knowing that she was able to leave and live a happy life with her family?

Just as Katara was bordering on the decision to turn face and leave, a deep voice spoke from her left.

"Katara?"

Whipping around, Katara stared into a handsome, sun-tanned face. The visage had matured more than she remembered, but the green eyes were exactly the same.

"Renshu!"

The young man's face broke into a wide smile and he closed the distance between himself and Katara, scooping her up and squeezing her tightly. Katara laughed and returned Renshu's smile when he put her back on her feet.

"Well well well, look at you miss Water Tribe. Very nice. I heard rumours that you were some kind of princess?"

Katara flushed. "I wouldn't say that... my father is the Chief of the Southern Tribe."

"Close enough then. At any rate, you're looking good, Katara." Renshu wiggled his eyebrows comically and Katara smiled shyly.

"I could say the same to you. Since when did you have muscles?"

Renshu flexed his biceps jokingly. "Well what can I say? Jiaying's been working me to the bone since the others left."

Katara stared at her old friend. "The others? What do you mean they've left?"

Renshu stopped posing and his smile faded. He met Katara's eyes and she noticed how _flat_ his eyes looked... he looked much too old for his twenty-one years.

"Luli, Xui and Rou aren't here any more, Katara." Renshu shrugged and took a seat on the flagstone flooring of the passageway. "A year or so after you left, a Fire Nation noble came to look around the kitchens. She wanted some people to work at her Earth Kingdom summer retreat and she chose Luli and Xui. It was good work, they have half the year to themselves, six months to live their own lives while their Mistress is in the Fire Nation. They weren't exactly about to say no."

Katara tilted her head and frowned in confusion. "What about Rou?"

Renshu laughed sadly. "Well this is where my bleeding heart tripped me up once more. See, Xui and Rou fell in love after you left... it was quite disgusting actually, they were so happy. Then Xui was getting shipped off to the Earth Kingdom with Luli, and Rou was never going to see him again."

"I don't understand..." Katara whispered.

Renshu winked at her, but Katara could see the loneliness in his eyes. "I'd saved up just about enough to buy my ticket out of the Fire Nation – doing all those odd jobs for Jiaying and for the nobles really added up. In the end though, I gave Rou the money so she could buy a ticket to go with Xui. If you'd seen how in love they were, Katara, you wouldn't have let them be separated either."

Katara stared at Renshu in disbelief, sinking down to sit opposite him on the floor. "But you always dreamed of leaving the Fire Nation, how could you give away your chance like that?"

"Because," Renshu began softly. "I know what it's like to have to say goodbye to someone you love."

The emotion in Renshu's gaze was too much for Katara and she turned her face to the side. "You're a good man, Renshu."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm just stupid."

Katara laughed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't fair, not in the slightest. Every time it seemed like Renshu was about to find happiness, something got in the way. The pair were quiet for a moment before Katara's eyes brightened with an idea.

"Renshu, to leave the Fire Nation, all you need is a boat right?"

Renshu frowned. "Yeah, but it'll take me years to save up enough money for passage on another boat."

Katara smiled wryly at him. "I think you're forgetting that my father just so happens to have his own boat docked here in the Fire Nation. When we leave at the end of the week I want you to come with us."

Renshu stared at Katara, his mouth agape.

"I mean it, Renshu. We dock in the Earth Kingdom to resupply, and I know my father wouldn't mind giving you a lift that far. You could start your own life, away from the Fire Nation."

Renshu sat frozen for a while longer before lunging at Katara, knocking her onto her back. Katara screamed with laughter as Renshu pressed kisses to her face. "Thank you! Thank you" Thank you!"

"Get off of me you big polar bear dog!" Katara laughed.

Renshu sat upright and his eyes softened. "You will never know how much this means to me, Katara."

Katara smiled back at him. "It's less than you deserve, Renshu. Believe me."

* * *

Katara's footsteps were as light as air as she emerged from the servant's passageways. Renshu had practically danced into the kitchen, tugging Katara along so she could see Jiaying. It was the best feeling to know that she had brought a friend such joy, and the smile would not leave her face.

There was still an hour or so until dinner, and Katara had decided to spend the time in the inner gardens.

Katara found a familiar spot beneath a flower-laden tree and watched as a family of turtle-ducks swam across a nearby pond. Katara enjoyed the feeling of the winter sun – still so warm – on her face, and let her mind clear of thoughts.

She was unclear of how long she had sat there for, until a smooth voice disrupted her solitude.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Katara smiled, recognising the voice, and lay flat on her back, eyes closed. "Are you following me now?"

Zuko sat next to her before lowering himself to lie next to her. "I saw you from my window. You look happy."

"I saw some old friends." Katara sighed happily. "I had misgivings about making this trip... but I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad too." Zuko said lowly.

Katara turned her head to the side and found herself staring into the prince's amber orbs. She held his gaze for what seemed like hours before the blood rushed to her face, and she sat up abruptly.

"Spar with me!"

Zuko blinked in confusion, sitting up alongside Katara. "What?"

"Before I left," Katara smiled at him mischievously. "You promised that we'd spar next time we saw each other."

Zuko's posture relaxed and his lips twitched. "I guess I did."

Katara nodded decisively. "You did, and I expect you to make good on your promise, Prince Zuko."

Zuko sprang to his feet and stared down at Katara, his own lips fighting a smile. "Don't worry, Katara. I'm definitely good for it."

* * *

**Better late than never, right?**

… **Right?**

**If it makes the wait any less annoying, I have planned every chapter out and I can now say that the story, in its current state, will end at chapter 31.**

**I have one more exam at university and then I've finished, so I hope to get chapters out more frequently.**

**I have set up a little blog for this story so I can let you know about update schedules and the like, and put up a few teasers to make the breaks between chapters more bearable. Check out the link on my profile. There's not much there at the moment, but there is a small teaser for Chapter 23. **

**I hope you enjoyed this update, things are going to start moving pretty quickly from now on.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

There was an unpleasantly cold feeling settled in Sokka's stomach; if he had to give the sensation a word, it would be dread. He stared down at the figures in the arena, watching as they moved, fire and water following after them.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Sokka was so immersed in his wallowing that the sudden interruption barely surprised him. Turning his head, Sokka saw a girl leaning over the balcony railing next to him, her wide blue eyes focused on the sparring match below.

_'She's pretty'_, Sokka thought absently, humming dismissively in answer to her question.

The girl looked over at him and tilted her head. "You're not a Bending fan?"

Sokka shrugged and sighed. "That's my sister down there."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his obscure answer.

"My sister is down there with Prince Zuko."

"I still don't understand the relevance, " the girl said lightly.

Sokka cracked a smile, not feeling much up to explaining. "Never mind, I suppose I'm just being an overprotective brother. I'm Sokka by the way."

The girl took his outstretched hand and smiled widely at him. "Hi, I'm Suki."

* * *

The week in the Fire Nation passed quickly for Katara, her time divided between spending time with Zuko, sparring with Zuko, talking with Zuko... well honestly most of her time was spent with the Prince.

Some time was spent with her father and brother at official functions, and Katara couldn't help but notice that Sokka would observe her quietly, a discomforted look on his face. He would always deny that there was anything wrong when Katara would ask, and would them promptly change the subject.

Her brother's odd behaviour aside, the week had been smooth sailing, and Katara had met many interesting people. Sokka was spending a lot of time with a girl named Suki, a girl from Kyoshi, an island not too far from the Southern Tribe. Katara enjoyed getting to know the girl and it was clear to her that Sokka was smitten. Katara also met a young girl from the Earth Kingdom named Toph Bei Fong. Toph was blind, and as a result extremely sheltered by her parents. The Bei Fong family were in the Fire Nation as ambassadors from the town of Gaoling and were very wealthy. Katara had tried to get to know Toph better but the elder Bei Fongs largely discouraged their daughter from moving from their sight.

It was the time she spent with Zuko that Katara enjoyed the most, getting to know one another again. They had both improved tremendously in their Bending skills and their sparring matches were a true sight to behold.

The night before the final dinner found the pair in Zuko's chambers, having just returned from a particularly impressive fight. Katara was feeling very pleased about her performance in the arena, and she held her own against Zuko admirably. Feeling quite flushed from the fight, Katara loosened the neck of her robes and brushed her hair away from her neck. Sighing in pleasure, Katara looked across the room to see that Zuko was eyeing her speculatively.

"The necklace that you wear... it's new."

Katara's hand rose up to cover the token on her choker. She didn't want Zuko to see it... she didn't want it to be there.

"Yes. Zixin carved it for me."

"Zixin?"

Katara could not meet Zuko's eyes. "Zixin is my... my betrothed."

There was silence in Zuko's chambers, neither teenager knowing how to respond to Katara's news.

Zuko stared at the pendant hanging from Katara's slender neck. He tried to picture the man who carved it, but no face seemed right. Didn't seem good enough. Wasn't _him_.

Zuko reached around Katara's neck and unclasped the necklace, pulling it gently from Katara's neck.

Katara gasped softly as Zuko's fingers skimmed her skin, and she met his burning gaze curiously.

The necklace dangled from Zuko's fingers, and it held no meaning for either person.

"You shouldn't wear this." Zuko let the pendant drop carelessly to the floor and stepped closer to Katara.

"Why?" Katara's voice was barely a whisper.

Zuko smirked softly. "Don't you know by now?"

Katara's breathing picked up speed, and she was fully aware of Zuko's body just inches from her own. "I... Zuko, I'm getting married."

Zuko's tawny eyes observed her intently. "Then why haven't you mentioned your betrothed before now?"

Katara met his stare, knowing that if she did not tell the truth at this moment, she would regret it. "Because I don't want to marry him."

"Then don't."

Katara shook her head slightly, bewildered. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is," Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her flush against him. "Stay with me. I'm not going to let you go again."

All arguments flew from Katara's mind as Zuko dipped his head to kiss her. There was nothing reminiscent of their first kiss. Gone was the hesitance and the innocence – this was pure passion, years and years of it.

The world could have ended in that moment and Katara would not have cared. The couple were so immersed in each other that they barely noticed it as they moved across the room to the bed, shedding clothes and sharing kisses as they went.

* * *

The dawn light spread across Zuko's body and awoke the Fire inherent in his veins. There was extra warmth that morning however, wrapped up in his arms. Zuko buried his nose in Katara's hair, breathing in her scent, and feeling more at peace with the world than he could ever remember being before. One of his hands moved up to Katara's chest and he felt that her heart was racing.

"You're awake." Zuko whispered, and it was not a question.

"Yes."

Zuko frowned as Katara's voice shook."What's wrong?"

Katara turned in his arms. "Do you know what we did last night?"

Zuko could not fight the smirk that overcame his face. "Very well actually."

Katara was not so amused, and the sight of her worried face sobered Zuko immediately.

"Do you regret it?" He asked sombrely.

"No." Katara answered without hesitation. "It's just that I know that there is no way I could ever marry Zixin."

"Good," Zuko muttered squeezing his lover tighter. "But I still fail to see what has you so scared."

"I have to tell my father that the engagement has to be cancelled."

"And he wants you to marry this man so much?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't think he does, but he just wants me to be taken care of."

Zuko dipped his head and kissed her tenderly. "I will happily do that. I meant what I said last night, I am not letting you go, Katara. I think it is I who needs to talk to your father."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. "What are you saying?"

"And here was me thinking that your were smart, Katara. I'm going to ask permission for your hand."

Katara was saved having to come up with a response by the door to Zuko's room opening. Thinking fast, Zuko reached out a hand and pulled a cord hanging from the canopy of his bed. At once, crimson silk panels unfurled, hiding the bed and its occupants from view.

The pair in the bed lay frozen, listening as a servant brought in breakfast, the dishes rattling on the tray.

"Good morning Prince Zuko, I'm sorry for the interruption."

Zuko cleared his throat, regaining some composure. "It is fine, I was awake."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Sire?"

"No," Zuko said hastily. "You may leave."

The servant left with no further sound and Zuko sighed in relief and sat up. Looking down, he saw Katara staring at him in wonder. "What?"

Katara blushed and looked away. "Did you mean what you just said, because I don't want you to feel that you have to marry me because we've-"

Zuko cut of her ramblings with a finger across her lips, looking at her with affection. "Foolish Waterbender, do you really think I would do that to you? It was my intention to ask you to stay here, last night just gave me a much needed push."

Katara's face finally broke into a smile and she tugged the Prince down to her, letting him absolve her of all her worries.

* * *

Katara walked into the suite that she hared with her family with a satisfied smile playing about her lips. She felt as though she were floating on a cloud and was blissfully unaware of her brother standing by the window across the room.

"Where were you last night?"

Katara snapped out her mellow daze, freezing in her tracks and staring wide-eyed at Sokka.

"Huh?"

Sokka rolled his eyes and moved towards her. "I asked where you were last night Katara, because I sure as hell know that you didn't spend the night in your own bed."

"If you have something to say, Sokka, then say it." Katara was annoyed that her brother was suddenly being so perceptive.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure you've just ruined your chance of being married to a respectable man by sleeping with a Prince who has access to plenty of other whores."

Katara stepped back, feeling like Sokka had just physically struck her. Unbidden, tears came to her eyes and she felt shame flood her body.

Sokka's eyes softened slightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why, Katara?"

"I love him."

Sokka laughed mirthlessly. "Of course you do. But how do you think that this is going to work?"

Katara looked away, not wanting to see her brother's reaction to her next words. "I'm staying here. Zuko is going to ask Dad for my hand in marriage."

Pure silence met her words, and to Katara it was worse than any amount of yelling or screaming.

"But we've just got you back."

Sokka sounded so miserable that Katara returned her gaze to him, and she watched as he moved over to the cushions scattered on the floor, sitting down heavily and pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Sokka looked up at her words and grimaced. "All those years you spent here, wishing that your family would find you, and now you want to leave home and return here? Are we worth so little?"

Katara moved over to where he sat, taking his hand as she sat across from him. "You are worth everything to me, Sokka. You, Dad and Gran Gran. The problem is, Zuko is worth _more_ than everything. If I go back to the Southern Tribes and marry Zixin, I'll never be truly happy... I feel like I don't _truly_ belong there. Can't you understand that?"

Sokka squeezed her hands. "I can understand it, but I don't like it. You'll be so far away from me again."

"But this time we know where to find each other," Katara smiled, hoping to take some of the sadness away from her brother. "There are good people here, Zuko and his Uncle among them, and I know I can be happy."

Sokka nodded slightly. "I just want you to be happy, but you have to promise to visit."

Katara laughed, feeling a prickling behind her eyes. "I promise. Just do me one favour? When you leave tomorrow, you have to take a man called Renshu with you as far as the Earth Kingdom. He was the first friend I made here, and he doesn't deserve to be a slave here any more than I did."

"Okay," Sokka promised. Reaching out, he engulfed his little sister in a fierce hug and the siblings stayed that way for a long time, saying goodbye yet again. After a while a low snicker chuckled up from Sokka. "I wonder how Dad will react?"

Katara groaned and pulled back. "Well we'll have to wait until tonight to find out, but do me a favour and make sure you take his boomerang and knife away from him."

The Water Tribe siblings shared a serious look before erupting into giggles, and feeling closer to one another than they ever had before.

* * *

The final dinner was spectacular; all of the delegates were sat at an immense table in the main ballroom of the Fire Palace, chatting and eating heartily. Servants and guards lined the room, all focused on their tasks.

It was all wasted on Katara who was too nervous to eat anything. Zuko was sat a little up the table with his Uncle. It was rare for Zuko to be present at meal times of course, but he intended to ask Hakoda permission to marry Katara after dinner and so decided it would be better to eat with the rest.

As if to match Katara's unsettled mood, the high pressure weather had given rise to an impressive thunder storm. Lashings of rain pounded down upon the vast skylight above the heads of the dinners, and the occasional flash of lightening dimmed the candles and torches that lit the room.

Occasionally, Katara would catch Zuko's eye and feel herself blush. The dozenth time that this happened, Sokka nudged her in the side and Katara spent the rest of the meal pushing food around her plate.

She was relieved when dessert was cleared (Sokka ate her serving) and the speeches began, if only for the fact that the night was closer to its end. Several state leaders, including her own father, stood up and discussed what had been gained in the past week and what they hoped to achieve in the future. By the time it was Ozai's turn to speak, Katara was practically bouncing in her seat with nerves and anticipation.

The Fire Lord stood at the head of the table, his tall frame impressively backlit by candlelight and Katara shivered slightly. Ozai never failed to discomfort her, largely due to the fact that she knew how cruel he could be, but she listened to his speech nonetheless.

"I must thank you with my entire being," Ozai began, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. "For travelling all this way to ensure that the world remains at peace."

Katara glanced at Zuko and saw that his eyes were fixed upon his father, and were narrowed in distrust.

Ozai continued his speech. "I make no lie of the fact that I have not always been an advocate of the Three Nations, and I admit that at times I have tried to persuade my council that a world ruled by the Fire Nation would be best."

Some of the delegates began fidgeting at Ozai's admissions, knowing the truth in his words and uncomfortable that he would openly discuss them.

"My council," Ozai went on to say. "Has always disagreed with me, telling me that the Fire Nation are not strong enough to take on the entire world. I must inform all of you that I disposed of that council and replaced it with another, more forward thinking, group of individuals."

Katara's eyes snapped to Hakoda and saw that his eyes were tightly clenched into fists. A glance at Iroh proved him to be in the same position.

Ozai began to pace a little left to right before the transfixed assembly. "I may have never found enough people who shared my dream to fill the council had it not been for the comet that raced across the sky a couple of years ago. For those of you who are unaware, the powers of a Firebender are exponentially increased by the passing of a comet. I, along with all other Firebenders, was overwhelmed by the power that coursed through me that day and I suddenly realised that I was right – the Fire Nation _is_ superior.

"The comet brought other people around to my way of thinking and a dream of a world united under the Fire Nation was conceived. More planning has gone in to this night than any of you appreciate.

"I congratulate you all therefore, on being here to witness in person the birth of a new world order."

Hakoda jumped up at this, breaking the shocked stillness of the room. "You are mad if you think we will surrender to you, Ozai. The Water Nation and the Earth Kingdom are fighters!"

Katara tugged on her father's tunic anxiously, begging him to sit back down as Ozai's eyes fixed upon him.

"Chief Hakoda, thank you for your input, and also thank you for bringing your ships to my shores. You see, I have planned for every contingency. I was not fool enough to think that you would submit willingly to my views. However, I have troops waiting by to commandeer your ships and sail them back to your homes. How easy it will be for my men to sneak up on your unsuspecting towns and villages in your own vessels."

Hakoda paled and lowered himself back to his seat.

Ozai smiled darkly. "I am offering you an ultimatum. Surrender to me now, and my troops will enter your homes with instructions to use no force. Continue to defy me however, and your people will be massacred until there is no more resistance."

A sickly silence was spread across the room as the delegates realised the grim reality of Ozai's words. A burly Earthbender however, jumped to his feet and thrust his fists forwards.

Nothing happened.

Ozai began laughing, a dark and menacing sound, at the man's efforts. "As I said before, I plan for every contingency. The food you have eaten has been laced with a drug which suppresses Bending abilities. Had any of you been paying close enough attention, you would have noticed that I, nor those who share my views, have not eaten tonight.

"My offer still stands. Submit, or your people die."

With those final, chilling words, Ozai turned and strode from the room. A group of people followed after him, and Katara noticed Azula and her friends among them.

There was a flurry of activity as the guards around the room moved to cover all the exits and shove the servants in to the centre of the room.

Katara jumped to her feet, along with those who were not immobilised by shock, as the situation dawned on her. There was a room full of Benders who had been rendered powerless, and all ways out of the room were blocked by guards who could still set fire to them at a moment's notice.

Her eyes met Zuko's and one thought passed between them.

They were trapped.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Oh Ozai, you evil man, you couldn't let people have a nice dinner and just be happy could you?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now you see where the story is going and where the action begins (plus Zuko and Katara finally got some lovin').**

**I'm sorry for the slight wait, my final run at university was stressful as was waiting for results. On the bright side however, I've passed with honours and I graduate in 2 weeks – happy days! **

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon, I'm really looking forward to writing the next part of the story.**

**Leave me some love and let me know how you liked the chapter, and a big thanks to those who have reviewed, faved and alerted so far.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The stunned silence in the hall gave way to uncomfortable muttering. The masked guards at the exits stood still and silent, but there was little doubt that they were listening. Katara could hear the furious voice of her father talking to Sokka and the other males but paid it little attention. She was vaguely aware of Zuko slowly making his way around the table towards her, but her mind was focused on the pitcher of wine in front of her. A flick of her index finger caused the liquid to swell minutely. Her nerves had obviously had some benefit; it would appear that she still possessed her Bending powers.

Pleased with this turn of events, but unsure how much help her powers alone could be, Katara looked up to see that Zuko was almost at her side. Before he could reach her however, a group of men from the Earth Kingdom blocked his path.

"I suppose you were in on this, weren't you Prince?" The largest man spat. "Has your father left you here in charge of us? Ready to fry us if we take a step out of line?"

Zuko glared fiercely at the men, impatience exuding from his body. "I knew nothing of this. Had I known do you really think that I would have eaten the drugged food?"

"You really expect us to believe that? Never trust a Fire Nation snake."

The others muttered in agreement and people started to move forward to join the group. Katara cast a desperate eye around and saw that no one was about to come to Zuko's aid, even the guards remained where they were.

"Stop it!" She snapped, pushing forward to stand by Zuko. "He knew nothing about this so stop putting the blame on him."

The large man sneered at her. "And how can you be so sure?"

"I trust him."

"You're likely just a silly little girl with a crush."

"Enough!" Hakoda's voice rang out as he and Sokka moved to stand by Katara. "Watch your tongue when you speak to my daughter."

The Earth Kingdom men bade his command and grew quiet, although their fierce glares were still focused on Zuko.

"Good," Hakoda continued, lowering his voice. "Now we need to come up with a plan. Unfortunately I don't see how we can face these Firebenders as ill equipped as we are."

Katara tugged gently on her father's robes, beckoning him close to her. "I didn't eat anything at dinner."

Hakoda blinked in confusion. "You're hungry at a time like this?"

Katara very nearly fell over in exasperation. "No Dad, I'm trying to tell you that I still have my Bending."

Those stood nearest to Katara and Hakoda began muttering in excitement, but a sharp look from the Water Tribe chief silenced them.

Looking between Prince Zuko and the Earth Kingdom men, Hakoda nodded confidently. "I have a plan."

* * *

Wei Qiang was a recent addition to the Fire Lord's guard. As such it hardly surprised him that he was among the men tasked with watching the prisoners in the banqueting hall. It was dull work, he mused, keeping an eye on the helpless delegates. He would much rather be on one of the ships that would soon head out of the port.

His family had always been very much pro-monarchy, and his mother always nagged him to get a job serving the Fire Lord. If Qiang was being completely honest, the main reason why he agreed to become a guard was in order to get away from his mother – the woman was a menace.

The pay was decent though, and it was better to be behind Ozai than in his path. Qiang just wished his job came with a little more excitement.

Suppressing a yawn, Qiang watched as a group of Earth Kingdom men shoved Prince Zuko from the centre of the room, throwing insults as they went. Qiang sniggered to himself as he watched Zuko stumble backwards and noticed that the other guards were watching the floor show also. Members of Ozai's guard didn't like the Prince by default, and it was refreshing to see the moody little git get kicked around a bit.

Refusing to be the one who would have to break up the tussle, Qiang turned his head away intent on just ignoring the argument. He blinked tiredly as he saw a young Water Tribe girl stood in the centre of the room with her hands above her head. Was she trying to get the guards' attention?

_Ha, good luck with that_, thought Qiang. There wasn't a single guard in the room who wouldn't love to see Prince Zuko get a good punch.

An ominous cracking noise caught his attention, and Qiang cast his eyes around quickly. _What in the world?_ Was the sky light breaking? Was that – was that a giant ball of _rainwater_ hovering above the glass?

Qiang had never been known as the sharpest arrow in the quiver, and unfortunately that held true now. Before he could even utter so much as a surprised squeak, the Water Tribe girl had flung her arms down, a great deluge of water following her command, and Qiang suddenly found his head encased in a viscous globe of the liquid. His panicked struggles only served to expend his breath at a quicker rate, and there was one thought in his head as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

_Mother is going to kill me._

* * *

As the last guard dropped to the floor, Katara let the water splash to the floor where it swished about her ankles. The people who had run for cover as the skylight smashed were picking themselves from the floor and her father and the other Water Tribe men were checking that the guards were well and truly down for the count.

Those closet to Katara were patting her on the back and congratulating her, but she was more focused on Zuko's approaching form. She was surprised that he had so willingly let the other men push him around, even if it was all an act. He really had come a long way from the boy she met all those years ago.

The ornery Earthbender approached close behind Zuko, his frown still fixed firmly to his face. "Well what now?"

Katara shifted uncomfortably as all eyes in the room turned to her. A warm hand touched her elbow and Zuko spoke for her.

"This room is too open. We need to get somewhere safer, at least until our Bending returns."

"Hiding from the Fire Lord in his own palace? Why do I have my doubts?" The Earthbender scoffed.

The stress of the night was beginning to grind on Katara's nerves and she threw a dirty look at the loud-mouthed man. "What's your name?"

The man look slightly taken aback at Katara's tone, yet answered regardless. "Yong."

"Well, Yong, in case you haven't noticed, we're all in very real danger here. Zuko is in the same situation as us and is trying to help. Your name means brave does it not? Why don't you live up to your name and put your fear of the Fire Nation aside? You won't survive long if you can't work with us."

Yong spluttered nonsensically, not used to being reprimanded by a teenage girl, but Katara had already turned away from him to face her Father and Zuko. "The kitchens, we'll be safer there than here. If we go through the servants' passageways we should be able to make it undetected."

Zuko nodded, approving of the plan, and Hakoda stood on the dining table to relay the message to everyone.

"Uncle isn't here."

Zuko's voice way quiet in her ear, and Katara glanced sideways at him. "I haven't seen him since Ozai left. Your Uncle is a sneaky man."

Zuko's lips twitched. "He is. I just hope he isn't putting himself in danger."

Katara turned to face him fully and traced her finger against the back of his palm. "When we get everyone to safety we can go and find him. Maybe he will have a better plan than we do."

"You're doing well, Katara. Taking out a room of guards on your own... you really have grown."

Blushing hotly at the admiration in his voice, Katara shook her head. "I won't be able to get us far with only my powers. I wonder how long the drugs will last. How does your Firebending feel?"

Zuko stretched his hands out before him and frowned. "It's there under the surface. I didn't eat much but it was enough apparently. The drug has scrambled my energy flow and it's... it's like the flow is just hitting a wall instead of expelling from my body."

"No idea how long until you have your powers back then?"

Zuko smiled grimly. "I'm keeping my body temperature elevated to try and burn the drug out of my system. I don't think Ozai planned to use the drug on Firebenders so I should have my powers back before the Earthbenders I think."

"Well that's something." Katara mumbled. "We'd best get moving. We can work out a better plan in the kitchens."

Looking across the room, Katara saw that her Tribesmen were arranging the dignitaries into an orderly line. Hakoda caught her eye and she moved towards him. He clapped a hand on her shoulder and Katara gathered up her courage and faced the many eyes staring at her.

"We're going to move to the kitchens. It's safer there, less exposed and very few of the guards know the way there."

"How do you know then?" A rough voice called from the middle of the line. Katara would have bet money that it was Yong.

"I used to work there, that's how," she snapped. "Now if the stupid questions are finished we can get on with trying to live through the night." No one made a peep. "Good. We'll be moving through the servant passageways. They will give us a direct route to the kitchens and we can discuss our next moves while there. Just make sure you stay quiet while we walk there and we should be fine."

Katara moved over to the distinctive red tapestry at the side of the room and turned to look at her father.

Hakoda hugged her briefly and kissed her forehead. "You lead the way with Sokka and the Prince. I'll bring up the rear with the other warriors."

Nodding, Katara turned from her father and yanked the tapestry aside. Sokka and Zuko were stood behind her in an odd display of solidarity and she felt strengthened by their presence.

* * *

The journey down to the kitchens was an uncomfortable experience for everyone. The group was packed tightly together, often kicking the person in front in the back of the foot. Even the rustle of clothing and the nervous breathing seemed infinitely loud to Katara's ears and paranoia that they would be discovered gripped her heart tightly.

She had never before walked through these passages with so many people and the lack of space and the heat from the other bodies was oppressive. The lanterns on the walls threw distorted shadows across the small space and Katara's heartbeat was racing with every dark shape that caught the corner of her eye.

The floor was levelling out, signalling that they had reached the lowest floor of the palace, and Katara knew that the kitchens were just around the corner. She mumbled to Sokka and Zuko to wait, and moved around the corner and towards the large wooden door. Thinking it unwise to just burst in, Katara knocked gently on the door, hoping that there were no soldiers waiting for them. She cast a nervous look over her shoulder. Zuko's golden eyes glinted in the dimness as he watched her from the end of the corridor.

"Who is it?" Katara whipped her head back to the kitchen door, relief rushing through her at the familiar voice.

"Renshu! It's Katara, please open the door." She gestured frantically to Zuko and Sokka to lead the others over.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He had barely opened the door when Katara forced her body through the gap and into the kitchen. Renshu's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he watched the swarm of bodies follow Katara through the door. "What the-?"

They had the attention of the room now, the usual bustle of the kitchens had died down, all eyes focused on the intrusion.

Katara watched as her father brought up the rear, and he and his men immediately began barricading the door.

"What is going on!" Jiaying's voice bellowed from the back of the room. The crowd of servants parted to let her through and Katara found herself face to face with the bewildered cook. "Katara?"

"Hello," Katara smiled grimly. "We need to talk."

* * *

There was stunned silence in the room as Katara finished telling the servants of Ozai's plans.

"Hold on a minute," Sokka suddenly broke in. "It's just occurred to me, but the drugs must have been added by someone in the kitchens. No one had a chance to slip anything into the dishes after they had been delivered to the banquet."

Katara gaped at her brother. She hadn't thought about it until he mentioned it, but he was right. Looking pleadingly at Jiaying, she saw that the old woman was pale. Before anyone could say anything else, Jiaying had stood from her seat and returned back to the range.

The servants that were gathered around listening shared uncomfortable glances and the Earthbenders and Water Warriors stood stiffly, keeping their attention on the door.

Jiaying bustled back over to them with a large bowl in her hands. She placed the object on the table and Katara leaned forward to see it contained one of the spices so famed in the Fire Nation.

"We took delivery of this today. Lord Ozai said he wanted only the freshest ingredients used in tonight's banquet." Jiaying wrung her hands together nervously.

Zuko reached over Katara's head and took a pinch of the power between his fingers, taking a tentative sniff. "It smells slightly bitter." He looked at Jiaying and shook his head. "It didn't seem odd to you that Ozai would request you to use this spice so specifically?"

Jiaying bristled at his tone. "Not really, no. I am used to meeting the demands of royalty. Who am I to question the Fire Lord?"

Katara stood up, her chair scrapping on the stone floor. "Hush now, all of you. This isn't helping. We need a plan."

"Perhaps we can help." Hakoda stepped forward and smiled at his daughter. "I've been discussing possible ideas with the more seasoned men here and we have a good a plan as we are going to get."

Katara thankfully relinquished the floor and stepped back towards Zuko, letting her arm press against his own. The warmth poured off him, and Katara remembered that he was trying to burn the drug from his body.

Hakoda hopped up on to the table and looked over the gathered dignitaries and servants. "This is a bad situation we find ourselves in. The Fire Lord has us by the throat and we have little chance of overpowering him. However, that doesn't mean that we can't outsmart him.

"I want those of you who have Bending powers to stand over here, to my left." He gestured to a space at his side and Katara and Zuko moved there along with a great portion of the Earth Kingdom dignitaries.

"Those of you with proficient skills in weaponry or fighting, to my right please." All of the Water Tribe men walked to where Hakoda indicated as well as some of the remaining Earth Kingdom men and some of the servants. Katara was surprised to see the girl who Sokka had taken a shine to move to stand next to her brother, unfastening a pair of fans from her hip as she went.

Hakoda looked over the groups and nodded. "Good. We have three areas that we need to neutralise. First, we need to stop the ships from leaving port. Secondly we need to get to the hawk houses and send advance warning to our villages and tribes. The last thing we need to do is confront the Fire Lord."

An uncomfortable muttering started up at Hakoda's words and Katara understood their feelings completely. Who wanted to face the most powerful Bender in the palace?

Hakoda cleared his throat and all attention was drawn to him again. "Thank you. We'll leave the third target for the moment, as for the first two, well I think they can be achieved with enough care." He looked at the Earthbenders on his left. "I have no idea when the drug will wear off but when your Earthbending comes back you'll play a vital part. Split into equal groups. I need a group to stay here in the kitchens and protect the civilians.

"The other groups will need to make their way to the perimeter of the palace and raise the ground to block the exits to the palace, we'll cut them off before they can leave. You'll need to stay there and guard your posts and be ready to let the rest of us in or out of the palace as some of us will be heading to the city.

"It is likely that soldiers are ready to sail already. A messenger hawk will be all it takes for them to sail out and we can't guard the air. So I need your strongest Benders to sneak down to the port, some of my warriors will go as help. When you're at the harbour, raise the sea bed and block the ship's way out. I know it is asking a lot but it may buy us the time we need."

The Earthbenders began shifting into groups based on their power and Yong looked up at Hakoda. "This is a fine plan so far, Chief, but like you said we're only good when our Bending comes back. What will we do until then?"

"Perhaps I can help?" Jiaying stepped forward, still drawn in the face knowing that she had unwittingly poisoned the Benders. "I have no idea what drugs were in the food, but I do know a way that might help your body recover more quickly."

Hakoda nodded encouragingly and Jiaying cleared her throat. "Mung beans."

"I beg your pardon?" Yong scoffed.

"You heard me," Jiaying narrowed her eyes at the man. "Mung beans draw out toxins from the intestine. You don't think I've been a cook this long without learning what's good for you." She sighed. "I'm not saying it will work but it's worth a try. I didn't use as much spice in the food as I usually would have, I wasn't sure if everyone would appreciate a true Fire Nation dish of that calibre. The drugs will probably wear off much more quickly than the Fire Lord expects. Then again, every little thing will help."

Hakoda clapped his hands. "It's settled, all the Benders without their powers will stay here until they eat what Jiaying tells them to. When you feel your powers returning get yourselves to your appointed stations.

"As for the fighters," he said, looking to his right. "You'll be in charge of getting to the hawk houses and send messages to everyone that you can." Hakoda looked at the servants willing to fight. "Will you be willing to show them the way?" With affirmative nods Hakoda sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I suppose that just leaves Ozai. Any ideas?"

Katara looked to Zuko and he caught her eye. He nodded and the pair stepped forwards.

"Dad."

Hakoda looked to his daughter and saw the determined set of her features. "No." He said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"I'm the only one here with my Bending, and the only person aside from Zuko who has knowledge of the Royal Tower."

Hakoda's eyes flitted towards Zuko. "You have your Firebending?"

"No," Zuko said. "But I've raised my body temperature to burn the drug off. I think I'll recover soon."

Hakoda looked at Katara in despair. "It's too risky. Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes," Katara said with false confidence. "We're going to find Iroh and then go defeat Ozai."

"That's your plan?"

"I never said it was a _good_plan."

Hakoda's lips quirked. "You're as stubborn as your mother. Are you sure?"

Katara nodded and unconsciously grabbed Zuko's hand. "It's the best idea we have."

Katara could see how hard it was for her father to concede, but eventually he lowered his head. "Fine. If everyone knows what they are doing then-"

"Wait!" A brash, high-pitched voice broke in.

Katara looked over Zuko's shoulder and saw Toph, the blind Earth Kingdom girl pushing her way through the crowd, her parents scurrying after her.

"I want to help. I can Earthbend." There was silence as everyone stared from Hakoda to the girl.

"But you're blind." Sokka chipped in unhelpfully.

Toph whipped her hand up and pointed her finger directly at Sokka's face. "Thanks for telling me something I don't know, Captain Boomerang."

Sokka spluttered in surprise. "How'd you-?"

"Know that you have a ridiculous amount of affection of love for that boomerang on your hip? I feel vibrations through the earth. I can see as well as you can as long as my feet are on the ground." Toph grinned evilly a second later. "And I also know that your heart skips a beat when you look at Fan Girl there."

Katara's mouth was hanging open slightly at the exchange and she shook her head as Sokka and Suki blushed furiously.

Hakoda cleared his throat yet again to get proceedings back on track. "Very impressive Miss Bei Fong. If you would be so kind, would you be willing to stay in the kitchens in place of the other Earthbenders? I believe you will be more than capable of knowing if someone who comes to the door is friend or foe. I will then be able to take the other Earthbenders to aid Katara and Zuko in facing Ozai when their Bending returns."

"Suits me." Toph shrugged, her parents looking about ready to faint behind her.

"Does everyone know what they are supposed to be doing?" Hakoda's eyes searched the kitchen once more.

Everyone nodded and the Benders settled down on the floor to await the return of their Bending. The fighters gathered around a table while the servants outlined the best way to the hawk houses and Katara and Zuko moved towards the kitchen door.

A large hand grabbed Katara's wrist and she found herself pulled into her father's chest.

"Be careful, please Katara."

Her eyes welled with tears and she gripped the robes at her father's back. She nodded frantically, trying not to dwell on the fact that this could be a permanent goodbye. Pulling away, Katara found Sokka stood behind Hakoda and he gave her a wide smile and a brief hug.

Aware of the eyes of the others on her, Katara nodded at her father and brother and stepped back towards Zuko while some of the men removed the barricade from the door.

"I'll see you later."

Hakoda watched helplessly as his only daughter disappeared from the kitchen, Fire Prince at her back and danger all around her.

* * *

**I hate transitional chapters! There's so much action coming up but this had to be written first to set everything up. Hope you all enjoyed regardless.**

**Sorry for the wait, I've had virtually no time to myself and this chapter had to be written in bits and pieces. (Note to self, check through the chapter in more detail when I'm actually awake.)**

**Thank you everyone for the positive response to last chapter, I'm glad I managed to surprise most of you... naughty Ozai.**

**One thing I have to address though: I had some people who felt that that the chapter was out of place, or that I'd made a sudden decision to extend the story by having Ozai attack. Trust me though, I've had the story planned out completely for a long time now. I knew from the very beginning that Ozai was going to pull a stunt like this. Check the first chapter where Katara mentions that the other Nations don't feel safe with Ozai on the the throne, and also the Intermission chapter where Zuko notices Ozai's strange ****behaviour**** after the comet passes.**

**Whew! Sorry for that, but just trust that I know what I'm doing, and that I'm not going to spoil my plans for the story with a random idea just to lengthen it. As a matter of fact the end of the story is written... now if we can only get there.**

**Keep your reviews pouring in and I'll try and get the next chapters up ASAP. I would love to see this story finished by the new year.**

**Before I forget, I'm on Twitter now. I occasionally update on how the story is going, so feel free to follow me if you're a fellow Tweetie, link on my profile.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and for taking the time to read.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Iroh was waiting for them.

The moment Zuko's hand had touched the door, his Uncle opened the door a slither, allowing Zuko and Katara to slip through into the dim sanctuary beyond.

"Uncle! What are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for ."

Iroh smiled grimly. "Please forgive me Zuko, I slipped out of the room in the confusion. I would not have left so suddenly but I had guests to attend to."

Katara and Zuko realised that they were not alone in the room with Iroh. A large group of shadowed figures were gathered towards the back of the room, some sitting, some standing but all eyes focused on the newcomers, their gazes glinting in the gloom. At the tea table sat three men, more visible than the others, and Katara's breath hitched when she recognised one of them.

"Pakku?"

Her Waterbending sifu nodded at her, his expression as flat as ever. "Katara. I would say it is nice to see you again so soon, but given the circumstances..." He trailed off and the room filled with silence once more.

"Come," Iroh gestured to the table. "Take a seat and I will explain everything."

Katara sat between Pakku and Zuko, who sat to the left of his Uncle.

Iroh began by addressing Zuko. "I'm sure you remember a couple of years ago, when you first told me that you though your father was behaving peculiarly." Zuko nodded. "I also told you at that time that Ozai had removed several of, what I considered, his most trusted advisers from his council." Iroh nodded towards the men at the rear of the room. "There they stand. They have not been permitted inside the palace since Ozai dismissed them but they are here on my request tonight."

Katara eyed the two other men at the table, both of them silent and watching Iroh with the golden eyes of the Fire Nation.

"You were not alone in suspecting your father of plotting something, Prince Zuko. In fact we are all here today because we held the same suspicious." " Iroh swept his hand around the table. "Before you sit three of the wisest members of a society committed to maintaining the peace of the world."

"Uncle?" Zuko's voice was uncertain.

Iroh's face relaxed in to a more familiar smile and he reached in to his sleeves. When he withdrew his hand, there was a small circular disk resting between his fingers. Katara recognised it as a pai-sho tile. Iroh flicked the tile on to the table top, where it spun on its side for a few seconds before coming to rest flat upon the wood. A white lotus stared up at them. Katara knew, from her many pai-sho matches with Iroh, that it was one of the man's favoured tiles, the defensive approach seemed to be his favourite.

"The Order of the White Lotus. A society that was created long ago when the Nations warred amongst each other. The Order has always been focused on finding truth and beauty and sharing knowledge between those not blinded by the boundaries of nationality. Unfortunately our numbers are small nowadays, and these few dozen men are the only ones that were able to respond to my call for help. When Ozai sent out summons for the peace summit, I sent my own invitations to the men you see before you, knowing that any plans Ozai had would likely be put in to action during the gathering. These men have been arriving steadily over the course of the summit, and I have secreted them into the palace to await an event such as this."

He pointed towards a man with wild hair and a distinctly uncomfortable look about him. "This is Jeong–Jeong. He is a Master Firebender and a he was once an elite member of the Fire Nation army."

"The Deserter?" Zuko mumbled.

Jeong-Jeong sent him a narrowed look and Iroh chuckled. "The very same. Although I assure you he had his reasons." Iroh now motioned to the last man. A tall, svelte figure was encased in expensive looking robes. He had long hair tied at the nape of his neck and a neatly kept moustache. "This is Piando. He was also a member of the Fire Nation army, his skills with a sword are without compare."

Piando gave a polite nod, studying the two teenagers intently. "And as Katara already knows him, it is just left to introduce you to Master Pakku, Zuko. He is originally of the Northern Water Tribe, but has recently moved to the Southern Tribe where he is the Master Waterbender in residence."

Pakku levelled Zuko with his icy stare. "Are you the Firebender that trained Katara?" Zuko nodded minutely. "I must congratulate you. I could not have been easy to for a Firebender to train a Waterbender but you did an impressive job."

Zuko shrugged. "I'm sure it was largely down to Katara's natural aptitude."

Katara shifted uncomfortably in at the indirect praise and instead turned to Iroh. "We mananged to evacuate the guests to the kitchens. We put together a plan but I'm sure you would be able to come up with something better. I mean, we have Firebending on our side now too, that is something we hadn't considered."

Iroh looked intrigued. "A plan? Please my dear, tell me what you have come up with."

And so she did. Zuko added in details that she skimmed over and together they brought the men up to speed on what was happening.

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "I must say, I am impressed. I think you have covered your bases well. Unfortunately, if I know my brother, he will not make this easy for us."

"Uncle, did you eat? The food was drugged and most of the Benders don't have their powers yet."

Iroh nodded. "I noticed Ozai's intense gaze during dinner, and my gut told me not to eat. Remember Prince Zuko, always listen to your gut."

"Speaking of guts," Katara said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Jiaying has the Earthbenders eating mung beans before they head to the port. She thinks that will help their Bending come back sooner."

Iroh smiled. "That woman is a force to be reckoned with. Though it is a good idea. I always told you that those beans were good for you, didn't I, Zuko?" Zuko groaned slightly in response. "What about the two of you? Did you eat?"

"I didn't," Katara answered. "Although Zuko ate a little."

"But I've raised my internal body temperature to burn the drug off," Zuko cut in quickly. "I'm already starting to feel an upswing in my Firebending energy."

Iroh nodded and turned to Katara. "Did your gut tell you not to eat as well?"

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. "No, it was more to do with nerves."

"Nerves?" Iroh looked intrigued. "Why were -"

"Because I was going to ask her father if I could marry her."

Zuko's words brought silence (except for Pakku's sudden spluttering) and Iroh blinked several times before an impossibly wide grin broke his face. "Ah, Zuko this is a good day!" He paused. "Well, except for my brother's attempt to take over the world."

Katara covered her face with a hand and sucked in a deep breath. Of all the times...

Piando cleared his throat. "Iroh, perhaps later? We are on a tight schedule it seems."

Iroh nodded and sat in silence a while longer before looking up at his fellow White Lotus members. "Pakku, I think the Earthbenders could use your help at the port. The moon is quite full tonight, it could give you an extra helping hand and the sea is just waiting to be bent to your will. Piando, if you could head up to the hawk houses. From what Katara has told me, that front is weapon based and they could use your military strategies.

"Jeong-Jeong, you and I will lead the councillors to the Royal Tower. We may be outnumbered but I think we may be able to break through Ozai's defences and face him directly."

"Then I'm coming with you." Zuko slammed his hand on the table. "I have unfinished business with my father."

Iroh looked upon his nephew with sadness. "Oh, Zuko. Please do not let anger blind you here, you will need a clear mind to get through tonight."

Zuko frowned. "I am focused. You can't expect Katara and I to just sit here and wait to see if you come back. We want to help."

Katara nodded from Zuko's side and Iroh sighed heavily. "I will not stop you from coming with us, just be careful and do not do anything reckless."

"We'll be safe."

Iroh looked at them long and hard. "I know you are both talented Benders, but you do not have any experience in battle. Sparring is much different, you can quit whenever you like with little consequence. Tonight will likely test you mentally as well as physically."

Zuko shared a look with Katara and she offered him a sad smile. "We don't really have a choice do we?"

"Needs must," she agreed.

"Well then," Iroh clapped his hands together. "We'd best make a move."

All together the men began arranging themselves into orderly lines. Katara could see the councillors better as they stepped further into the lantern light. Most of them looked too old and frail to be of much help, but the steely resolve in their eyes gave her pause for thought.

Katara realised they must have been planning this for a while, because the men required no direction. They swept out of the room in their allocated groups and headed in to the heart of the palace, focused on infiltrating the Fire Lord's sanctum.

Piando and Pakku took turns grasping Iroh's shoulder before they too left the room. The room was empty save Katara, Zuko and Jeong-Jeong when Iroh turned to them.

"It feels as though we have not had a chance to really prepare for this, but there is nothing left we can do." He faced his nephew and Katara. "Be smart and watch out for one another. We will have much to celebrate once the night is over."

The unsaid _'I hope'_ lingered in the air between them. Iroh hugged both teenagers tightly to him for a moment before turning and sweeping out of the room with Jeong-Jeong.

Katara slipped her hand in to Zuko's and glanced up at him. He offered her a grim smile and together they stepped out of the sanctuary of Iroh's chambers and in to the chaos beyond.

* * *

**So, no New Year finish...**

**In short, I got a job. It's a big change from being a nocturnal university student to becoming a responsible member of society... I don't really see the appeal :P**

**But seriously, it's took some getting used to, and I have very little time to myself in which to write. The good news is that in the lulls at work I've been writing and that is really the only reason this chapter is before you today.**

**I'm going to make a conscious effort to get the other chapters written out soon and hopefully we can make it to the end of this story in the very near future.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and encouragement, every single one means the world to me and gives me that much more incentive to find time to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we're approaching the final showdown soon and I'm looking forward to the next chapter in particular, you may or may not need tissues...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

"Will the councillors be able to do this, Uncle? They don't exactly look up to the task."

The group was moving through the servants' passages once more, Iroh had been very happy with the revelation they may just be able to sneak in.

"They were part of Ozai's inner circle for a reason, Zuko. They may be old men, but appearances can be deceiving after all."

Katara and Zuko were leading the procession, with Iroh in the middle and Jeong-Jeong bringing up the rear.. The plan was to enter the Royal Tower via these passages and then hopefully remain undetected as they tried to gain access to Ozai's quarters.

Their steps were hurried yet tempered, and this self-restraint was why Zuko came to a sudden stop, flinging his arm out in front of Katara, his Uncle bumping in to his back.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" He cut off the question sharply and pointed to the corner just ahead of them.

The group stared intently, wondering what Zuko had seen. Just when Katara was about to turn and repeat her question, a flickering shadow caught her eye.

Someone was coming down the next corridor and, from the shape of the army helmet in the shadow, it wasn't a servant.

Zuko pointed over Jeong-Jeong's shoulder, gesturing for the man to retreat. The quartet moved backwards carefully, their footsteps making no sound on the stone floor.

Katara kept her eyes fixed on the shadow, growing more distinct as the man came closer to the wall.

A hand grasped her around the elbow and tugged her into a small side-passage. Zuko prompted her to crouch low to the floor and she went along with it without hesitation. Through the glow she could just about make out the figures of Iroh and Jeong-Jeong, pressed tightly into a second, small corridor across from them. The sound of the guard's feet became louder as he turned into their corridor.

Katara and Zuko shuffled back further into the shadows and held their breath.

A guard passed their way, face covered with the typical grey plate, and Katara thought that may have been the only thing that saved them. If he were to glance around... Katara shuddered. Not a pretty thought. The guard passed by without so much as a pause in his steps, and the group relaxed minutely.

They listened carefully until the footsteps faded to nothing before slipping back in to the main passage.

"My brother seems to have covered all his bases. We will not be able to stay here. If we are cornered in such a narrow place, there will little we can do."

The others nodded in the darkness and Zuko began to lead them once more.

* * *

"Oh no," Katara hissed, hand groping at her side.

"What's wrong?" Zuko and Iroh looked at her.

Katara looked up and bit at her lip in worry. "My water pouch. I think I left it in the kitchen. I was going to borrow one from Jiaying, I've left it by the sink." Katara looked towards the window they were passing. It was still raining quite heavily, but that wouldn't be much help when she was inside the tower.

Zuko looked over her head, in the direction they had just come from. "Do you want to run back?"

"No," she shook her head. "We don't have the time. I'll just keep a look out for something I can store rainwater in. Do the guards carry hip flasks?"

"It's not unheard of," Iroh replied. "But that would mean getting close enough to steal it."

Katara nodded. "Let's just focus on being stealthy for a little while longer."

"Good idea."

The foursome travelled down the hallway, wide and impressive as most Fire Nation architecture. They were getting close to the inner gardens, and then it would be an almost uncovered dash to the Royal Tower. They had been relying on the servant's passages, but Ozai had apparently thought of everything.

Jeong-Jeong peered around the next doorway, seeing that the next stretch of hallway was also empty and they made their way through it, Zuko and Katara bringing up the rear. A shiver shot up Katara's spine and she paused at the threshold, Zuko carrying on, not realising she had stopped.

Just as Katara was about to turn around and see what had made her stop, a blinding streak of lightening sailed over her head and hit the wall above the doorway. There was a great groaning of rock cracking before the marble of the wall caved inwards and collapsed, blocking the way forward for Katara and the way back for the others.

Katara's heart pounded, her hair standing on end from the electricity passing so close to her, as she turned around. Azula stood at the end of the hallway, a sinister smile on her face, hands relaxed and seemingly unthreatening at her sides.

Katara could hear the frantic shouts of the others and the quiet skittering of marble upon marble as they tried to dig their way through.

"I'm okay." She called back, her eyes fixed on the princess. "Just hurry and go on. I'll catch up."

Their protests were muffled, but Katara tuned them out, watching warily as Azula stalked forwards. Katara chanced a glance at the windows and was horrified to see the rain had started to slow to a mere trickle.

"Looks like it will be a nice day after all," Azula smirked, coming to pause a little ways from Katara. "I'm glad. I do so hate water."

Katara fought the urge to step backwards, listening as the scuffling behind the rubble slowed before stopping completely.

She smiled grimly. "Your Uncle and brother are gone, they'll stop Ozai."

Azula's lip sneered. "You're a fool if you believe that. I have no idea how you got out of the dining room, but regardless, you have no Waterbending and no chance." Katara kept her face neutral as she realised Azula did not know about the resistance they had so hastily built up.

"So you're going to fight someone who has no way to defend themself?"

"Oh please," Azula scoffed. "It will hardly be a fight."

Katara's eyes slipped to Azula's hands as they lit with flames and she staggered backwards. She brought her hand up quickly and gathered what she could from the trickling rain water, snapping it out in a thin whip, leaving a bloody line on Azula's cheek.

The Princess looked surprised as she brought her hand to her cheek, rubbing the redness between her fingers. "Well, well, well. Somebody didn't eat their dinner."

Katara pulled more drizzle from the air, though not ideal, it was better than nothing.

Azula slid in to a fighting stance. "All the better. I won't feel so bad when I destroy you now." She paused and regarded Katara, a false look of concern passing over her face. "But oh, it seems as though you are running low on water. What are you going to do now?"

The water suspended over her palms _was_ a rather puny amount and Katara knew she was fast running out of options. The wide hallway left nowhere to hide and the only way out was behind Azula.

Azula lit a fire dagger in her hand and regarded Katara coolly. "Since you seem to be so fond of my brother, how would you like a matching scar?"

Katara readied her stance in response, prepared to go down with a fight, when the cavalry (of a sort) arrived.

"Katara!"

Azula whipped around just in time to see a skein of water fly past her head, and the one who threw it was the little kitchen rat who she had tricked in to fighting her brother.

Katara caught the gourd of water instinctively, staring in shock at her saviour. "Renshu? What are you -?"

"Now what kind of Waterbender heads off to overthrow a diabolical Fire Lord without her trusty supply of water?" Renshu grinned.

"Enough!" Azula looked livid. "You think now is a time for laughter? I assure you if you are still alive by the end of the night, your lives will be so miserable you may never laugh again."

Katara would never understand how Renshu could be smiling at that moment, but it truly was him, down to a tee. The weight of the water pouch was comforting in her hands and Katara withdrew a sizeable amount of liquid. Azula turned her attention back to Katara but kept one ear turned towards Renshu.

"All rats move together I suppose. No matter, who will be first?"

Katara gritted her teeth and lashed out with the water. The Princess was quick however and flipped backwards, landing next to Renshu. Her hands pushed out towards his chest and the man staggered to the floor, only saved from Azula's flaming hands by a disk of ice Katara placed between them.

Katara sent another barrage of ice razors, all of which were melted with no apparent effort by Azula. Katara's breath was harsh and her knees weak as she tried to keep her gaze on Azula. She was ridiculously fast, covering the length of the hall within seconds and grasping Katara by the wrist.

The skin on Katara's arm blistered as Azula twisted her arm, forcing her to her knees.

Azula sneered down at her. "Truly pathetic."

Katara gritted her teeth against the pain and scrambled for her water pouch which had landed several feet away. Azula gave another harsh twist and Katara gasped as her shoulder pulled. She looked up at the evil yellow eyes and the fire dagger reflected in them and felt anger at herself for being so weak.

The heat of the flame made her eyes water when Azula screeched suddenly and released her grip. Katara forced her misty eyes to focus and stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. Renshu had the Princess' hair in one hand, gripping harshly close to the roots, and the other around her body, trying to pin her arms to her sides.

The pair struggled for a moment before Azula regained control. She tried to buck the taller man from her back but he held steadfast. Katara scrambled to her feet, reaching for her water pouch, but a stream of fire shot past her fingers. Her eyes flicked up and she saw that Azula had lit fire beneath her feet and was catapulting both her and Renshu back.

Katara abandoned the pouch and rushed after the other two.

Her friend's green eyes widened in surprise and Katara noticed Azula's skin steaming. Renshu was forced to let her go as his skin began to burn, and the momentum from Azula's feet carried him backwards.

"No!" Katara lurched forwards, horrified at what was about to happen. Her fingertips brushed Renshu's tunic as the man tumbled backwards – straight in to the display of ceremonial weapons.

There was a horrible silence as Renshu's eyes widened in surprise, his gaze sliding down to the blade that had run him through.

Katara went cold with shock, her eyes following the steady flow of blood spreading from his chest.

Even Azula looked surprised for a moment before a smile twisted her lips. "Ah well, I guess I won't get to fry him after all." She moved down the corridor towards the only exit, her back to the frozen Katara. "I'll leave you say your goodbyes, I have somewhere to be."

She was gone, just like that. No further gloating and no attempt to attack Katara, leaving the two friends alone and with no idea what to do.

Katara took an unsteady step forward, and the another and another, until she was next to Renshu.

The man was gasping for breath now, the dark shine of blood visible in his mouth as he tried to pull in air. He grimaced in pain and Katara grasped his hands tightly.

"It'll be okay. I can fix this, just… I need my water." Panicking, Katara cast her eyes towards her abandoned water skin. She saw it in the corner and turned back to Renshu, stroking his cheek comfortingly. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

She made to turn from Renshu but her gripped her hand stubbornly. She looked at him, her eyes a mix of confusion and panic and he smiled. "I've always loved you, you know."

Katara's eyes spilled over and she brought his hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss there. "Shh. We'll talk when I've healed you."

Renshu nodded stiffly and Katara covered the distance to the water pouch at a run. The water was still drizzling, but she tried to gather what she could to add to the rather empty pouch. She skidded to a stop in front of Renshu but her stomach lurched horribly when she saw his head had dropped forward so that his chin met his chest.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Please."

She held her ear to his lips but neither felt nor heard any puff of air. Looking in to his face she saw that Renshu's eyes were half-lidded and lifeless, unfocused and terrifyingly vacant.

Katara bent her knees, trying to support the weight of her friend's body as she removed him from the blade that had impaled him. Lowering him to the marble floor, she crouched besides him and gathered water to surround her palm. It glowed blue as she placed it over the wound in his chest and she kept her eyes fixed on Renshu's face.

"Come on, Renshu, you're getting out of here, remember? When all this is over you've got a ride back to the Earth Kingdom with my family." The tears fell faster as she raised her voice in frustration. "Damn it! Don't do this… please." Her voice trailed to a whisper as she looked down at Renshu's chest. Despite her attempts the wound had not closed at all. Katara knew that this was proof that life had completely vacated his body, but she held her hand there for a long moment after.

* * *

"Katara!" Zuko pushed against the fallen wall blocking him, coughing against the dust that was still clouding the air. He had no idea what had just caused the wall to come down but he knew that it wasn't good. Growling in frustration, he threw his weight against the tumbled rocks until his shoulder began to ache.

He heard Katara assuring him she was okay but he ignored her. Iroh grabbed his shoulder and gave a gentle tug. "It's no good Zuko, we'll have to find another way around."

"But-"

"I know," Iroh cut him off. "That it is hard but it will be quicker to find another route. There is no way to dig through the rubble and you will just waste time trying."

Zuko cast a long look at the pile of debris before nodding and allowing his Uncle to tug him down the passageway.

* * *

Katara had no idea how much time had passed, but when she finally came back to herself she vaguely registered distant sounds of battle. She stared at Renshu's face and gently ran her hands over his eyes, closing the lids fully. This is how she wished to remember him, a slight smile on his lips and looking truly at peace. She brought a bit of water up to his lips and washed the blood away – she could almost imagine he was sleeping.

She stood stiffly, keeping her eyes away Renshu's chest and looked around. She did not want to leave him here, did not want to abandon him. Her eyes passed over the blades on the wall, one sheathed in blood and Katara felt the first fingers on anger reaching over the sadness. Azula.

With determination, Katara moved Renshu to the side of the wide hallway, propping him up against the wall. She knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead. "I'll come back for you." She promised. "I'll make sure you get home."

* * *

Katara stumbled from the main palace, emerging in to the moonlit inner garden. The trees were beautiful, their trunks tinted silver in the moonlight, and the light rain gave a haze to the air.

It was lost on Katara. Her eyes stayed focused on the floor as she moved – _justgetawayfromtheregetaway_ – Renshu's lifeless eyes burned in to her mind. She tripped as she veered off the path and on to the grass, her anguished mind not keeping her under cover as it should have. She caught herself on her hands and knees and she gasped.

Her hands were stained with blood, so dark and shining in the star shine, and she felt bile in her throat, the anger previously crawling up her throat shrivelling and turning to ice.

Looking up, she spotted the ornamental pond where Zuko had found her Waterbending so long ago, and she scrambled, half walking, half crawling toward it. She fell to her knees at the edge, pushing her hands in the water and scrubbing. A family of turtle-ducks that had bedded down amongst the reeds were startled by her presence and scurried away from the pond, quaking indignantly.

The blood washed from her skin and disappeared to nothing in the water.

Katara tried to steady her breath, the panic still gripping her and prayed that she would find this to be a bad dream.

"Out for a midnight stroll?"

Katara didn't react to the voice. Though she had only heard it once before, she would never forget the sheer malice it portrayed.

"It has not been a very good night for you, has it? I mean, here you are, with your family once more and yet you find yourself trapped in this palace again. Perhaps it is where you're meant to be."

Katara let the words glance off her. She felt oddly calm. The anger over Renshu's fate had faded and she seemed to be left with an odd sense of clarity – she wasn't afraid of the Firebender stood to her back. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She had seen terrible things since he had baited her as a child.

"I just saw Azula." Katara stiffened as he spoke the name. "She told me about how she exterminated one palace rat... I wonder why she didn't do the same for you."

It was too raw... _too soon_ for the slur on her friend's name and Katara let out a sudden scream of anger, bringing the water of the pond and throwing it into Zhao.

He had not been expecting it and, by the time he was back on his feet, Katara was on hers, water swirling around her and a fierce look on her face.

"A Waterbender?" Zhao smirked. "This will make it all the sweeter. I am to be the one who will lead the troops to the Water Tribe in the North. I can start the cull with you."

Katara narrowed her eyes and waited.

She didn't have to wait for long, Zhao lunged at her, hands full of fire, and she barely had time to bring up the water to protect her face.

"You are such a foolish girl. You think you will be able to save anyone? The Fire Lord has a power you will never comprehend."

"He has fear." Katara scoffed, keeping on the defensive. "His people aren't happy so they will rebel eventually." She jumped backwards, feet slipping on the bank of the pond and was forced on to one knee. She pulled up a barrier of ice and struggled to hold it against Zhao's assault. "Why do you think the Fire Nation is superior? Why should other people die for you?"

Zhao's flames grew to a staggering size and Katara rolled backwards, in to the empty crater of the pond. Her feet slipped on the damp rocks at the bottom and by the time she had regained her equilibrium, Zhao was stood at the cusp of the pond, a menacing fire dagger in his hand.

The pond water Katara had previously utilised had fallen from her control as she tumbled and soaked uselessly in to the grass. She considered the water pouch at her hip but knew Zhao would reduce it to steam before she could blink.

"We _are_ superior," Zhao smirked, watching the girl sat before him. "If you had felt the power the comet granted us two years ago you would not question it either. The universe favours fire."

He raised his arm to strike but paused as Katara spoke. "You're wrong. No element is better than any other. Without one everything dies. Fire provides warmth and life, but burns everything to ash without temperance."

Zhao regarded her with a sneer. "Pitiful words."

Katara looked him in the eye, aware this moment was her last. "You will find out how far fire takes you Zhao."

"But first it will take your life."

Katara closed her eyes and said a silent farewell to Zuko when something amazing happened.

A great crack of lightening shot down from the sky and struck the tree next to where Zhao stood. At first Katara thought it was Azula or another Firebender but, as the rain became a torrent, she realised that the storm had picked up again.

Zhao had been forced to the side by the explosion and was dazed. Katara scrambled to her feet, having been protected from the blast by the pond, and let the heavy rain wash over her. While Zhao was on the floor, Katara directed the water around him, freezing it layer upon layer. Zhao's skin began to steam as he tried to melt the bonds but Katara froze more water for every droplet he evaporated, climbing from the pond and approaching curiously.

Zhao's struggling lessened a little as he looked at the Water Tribe girl stood over him. He raised his chin defiantly. "If you are going to kill me, then do it."

Katara observed him sadly. "I'm not like you, Zhao. I don't see death as a good solution."

"Then you are too weak for a world such as this." Zhao spat.

"Perhaps," Katara sighed, moving around Zhao. "But I want no part in the world you and Ozai desire." She glanced at the palace briefly, knowing that she should catch up with Zuko and Iroh, but also aware that she couldn't leave Zhao conscious as he would melt his bonds soon enough and then come after her again.

Her moment of indecision cost her however, as Zhao let out a great bellow and engulfed his body in flames. Katara tumbled backwards, away from the heat and Zhao's now approaching form.

Her body acted on instinct.

Her footing faltered once more, but as she fell backwards, her hand tightened in to a fist and the the rainwater hardened into ice, thin and fragile, and yet sharp and needle-like.

Katara watched, horrified, as the thin daggers hit Zhao's skin, peppering him with cuts and causing him to scream out in pain. It was when one of the ice needles struck her in the shoulder, that Katara snapped out of her panic and relaxed her hand.

The water turned back to rain and Zhao fell to his knees with it. It looked as though he was unharmed but, looking closer, tiny dots of red peppered his exposed skin and blood began to bubble up.

Katara stepped backwards as he slumped forward and turned away.

How much more had to happen tonight before they could attain peace?

Katara's footsteps were shaky as she approached the royal tower, gathering rain water in to her pouch as she went. She kept her mind from drifting back to Zhao, face down in the dirt behind her.

She wasn't sure even _he_ deserved it.

* * *

**Looks like the fuzzy times are over for the time being.**

**Poor Renshu, but unfortunately for him, his days were numbered ever since the author (such a mean person she is) thought him up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm excited to be coming towards the end of the story. The Chapter 30 is written… best finish of the next three too I suppose.**

**A big thank you to the people who are still reviewing the story, it really pushes me to find time to write when I get such lovely comments. **

**One quick point that someone asked about last chapter – there will be no Bloodbending I'm afraid. Just for the fact that Katara is not aware of it in this story and the need for a full moon etc. Katara is going to have rely on good old fashioned Water.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Butterflies and Hurricanes **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

"Toph, please reconsider."

Toph Bei Fong was not a patient person, and her mother was grating on her last nerve. Katara and Zuko had left the kitchens a while ago now, with Sokka and the other weapon users leaving not long afterwards. She was in the kitchen with the other Earthbenders, still waiting for their powers to return, and with Hakoda and the Water Tribe warriors who had not gone with Sokka.

She had been subject to a constant barrage of pleas and chatter from her parents and she couldn't take any more. If she heard her parents beg her once more she would-

"Your mother is right, Sweetie." Her father piped up.

"That's it!" Toph jumped to her feet and glared upwards, towards her parents. "I've already told you, I'm going. We need every Earthbender we can get."

A derisive snort came from Yong, the ornery Earthbender, and Toph turned her pearly gaze towards him.

"Got something to say?"

Yong crossed his arms over his barrel-like chest. "You're right, we need all the _Earthbenders_ we can get, not little girls playing make-believe."

Maybe it was the beans Jiaying had made all the Benders eat, perhaps it was the simple passage of time, or maybe, just maybe, it was the intense urge to shut Yong's fat mouth, but when Toph stamped on the kitchen floor in anger, a ripple of Earth spread out from her foot and made Yong stumble.

The other people in the kitchen murmured in interest and Toph grinned as she felt her muscles attune with the ground. She slid her foot across the flagstone floor and the earth rose up around Yong, leaving only his head and shoulders visible.

"Look," Toph gritted out. "I thought you would have stopped making these snide comments after the business with Prince Zuko, but obviously you're just an idiot." Yong spluttered but Toph ignored him. "I may be blind but it doesn't mean I can't be a good Earthbender."

She turned her back on the struggling Yong and crossed her arms casually in front of her. "Oh, and you may want to get that mole on your back checked out… seems pretty nasty."

Yong growled and tried to break his bonds but was unable to. He called for help from his kinsmen but they were too busy checking the status of their own Bending powers to pay any mind.

The majority of people found that their powers were returning and Toph smiled. "Looks like we can make our way down to the harbour."

She ignored her mother's melodramatic wail.

* * *

Sokka pressed his back close to the wall and watched the guards patrolling. Their routes were predictable and unchanging, and Sokka was planning and adjusting the best route in his mind when he felt the gentle brush against his clothes. He looked to his left and saw that Suki had come to stand next to him. She offered him a bright smile and he returned it weakly, not sure how she could be so relaxed.

He glanced back at the guards and saw what the best route would be. They needed to get to the outer wall – there was a large pillar across the garden that they could shelter behind and then enter the hawk houses under cover. The only problem was that the ground they had to cross was flat and with little cover – they would have to go in pairs, no way could they all cross together.

Sokka relayed this in a whisper and the fighters got themselves in to pairs quickly and efficiently. Suki stayed glued to his side and Sokka made no comment. He waved the first pair across, one of his Tribesmen and an Earth Kingdom man wielding a rather large kitchen knife, and Suki spoke.

"You seem very calm."

Sokka didn't take his eyes off the pair dashing to the opening across the outer gardens, but answered nether the less. "Must be the Southern Tribesman in me."

Suki hummed in amusement and Sokka was happy to see the first pair had made it to the destination safely. He waited for a gaud to pass by where he stood before prompting the next two people forward and then answered Suki.

"You always carry those razor-sharp fans with you?"

Suki snorted and caressed the fans in her hand. "Yeah, like I'd come to the Fire Nation unarmed."

"Seems like Ozai isn't the only prejudiced one."

Suki jabbed him in the side with a closed fan. "Not prejudiced. Just prepared."

They remained silent after that, watching as everyone made it across the ground safely, Suki's father and Bato the last pair to go before Sokka and Suki.

"Ready?" Sokka asked the girl at his side.

She nodded and hiked up her formal robes a little. "Lead the way."

Now routine, Sokka let the guard pass their lookout point before beginning the dash across the grass. He kept his eyes on the guards, gaze darting about constantly, and felt his stomach drop as they approached the halfway point. A guard to the left of them froze suddenly, and began to turn his head towards Sokka and Suki – there was no way… they'd be spotted… they-

A solid weight slammed in to Sokka's back and he found himself flying towards the ground. He opened his mouth instinctively, but a small hand slapped across it.

"Shh!" Suki hissed lowly, keeping him low to the floor.

Sokka lifted his head slightly and saw that the view of the guard would be partially obscured by a shrubbery planted between them. If he chose to approach them even a little though… Sokka shook his head and waited.

It seemed like a lifetime before the guard shrugged and continued his rounds. Sokka felt Suki relax against his back and move to crouch next to him. He got to his knees and made a quick sweep of the ground with his eyes, seeing that the other guards were out of sight, before grabbing Suki's hand and pushing onwards to where their companions were watching with pale faces and tense bodies.

When they were safely behind the pillar, Sokka allowed himself to breathe. He let go of Suki's hand and she moved to embrace her father.

Sokka eyed the imposing outer wall before them, looking for the door that the servants had told him would be there. It took a little while in the shadow of the wall, but he spotted the wooden door not feet away from them. Gesturing to the others, Sokka pointed it out to the others. They nodded and began to approach the doors when a strong hand landed on Sokka's shoulder.

* * *

Getting out of the palace had been of little trouble for Toph's group. The benefit of having Earthbenders in the team was that they could lift the wall instead of finding an opening. The group made their way towards the city, testing their Bending on the way. Some were able to shake the ground, whereas others were still only able to rattle a few pebbles… Toph was pleased to find that Yong fell in this group.

The city itself was quiet and still. Toph couldn't sense any patrols and this made her a little uneasy. She was on guard all the way down to the harbour, when it became painfully clear why there was a lack of guards in the city.

The harbour was crawling with Firebenders loading ships and calling orders to one another. It left a blind spot in Toph's vision; she couldn't see through the water or the metal of the ships… only the men walking the streets were visible to her.

She fell back a little, letting the other Earthbenders' whispered words fill in the gaps in her sight.

"They're already pulling out."

"Quick, raise the seabed to block the port!"

This, Toph could help with. With the other Earthbenders, she searched for the ground beneath the water and willed it upwards. She heard the shouts of panic from the men on the ships as their way forward was blocked. There was a loud crunching of metal on rock as one of the ships was unable to stop in time.

The Firebenders still on land quickly caught on to the attack and began searching for the culprits. Some of the Earthbenders were forced to abandon the wall of earth and focus on defending themselves from the flames shooting towards them.

Toph was vaguely aware of a tall, wiry figure approaching from behind. She shifted her stance to hit him with an Earthbending attack when he threw his arms up in the air. Toph's ears picked up the distinct sound of a large amount of water being displaced and the shouts of the Fire Nation shoulders.

The newcomer skidded to a stop next to Toph and lowered his arms.

"They've capsized!"

The excited shouts of her fellow Earthbenders caused her to give her full attention to the man responsible for saving their behinds. He looked down at her and Toph wondered how his heart rate could be so calm and steady at such a time as this.

"I'm Pakku," he said, plainly and with no fanfare. "Katara sent me to help."

That was good enough for Toph, and so the Earthbenders, Hakoda and the Water Warriors and the lone Waterbender turned their attention to stemming the flow of Firebenders approaching them.

* * *

Sokka barely kept himself from screaming in a most unmanly fashion as the hand slapped on his shoulder. Whirling around he saw a man, so clearly Fire Nation, stood there, regarding him with cool indifference.

Sokka brought his boomerang up in a defensive move, looking the man over. He was not dressed as a guard, and the patrols in the garden had still apparently not noticed them, and so Sokka stayed his blade.

The man raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "My name is Piandao. I am a former member of the Fire Nation army, and friend to General Iroh. I have been sent to help you."

The others eyed his distrustfully. Piandao sighed and drew the sword at his hip. Sokka and the warriors stiffened, holding their own weapons more tightly. Piandao dipped to one knee and offered Sokka the blade. Surprised, Sokka took it instinctively and whistled lowly.

The blade was high-quality, no doubt about it. He felt its weight in his hand and found it was balanced perfectly.

He regarded Piandao carefully. "Not a Firebender?"

Piandao kept his head low. "No. Just a sword master."

Sokka glanced at Bato and the others behind him. They nodded at him and Sokka trusted his gut. "Okay."

He held the sword out towards Piandao, allowing the man to take it and rise.

Piandao sheathed the sword and looked at the others. "The steps in the hawk towers are narrow. It would not be wise for all of us to go up. There is usually a maximum of two guards stationed there."

Sokka nodded. "Then only two people will go up until we neutralise the guards." He fixed Piandao with a serious look. "You and I will go. You seem to have all the knowledge."

Piandao was no fool and realised that the others had no reason to trust him yet. "Of course." He deferred to Sokka. "Would you prefer me to go first, so you keep your back clear?"

Sokka smiled wryly. "I would actually. After you."

Piandao had been correct in saying that the stairs were narrow. There would barely be room for someone to pass had they come the other way, down the stairs. At the top the unlikely duo paused. The sounds of two men chatting reached their ears. They were obviously pleased that they had gotten the easy task during the coup.

Piandao chanced a glance around the corner before slipping in to the room. For a horrible moment, Sokka thought that he would alert the guards to the uprising, but the sound of two muffled grunts caused Sokka to scramble in to the room.

Piandao was stood over the unconscious bodies of the two guards, and Sokka marvelled at the man's apparent speed. "Okay…"

Piandao ignored Sokka, approaching the hawks perched close to the windows, grasping them one at a time with practiced ease and removing the messages they carried. He looked up at Sokka. "You can call the other up now. We will have to write messages to all the possible targets we can think of."

Sokka nodded, feeling a little stunned, and turned back to the stairs.

If anyone asked… he was _so_ the one who knocked the guards out.

* * *

Katara found the others in the shadow of the Royal Tower. Iroh, Zuko and Jeong-Jeong had been discussing the best way to get back to the main palace and reach Katara when they heard someone approaching.

"Katara?" Iroh and Zuko took in her bloodied appearance with shock, registering her vacant stare and stained hands. "Agni, what happened?"

Katara looked past them, not wanting to leave her bubble of solitude yet. "Azula."

"Did she hurt you?" Zuko asked sharply."

Katara shook her head and looked at the blood that she had not been able to remove from her clothes and skin. "She killed Renshu."

The three Firebenders watched her warily. Zuko had met the man before of course, and nearly fried him a few times if truth be told, but he knew that he was a very dear friend to Katara.

Katara let out a miserable laugh. "She didn't even have to use her Firebending. She just pushed him on to a weapons display and he ran himself through with a sword." Katara's eyes overflowed, unbidden tears burning her sight. "She didn't even try to fight me afterwards, just mocked me and left us. Left me to watch him die."

Iroh's face crumpled at Katara's distress and his niece's cruelty. "It will be alright-"

"No it won't." Katara whispered. "He didn't deserve to die and it's my fault. He only came to find me because I didn't take a water pouch from the kitchens." She looked down at the leather gourd at her hip and frowned, unfastening the pouch and throwing it to the ground. "What good is it anyway? I couldn't heal him."

"My dear," Iroh approached the distraught girl. "Renshu came to find you because he was a good man. He would not have been happy knowing that any of his friends were out here fighting while he stayed in the kitchens."

"But now he's dead." Katara croaked.

"Yes," Iroh nodded, solemnly. "And that is Azula's fault, and none of yours. This is what we are trying to stop today – the loss of innocent lives."

Katara took a deep breath, wanting to argue further but knowing it was no use. She looked at the three men watching her and nodded, knowing there was little she could do for Renshu until the battle was over. By the sounds of it, the Earthbenders had reached the port and their Bending was back. The distant grumbling of the earth being torn and shouts of the people in the city reached her ears. The occasional crashing of waved breaking against the coast joined the din and Katara sighed. "Well, we've lost the element of surprise."

Iroh smiled at her, sensing that her focus had momentarily shifted. "Sometimes it is better to face your battle head on." He looked around briefly. But that is isn't to say we should continue to stand in the open like this. Come one, we should push on, you never know who is lurking in the gardens."

Katara's thoughts were drawn back to the pond and she shivered. "There isn't anyone in the gardens."

The Firebenders looked at her once more, waiting for her to elaborate.

Katara looked over her shoulder, able to see the mimosa tree she had previously been sat beneath.

"I fought Zhao there. He's the only person I saw."

"You fought _Zhao_!" Zuko questioned, disbelieving. "What happened?"

Katara looked him in the eye and spoke with a steady voice. "I killed him."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the ground and Katara averted her gaze. "I pierced him like a pincushion… I'm no better than Azula."

Iroh sighed and stepped forward, taking her hands in his. "This is why I would have preferred for you and Zuko to stay in my chambers. War is an ugly place, and make no mistake, this is probably the greatest war the world will see." When Katara did not meet his eyes he squeezed her hands. "Why did you kill him?"

Katara darted her eyes to his. "Because I panicked. I thought he would kill me."

"And you think that we would prefer to hear that Zhao had killed you, rather than the other way around?"

Katara frowned. "No one should be able to make that choice."

Iroh nodded. "That is true, but unfortunately some people believe they have that choice."

Zuko stepped forward, touching Katara's back lightly. "Zhao made his choice before you were even born, Katara. He's been cruel his whole life and he would have spared no thought in killing you."

"I'm not like him." Katara protested.

"No," Iroh spoke up. "You are not. Which is why you should not torture yourself like this. Your intentions were innocent, even if you view your actions as evil. I am afraid to say that there will be more than one death before this night is over."

Katara gazed at Iroh and shivered, his words bringing her an odd sense of foreboding.

* * *

The group entered the Royal Tower, expecting to be faced with a solid wall of Firebending guards.

It was completely unexpected therefore, when the ground floor of the tower was a still and silent as stone. Katara glanced at Zuko and Iroh in confusion, and even Jeong-Jeong seemed unwilling to step forward in to the apparent peace.

Zuko stepped forwards and froze as a sudden clattering echoed through the room. The foursome watched as a metal Fire Nation helmet appeared from the floor above, bouncing on each marble step and making a dreadful noise.

Things began to make more sense when the guard the helmet belonged to made an appearance, his body rolling down the steps, his unconscious form coming to rest heavily at the bottom of the stairs.

Glancing at each other for a brief moment, Katara and the others rushes towards the stairs, taking them two at a time and emerging on to the next landing.

The councillors had made it to the tower and had obviously wasted no time in engaging the guards stationed within.

Zuko's previous worries about them being too old to fight had apparently been completely unfounded. The majority of the guards were writhing on the ground, and Katara noticed a few that were weeping in pain.

Iroh glanced at his nephew with a knowing look as the last of the guards was knocked out by a man who looked to be no younger than eighty.

The councillors looked invigorated by the battle rather than tired, and followed Iroh as he led the group up through the next floors. The net half a dozen floors were quiet and Iroh wondered for moment if his brother had placed all his defence at the bottom of the tower. Ozai was no fool however, and there was a group of Firebenders waiting for them on the floor below the Fire Lord's chambers, having not abandoned their posts even as they heard their comrades faltering below.

Jeong-Jeong grasped Iroh's forearm and nodded at his friend. "You and the young ones head up to Ozai's chambers. I'll stay here and help the councillors."

Iroh looked at the bank of guards, the last line of defence, and nodded. "Good luck, my friend."

"I'll see you on the other side." Jeong-Jeong replied.

Iroh urged Zuko and Katara onwards. For every guard that tried to stop their approach to the stairs, a friendly Firebender stepped forwards and helped clear the way.

Soon they were leaving that battle behind and emerging on to the floors reserved only for Ozai. His personal suites were located on these floors, and Katara had never seen them in all her time at the palace. The floors they were stood on seemed very bland looking; a wide corridor with a red silk curtain hanging at the end. Katara felt Zuko stiffen next to him. Glancing at him, she saw that his eyes were narrowed at the red curtain.

"Zuko?"

He made no answer and pushed forward with his Uncle. Katara trailed after him and passed through the curtain, emerging in to a large room, dominated by an expansive table. A map of the world was inlaid in to the table top, and the candles were burning low, giving the room a sinister glow.

Zuko's figure was still tense and Katara touched his arm, trying to offer him comfort. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" A saccharine voice called out from the shadows. "This is the room that Zuzu condemned himself in… the room that led to him getting that ghastly scar."

Katara suddenly found herself as tense as Zuko, her eyes narrowed at the figure emerging from the gloom.

"Azula." She hissed. A burning hate like she had never known spreading through her.

* * *

**Whooo! Quick updates for the win.**

**We're so close to the end I thought I'd force myself to sit down and write this next one… nearly at the end now guys.**

**I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapters, and no one hated me too much for killing off poor Renshu.**

**Thank you to the people who are still taking the time to review. I'm a little sad I've gone from around 40 review per chapter to around the 15 mark. But I've never been the type of person to withhold chapters depending on the amount of reviews I get (even though 556 of you have this on alert… I'm just saying…).**

**In all seriousness, I've reached 800 reviews for this story which is amazing and I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me for so long as I try to find time to finish the story.**

**We'll be at the end in another 3 or 4 chapters so I hope you all are looking forward to it…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Azula regarded Katara with a blank expression before her eyes slid to her brother and uncle. "Well, I see you've all been busy. I must admit that we weren't expecting a direct attack… as pathetic as it is."

Katara's body was wound as tight as a spring and Zuko felt the tension in her body next to him. He slid his hand down her forearm, entangling his fingers with his as he reached her hand.

Azula followed the motion with her eyes and sneered. "You really are scrapping the bottom of the barrel, Zuzu. Not that it matters. I suppose you can both die together tonight." Her lips twisted upwards in genuine amusement. "How romantically tragic."

"You overestimate yourself and Ozai, Azula." Iroh's voice was calm and measured.

Azula looked at Iroh and frowned. "You always speak in riddles, Uncle. It's a shame that your philosophies won't be able to save you."

Iroh folded his arms into his sleeves, leaving himself unguarded and shrugged in a casual manner. "Action is useless without thought behind it. You will see that tonight." He glanced at Zuko and Katara. "But time is running short. If I may, I think I will continue upwards and speak with my brother – I see he has not descended to join the fight."

Azula took a menacing step forward. "My father has more important things to do than deal with insignificant threats. You will go no further."

Zuko studied the intense look in his uncle's eyes and nodded. "Go ahead. We'll meet up with you soon."

"I don't think so!"

Azula whipped her arms through the air with frightening speed, and her fingers sparked with electricity. Katara flinched back, lightening frightening her more than flame, and clutched Zuko's hand tightly.

Iroh stepped forward without hesitation, his hands withdrawing from his sleeves at the same moment Azula shot the bolt of lightning towards him. Katara had never seen anyone redirect such an attack, and almost shouted out as the attack hit Iroh's right hand. The man did not cry out in pain however, instead bringing his hands close to his chest and shifting his weight through to his left. His arm stretched out towards Azula and the lightning expelled from his digits, arcing through the air, straight towards the Princess.

Azula rolled to the side, her hair smoking slightly, and the bolt hit the wall behind her. The stone erupted into shards, much as it had in the main palace, and left a gaping hole in the side of the tower.

Katara looked out through the rift, and could see the harbour far out in the distance. The water of the sea was churning violently, obviously not caused by the rain falling from the otherwise calm sky, and great pillars of earth shot up in to view every few seconds.

Azula had rolled on to her knees and was also looking at the signs of resistance in the city. She growled in frustration and whipped around, only to see that Iroh had disappeared. She looked at the stairs that led upwards to her father's chambers and made towards them.

Her advance was halted by the wall of fire that rose up at the foot of the stairs. She paused, turning her head slightly, apparently only just realising that she was not alone in the room.

Zuko's arm was stretched forward, fist clenched and ready, and Katara flanked his side, water swirling around her form, deceptively calm.

"I think we have some unfinished business." Katara kept her eyes on Azula, daring her to turn away.

Azula glanced back at the stairs once before moving back in to the war room. She was separated from Zuko and Katara by the large table that Ozai plotted from.

"Is this about the piece of trash that died for you earlier on?" Katara bristled at Azula's taunts, unable to let it go. Azula smiled condescendingly at Katara's anger. "Very well," she said, settling in to a fighting stance. "This won't take long."

Never one to wait for anything, Azula launched a fiery blast at her opponents, causing Zuko to move right and Katara to the left. Deeming Katara to be the easiest to pick of, Azula raced forward to meet her.

Katara skidded around one of the many pillars that lined the room, hearing Azula's boots following her across the marble floor. She brought a shield of water up behind her and heard the hiss of steam as Azula's attack hit it.

Swinging back in to the main room, Katara saw that Zuko had recovered and was waiting for them on the other side of the table.

"Down!" he shouted, hand already full of fire.

Katara bent her water in front of her, freezing it as it landed and threw herself to her knees. She slid smoothly across the ice, bent backwards as she went, and passed under the table with just enough room. From her contorted position, she could see Azula's feet jump from the floor and then heard the thud as she landed on the table.

The blast of fire that Azula sent through the table narrowly missed Katara's face, leaving a hole in the thick wood of the table, and the Waterbender breathed out as she emerged from beneath the table. Zuko was waiting for her, grasping her wrist and pulling her to her feet smoothly, where she regained her bearings and recalled the water still spread on the floor.

Katara frowned as the long skirts of her formal robes twisted about her knees. Taking the opportunity while Zuko had Azula occupied, Katara formed a sharp slither of ice and hacked the cloth off just above her knees.

Azula was on the table, the wood flaming behind her, but was forced to move as Zuko attacked.

The Prince followed his sister without hesitation, moving through the flames without fear of injury, and keeping her on the defensive.

Katara tried to follow the siblings with her eyes but they moved incredibly quickly. Skirting around the table and towards the hole in the wall, Katara took advantage of the momentary respite, gathering the heavy rainfall to her, forming it in to a multi-armed form behind her.

Azula and Zuko circled back towards her, Azula's hands once more sparking with electricity and pointed directly towards her brother's back.

Katara shot a water tentacle forwards and wrapped it around the Princess' ankle. It wasn't enough to bring the woman to the floor, but did knock her aim away from Zuko. The bolt of lightning streaked towards Katara who managed to roll away just in time. The bolt struck one of the imposing marble pillars. The colossal piece of marble split at the point of impact and buckled, two-thirds of the structure swinging downwards, away from the ceiling and landing with a floor-shaking crash on the floor. Half of the pillar fell through the gap in the wall and stretched out in to the night sky like a bridge.

For a moment Katara thought the pillar would overbalance and tip from its precarious pivot at the edge of the floor, tumbling down in to the night. It held steady however, and Katara stepped away from it, her eyes seeking out the siblings.

Zuko had realised how close he had come to being hit in the back and had now resolved to stay facing Azula at all times.

Katara found herself behind Azula and narrowed her eyes. A two-sided approach could be best. The Princess was skilled but would lose some of her advantage when attacked from both sides.

Zuko and Katara moved as one. It was like being back in the training arena years ago, except this time Zuko could move at the full speed of a Firebender, and Katara was a Master Waterbender. Azula kept up remarkably well, absorbing her brother's fiery attacks, and evaporating most of Katara's.

It was when Zuko let out a thick cover of black smoke that Katara launched icy projectiles at the Princess. One grazed her across her thigh and Azula growled in anger, a wall of fire erupting from her body and forcing both Zuko and Katara backwards. Katara slammed in to the table at great force, feeling something snap at her side. Zuko tumbled across the floor, coming to a halt just before hitting the wall. He groaned, staggering to his feet, and looked for Katara. He saw her behind Azula, prone and whimpering on the floor, one arm wrapped around her middle.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko met his sister's eyes. Azula had apparently deemed Katara neutralised and was now giving her full attention to Zuko.

Zuko allowed himself a momentary respite and let his weight fall against the wall behind him. Azula watched him carefully, but made no move forward. Zuko flinched as his shoulder hit something cold and solid. Twisting his head slightly, his eyes brightened.

A ceremonial display of broadswords were affixed to the wall next to the world map, long red ribbons tied to the hilts. Zuko's eyes trailed over them and made the link back to the swords he had in his room. Uncle had been the one to introduce him to the art form of weapon-wielding. Perhaps he had not invested enough time in to the skill, but Zuko knew he was better versed in swordplay than his sister. With little time to second guess himself, Zuko yanked the blades from the wall and swung them around briefly, testing their weight.

Azula faltered slightly, eyeing the steel in his hands. "Have you finally seen that your Bending is a lost cause, Zuzu?"

Zuko twisted his wrists, twirling the swords impressively. "Just finally found something I'm better at than you." He took a steady breath in before igniting the swords, allowing his flames to sheathe the blades.

Katara watched, impressed, as Zuko levelled a single blade at his sister. "We are going to end this now, Azula. I don't know what has made you so bitter to the world but you've condemned yourself because of it."

Azula's fists erupted in to blue flames. "You have never been fit to call yourself a son of Ozai."

"I'm a son of Ursa. Ozai is no great leader. He's a cruel man who would lead the Fire Nation in to destruction."

"Ursa!" Azula laughed, sounding quite hysterical. "What a mother she was. What mother leaves her children?"

Zuko regarded his sister sadly. "She died, Azula. It wasn't her fault." Azula glared fiercely at him and her muscles coiled tightly in preparation to spring. "Is that what this is all about? Mother?" Azula scowled at him and he paused. "I've heard you, playing Mother's lullaby on your shakuhachi. Is it the reason you've been so angry… because she's gone?"

The twist to Azula's lips was quite terrifying. "You give me too much credit, Zuzu. I am who I am because of Father. The woman you are so proud to call Mother was weak… I will be Ozai's prodigy." Azula's irritation flared when she saw the look in Zuko's eyes. "Do not mock me!" She screamed, launching a blast of blue fire at her brother. Her hair had come loose from its style and she was breathing heavily.

Zuko leaped easily from the attack, coming to rest near the fallen pillar. He chanced another glance at Katara, holding her ribs tenderly, and he focused his sister's attention on him again.

"One of us is going to die here, Azula. Are you prepared to kill your own brother?"

Azula stalked forward, her face angry and primal. "Brother? I've never held such affection for you."

"That makes things easier then." Zuko hopped up on to the pillar, stepping backwards in to the night at Azula launched flame after flame at him. A particularly vicious blast knocked his swords from his hands, one falling out of sight, towards the gardens below, and the other skittering on its side, coming to rest precariously at the end of the pillar.

The fight was fierce, both Firebenders had astounding skill. Azula's attacks were more potent and powerful, but her strikes were hindered by her anger. Zuko judged each of her blows and reacted accordingly, but could not halt the backwards path he was forced on, soon to be stepping in to the night sky.

Katara dragged herself up from the floor, groaning at the pain in her ribs. She had tried to heal what she could, but internal injuries were more taxing than cuts and bruises. She made her way to the gap in the wall of the tower, watching anxiously as Zuko and Azula battles on the beam of the pillar.

Azula shot out an arc of fire and Zuko tumbled backwards. Katara's cry caught in her throat, and she watched helplessly as her lover came to rest at the very end of the pillar.

Zuko scrambled for grip, aware of Azula approaching his prone form. His hand hit something above his head and his hand closed around it before it could fall. Instinctively, he brought his arm in front of him, only realising that he had grasped one of his swords when it came in to his view.

Azula was already bearing down on him when he raised the blade, and she fell forward on to the metal, the sword sliding through her shoulder like butter.

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and the flames in her hand faltered. Her forward momentum carried her over her brother's head and the sword was yanked from his grip as Azula tumbled in to blackness. Zuko rolled over on to his knees, peering downwards. He half expected Azula to use her Firebending to slow her descent, but the night remained black and impenetrable, and the distance noise of something hitting the unyielding grass below heralded his sister's end.

The extra weight on the end of the pillar finally tipped it past balancing point, and Zuko barely maintained his balance as the marble tipped downwards.

Katara saw the pillar tip upwards from her end and raced towards the destroyed wall. She saw Zuko scramble for equilibrium as the pillar began its unstoppable journey downwards. Using both what was left in her water pouch, and the rain falling around them, Katara lashed out with a rope of water, freezing it as it closed around Zuko's ankle.

The Prince flailed as the pillar finally detached from the tower, leaving him face downwards as he plummeted towards the ground. The ice around his ankle stopped his descent suddenly, causing his muscles to snap taut, the unexpected halt in his descent doing nothing to prevent his struggles.

Zuko's adrenaline was causing his body temperature to rise to that of a Firebender in battle. The ice lasso that Katara had managed to fix to his ankle was melting away to nothing, faster than Katara could refreeze it.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped, her concentration slipping. "Please, you have to calm down."

Zuko's attention was still fixed on the distant for of his sister, the red ribbons on the hilt of the sword fluttering darkly in the night.

Katara felt her connection to the water faltering. "Zuko!" She screamed, panic overtaking her and her ribs giving a painful jolt. "Listen to me!"

The distress in her voice seemed to bring the Prince back and he ceased his struggling. His form dipped slightly as the ice thinned out even more and Zuko fully grasped the situation he was in. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his core temperature, giving Katara the time she needed to solidify the grip she had on his once more.

Ignoring the agonising jolts in her chest, Katara drew the water back towards her, focusing on keeping the ice strong as she did so.

Zuko kept his eyes closed and focused on calming his breathing, trying to ignore the staggered pattern in which he was pulled back to solid ground. He felt his knees hit the floor first, and his hands scrambled to find purchase too. He lay flat on his stomach for a long moment, keeping his breathing steady as he felt Katara's ice melt away to water and splash to the ground.

Releasing a long, steady breath, Zuko got to his feet, knees a little unsteady, and turned to Katara.

He frowned when he saw she was sat on the floor, eyes closed in pain and breathing laboured. Moving towards her swiftly, Zuko fell to his knees before her.

"Are you okay?"

Katara nodded, pressing a glowing blue hand to her side. Zuko watched as the tension left her body, leaving her only the occasional grimace of discomfort.

Katara opened her eyes and looked him over. When she was apparently satisfied that he was unharmed, she raised her hand and hit him sharply across the shoulder.

Zuko's brow rose in surprise but he remained silent.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me? I thought I was going to drop you. You stupid, reckless –"

Her tirade was cut short as Zuko took her face gently in his hands and slanted his mouth over hers.

He pulled away after a long moment and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. It's all over now."

Katara smiled weakly at him and wound her arms around him.

Their peaceful bubble was burst however, when they heard a pained cry come from the floor above.

"Uncle!"

* * *

**I must say, I'm on fire here.**

**Chapter 30 is written, just have to find time to write 29 and then we're all done… I'm actually quite sad about that.**

**So, how did you like this chapter? Did Azula get what she deserved?**

**Battle with Ozai coming… someone should really stick it to that man…**

**Thanks once more for the lovely reviews. I'm very excited we're finally coming to the end, you guys really deserve a conclusion after sticking with this story for so long.**

**Will have to go recheck this chapter later – late, late night already. It's only through the music of SHINee that has got me through writing this chapter as it is.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and how excited you are to finally get to the battle with Ozai. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Zuko and Katara separated, eyes focusing on the stairs. Zuko grasped Katara's wrist and tugged her onwards gently. Katara watched him carefully as they ran. Just before they started up the stairs, Katara saw him look back at the gaping hole in the outer wall and shiver slightly. Katara loosened his grip on her wrist and held his hand instead, knowing that he was still seeing Azula's falling form in his mind's eye. Zuko squeezed her hand back in thanks and together they took the steps two at a time.

Katara looked around the room they now entered in slight wonder. It was an opulent sitting room, plush divans and finely polished tables were scattered around the room. It was laid out much like Zuko's chambers, but much larger and more opulent.

A corridor split off from the back of the room and Katara found herself being pulled over towards it. She gave another look around the room and saw that Iroh and Ozai were nowhere to be found. Zuko pulled her in to the corridor and Katara's eyes swivelled left and right, trying to take in everything. Priceless vases flanked numerous doorways, some of the portals covered by silk curtains, others sealed by heavy doors.

It was dim in this passageway, although it was wide and impressive. The meagre light of oil lamps cast distorted shapes across the wall, Katara and Zuko's shadows dancing sinisterly across the intricate murals painted there.

"My father's rooms." Zuko said quietly, never slowing his pace forward. "He has everything he needs here to never leave the Royal Tower... he rarely does."

As they moved down the corridor, Katara got glimpses in to some of the rooms. A ridiculously large bathroom, all black marble and gold fixtures; an expansive library, scrolls laying out, half read of the tables. Their destination however, was the door at the end of the corridor. Katara held her breath as Zuko grasped the handle and pulled, terrified at what would be waiting for them. She felt her worry fall flat however, when all that lay behind the door were yet more stairs.

Katara made forward but Zuko tugged her back. Looking at him in confusion, Katara saw that his face was deadly serious.

"Zuko, Iroh is-"

"I know." Zuko cut her off. "If they aren't on this floor then there is only one other place they could be." Zuko pointed his chin towards the stairs. "There's a rooftop terrace up there. No more stairs, nowhere else to run." Katara tilted her head in confusion and Zuko looked her straight in the eye. "When we go up there, we either win or we don't come back, because there will be nowhere else to go… I want you to go back, Katara."

"What?"

"Listen-"

"No! You listen to me, _Prince_ Zuko. We've come this far together and I'm not turning tail now. You'd have been on the floor outside next to your sister if I hadn't been there. Now, are we going to and help you Uncle or are you going to waste more time with the dramatics?"

Zuko looked a little stunned for a moment, before his lips quirked upwards slightly. "Stubborn Waterbender."

Katara's reply was halted by a loud explosion from above.

Wasting no more time, the two teens launched themselves up the stairs emerging, slightly breathless on the roof. Katara looked around, once more marvelling at how Ozai could maintain a palace of such beauty when his heart was so black.

The roof was dominated by a large fountain, the water trickling gently down it. Exotic plants and lush greenery grew in abundance. Katara glanced upwards, and saw why she had never known that this place existed. When looking at the Royal Tower from the distance, it was capped with a traditional pagoda roof. The roof covered the garden, held from the waist-high walls by sturdy pillars.

From the inside of the roof hung more plants, trailing vines and bright flowers, and Katara wished that she could have seen this place in the light of day.

Zuko led Katara forward, around the fountain, where they found Iroh and Ozai facing one another with blank expressions. Ozai was no longer dressed in his resplendent robes, instead abandoning his top half all together. His bare chest bore a few red welts, evidence of Iroh's attacks, but was otherwise unharmed.

Iroh however, looked a little more worse for wear. He too had abandoned his heavy outer robe, leaving him in a lighter top absent of his customary trailing sleeves. His right arm was mottled with burns, and he was listing to the side slightly. Katara knew Iroh was a renowned fighter, and for Ozai to have been able to do this to him scared her.

"Stop." Zuko's voice was strong yet quiet.

The older men on the roof paused and turned to look at the newcomers. Iroh's face tightened slightly when he saw that his charges were unharmed.

Ozai sneered. "I see you managed to get passed Azula."

"She's dead." Zuko said plainly.

Ozai's form froze momentarily, before he schooled his face in to a blank mask once more. "You killed your own sister? I may have had you pinned wrong, Zuko. Perhaps you aren't as spineless as you seem."

"I didn't kill her. She was so eager to do your bidding, she got sloppy and it cost her her life."

"And yet laying down your life for your father is a noble thing to do." Ozai looked Zuko over disdainfully. ""At least one of my children wasn't a disappointment."

Zuko did not rise to the bait as he may have once done, instead sending his father a chilling glare and tightening his grasp on Katara's hand. Ozai's eyes drifted down to where their hands were joined and his lips twisted in some perverse show of amusement.

"I see that you are a complete lost cause. I think you must purposely try to besmirch my name, Zuko. Trying to introduce half-breeds in to the royal line?" Ozai smiled sardonically. "Not that you will have the chance to do so. None of you will be getting from this roof alive."

"You would kill you last living child?" Iroh stepped forward, drawing Ozai's attention away from the teenagers.

Ozai regarded his brother coolly. "I will have time to make more children, ones who do not fail and who will be born and raised in a world under total control of the Fire Nation."

"Give it up." Zuko's voice was level, if not a little beseeching. "You've already lost. The resistance has stopped your ships from leaving port, and your hawks have not sent the messages to the other kingdoms. The only one left is you, Ozai."

The Fire Lord laughed lowly. "I thought you would have realised by now, Zuko, that I am all there needs to be."

With that, Ozai sent a whip of fire towards his son and Katara. Zuko pushed Katara to the side, forcing her to take cover behind a large urn overflowing with flowers. Zuko met the blow with one of his own, but the strength behind Ozai's attack caused him to stumble.

"Zuko!" Iroh jumped forwards, arms wielding a mass of flames, and attacked his brother. The flames engulfed Ozai and Katara watched with wide eyes as the Fire Lord became a fireball.

Zuko appeared at her side, crouching next to her and holding an arm in front of her to protect her face from the heat. Katara was certain that that was it – no one could survive an attack like that.

Was it really over that quickly?

No.

The orb of fire separated down the middle, Fire Lord Ozai emerging from inside looking as unharmed as before. "You are getting weak brother."

He struck out at Iroh, a wall of fire hurtling towards him. Iroh dodged to the side – only to be struck across his injured arm with another fire whip. Iroh groaned in pain, his arm blistered and hanging useless at his side.

"Iroh..." Katara gasped, scrambling from her hiding place and towards the kneeling man.

Ozai's hawk-like gaze narrowed as he saw her and he sent a blast of fire towards her.

Katara didn't even look as she swung her arm up, bringing the water in the fountain up as a shield.

"Waterbender?" Ozai whispered to himself, knowing that this girl had once been a servant in the palace. His momentary confusion cost him and Ozai found himself knocked to the floor as his son hurtled into his side. Ozai rolled back on to his feet, a fierce glare pinning Zuko in place.

Zuko watched as Katara reached his Uncle, placing a glowing hand over his mangled arm. His gaze slipped back to Ozai and he watched as his father approached.

"Are you going to stand and fight this time Zuko? Or do you need another lesson in honour?"

Zuko's mind flashed back to the scared boy that had once kneeled before this man, tears in his eyes as a flame hurtled towards his face. He found that he had changed much since then, and definitely for the better. "I'm never going to kneel before you, Ozai."

The Fire Lord seemed genuinely amused. "Good. It will make it all the sweeter when I end your pitiful life."

Zuko's flames were not blue and he could not wield lightning like his sister, but he was fighting for people he cared about, and that gave him the courage to face Ozai without hesitation.

His father was strong, but Zuko was fast. He managed to dodge most of the blows band deflect the others, taking every opportunity he could find to send his own blasts back. Zuko tried to lead Ozai away from Iroh and Katara, knowing that if the Fire Lord turned around to attack them, Zuko would have a clean shot at his back.

Katara was trying to keep one eye on the battle as she healed Iroh. Her hands were shaking terribly, so scared that at any moment, Ozai would hurt Zuko.

"You must relax," Iroh murmured, his eyes focused on the healing skin of his arm. "Zuko fights for better reasons than Ozai." He flexed fingers and smiled. "That is much better. What do you say we go and help my nephew?"

Katara nodded and stood fluidly to her feet, helping Iroh up as she went.

Iroh wasted no time in approaching the fight, and Kara ran to the fountain. Letting the water slosh around her ankles, she called up a column of water and froze it. It was a move Pakku had helped her to perfect, and Katara vaguely wondered how her mentor was faring as she shaved of razor-sharp slithers of ice and sent them flying at Ozai.

The Fire Lord soon found himself on the defensive, trying to absorb the fiery blasts from his brother and son, all the while trying not to be decapitated by the Waterbender's attacks. Deeming the girl the most troublesome, Ozai took a chance and focused his attacks towards the fountain. The girl was quick, calling up a bank of water and skidding across it, dragging what water she could as she went. She Bent the water around Ozai, increasing its viscosity as she came to a stop.

Ozai saw the globe of water solidify as it closed around him and would have laughed – water was no match for fire.

Letting his body erupt in flames, Ozai realised his mistake as the water surrounding him combusted in to steam. The hot moisture bit at his exposed face and torso, and Ozai growled his skin erupted with angry, pink patches.

It had been a smart move on the girl's part, but she had used up most of the water in the fountain and now relied on the meagre amount in her pouch and what rain fell around them.

Ozai barely paid attention to the fire coming at him from both sides, meeting it with his own and Bending two jets of white-hot flames beneath his feet. He shot across the terrace at alarming speed and Katara's eyes widened as her brain froze in panic. Ozai was almost upon her when he adrenaline kicked in, she turned to the right but was halted by the deadly blast of fire from Ozai's hand.

She barely heard the outraged cries from Zuko and Iroh as Ozai grasped her about the throat and slammed her back against one of the stone roof supports. His hand was terrifyingly hot and Katara tried not to whimper as temperature of his skin seemed to rise.

"Don't" Ozai commanded, and Katara was confused until she realised he was addressing his family members. "I will kill her before you can take a single step."

Zuko glared at his father and Ozai laughed.

"This one is precious to you, Zuko?" Ozai looked Katara in the eye. "Attachments make you weak. Give you something to fear losing. Just look at your uncle." Iroh's gaze was carefully blank as he held Zuko's shoulder in a pacifying gesture. "If he hadn't have been so dedicated to his late wife and child, he could have had more heirs. Then he would be Fire Lord and, who knows, this may not have been happening at all."

"Don't try and twist this you-" Zuko's furious tirade was cut off by Katara's pained gasp as Ozai's hand grew even hotter. She was on her tiptoes now, trying to alleviate the pressure on her throat, and she cast her frantic mind around. Her water pouch was still full against her hip, and the rain was still pitter-pattering around them, but she knew as soon as she moved her hands to pull it towards her, Ozai would strike he drown_. Think, Katara!_

"Just consider it , Zuko," Ozai turned his head away from Katara. "If you didn't have such a disgusting interest in this Water Tribe vermin, you may have already taken the opportunity and killed me and ended this battle. But you won't will you?" Ozai looked at Katara once more. "Because I have her neck in my hand and I could end her life right now. I think I still might, it would-"

Katara knew it was a risk, that Ozai's instincts might have kicked in and she could be a cinder on the floor, but she could see no other way. As Ozai baited his son, eyes fixed on Katara's she had released a deep breath, freezing the moisture in its path. The saliva in his mouth and the moisture on his eyeballs froze over instantly.

Ozai gave strangled gasp on pain, as he lost control of some of his senses, his grip around Katara's neck falling lax. She slithered to the floor, crawling past the Fire Lord's legs as quickly as she could. Zuko met her halfway, pulling her to her feet and pressing her tightly to his side.

Ozai recovered quickly, his naturally high temperature melting the ice from his eyes and tongue with little lasting effect. The liquid may have returned to its normal form, but Ozai could feel the lingering effects from her attack, the unpleasant sensation of ice creeping over his tissues.

Ozai staggered to the side a little, his vision distorted by what seemed to be small scratches on his lenses. He tried to focus on the Water brat, but was having trouble distinguishing between the five in his vision.

"Enough of this," he growled. Ozai planted his feet firmly on the ground and blinked to settle his vision. "I do not care if your little friends have somehow managed to get their Bending back. Their attempts will not succeed, they are outnumbered and out skilled." He frowned as he tilted to the side a little. "I've had enough of your futile attempts at stopping me.

"I am going to kill you now."

The last sentence was said with such calmness that Katara shivered. Ozai looked at the three before him "Now, who to start with?" He nodded suddenly. "Zuko."

Zuko's spine straightened and he gently nudged Katara away from him slightly. If his father was about to attack him, he wanted Katara at a safe distance. Ozai's hands dragged through the air, his movements still slightly hampered by Katara's attack. His fingers sparked with electricity, and Katara bit her lip. Azula had been the only Firebender she had seen create lightning, and as strong as the Fire Lord was, she was pretty sure she did not want to witness this.

Ozai focused on his son. "Did you learn how to redirect lightning?"

Zuko settled in to the stance he had seen Iroh use when facing Azula. Truthfully, his Uncle had mentioned the ability to manipulate lightning to him years ago during his lessons on Firebending, but Zuko had never pursued any practical application. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Ozai drew his hand back. "I believe this will hurt you, _son_." Ozai let loose the bolt of electricity... but not towards his son.

Ozai's sinister last words made sense as Zuko saw his aim turn towards Katara. Knowing there would be no time to try and intercept the strike, Zuko shoved Katara to the side, sending her crashing in to Iroh.

Whereas the lightning would have hit Katara's heart, it hit Zuko in his middle, striking the side of him as he pushed Katara way.

"No!"

"Zuko!" Iroh made towards his nephew but another bolt of lightning forced him to halt. Iroh expertly drew the lightning in to his body and expelled it. It struck the roof above Ozai, cracking the stone and causing the plants nearby to catch alight.

"You are still not striking to kill, Iroh. "

Katara was not aware of the battle that began around her as she stared at Zuko's still body. The bolt had burned a hole straight through his tunic, and the skin was blackened and bleeding beneath. Katara took a step and then paused.

What if he was-? He was so still…

Katara's gaze was unfocused as she turned to where Iroh and Ozai were battling. The roof was ablaze, burning leaves and vines drifting down through the building smoke. Iroh's fear for Zuko was hindering his ability to fight and Ozai had him on the defensive.

Katara looked down at Zuko. She wanted to take him away, get him help... but she knew that Ozai would never let them go while they were still breathing.

Her mind, sluggish from the shock, fought to pull a memory to the surface. Ozai's vulnerability when Katara blinded him momentarily... the astounding speed and accuracy he possessed. If she could take that away from him…

The smoke was filling Katara's lungs and she felt dizzy...

Yes…

Pakku had taught her where to find liquid even when there appeared to be none. Most of his lessons had been gruesome and turn Katara's stomach – tales of Bloodbending, boiling away the liquid in someone's eyes... she never thought she could do something like that. Looking at Ozai now however, she thought she might be capable of anything.

She raised her hand and closed her eyes, a dangerous thing to do but she needed to concentrate.

The world was full of water – the rain around them, the moisture in the roots of the plants... the liquid inside Ozai's body.

Bloodbending was not an option. Pakku had mentioned it in passing but, from what she remembered, a full moon was needed. Katara, though she held so much hate for Ozai at the moment, did not think she could kill again. Zhao's bleeding body swam past her closed lids and she shook the thought away.

She narrowed her focus on Ozai's head... there.

Clenching her fist, Katara heard Ozai give a strange noise – somewhere between a gasp and a gurgle, and she gritted her teeth. Her hand tightened further and Ozai screamed. Katara opened her eyes and saw that the Fire Lord had fallen to one knee, clutching his head in his hand but no sign of injury on him.

"Katara?" Iroh looked at her in confusion and Katara lowered her hand.

"I've burst the fluid in his inner ears. He won't be able to balance." Her voice was low – not regretful and yet not proud.

Iroh looked at his brother who was swaying alarmingly and Katara continued.

"It will be like a constant sense of vertigo... he's useless."

Ozai's pain and panic manifested itself into something the Fire Lord was familiar with - violence. He lifted a fist and shot a ball of flame from it, but his inability to balance resulted in the attack careering off to the ceiling. The rock had previously been damaged by Ozai's lightning and the fire that had spread through the plants – Ozai's powerful blast was the tipping point.

The stone splintered with astounding speed and the large corner section slipped from the roof. Katara turned her face away, unable to stomach watching a man be crushed to death, and heard the sickening sound of bones crunching.

Ozai's cry split the night and she chanced a glance at him.

She felt her jaw drop.

Iroh had apparently tried to pull his brother away from the falling rock – but had only been halfway successful.

Ozai's legs were trapped beneath the fallen section of roof, as he struggled to twist himself free. Iroh looked down at his brother sadly and sighed. "Do you see what your hate has come to?"

Ozai's gaze was unfocused from his burst ears and the pain in his legs. Katara wasn't sure if he could hear Iroh, but he addressed his older brother regardless. "What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Iroh turned away. "That is where we are different, Ozai." He walked towards Katara. "Not everything has to end in death."

Ozai's curses grew quiet quickly as he lost consciousness, and Katara was unsure if he would survive much longer. Seeing him there, passed out and lifeless, caused Katara's mind to return to full speed.

"Zuko!" She gasped, whipping around and racing to her lover. Dropping to her knees, Katara cradled his head in one arm, her free hand pulling the water from her skein and pressing the healing liquid in to his wound. Iroh stood over them, watching sadly and Katara murmured sweet thongs to his nephew.

"Please, wake up... please." There was a tense few minutes as Katara tried to heal the damage to his side before Zuko groaned in her arms. Katara's face brightened momentarily before clouding over with worry once more as Zuko's pained gaze looked around.

"Katara? Uncle?" Katara lifted her hand from his side and grasped his own hand with it. Zuko tried to focus on her but he seemed to be fading fast.

"We did it, Zuko… Ozai's been stopped."

Zuko made a sad attempt at a smile and closed his eyes.

"No! You stay awake, you hear me? Someone needs to be Fire Lord." Katara choked.

Zuko's eyes opened a fraction and he shook his head. "I... don't want... that." He gasped. "I want to… leave this… place... Uncle," Iroh perked up. "Please let... me go..."

With no dramatic gasp or cry, Zuko's eyes slid shut and his body went limp. Katara hastily pressed her fingers to his throat and froze, apparently not believing what she felt. Her lip quivered and she broke down in to tears, burying her head in Zuko's chest.

Iroh knelt next to Katara and gently replaced her fingers with his own. He waited a beat, studying his nephew's face and sighed, feeling the events of the night come to rest fully upon his shoulders. He nodded in response to Zuko's last request, aware that his nephew could not see him and wrapped his arm around Katara.

There was much to do.

* * *

When the councillors, led by Jeong-Jeong, made it to the roof, they found a sad sight indeed. Iroh was stood looking over the city, the rain easing up and the battle in the harbour dying down. He looked pensive as he observed the after-effects of the battle, and also appeared older somehow.

A most surprising sight was laid out towards a corner of the roof. Fire Lord Ozai was trapped beneath a large bulk or stone, pale and unmoving. The Firebenders looked on uneasily, not sure if the man was alive.

Behind Iroh, the Water Tribe girl cradled a pale and bloodies Prince in her arms, whispering words that he could not hear.

Iroh looked towards them as they stepped forward, their gazes fixed on Zuko, and he steeled himself for the words he was about to say.

"Prince Zuko is dead. He gave his life for the Fall the Nations."

He looked back at the city, quiet in the aftermath of the battle. "We have a city to rebuild, as well as the reputation of the Fire Nation to restore." His voice was quiet. He glanced at the teenagers on the floor and squared his shoulders. "Let us give them some privacy. Come," he gestured to the stairs back in to the tower, knowing the people would now look to him. "There is a lot we must do."

* * *

**Please don't hurt me!**

**This ending has been planned since the moment I began this story. There's one more chapter and I hope it will wrap up things in a way you will all like.**

**I'm not saying anything else, but promise to post the last chapter on Friday.**

**Until then, let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you are looking forward to the final chapter of the story.**

**Thank you for those who have been reviewing, old and new readers alike.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

The first few months after the battle were an odd affair. The world carried on, but there was a distinct feeling of confusion and vulnerability.

The Royal Family had been almost entirely decimated. Ozai had been imprisoned in the palace dungeons, his legs useless, balance shot and Firebending suppressed by the very drug he had used at the peace summit. Princess Azula's body had been taken from the shadow of the Royal Tower and had been placed in the burial crypts – not cremated but placed in an unmarked tomb as punishment for her crimes. Those that had supported Ozai and Azula had scattered. Some had been rounded up and were held in the cells alongside Ozai, where they would have to pay penance for their actions. Others had slipped from the city and could not be found. It was not a huge worry that they were missing. As long as they did not cause trouble they would most likely remain undetected.

Word had spread across the city, and then the Nations, of Zuko, the disgraced Prince who had stood against his father and saved the world. His story was tinged with sadness in that it ended with his body being carried from the roof and laid in state in his room, embalmed and wrapped in a delicately embroidered shroud as per tradition.

The people of the Fire Nation had looked to Iroh as the last member of the royal family and the man had been forced to step up and take charge. There would be a memorial service for those who had lost their lives in the battle with Ozai, but counting who was missing was taking some time.

As for one particular loss to the Fire Nation... well that was to be a grander affair. Nine days after the battle, as Fire Nation tradition dictated, the body of Prince Zuko was be laid to rest. His body was taken from his room, wrapped in another shroud (richest crimson silk this time) and his funeral pyre lit for the whole city to see and remember the young man who had defied his father and saved the world.

Katara was not there to see it. Instead she stayed in Zuko's chambers and listened to the prayers and proclamations coming from the pavilion outside.

That had been almost three months ago. How unusual time could be…

Katara currently stood at the docks, watching as her kinsmen gently moved Renshu's body onto their ship. As Katara had promised, she was taking Renshu's body back to the Earth Kingdom where she would organise a burial for him. Her friend had been embalmed to preserve his body – three months was a long time to wait to bury him. Embalming was most definitely a Fire nation tradition, but Katara would soon lay him to rest in the earth as he would have liked.

The Earthbender who had so grated on her nerves, Yong, had offered the use of his town as Renshu's final resting place and, with no idea where Renshu hailed from, she agreed. It was only when Katara sat down and pondered the best course for her own future, that she had a change of heart, and politely declined Yong's offer. No, she had a much better idea…

A strong hand touched her shoulder and Katara turned to find Iroh smiling at her gently.

"I will miss you, Katara."

The girl offered a small smile back. "I will see you soon, Iroh. You know where I will be if you decide to visit."

Iroh nodded and placed his hands inside his sleeves. "How did your family take it when you told them you would be staying in the Earth Kingdom?"

Katara smiled and glanced at her father and brother as they loaded the ship. "They were surprisingly fine with it. Kyoshi is not too far from the Water Tribe, and I think Sokka will be making many trips there in the future."

Iroh laughed as he saw Sokka's gaze flit constantly to the young Kyoshi warrior. Suki and her father were to sail alongside the Water Tribe convoy. "I feel you are right." His gaze softened. "You would be more than welcome to stay here."

"I know," Katara sighed. "But I don't think it would be prudent to do so, all things considered." Her hand drifted to rest on her stomach and Iroh's eyes sparked with happiness.

The time after the battle had been filled with so much pain and sadness, but his nephew had built a legacy.

"I will be coming to visit you more often than you would imagine. It has been so long since I have had the joy of a child." Katara smiled at him gently and nodded. "Speaking of which, what did your father say about this little turn of events?"

"He was angry," she conceded. "But he couldn't really complain after all Zuko did."

"This is true. Katara, please do not think me forward, but would you permit me to also build a new life on Kyoshi with my family?" His eyes travelled to her middle again. "There is little left here for me."

Katara took his hand and the pair began a leisurely walk along the water front. "I would love nothing more. And I'm sure Zuko would agree. But won't being the Fire Lord keep you tied here?"

"I have no plans to become Fire Lord, my dear."

Katara glanced up at him questioningly and Iroh smiled.

"The Fire Nation royal family would have ended with me with Zuko not here to take the throne, and I am sure that you would prefer to have a quiet life rather than your... gift... becoming the next ruler of this state." Katara nodded. "I have been meeting with the councillors and we are making arrangements to turn the power over to the people. Too long has the seat of power in the Fire Nation been above the people rather than among them. We are going to turn the Fire Nation into a democracy."

Katara was surprised. "Do you think it will work?"

"I honestly believe so. We have seen what happens when a man is corrupted by the thought of total power. The people are smart and have now seen how they would not wish to live. I think there is no greater incentive for them to care for one another."

Iroh glanced at the water and sighed. "I must stay here for a while and help the transition of power in to the people's hands, but as soon as I am able I will come find you in Kyoshi. You and the rest of the family."

Katara kissed the man on the cheek. "I look forward to that day, Iroh."

Footsteps approaching the pair ended their conversation and Katara turned to see her father and brother stood there. "We are almost ready to ship out. Are you finished, Katara?"

Iroh squeezed her hands once more and let her go. "I will see you soon my dear."

They waved at Iroh from the deck of ship as they slowly glided from port. Katara kept her eyes on the city until it faded to a small dot on the horizon. She doubted she would ever see the city again.

She placed her hand on her stomach again and smiled. She would never have seen this coming when she accompanied her father back to the Fire Nation but she was happy. Her life, and Zuko's life, in the Fire Nation was over, but there was something to look forward to. She shivered and her mind flashed up the memory of that day, now three long months ago. Zuko's wounds and his pained plea to Iroh to let him go. The palace had brought him nothing but pain through the years, and Katara could understand that he had had enough.

Though those who had been caught in the middle of the battle had wanted nothing more than to run for home when Ozai was defeated, most had stayed behind and helped the Fire Nation rebuild their ruined city and prove that all Nations could live together in peace. Hakoda had been keeping in touch with the Tribe via messenger hawk over the months, and they had all been relieved to discover that Ozai had sent no pre-emptive strike; Sokka's messages had been the only hawks that had made it to their homes, and their people had been prepared for an attack that thankfully never come.

Those who had helped in the rebellion had been honoured in a ceremony in the city. People had celebrated a brighter, hopefully peaceful, future and paid tribute to Toph, Pakku and the Earthbenders, as well as Sokka, Piandao and the other warriors. Jeong-Jeong and the councillors had been reserved about attending the celebrations and Iroh had confided in Katara that they felt a little guilty about letting Ozai go unchecked for so long.

Katara focused her gaze back on the horizon, nothing but blue ocean as far as the eye could see and let her shoulders relax. It felt freeing just to be on the move again. No one watching them, no formal events to attend… not being in the same country as Ozai.

Sokka sidled up to Katara and nudged her shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Go on, we all know what you're waiting for."

Katara smiled at him and her father and hurried below deck.

* * *

The journey south to Kyoshi Island was pleasant, wide open waters calm as they proceeded south. Katara spent quite a lot of time on deck, as did almost all the others, just happy to be heading away from the Fire Nation. They did not come close to the Earth Kingdom on their way home, wanting the trip to be as short as possible. The fourth day of their journey however, did bring some land in to view. The islands amidst which Southern Air Temple lay were a spectacular sight. Katara gazed at them in the distance, sad to know that no life bloomed there anymore, and yet she thought that the peaceful monks that lived there would be happy with how the world was now.

Kyoshi Island was pretty and quiet. The townspeople gathered at the docks to great their Chief and Suki. Some cast curious glances at the Water Tribe ship that docked alongside them but they smiled welcomingly nonetheless.

Everyone was very curious about the events in the Fire Nation. The letters of correspondence not really sating their need for answers. Suki's father explained patiently to the crowd as they followed him up to the village. Katara stayed behind and watched as they carried Renshu's covered body from the ship on a makeshift stretcher. His body was carried towards the town, the villagers bowing their heads in respect as he was carried past . The other men were helping the injured from the boat. No one was beyond repair, but were walking with limps or burns that Katara had not been around to heal.

Sokka appeared from below deck, supporting a weary figure. Katara smiled gently at the pair and fell in to step beside them. The man had suffered the worse injuries and was still weak from the battle. A thick Water Tribe coat was bundled around him, the temperature in Kyoshi quite mild and yet his body could do with the extra warmth.

Suki spotted them as they approached the village and broke away from the crowd to meet them. "Katara, my father has explained to everyone what has happened. There are going to be so many people who want to meet you and thank you for what you did. Both of you." She looked at Katara pointedly. "But they've prepared the house for you like my father asked in his letter. It's just over there." She pointed to a house near the coastline, the front leading on to the sand, the rear speckled with wild flowers and rough grass.

Katara smiled happily. "It's lovely. May we-?" She gestured towards the house.

Suki nodded. "Of course, take your time. We're going to bury Renshu at sunset."

Katara breathed deeply and nodded. She moved towards her new home, Sokka and his charge following.

Katara prayed as the earth covered Renshu's body. She prayed to Agni, she prayed to Tui and La – she prayed to the gods in general. She had never really spoken to Renshu about his beliefs and she wanted to make sure she covered all her bases. The Kyoshi people were gathered behind those who had known Renshu, paper lanterns held carefully in their hands. The rush of the ocean kept time with in time with the words of blessing the chief said.

Katara thought Renshu would be happy with his final resting place. Out in the open, in the Kingdom where he was born and people who loved him... who would never forget him, gathered around.

When the burial was finished people began to place flowers on the freshly dug earth. Suki had told her that they would sprinkle seeds on the grave soon so that Renshu's grave would be a place of life and not just of death.

Katara like that idea. Renshu, so full of life, blossoming for many years to come.

The crowd started to drift off towards the village proper where a feast was taking place. Both to celebrate the end of Ozai and remember those who lost their lives.

Katara remained alone at the grave for a moment before turning and heading towards her house. She didn't feel much like celebrating.

Her house was warm and pretty on the inside. Comfortable cushions and neutral colours so typical of the Earth Kingdom, and she had added furs that her father had given her, and Water Tribe ornaments were already hanging from the ceiling. She looked over at the corner where someone was sitting, a row of red candles lighting him from the back.

He had been here since Sokka had helped him to the house, although he had now discarded the Water Tribe coat, unneeded in the warmth of the room.

Katara approached him, her eyes caught in his golden depths and sat before him.

He held her hands and chased away the chill that evening air had put there.

"How did it go?" Zuko asked.

"It was lovely," she murmured. "I think he would have been pleased with it."

Zuko regarded her carefully. "Are you okay?"

Katara nodded looking at his handsome face. She had saved him from more burns like the one on his face, although there were a few silvery scars on his bare forearms, not unlike the ones he often got from training.

"I'm fine." She looked deeply in to his eyes. "Will you be happy here?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Again? I 've told you, and I mean it when I say, that I have no desire to be Fire Lord. That life was not me, Katara. The only times I really felt alive were when we left the palace and explored." He breathed deeply and his face relaxed in to a truly happy expression. "I spoke with Uncle and he sincerely believes that the Fire Nation will do better as a republic.

"Besides, I know you wouldn't have wanted to stay in that palace forever. We can start our family here, or anywhere else you would like."

His knuckles brushed over her flat tummy. "It's better that the Fire Nation thinks I'm dead. I won't have to fight the laws to break my ties with them. They'll be more accepting of Iroh dissolving the monarchy if there is no heir to take the throne. They will learn not to turn to royalty for answers and trust themselves. This way we can have a clean start."

Katara smiled back sincerely. "A fresh start sounds perfect." She twisted herself around and tucked in to Zuko's side, mindful of the injury that still had a tendency to flare up.

She looked around the room at the Earth Kingdom décor and laughed suddenly.

Zuko looked down at her in confusion and Katara shook her head, amusement still evident in her face.

"I've just realised that this is the first time you've been outside of the Fire Nation." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "If only I'd known what that festival would lead to."

Zuko rolled his eyes, grasping Katara's chin gently and placing a kiss on her lips. "One boat ride and one island to add to my short list of places visited. There's a lot of world out there to discover."

"You've really come a long way since we first met." She smoothed her hands down Zuko's cheeks. "The bad-tempered, sulky Prince that glared at me from across the room… well mostly."

Zuko growled playfully and nudged Katara to the floor. She laughed as he came to rest next to her, both on them on their sides facing one another. Zuko brushed back the hair that had fallen in to Katara's eyes. He stared at her large, sapphire eyes and felt the happiness inside him swell.

It was odd to feel blissful all the time, content with his life. Not that Zuko was complaining of course. A life away from the one he had known, the one that had been forced upon him by birth, was more than he ever thought he could have. Until he had met Katara, he had never really questioned his life, how he was treated and what he deserved. Now however, he knew that he had been right to turn his back on all that.

His family had never been that. His mother had loved him, and his Uncle still did, but now away from the Fire Nation, an anonymous face in the crowd, he could raise his own family.

Both he and Katara had lived the majority of their lives in bondage – now they were free. No expectations, no duties and no fear of what might happen. Nothing stopping them from living their lives as they desired, friends and family alongside them.

Zuko tucked Katara closer to him, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Hmm… we've got a lot of life to live together, Katara." He let a smile curve his lips. "And a bright new world to do it in."

* * *

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called  
Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best,  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

* * *

Butterflies and Hurricanes

by

Muse

* * *

The End

* * *

**That's all folks…**

**I'm actually quite sad about this. I started this story when I was 16 and though I think my writing has come on in that time, the plot has remained largely unchanged. So to get to put this ending up, almost 6 years after it was formed in my head, is quite bittersweet.**

**I have to applaud all of you who guessed in some form or another what was coming with chapter. I know I sent a lot of you in to mild panic by 'killing' off Zuko, but others picked up on Zuko's choice of words when asking Iroh to 'let him go', and knew I'd never do that to our poor Zuzu… I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, favourite-ed or just read the story, it's reminded me just why I love writing so much.**

**Thank you for being forgiving about my erratic updating. This story has had to work its way around college, university and so many other things that it's only down to you guys that I was pushed to really finish it.**

**I'm not sure what my writing holds in terms of A:TLA fanfiction – I haven't been actively following the fandom for a long while now. **

**I may post under different fandoms, I have several stories sitting on my computer for different shows and franchises, but I hope at some point I can find time to go re-watch Avatar, remind myself why Zutara was my first OTP, and post some more writing on it…**

**Ah, who am I kidding? As soon as I post this I'll probably be struck by a dozen new ideas.**

**I've also been focused on my original writing lately. I'd love to find time to sit down and get all my thoughts down on paper. You guys have given me the confidence to pursue my dreams of being a writer.**

**Enough with the warm fuzzies!**

**At some point I'll go through and edit this story, because I know there are typos and other mistakes littered around.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, and those who will review in the future. You've made this my most popular story and honestly I'm quite proud of it.**

**Thanks for coming along for the ride. Hope to see you next story!**


End file.
